La Chronique du Savant
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs. Cette chronique a pour but de faire découvrir des FanFictions et des Auteurs talentueux. Je vous laisse découvrir ce projet avec la page de présentation ! Soyez nombreux à venir jeter un coup d'œil !
1. Présentation

**LA CHRONIQUE DU SAVANT**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Sakka. Je reprends la Chronique de Savant qui n'a malheureusement plus le temps de continuer et qui m'a confié les rênes de son projet.

L'idée de cette chronique est simple : beaucoup d'auteurs ont cessé de partager leurs histoires par manque de temps, mais surtout par manque de retour des lecteurs, recevant pas ou peu de reviews. Ecrire une histoire demande du temps, de l'implication, du travail et un certain courage. Même si écrire est un plaisir et une passion, partager ses écrits avec les lecteurs et n'avoir aucun retour est très vite démoralisant.

Le Savant a créé cette chronique dans le but de mettre en valeur les courageuses personnes que sont les auteurs et inciter les lecteurs à devenir actifs. Et je compte bien continuer son entreprise !

 **-Voilà ce qui va se passer :**

1° Je vous présenterai des fanfictions choisies par les lecteurs, les auteurs, mon équipe ou moi-même. Un nouvel épisode par mois aux alentours du 15 !

2° Chaque fiction proposée le sera aussi auprès de l'équipe qui donnera son avis afin que l'auteur concerné et les futurs lecteurs aient des avis différents.

3° Etant donné que personne ne peut mieux parler de sa fiction que son auteur lui-même, tout comme le Savant, je ferai une interview à l'auteur pour qu'il s'exprime sur son histoire. Tout comme je lui laisserai le mot de la fin pour qu'il laisse un petit message à ses lectrices/lecteurs.

* * *

 **-L'EQUIPE DE LA CHRONIQUE :**

 **Sakka-sensei :** coucou, je suis Sakka^^ Je suis écrivaine et auteure de fanfictions à mes heures perdues. Je tairai mon âge parce que j'ai un léger complexe de Peter Pan (c'est tellement mieux de vivre au Pays Imaginaire^^). J'aime la poésie, la philosophie, la simplicité, rire, partager et ma plus grande passion est l'écriture.

Je suis une grande lectrice qui aime tous les genres : romance, fantastique, humour, suspens, drame, aventure, etc… J'aime les histoires bien construites et réalistes tout comme je peux tomber amoureuse d'une histoire complètement loufoque ! En gros, mes lectures se font au feeling.

Sur ce, la seule chose que je voudrais ajouter c'est que chaque plume mérite d'être lue et que chaque auteur mérite une review^^

 **Kirango Kin :** Alors, par où commencer... Beeen...je m'appelle Kirango (kiran pour les intimes~) la littérature, le cinéma et le théâtre sont mes passions, surtout les comédies et les bonnes tranches de rire~ J'ai 20 ans cette année et j'étudie actuellement à la fac de lettres, en littérature et civilisation anglaise. Objectifs futurs plutôt variés, avec comme métier principal ; actrice de doublage, et à côté; auteure comédienne interprète traductrice sous titrage critique dessinatrice à mes heures perdues et bla bla bla plein de trucs en rapport avec l'art~

Je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait normale, aussi complexe et simple que n'importe qui pourrait l'être. Voir moins car je suis une personne assez simple, peut-être un peu bête, avec quelques difficultés à saisir les sous-entendus et le second degré~ Je suis aussi une personne avec un caractère très explosif, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Pour le meilleur car cela me permet de dire sans trop de complexe le fond de mes pensées, mais aussi pour le pire car les autres peuvent certaine fois en faire l'amère expérience. Car en effet mon plus gros défaut est d'être une pointilleuse maniaque de la langue, quelque peu mégalomane, prête à ressortir toute les définitions possibles du dictionnaire et des règles de grammaire remontant jusqu'à Molière pour prouver que j'ai raison "^^

Enfin voilà pour ma présentation~ à retenir de moi : critique amateur et volcan bulldozer instable très exigeante, sans doute trop?, envers tout le monde (mais n'est-ce pas avec de l'exigence que l'on obtient l'excellence ?~) Désolée pour ce long pavé "^^ continuez d'être super vous tous~❤

 **Rozenn Selwyn :** Salut la compagnie ! Ici Rozenn, lectrice, auteure et bêta-lectrice à ses heures perdues.

J'ai 24 ans, et (presque) toutes mes dents, des idées plein la tête et des rêves plein l'esprit. Niveau caractère, je suis une contradiction sur pattes, parfois drôle et souvent trop sérieuse, tantôt calme et tantôt agitée. Profondément idéaliste, j'accorde une importance fondamentale aux valeurs et je prône la tolérance.

Les fanfictions et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour qui dure depuis bientôt dix ans. Je suis plutôt portée sur les récits d'aventure et les romances, avec un gros faible pour la fantasy médiévale. Des mangas aux romans, en passant par les jeux vidéo, j'écume les fandoms à la recherche d'histoires qui me font voyager, qui provoquent les émotions et suscitent l'intérêt. Les bonnes histoires, selon moi, sont celles qui trouvent écho en nous.

La Chronique du Savant, c'est un beau projet qui est entré dans ma vie par hasard, et qui m'a tout de suite séduite. J'ai adhéré à l'idée de mettre en avant des fanfictions, d'offrir des avis et de connaître les dessous des fics d'après leurs auteurs. J'espère avoir pu contribuer à cette super idée. Quand je rédige mes impressions, j'essaie d'être le plus objective possible et de passer au crible chaque aspect de l'histoire. Quelques réflexes d'ancienne prof influencent ma manière de commenter dans le sens où j'essaierai toujours de faire preuve (avec plus ou moins de succès) de bienveillance, de souligner les points forts de la fic autant que les points à améliorer. Ah, et je suis très exigeante sur l'orthographe. Trop peut-être. Mais j'assume ;)

Pour terminer ce long pavé, je souhaiterais vous transmettre un message. Si vous aimez écrire, quoi que l'on dise de vos écrits, ne vous arrêtez pas. Ne laissez pas le découragement vous atteindre et vivez à fond votre passion ^^

 **Yasei no Aijin :** Salut à tous ! Je suis auteure mais plus penchée vers la bêta-lecture ! J'aime lire à mes heures perdues, j'aime la littérature, et écrire a toujours été une de mes activités favorites.

Je suis sur Ffnet depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai décidé de me faire un nom d'auteur que depuis peu. Bien que je n'écrive pas beaucoup sur ce site, j'ai eu de la chance de connaître certains auteurs qui ont su me transporter dans leur monde et m'encourager à me lancer. Puis j'ai décidé de devenir bêta-lectrice, chose que j'ai découverte et qui me plaît à tel point que j'envisage d'en faire mon métier (oui j'aime traquer des fautes et péter des durites devant mon écran xD).

À côté de cela, j'en profite pour dire que je suis heureuse de faire partie de la chronique et contribuer à vous faire connaître certaines pépites à travers notre travail de chroniqueurs. En espérant que ce projet auquel nous contribuons tous vous satisfait, je vous remercie de la part de tout le monde de porter un intérêt sur nous !

Voilà je n'ai pas dit grand chose sur moi-même mais j'en ai profité pour vous parler directement ! Bises ❤

 **My fiona and largo :** Alors je suis My Fiona and Largo (oui, j'aime les surnoms longs 😁), 25 ans et fonctionnaire contractuelle dans un service Population (si vous avez des questions Etat civil, élections etc., n'hésitez pas ahaha). Ecrire et Lire sont deux grandes passions qui monopolisent mes neurones. J'écris sur plusieurs fandoms mais je n'ai publié que pour Naruto ! Je suis également Beta correctrice pour ce fandom. J'apprécie les histoires originales avec une bonne construction de trame, et mon point d'exigence l'ORTHOGRAPHE ! Personne n'est infaillible, moi la première en ce qui concerne l'orthographe. Néanmoins, au vu de la technologie actuelle et des moyens mis à notre disposition, je trouve inacceptable les erreurs que l'on retrouve dans les écrits. D'autant plus que le plaisir de la lecture en est gâché. Voilà mon petit côté intransigeant 😋

Exigeante envers moi-même, je le serai envers les autres et n'hésiterai pas à dire le fond de ma pensée ! J'ai pour pensées que nous sommes tous réunis sur fanfiction dans le but de progresser, de recevoir des avis nous aidant à améliorer nos histoires et écrits. Vous trouverez parfois mes commentaires assez secs mais toujours argumentés pour permettre d'évoluer. Jamais dans le pur dénigrement !

Voilà Voilà ! Bisous à tous 😘

 **Mugu :** Je suis mugu, un ingé dev et réseaux ayant pour hobby la lecture, l'écriture et les jeux de rôle. Mes histoires de prédilection sont celles qui savent exploiter intelligemment les tropes et/ou apporter de la vulgarisation, qu'elle soit scientifique, philosophique ou économique. De nature perfectionniste, je serai pour vous le grincheux de service qui ne sera probablement jamais satisfait de votre histoire. Néanmoins, je serai toujours là pour discuter avec vous si vous trouvez mon analyse biaisée.

 **JustPaulInHere :** Je suis Paul et étudiant en philosophie et en littérature. Ce qui m'intéresse avant tout, c'est l'analyse du langage et de la fiction. Je n'ai pas souvent dans l'esprit de vouloir corriger un texte pour qu'il se conforme à un canon de littérature. En effet, il est assez difficile de définir les histoires que nous écrivons tous dans la fanfiction.

Donc, lorsque j'analyse un texte pour la chronique, je n'essaye pas de voir ce qui est mauvais en comparant à ce qui a pu être publié ou qui peut être encore publié aujourd'hui dans nos librairies. Vous n'êtes pas des professionnels, donc les personnages et l'intrigue sont parfois bancals. Vous n'êtes pas des spécialistes de l'orthographe non plus (mais pas de chance pour vous dans ce cas-là il y a des règles précises à suivre).

Ce qui m'intéresse plus, c'est ce que vous parvenez à construire dans votre texte. Ce n'est donc sans doute pas très pertinent mais la plupart du temps je vais essayer de vous expliquer ce que vous avez écrit. Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

 **J'men** du duo **J'men Baleck :** Yo ici J'men !

Je suis un membre du duo d'auteurs J'men Baleck. Fan inconditionnelle de mangas et animés, je suis un lecteur plutôt ouvert et je connais pas mal de fandoms. Des grands classique et incontournables : Naruto, One piece , Bleach, FMA, Gintama , Jojo bizarre aventure aux récents : One punch man, Nanatsu no Tazai, My hero Accadema ou moins connu : Gangsta en passant par les dessins animé comme Avatar.

Je suis un insomniaque qui recherche de bonnes histoires pour passer le temps en attendant le bus du sommeil. J'aime rire mais si l'intrigue et les personnages sont intéressant je resterais même si l'humour à peu ou pas de place dans le récit. Vous l'aurez compris, l'originalité et la cohérence de vos récits sont très important pour moi. Plus que la forme (orthographe, conjugaison etc..) c'est le fond qui est pour moi primordial. J'aime être surpris mais pas de manière incohérente et je suis un lecteur qui s'ennuie assez vite. Voilà voilà je pense que c'est bon, à vos claviers.

 **Driope :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Driope, mais je réponds aussi aux pseudos k0ala ou Koala Tout Petit, sur d'autres plateformes. Je suis actuellement étudiante en école d'art (comm et animation, si vous voulez tout savoir), et j'écris des fanfictions sur les fandoms qui m'inspirent à mes heures perdues. J'en lis beaucoup, d'un peu tous les styles et les genres, et j'adore laisser de longues reviews pour partager mon ressenti avec l'auteur, que ce soit positif ou négatif (bien souvent les deux) !

Un lecteur à un jour recommandé ma fiction "Le Voyage Spirituel", et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la chronique et son concept fantastique ^^.

J'ai un esprit scientifique assez développé, donc je suis plutôt exigeante sur la forme d'un récit ou sur la logique d'un événement. J'ai tendance à me poser trop de questions parfois ^^' ...

Je peux parfois paraître un peu dure dans mes critiques, mais ce n'est que pour encourager les auteurs à s'améliorer ! Je ne vous souhaite que le meilleur !

Voilà pour moi, bonne continuation à tous (quoi que vous fassiez) et à une prochaine fois !

 **Naru-MJ-sama :** Yo,

Moi c'est Naru, enchanté de vous écrire, chers lecteurs.

Aujourd'hui je suis là pour me présenter alors commençons sans plus tarder.

Je suis un homme de 22 ans, je vis dans le Sud de la France, proche de la mer. Je fais actuellement des études en informatique et plus précisément en programmation.

J'aime beaucoup la musique, la lecture, l'écriture, les jeux vidéos, les jeux de rôle et les jeux de plateau. J'aime aussi énormément la culture nippone (japonaise) et tout ce qui s'y rattache, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Otaku et j'en suis très fier.

Une de mes passions comme vous pouvez donc vous en doutez, c'est l'écriture, j'écris beaucoup de fanfiction sur divers fandom et je serais ravi d'avoir des retours de votre part. J'aime aussi beaucoup lire les fanfictions, échanger des avis et conseils avec des lecteurs et d'autres écrivains, d'où ma présence dans l'équipe de cette chronique.

Au plaisir de vous rencontrer.

 **La Noctambuleuse :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis la Noctambuleuse, il faut savoir que ce pseudo je l'ai choisi car je suis une grande insomniaque. Je vis la nuit et survis le jour.

Je suis actuellement en Master, bien que l'école et moi cela n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour, comme quoi.

FFNet a déclenché en moi une véritable passion pour la lecture. Je me revois encore dans les années 2008, tous les mercredis à attendre la suite de mon histoire favorite des heures... J'ai découvert la plateforme via l'anime Ghost Hunt qui est juste génial, un peu vieux maintenant. De cela a découlé une réelle passion pour la littérature, puis les mangas. (Je ne suis pas trop BD). Je lis de tout, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Par contre, tout ce qui est autobiographique ou d'un point de vue interne, je ne peux pas. C'est un supplice d'être dans la tête d'un personnage, sauf cas exceptionnel !

Si j'ai rejoins la Chronique du Savant, c'est parce que, j'ai remarqué que les fandoms se meurent très rapidement, notamment celui de Naruto. Donner une vision globale à une fanfiction afin d'attirer les lecteurs est vraiment géniale je trouve, même si j'avoue que je fais également partie de ses gens qui délaissent de plus en plus les fandoms.

J'ai toujours écrit de la Fanfiction, mais je ne les termine pas, donc mes chapitres et mes idées dorment sagement pendant de longues années dans mes dossiers électroniques. Actuellement, j'essaie de recommencer à écrire et publier, mais quand l'idée est là, le temps me fil entre les doigts et je ne peux pas écrire, et quand j'ai le temps, pas l'inspiration…

En attente de vos lectures :D

* * *

 **Retrouvez-nous sur Discord à l'adresse suivante :** discord. gg/ fz6usT6 (sans les espaces)

* * *

 **-LISTE DES EPISODES :**

 **1)** _Un duo presque parfait_ de **J'men** du duo **J'men Baleck**

 **2)** _Cocktail Aphrodisiaque_ de **Dadetine**

 **3)** _Blessing_ de **Hatsukoi00**

 **4)** _Une nouvelle famille_ de **Elina Eden**

 **5)** _Légendes Eternelles_ de **Lawkyrie**

 **6)** _Fleur de sang_ de **Nalynistrom**

 **7)** _I'm a killer_ de **Wado21** (fandom One Piece)

 **8)** _L'intrus_ de **Azrael-Von-Gruber**

 **9)** _Dilemme du prisonnier_ de **Mugu**

 **10)** _Why so blue_ de **French Grammar**

 **11)** _L'académie des Magnolia_ de **Lulu-folle**

 **12)** _L'escort-girl : ni pute… mais soumise_ de **Kimikokoi**

 **13)** _Quelqu'un comme toi_ de **Saoul-Of-Birds**

 **14)** _Discrète kunoichi_ de **Malyss64**

 **15)** _High Tension_ de **Emizumi**

 **16)** _Le voyage spirituel_ de **Driope**

 **17)** _Souvenirs_ de **Sakka-Sensei**

 **18)** _Un nouveau sceau_ de **MiaTreya**

 **19)** _La clé de ma prison_ de **Lovekisshu**

 **20)** _Marathon citronné_ de **LiliCatAll**

 **21)** _Naruto : Yôkai-Akuma-Sennin_ de **Naru-MJ-sama**

 **22)** _Fille d'un démon_ de **Lawkyrie** (fandom One Piece)

* * *

 **-Pour conclure :**

Si une histoire te plait et que tu souhaites qu'elle apparaisse dans cette chronique, n'hésite pas à m'en parler par MP !

Si tu as un bon esprit critique, que tu aimes les fanfictions et que tu es partant-e pour nous en faire profiter, n'hésite pas à me contacter par MP pour rejoindre l'équipe !

* * *

Je terminerais cette page d'accueil en vous partageant un message d'un auteur dont je partage la vision et qui explique quelque peu la raison de cette chronique :

 _« En discutant avec d'autres auteurs, j'ai dégagé la nette impression que les histoires sont de moins en moins commentées par les lecteurs. Aujourd'hui, les auteurs connus n'ont qu'un commentaire pour 40 passages, alors que lorsque j'ai débuté, c'était plutôt du 1 pour 10._

 _Alors j'aimerais rappeler quelques évidences._

 _On écrit pour soi, mais on publie pour_ _ **partager**_ _avec les autres. Le seul élément qui concrétise que l'échange a bien eu lieu, c'est le commentaire. Il est normal de ne pas systématiquement laisser une trace de son passage, mais_ _ **ne jamais en laisser est le signe que l'on n'a pas compris le sens de la publication sur internet.**_

 _Ici, vous n'êtes pas des consommateurs passifs. Vous n'êtes pas devant la télé ! On attend d'avantage de vous. En tant que lecteur, c'est à vous de faire vivre le site en participant activement à l'échange qui vous est proposé par ceux qui publient._

 _A partir du moment où un auteur fait l'effort de poster régulièrement, qu'il soigne sa présentation et son orthographe, qu'il tente de mettre en scène un scénario qui se tient,_ _ **il a fourni un effort pour VOTRE confort et VOTRE plaisir.**_ _S'il a un tant soit peu atteint son but, la moindre des choses est de cliquer sur le petit bouton et manifester votre présence._ _ **Pas à chaque fois, mais régulièrement.**_

 _On ne vous demande pas nécessairement de faire des reviews constructives et argumentées.c'est bien d'en recevoir, mais un simple « bonjour, j'aime lire régulièrement cette histoire », un « merci pour le moment », fait déjà très plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi signaler un passage qui vous a particulièrement plu, dire ce que vous pensez d'un personnage, raconter quelque chose sur vous ou souhaiter une bonne journée à l'auteur. Vous avez même le droit de dire « j'aime pas tout dans cette histoire mais je la lis quand même »._

 _Une histoire correcte c'est beaucoup de travail. Sans retour, les auteurs ne voient plus l'intérêt de publier._ _ **Alors, si vous voulez avoir des chances de lire des textes qui valent le coup, donnez à ces auteurs des raisons de continuer à les partager avec vous.**_

 _Je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir de lire par un sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne commente TOUT ce qu'il lit. Durant certaines périodes, le temps nous manque. Mais je voudrais vous faire prendre conscience_ _ **qu'échanger avec un auteur est enrichissant et que vous y trouverez sans doute plus de satisfaction que vous ne l'imaginez.**_

 _Allez, prenez le temps de poster un petit commentaire aux histoires qui vous ont offert un moment de rêve et d'émotions. »_

 _Alixe, auteur de 1420 reviews signées._

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à vos auteurs !**


	2. Episode 1

**La chronique du savant, épisode 1 : « Un duo presque parfait » de J'men du duo J'men Baleck.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec le premier épisode portant sur « Un duo presque parfait ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto réunissant enquêtes policière, humour, plusieurs univers de manga et des sujets de sociétés qui nous rappelleront surement quelque chose ! Cette histoire compte actuellement 18 chapitres qui ne manqueront pas de vous tenir en haleine. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 1.

* * *

 **1°Le résumé**

 **Un duo presque parfait de J'men Baleck**

Sasuke est un brillant policier à la vie bien cadrée mais tout va changer quand son supérieur Naruto va lui donner la lourde tâche d'être le coéquipier du nouveau consultant complètement malade, fraîchement débarqué du Royaume d'Edo. Petit à petit un lien étroit va finir par se créer entre eux et Sasuke va découvrir que… Venez lire

* * *

 **2°L'analyse**

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Pour commencer, je dirai que c'est une fic assez spéciale, un peu atypique, mais c'est justement ça qu'on aime. Concrètement, dans le premier chapitre on est projetés dans un bureau d'enquête style FBI digne des séries américaines, avec des inspecteurs en la personne de Naruto et des frères Uchiwa, une Hinata désespérée par son célibat, et un nouveau venu qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Petit indice sur son identité : Gintama.

Au passage, pour ce qui est de la description du nouveau venu, Sasuke a vraiment un compas dans l'œil ! Pouvoir dire d'un seul coup d'œil que tel individu mesure tant et pèse tant, chapeau ! Plus sérieusement, si on souhaite être réaliste, un personnage ne peut pas donner le poids et la taille exacts d'un autre (à moins d'avoir sous les yeux une fiche comportant tous ces renseignements, ou de l'obliger à se peser et à se mesurer devant lui). On peut à la rigueur supposer qu'il mesure environ « tant de mètres », et utiliser un petit mot pour évoquer sa corpulence (mince, gros, musclé, bien bâti, trapu…, bref, les adjectifs ne manquent pas). Ça ferait plus réaliste en tout cas.

La principale caractéristique de cette fanfiction, c'est l'humour. On le trouve à toutes les sauces : situations cocasses, comique de mots, joutes verbales, personnages tournés en dérision, ironie... Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'auteur a une sacrée imagination pour ça ! J'ai beaucoup ri, et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Entre un Sasuke pas commode, un Itachi taré, un Naruto complètement à côté de ses pompes, et un petit nouveau qui se présente déjà comme le roi des emmerdeurs, on est servis !

Le deuxième chapitre est essentiellement consacré au développement de la relation entre les deux partenaires, Sasuke et Gintoki. L'animosité bien présente au début s'atténue peu à peu pour se transformer en authentique collaboration…ou presque. Il faut dire qu'ils ont l'amour vache, ces deux-là. Gintoki se présente comme un véritable boulet pour résoudre les enquêtes et Sasuke fait tout pour s'en débarrasser, en bel enfoiré qu'il est.

La scène que j'ai préféré dans ce chapitre, c'est celle de la tentative de suicide. La chanson de la Reine des Neiges version suicide, c'est juste à mourir de rire ! J'étais pliée en deux. Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que Gintoki n'est pas qu'un boulet (on commençait sérieusement à avoir un doute).

Ah, et mention spéciale pour le nom du restaurant « Le Charitable ». On apprécie bien toute l'ironie du nom.

Après, ce que je trouve dommage sur le coup, c'est que la première enquête est laissée de côté, et qu'on passe à quelque chose de totalement différent dans le chapitre suivant. Après, je n'ai pas encore assez avancé dans ma lecture pour savoir si on en entendra à nouveau parler dans les chapitres suivants, mais c'est vrai que ça me surprend un peu.

J'ai aussi une petite suggestion à faire concernant la phrase fétiche en japonais de Gintoki. Vu que j'ai pas mal regardé de manga en vostfr ces dernières années, j'arrive à en deviner le sens, et je suppose que les fans de Gintama doivent la reconnaître si elle est utilisée dans l'anime (je précise que je connais Gintama surtout de nom, et que je n'ai jamais vraiment suivi le manga). Mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cet univers, ça pourrait être judicieux de proposer une traduction ou une explication à la fin du chapitre. Ce serait d'autant plus pertinent qu'on se trouve dans le fandom de Naruto, et non dans celui de Gintama.

C'est dans le chapitre 3 qu'on commence vraiment à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Le duo nouvellement formé se voit assigner sa première enquête sur le terrain. Les scènes qui se succèdent ne sont pas sans rappeler les séries américaines, entre la visite à la famille de la victime et les étapes de l'enquête (découverte des indices, puis du corps). On voit que l'auteur maîtrise le sujet.

Lors du passage auprès de la famille de la victime, on note une ressemblance entre Sasuke et Gintoki qui explique finalement comment ils arrivent à s'entendre. Ils sont tous les deux doués pour la dissimulation de la réalité (à savoir, le fait qu'ils s'attendent à retrouver le cadavre de la disparue).

Itachi fait son grand retour, toujours aussi irrécupérable. On en arriverait presque à plaindre Sasuke… Presque.

À la fin du chapitre, notre belle équipe de bras-cassés (le duo presque parfait accompagné d'Hinata et d'Orochimaru) est sur le point de trouver le corps, et ça donne envie d'en savoir plus.

Concernant la forme, le style est simple, sans prise de tête, parfois un peu trop simple, ce qui fait qu'il y a quelques répétitions (enfin, avait, puisque la vilaine bêta que je suis n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en enlever quelques-unes). La première chose qui frappe en lisant cette histoire, c'est l'abondance des dialogues. Ils sont très longs, s'enchaînent sur parfois des pages et des pages sans aucune interruption ou presque. Si ça donne un rythme rapide au récit, ils sont néanmoins si longs qu'on perd parfois de vue le sujet principal et le lieu où se trouvent les personnages. Le secret d'un texte agréable à lire, c'est de trouver le bon équilibre dans le dosage des dialogues et de la narration, dans un texte type roman. Or, en cinq pages de dialogue presque ininterrompu entre Sasuke et son frère, le déséquilibre finit par se faire sentir, et c'est dommage. Après, c'est purement subjectif. J'ai eu l'impression du coup que les personnages existaient presque exclusivement à travers leurs mots, pas à travers leurs corps. L'intonation, les expressions du visage, les gestes, les déplacements des personnages (j'imagine bien mal Sasuke et Itachi rester plantés comme des piquets pendant le bon quart d'heure que durerait leur dialogue en temps réel), tout ceci est bien souvent éludé.

Par ailleurs, on trouve peu de descriptions de personnages. En tant que lectrice, la question que je me pose par exemple, c'est quelle apparence a Kyubi. On nous dit qu'il est « canin », mais hormis ça, est-ce qu'il est « humanisé » ? Ou est-ce qu'il a conservé sa forme de renard ? Difficile de se le représenter avec si peu de détails, et ça crée un manque. On a des personnages qui discutent sur un fond un peu vide. Peut-être l'auteur a-t-il voulu donner un caractère plus visuel, inspiré des séries policières, ce qui peut expliquer la prédominance des dialogues, mais on peine du coup à se représenter les lieux et l'univers, qui ne manquent sûrement pas de richesse.

Pour avoir lu la suite de l'histoire, je tiens à préciser que ces remarques sont valables surtout pour les premiers chapitres de l'histoire. Les chapitres suivants sont beaucoup plus équilibrés.

En ce qui concerne les personnages, ils sont plutôt bien construits. On retrouve en Sasuke l'archétype du parfait connard froid et insensible, et en Gintoki, celui du guignol de base. Naruto apparaît comme un grand gamin couvé par un Kyûbi mère-poule des plus hilarants, et Hinata, peu assurée, tente de s'affirmer, mais c'est pas encore gagné. Bref, on s'attache facilement à tout ce beau monde, et on suit avec intérêt leurs interactions et les péripéties auxquelles ils sont confrontés. Oh, et désigner Orochimaru comme médecin légiste correspond bien au personnage, je trouve.

Vous l'aurez compris, on a essentiellement des personnages OOC dans cette fic.

En résumé :

Vous aimez les enquêtes policières, l'humour déjanté et les situations drôles ? Les aspects Cross-over et OOC ne vous font pas peur ? « Un duo presque parfait » est fait pour vous !

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

J'ai découvert cette fiction en voulant connaître un peu plus l'auteur après avoir apprécié une autre de ses fictions (Un prof pas si charmant) et je ne regrette pas ! J'ai littéralement engloutit les 17 chapitres déjà publiés sans me lasser et avec curiosité.

La première chose qui m'a donné envie de venir lire ta fiction est le fait que ce soit du « crime », donc une enquête policière (ce qui est assez rare sur le fandom) et mixé à l'humour que tu maîtrise parfaitement d'après ma première lecture sur ton autre fiction, confirmé avec cette lecture-ci !

Les premiers chapitres, bien qu'ils ne soient pas centrés sur l'enquête principale, nous présentes les personnages, les liens qui existent entre eux ainsi que la formation de ce fameux duo presque parfait. Je trouve cela intelligent de ne pas débuter ta fiction sur l'enquête principale, ça nous montre quel genre d'inspecteurs comporte la clique de Naruto, c'est une entrée en matière.

Les premiers chapitres sont truffés d'indices et d'informations qui peuvent passé inaperçu à la première lecture, ce qui est très bien joué. Tu nous présente en premier lieu Hinata, la scientifique qui a peu confiance en elle, et Sasuke, l'inspecteur à cheval sur le règlement.

Arrive par la suite le procureur adjoint, Itachi, le chef de la police, Naruto ainsi que son secrétaire Kyûbi. D'ailleurs la relation très ambiguë entre Naruto et Kyûbi est un véritable délice. L'inspecteur Shikamaru est presque secondaire, pourtant son rôle est important, ce qui me laisse croire qu'il est développé avec parcimonie. J'ai tellement ris du fait que tu es mis Orochimaru en médecin légiste, c'est comme si ce rôle était écrit pour lui (c'est sûrement le cas !) et sa relation avec Gintoki est hilarante, l'égorgeur de chaton :D

Gintoki, qui est le duo forcé de Sasuke, apparait dès le début sans que nous sachions son rôle avant que Naruto ne l'introduise réellement. Par la suite, c'est souvent Gintoki qui apporte l'humour dont je me suis régalée. C'est un personnage haut en couleur, loin de passé inaperçu mais qui pourtant est un véritable mystère. Il se montre comme étant un goinfre, ne respectant pas les règles (ce qui horripile Sasuke), se fichant totalement des gens et des enquêtes, dragueur à souhait et très « cool ». Pourtant, tu nous fais brillamment comprendre qu'il est intelligent, renseigné, doué et j'en passe sans trop nous révéler d'information, gardant le mystère qui entoure Gintoki. A mes yeux, c'est le personnage qui fait vivre ta fiction.

L'intervention vis-à-vis d'Elsa dans le chapitre 2 est, à mes yeux, un moment important qui nous montre bien que Gintoki n'est pas qu'un pitre, qu'il ne faut pas forcément respecter le règlement à la lettre (n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?) et que tu ne maîtrise pas que l'humour ! Tu nous offre un humour cynique autour d'un sujet délicat qu'est le suicide, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de rire, pour bifurquer sur une vérité abordée avec sentimentalisme et tout ça avec l'intervention de Gintoki. C'est joliment mené et j'ai particulièrement apprécié ce moment.

Tu gère très bien le déroulement d'une enquête policière et ça se ressent autant sur les enquêtes que doivent mener nos protagonistes que sur celles que nous, lecteurs, menons sur les mystères que tu sèmes : Gintoki, l'Other World, les 4 piliers, l'affaire Amstrong, les Uchiha, etc… On sent que c'est un sujet qui t'intéresse, que tu aimes, que tu maîtrises et tu le transmets aisément.

Que dire de l'humour qui est omniprésent ? Tu es fait pour ça en fait. Je vais faire gonfler ton égo^^

La scène des toilettes, dans le premier chapitre, est excellente, surtout que le terrain est préparé par l'entrevue des frères Uchiha, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Tu sais y glisser des moments très sérieux, des sujets délicats et des émotions. A mes yeux, c'est un véritable talent, je suis admirative. C'est toi le sensei ;)

Si je devais parler obligatoirement des moins, je dirais les quelques fautes qui s'immiscent par-ci par-là, mais ça ne m'a pas gêné plus que ça, surtout que tu te corrige. Les fautes que tu fais sont minimes.

J'aurais aussi une petite requête, si tu pouvais mettre un lexique pour les expressions japonaises ? Je devine la traduction, mais je pense que ça peut aider d'autre lecteur.

Pour conclure, j'adore ta fiction. Elle est agréable à lire, maîtrisée, addictive, drôle, pleine de mystère… Je l'ai relu une deuxième fois avec plaisir juste avant d'écrire mon avis et je la recommande à quiconque veut passer un bon moment. Je peux même recommander d'aller voir ton profil tout simplement, tu es un auteur qui vaut le détour^^

* * *

 **Un duo presque parfait Kirango kin**

Et pour finir la série Naruto en beauté, "un duo presque parfait" de l'auteur J'men du duo d'auteurs J'men Baleck!

Une fanfic digne de nos séries policières avec énigmes, humour désopilant, répliques accrocheuses, complots gouvernementaux, organisation criminelle récurrente et, n'oublions pas; un duo de policiers de choc!

L'auteur ne se contente pas de réaliser un simple cross-over. Il va bien au-delà en mélangeant plusieurs univers à part et en les arrangeants de sorte à créer un méga-univers où ces personnages si différents cohabitent en harmonie, ou presque.

Ainsi, plusieurs mangas, dont je vous laisse le loisir de les découvrir, se retrouvent regroupés sur une même terre, et seulement séparés par plusieurs continents et pays. Ils sont autonomes, ont leurs propre culture et traditions, ainsi que des lois et des gouvernements qui doivent composer avec ceux d'autres.

Ce drôle de mélange scénaristique n'est pas sans nous rappeler avec humour notre propre monde, parodié avec de sympathiques touches de Dragon Ball, et laisse prévoir toute l'étendue et la portée comique de l'œuvre.

Les auteurs nous avaient promis une série humoristique, eh bien nous voilà servis.

Bien qu'il met en scène le duo basique de toute série policière qui se respecte, avec un flic sérieux et un autre plus extravagant, comme dans Castle ou encore l'excellente série Mentalist, Sasuke et Gintoki rafraichissent le registre avec leur hétérogénéité caractérielle naturelle et leurs répliques à se fendre la poire en deux.

Le duo marche, pour ainsi dire, exceptionnellement bien et donnent un rythme particulièrement vif au texte.

Le côté comique est également assuré par l'omniprésence de références populaires. Les clins-d'œil à des célébrités tels que humoristes et chanteurs se cachent à chaque coins de phrases et on peut se plaire à tous les trouver et les reconnaître.

Les répliques sont également savoureuses à lire et on peut dire que les personnages se rendent coups pour coups, comme dans Battlecreek.

Gintoki et Sasuke se compensent admirablement et les auteurs parviennent à doser leurs apparitions pour éviter que l'un ne fasse de l'ombre à l'autre. D'autant que les personnages secondaires comme Hinata ou Naruto sont traités avec soin et profondeur...bien que Itachi me sorte un peu par les yeux, je le reconnais.

On se plait à suivre en parallèle l'apprentissage de Hinata qui se découvre elle-même, teste ses limites comme dans la première enquête et doit faire face à ses propres doutes ainsi qu'à un Gintoki plus qu'entreprenant et un Sasuke qui ne lui facilite pas la tâche au niveau de l'estime de soi. Courage ma grande!

Quant au Naruto de cette histoire, il tranche totalement avec celui que l'on a l'habitude de voir. Il devient ici quelqu'un de très mature, assez compétant pour être haut gradé dans la police et gérer des subordonnés. Il agit un peu plus en adulte et garde en même temps un petit côté puérilement touchant, rattrapé par son renard de secrétaire.

Et quand il prend son air sérieux pour se faire respecter de Sasuke, on comprend qu'il est là pour botter des fesses, et pas seulement pour remplir des papiers!

Il est tout simplement le personnage que je préfère dans cette fic!

Je pourrais cependant reprocher à l'histoire le léger manque de profondeur des enquêtes. Bien que celles-ci se déroulent sur plusieurs épisodes et présente un développement maîtrisé, la psychologie des individus, coupables comme collatéraux, est peu poignante. La conclusion de la première affaire, sans m'avoir déçu, ne m'a pas fait éprouver plus de sentiments qu'un "ok", sauf lorsque nos protagonistes vont rendre visite à la mère de la victime.

Je trouve que cela crée un décalage entre le background très fourni, les scènes quotidiennes hautement comiques, et ces enquêtes au dénouement un peu simple, comme si il était difficile de faire la part des choses entre tout ce que l'univers a à nous offrir.

Bon, je chipote sur pas grand chose...d'autant plus que le but principal de cette fic est de faire rire. Mais bon, je me devais de le mettre, au moins pour moi.

Sinon l'histoire reste extrêmement prenante à lire.

Le rythme est costaud, le rire est de qualité et de nombreux éléments obscurs attendent d'être dévoilés.

En effet, nous ne connaissons rien du passé de Gintoki. Chose qui pourrait se révéler difficile à traiter par la suite car on se doute bien qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un passé glorieux, et donc qui pourrait rompre la balance entre le sérieux et le comique et ne pencher exclusivement que du côté de Sasuke (que l'on verrait difficilement enfiler un costume Hawaïen pour faire rire la cantonade).

Enfin, les complots gouvernementaux, la percée d'un groupe extrémiste que nous reconnaitrons, ainsi que des questions sur la vision de l'immigration réalisent un parallèle intéressant avec notre société actuelle.

La curiosité est, pour ainsi dire, au rendez-vous.

Pour finir; "Un duo presque parfait", une fanfiction rafraichissante et originale sur un sujet faisant partie de la plupart de nos soirées. Un mélange de séries policières et de mangas qui fonctionne et qui ne peut que plaire à tous les fans de comédies de boulevard, dont moi.

Bonne continuation aux auteurs, je leur offre tout mon soutient, Kirango Kin.

* * *

 **Un Duo presque parfait (Jm'enbaleck)**

by Daiky

Bon, alors j'ai lu les trois premiers chapitres, et j'avouerais ne même pas avoir fini le troisième. Je vous explique pourquoi. Je trouve cela très dur à suivre quand il n'y a pas de description, surtout que les problèmes de ponctuation, de forme, etc. ne rendent pas la tâche aisée. Ensuite, je ne suis toujours pas fan d'avoir des mots ou expressions japonaises. Et en dernier, le gros point noir c'est la vulgarité. J'adore l'humour de « J'men » parce que c'est complètement imprévisible et que je suis pliée à chaque fois, comme (SPOIL) Itachi qui envoie une prostituée dans le lit de Sasuke et Naruto qui arrive en braillant qu'il veut dormir. Par contre, je trouve qu'il y a une limite entre l'humour et la vulgarité. Je sais que cette limite dépend de la sensibilité de chacun, mais là je trouve qu'on tombe dans la vulgarité, comme cette scène hyper longue dans les toilettes qui ne sert à rien du tout… Alors, OK, le personnage de Gintoki est grossier, c'est sa personnalité qui est comme ça, mais je trouve que c'est trop. On insiste trop sur l'aspect « grossier » de ce personnage, jusqu'à le rendre vulgaire, alors que ça n'amène rien à l'histoire. Je veux dire par là que ces scènes sont très longues et n'amènent que peu d'éléments utiles à l'intrigue. D'ailleurs, c'est relativement long à certains moments… Il faut trois chapitres pour avoir une présentation des personnages principaux, ce qui est beaucoup trop long. Du coup, on se demande où est l'intrigue… J'ai le même problème qu'avec « Un prof pas si charmant », je suis d'accord de faire un truc plus léger au début pour partir lentement vers l'intrigue et le drame, mais là, ce n'est pas progressif du tout, il n'y a rien au début que cet « humour » grotesque.

Après, je pense vraiment que ça peut plaire, mais moi, c'est un truc que je ne supporte pas et je n'ai donc pas du tout accroché. Bref, un gros souci de rythme qui m'empêche totalement d'accrocher à l'histoire, surtout que je trouve ça vulgaire…

* * *

 **Critique du Savant**

Un duo presque parfait. Cette histoire un vraiment atypique, une sorte d'ovni mêlant plusieurs univers et traitant plusieurs sujets. Bien que l'histoire se passe à Konoha on retrouve des personnages issue de mangas divers et variés tel que : Gintama comme Gintoki, Reborn, One Piece, Bleach, Magi ou encore Fullmetal alchemist. C'est un récit avec une intrigue bien ficelée qui aborde de nombreuses thématiques en lien avec notre propre société (le suicide, l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes, l'homosexualité, le racisme, le cas des migrants etc...). Mais c'est avant tout une fiction humoristique ou l'on suit un duo d'enquêteurs drôle, attachant avec chacun sa propre vision du monde. Pour moi, l'auteur s'est inspiré très fortement des séries policières notables mettant en scène des duos comme: Castle, Mentalist ou New York Police Judiciaire. C'est vraiment mon ressenti. Moi qui suis fan de ce genre de série je ne peux qu'aimer cette fan-fiction.

Côté points forts

Le gros point fort de cette histoire est l'humour. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. On passe de l'humour noir à l'absurde ou aux blagues un peu enfantines. L'intrigue est elle aussi très bonne et pleine de suspense.

Côté amélioration

La forme est le point à améliorer. C'est un récit qui commence avec peu de narration, de descriptions et un peu fautes. Cependant ces défauts disparaissent au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

Résumé du premier chapitre.

On commence l'histoire avec l'arrivée d'un des membres du duo d'enquêteur, Sasuke. Ce dernier arrive au commissariat avec le sourire ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, la raison de sa joie étant l'achat d'une nouvelle voiture. Il a ensuite une discussion avec Hinata qui nous informe sur plusieurs choses. Premièrement, Sasuke a un sale caractère. Deuxièmement, Hinata est amoureuse de lui. Et troisièmement, il y a une grande enquête en cours que le brun n'arrive pas à résoudre et on lui met la pression.

 **Salut Sasuke, le héla-t-elle.**

– **Yo, lui répondit Sasuke.**

– **Tu as l'air étrangement content ce matin.**

– **Pourquoi, cela te pose un problème? rétorqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, délaissant son sourire pour aborder un visage des plus inexpressifs.**

– **Non non, pas du tout c'est juste que tu...tu…**

– **Bref, du nouveau sur l'affaire Armstrong?**

– **Euh, non, pas à ma connaissance.**

– **Bien, préviens-moi dès qu'il y a du neuf, plus vite cette affaire sera résolue, moins il sera présent ici. »**

 **Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se fit interpeller par la jeune femme.**

 **« Sasuke?**

– **Quoi? dit-il sans même se donner la peine de se retourner.**

– **Il y a une fête samedi soir et je me...-**

– **Génial, amuse-toi bien. »**

 **Puis il reprit sa route.**

Ensuite Sasuke s'en va en laissant Hinata seule. La Hyuga reçoit la visite d'un inconnu un brin charmeur qui lui demande où sont les toilettes.

Puis changement de décor, on se retrouve à l'étage où Sasuke à la mauvaise surprise de voir assit à son bureau, son aîné. S'en suit un dialogue complètement absurde mais hilarant entre les deux frères.

 **« Je ne te donnerai pas ma nouvelle adresse.**

– **Mais pourquoi?! Geignit l'aîné.**

– **La dernière fois, tu as donné un double de mes clefs à une blonde qui m'attendait couchée, nue, dans mon lit.**

– **Quoi, tu préfères les brunes?**

– **Mais non! s'exclama Sasuke en levant les bras au ciel.**

– **Alors c'est quoi, le problème?**

– **C'était une prostituée! S'écria l'inspecteur.**

– **Vraiment?! Non, tu dois faire erreur, elle m'a dit qu'elle était hôtesse et qu'elle savait évacuer le stress et les problèmes des hommes impuissants.**

– **« Impuissant »?! Rugit-il, offusqué. »**

 **Soudain une tête blonde surgit d'un bureau.**

 **« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ?! Y EN A QUI DORMENT, MERDE ! hurla Naruto avant de disparaître aussitôt. »**

L'intervention de Naruto qui est je le rappelle, le commissaire, est aussi très drôle. Bref toute cette discussion est là pour montrer que Itachi s'inquiète de la vie amoureuse de son frère, on comprendra bien plus tard le pourquoi du comment. La discussion fraternelle prend fin par un ultimatum où l'ancien ninja déserteur nouvellement procureur adjoint de la république. Ce dernier oblige son cadet a boire un aphrodisiaque confectionné par ses soins pour booster ses capacités sexuelles, ce qui envoi Sasuke directement aux toilettes.

L'inspecteur une fois partit, Itachi s'en prend à Naruto. Ils parlent de cette fameuse affaire ce qui nous permet d'un peu mieux comprendre l'univers dans lequel on se trouve ainsi que l'intrigue principale.

 **« Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, dites-moi plutôt si vous avez des informations concernant Armstrong.**

– **Armstrong?**

– **Vous savez de qui je parle?**

– **...?**

– **Commissaire?**

– **Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…, tenta Naruto en se grattant nerveusement la tête.**

– **Commissaire!**

– **Ah oui, ça me revient ! Armstrong, c'est un astronaute, c'est ça?**

– **Non, ça, c'est Neil Armstrong.**

– **Ah bon? Alors c'est le chanteur black ?**

– **Non, ça c'est Louis Armstrong ! Commença à désespérer l'aîné des Uchiwa.**

– **C'est un cycliste, alors?**

– **Non, c'est un alchimiste d'État qui a été tué en service, trois balles dans la tête, aucun témoin, répliqua Itachi en manquant de peu de s'arracher les cheveux.**

– **Ah ! Cet Armstrong-là ! Fallait le dire tout de suite ! s'exclama Naruto, imperturbable.**

– **Alors ? Des nouvelles?**

– **Non, répondit le commissaire avec un grand sourire.**

– **Et ça vous fait rire?! Je vous signale qu'un assassin est en liberté! Mais surtout, cette affaire a fragilisé nos liens diplomatiques avec l'État d'Amestris, liens qui étaient déjà peu solides. Si ce meurtre n'est pas élucidé dans les plus brefs délais, ça créera une rupture entre nos deux pays. Quand la politique s'en mêle, tout est plus compliqué. Vous devriez le comprendre, non?**

– **Désolé, mais en ce moment, on est en sous-effectif et je...-**

– **Sans vouloir être méchant, je m'en fous. Mon supérieur me met la pression alors faites votre travail pour que je puisse faire le mien, coupa le Procureur adjoint**

 **Je vous signale que cet Armstrong était un ami du colonel Mustang. Il vaudrait mieux résoudre cette enquête. À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez qu'il vienne fouiller dans vos affaires…**

– **J'en prends note. Je tiens à ajouter que j'ai recruté un élément très compétent pour faire face à notre manque d'effectifs. »**

Ainsi on apprend qu'un Alchimiste d'état du nom d'Armstrong a été assassiné sur le territoire de Konoha ce qui crée des tensions diplomatiques entre les deux pays. Les alchimistes d'état appartiennent à l'univers du Manga Fullmetal Alchemist on comprend donc que cette fan-fiction mélange plusieurs univers. Itachi exprime son mécontentement sur l'avancement de cette affaire à Naruto. Notre blond l'informe qu'il fait face à un manque d'effectif mais qu'il a engagé un nouvel élément pour palier à cela.

Après quoi, on change de décor une nouvelle fois pour retrouver Sasuke aux toilettes. Le brun au regard hypnotique se bat avec une envie présente qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas assouvir. Sur les trois cabinets des toilettes pour homme, deux sont en panne et le dernier est occupé. On comprend que cet occupant est l'inconnu qui a parlé à Hinata au début de chapitre. Ce dernier se sert du wifi des lieux pour regarder la série Friends et est bien décidé à ne pas partir tant qu'il ne savait pas si Rachelle allait sortir avec Ross ou Joey. Après une conversation aussi longue que marante Sasuke réussit à le faire sortir. Toutefois ce fourbe et mystérieux personnage n'a pas dit son dernier mot, ainsi en sortant il embarque le rouleau de papier toilette.

 **Il se sentait libre, il pouvait enfin se soulager ! Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Puis il regarda sa montre qui affichait déjà 7H45. Il était temps de partir. Sasuke se leva et prit le rouleau de papier toilette. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, mais aucune trace de l'objet en question, ni à droite ni à gauche. Sasuke garda son sang-froid et décida de piquer celui d'à-côté avant de se rappeler que les portes des cabinets deux et trois étaient fermées.**

 **« KUSO! Bon sang ! Réfléchis, Sasuke, réfléchis ! »**

 **Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et put apercevoir une ombre sur le sol. Puis, plus rien pendant trente secondes, le silence total.**

 **« Besoin d'aide?**

– **Oui c'est un peu gê… Sasuke reconnut cette voix. Toi ! T'es encore venu pour me faire chier!**

– **Je crois que tu y arrives très bien tout seul, vu l'odeur qu'il y a ici ! s'exclama l'autre en riant.**

– **Écoute-moi bien,-je...**

– **Jeune homme, vous êtes dans le caca. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de me menacer, fit l'inconnu, riant toujours. »**

 **Il n'avait pas tort, en regardant en bas de la porte, il vit un rouleau de Lotus sous les pieds de cet homme.**

Nouveau décor, Sasuke remonte au premier étage. Là-bas, Naruto lui repropose de travailler sur l'affaire Armstrong mais celui-ci refuse. Puis Kyubi, le secrétaire, intervient et annonce que le nouveau coéquipier de Sasuke est arrivé.

 **« Sasuke, t'es enfin là! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un dans le dos du blond.**

– **Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyubi.**

– **La ferme ! Où t'étais passé tout ce temps?! répliqua le secrétaire.**

– **Pourquoi cette réaction ? Je suis là, c'est bon, relativisa le brun.**

– **Non, ce n'est pas bon. Ton nouveau coéquipier t'attend depuis dix longues minutes, ça fait une très mauvaise image de notre service! Vitupéra le retard.**

– **MON QUOI?!**

– **Oui, ton nouveau collègue. Il est arrivé hier soir, il nous vient d'Edo. Tu n'es pas au courant?**

– **Merde ! Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc! Laissa alors échapper Naruto.**

– **Comment ça ? T'as pas pu oublier ! Je te l'ai répété je ne sais pas combien de fois! L'enguirlanda Kyubi.**

– **C'est pas ma faute, tu sais très bien que je suis tête en l'air.**

– **Je te l'ai rappelé hier aussi! répliqua son secrétaire en se pinçant l'arête du nez.**

– **Ah bon?**

– **Comment ça « Ah bon »? Explosa-t-il alors son vis-à-vis. Tu ne m'as pas écouté?**

– **Mais y avait l'intégrale de High School Musical à la télé aussi, se défendit le commissaire.**

– **Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser mettre une télé dans ton bureau, soupira son canin de subalterne.**

– **Naruto! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus de partenaire, tu entends?! Intervint alors Sasuke.**

– **Je l'ai engagé pour faire face à notre manque d'effectifs, il…**

– **Je m'en contrefous ! Je travaille mieux en solo. T'as vu mes résultats, non? »**

L'inspecteur est d'abord très mécontent et commence par refusé arguant qu'il travaille mieux seul et qu'il ne veut plus de partenaire. Mais il finit par exécuter la volonté de son commissaire. Ainsi obéissant aux ordres de son supérieur, il se rend avec son nouveau compère du nom de Sakata Gintoki, sur la scène d'un crime ayant eu lieu à Konoha Sud, le secteur de l'inspecteur Shikamaru Nara.

Avant dernier décor, cette fois on retrouve nos deux principaux protagonistes dans la nouvelle voiture du brun. On se rend compte encore plus à quel point Gintoki est un cas à part pour notre plus grand plaisir et le plus grand désarroi de Sasuke.

 **« Wow, super bagnole! J'adore, la grande classe. Oh, arrête-toi là! fit en un seul souffle Gintoki tout en pointant du doigt un KFC.**

– **T'es sérieux ? On est en service, fit remarquer Sasuke.**

– **Oh, j'ai juste une petite faim. Qu'on soit en retard d'une minute où deux, ce n'est pas bien grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.**

– **Justement si!**

– **Ah oui, c'est vrai, se mit à rire l'autre.**

– **Tu trouves ça drôle?! Quelqu'un est mort, je te rappelle ! Notre devoir est de nous rendre sur les lieux au plus vite, pas de s'arrêter au KFC en chemin!**

– **Allez, tout le monde sait que la police est tout le temps en retard. C'est vrai, même les livreurs de pizzas sont plus rapides alors autant profiter de notre réputation. Surtout que j'ai une promotion. Pour un menu acheté, le deuxième est offert.**

– **Non!**

– **C'est à cause de tout à l'heure, c'est ça?**

– **Pas du tout, c'est parce que ce n'est pas éthique et que c'est contre le règlement.**

– **C'est si important que ça pour toi le règlement, l'éthique, les ordres, etc. ?**

– **Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne travaillerais pas avec toi.**

– **Alors ça, c'est méchant! déclara Gintoki d'un ton boudeur. »**

Enfin, ultime changement de décor. Notre duo d'enquêteurs au pied d'un building, l'endroit où repose le corps de l'homme tué, dont parlait Naruto en début de chapitre. Sasuke entame alors un dialogue avec son nouveau partenaire. Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de se méfier de Gintoki.

 **Sasuke remarqua une gourmette avec les initiales J.A.D au poignet droit de Gintoki.**

 **« C'est une jolie gourmette que tu portes là.**

– **Ouais, elle est pas mal. Mais c'est juste une breloque en argent, dit son nouveau partenaire avec un sourire faussement modeste.**

– **Dis-moi, tu t'appelles bien Sakata Gintoki, n'est-ce pas?**

– **Oui.**

– **Cette gourmette est-elle à toi?**

– **C'est quoi cette question ? T'es de la police?!**

– **Ben oui, répondit Sasuke sur le ton de l'évidence, déconcerté par cette réplique.**

– **Ah oui, c'est vrai, sourit Gintoki.**

– **Gintoki, premièrement, ce n'est pas de l'argent mais de l'or blanc. Ensuite, vu les motifs et la matière, c'est bien trop cher pour quelqu'un incapable de payer son abonnement téléphonique. Enfin, les initiales devraient être S.G ou G.S pas J.A.D.**

– **Ah, c'est les initiales, le problème? Attends, tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Non, tu sais vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire, mais tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Franchement je n'arrive pas à…**

– **Gintoki! Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot. Il est évident que tu gagnes du temps pour trouver une excuse, l'interrompit l'inspecteur.**

– **C'est faux!**

– **Alors, réponds à ma question!**

– **OK, relaxe mec. Ça veut dire : Jacques a dit, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.**

– **Décidément, je ne t'aime pas du tout, soupira Sasuke. Tu sais pourquoi?**

– **Parce que je suis plus beau et plus classe que toi? Supposa l'autre en dégustant bruyamment son MC Fleury.**

– **Non! Parce que tu représentes ce que je déteste le plus au monde mais surtout parce que tu es très bizarre. »**

Cet échange sérieux se termine de façon plutôt cocasse avec un suspense très plaisant.

En conclusion, c'est une histoire que je recommande fortement, c'est même ma préférée du fandom. Elle promet de bonnes tranches de rigolades, des moments plus tristes, du suspense et une intrigue pleine de surprise.

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **Un Duo Presque Parfait, J'men baleck**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?**

Cela remonte à loin. Alors, je venais de commencer à écrire sur ce site, je n'avais qu'une histoire en cours : «Bienvenue au Merry » sur le fandom One Piece. J'avais en tête un tout nouveau scénario, qui mettrait en scène deux enquêteurs dans une réalité alternative composée de plusieurs univers mangas. En effet l'histoire se déroule dans un monde séparé en quatre parties, les voici, avec quelques villes issues des mangas que vous retrouverez dans la suite de l'histoire :

\- Le continent rouge : Où l'on retrouve Le Royaume Edo du Manga Gintama, Le royaume de Marie Joie du Manga One piece, Nanimory du Manga Reborn, Le royaume du Feu et Suna du Manga Naruto.

\- Le continent Magique : Le royaume de Sindoria du Manga Magi, Le royaume d'Alvarez du Manga Fairy Tail

\- Le continent Obscur : La Soul society du Manga Bleach

Le vieux continent : Le royaume d'Amestris du Manga Full Metal Alchemist, Yorkshin City et Météore City du Manga Hunter X Hunter

Ensuite une fois mon univers créé je me suis penché sur mes personnages, tout est venu rapidement puis gros problème : Le duo. J'avais utilisé tous les personnages phare de Naruto pour mon histoire il ne restait plus personnes pour jouer le rôle du coéquipier de Sasuke. Il me fallait un perso drôle pour contrebalancer le coté sérieux de Sasuke, Naruto et Kiba étant déjà pris il n'y avait personne correspondant au critère. Puis c'est là que j'ai eu une idée. Je venais de finir la saison 2 de Gintama et je me suis rendu compte qu'un personnage correspondait à merveille pour ce rôle, GINTOKI !

C'est ainsi que j'ai intégré Gintoki à l'histoire et réécrit le scénario.

Je voulais une histoire portée sur l'humour, regroupant pleins de personnage d'univers manga différents avec une intrigue prenante en fond. Je crois que c'est fait^^. Après mon univers est assez noir car le thème principale est l'immigration et l'écologie, cependant je parlerais beaucoup des discriminations et du racisme, le tout avec humour bien sûr.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore si oui laquelle?**

Oui, j'écris avec la musique. Il n'y a pas longtemps j'étais dans ma période Despasito mais c'est fini. J'écoute de tout, avec une préférence pour le RnB et des Openning d'anime.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Question difficile. Comme toutes mes histoires son plus gros potentiel réside dans son humour mais très rapidement l'intrigue principale nous plongera dans une atmosphère plus sombre et plus sérieuse tout en revenant de temps en temps à des parties plus drôles. En outre, même si cela ne se voit pas encore les deux thèmes de cette histoire sont : l'immigration et l'avidité sans limite de l'homme le poussant à détruire son propre environnement.

En résumé je dirais que cette histoire possède des personnages attachants et travaillés, un humour très variés et de bonnes répliques, un univers riche composé de pleins d'univers manga qui coexistent ensemble, des références à notre monde et des passages qui font réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas si on devrait la lire, mais je peux vous dire que vous passerez un bon moment.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Son humour et ses dialogues sont désopilants, apparemment.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Je pense qu'au niveau du fond ça va mais en ce qui concerne la forme j'ai quelques soucis mais j'ai de bons bêtas.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

C'est assez difficile, j'ai un faible pour le boss de L'Akatsuki (dont l'identité sera révélé bientôt ^^) mais j'aime vraiment Gintoki, je suis content qu'il plaise, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il y a aussi Sasuke que j'aime particulièrement et dont le passé va bientôt se dévoiler (bien plus vite que celui de Gintoki d'ailleurs) ainsi que Sarada.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Oui. Je pense qu'il y aura au moins 40 chapitres, il y a encore pleins d'éléments à développer. Cette histoire va se finir d'une façon inattendue, ça sera l'apothéose !

 **Tu es l'auteur de nombreuses histoires, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Olala que choisir? Côté sentimentale sans aucun doutes c'est "Bienvenue au Merry" . C'est ma toute première histoire que j'ai écrite avec ma sœur. Il y a beaucoup de fautes mais elle est vraiment hilarante, oui niveau humour c'est mon chef d'œuvre.  
Côté potentiel "Un duo presque parfait" se démarque par son côté détaché, son intrigue mystérieuse et prenante mais surtout son duo d'enquêteur intrépide aux répliques désopilante. Sans oublier "Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars". L'univers me permet d'intégrer plein de personnage de manga différent comme One piece, Harry Potter, D-Gray man par exemple.  
Mais je choisi" Un prof pas si charmant". L'univers des anges et démons me passionne, il y a pas mal de oc attachants et marrants et les personnages sont humains (je veux dire qu'ils réagissent comme le commun des mortels pas comme les clichés des héros qui ne doutes de rien au contraire ils se posent des questions en permanence).

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

Je ne lis pas beaucoup de fan fiction mais il y en a quelques auteurs qui ont réussi à capturer mon attention: Enelloges, Zofra et Sakka sensei

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

Sans aucun doute Gates of madeness d' Enelloges. Mais j'ai aimé Tensai Escouade de Sakka sensei ainsi que l'impératrice de Vicca13 (les premiers chapitre du moins). Toutefois l'histoire que je suis actuellement est « Souvenirs » également de Sakka Sensei. Je trouve que l'intrigue est bien menée et qu'on est loin des clichés quand voit d'habitude. J'aime aussi la manière très réaliste avec laquelle l'auteur fait avancer son récit ainsi que la psychologie des deux personnages principaux. Je n'ai lu que quatre chapitre mais je la recommande fortement.

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**  
Merci de lire mon histoire. Je sais qu'on ignore beaucoup de choses mais tout va s'enchainer très vite alors un peu de patience.

* * *

Je remercie **J'men** du duo **J'men Baleck** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Kirango Kin, Daiky, Rozenn** et **Savant** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : l'épisode 2 « _Cocktail Aphrodisiaque »_ de **Dadetine.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	3. Episode 2

**La chronique du savant, épisode 2 : « Cocktail Aphrodisiaque » de Dadetine.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 2 portant sur « Cocktail Aphrodisiaque ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto comptant actuellement 21 chapitres dans lesquelles l'auteure nous parle de romance, d'amitié, de famille… Une lecture prenante qui ne demande qu'à combler les lecteurs. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 2.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Cocktail Aphrodisiaque de Dadetine.**

Hinata n'aura plus jamais la même vision des cocktails. Pourquoi ? Sa vie a été complètement bouleversée après en avoir bu un. Oui, un simple cocktail. Vous ne le croyez pas ? Eh bien, venez plonger dans son histoire : une vie banale changée par une boisson.

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Je suis Cocktail Aphrodisiaque depuis un moment avec addiction, Dadetine étant une auteure que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui met en scène un couple très apprécié : Sasuke et Hinata.

Tu nous présente ta fiction en nous expliquant comment t'es venue l'idée, ce qui est intéressant, nous savons alors que tu puise tes bases sur un Drama qui est, pour ma part, totalement inconnu, mais beaucoup doivent savoir de quoi tu parles. Ton prologue est courts, comme annoncé, mais suffisant pour me mettre l'eau à la bouche avec ce coup fourré qui se prépare.

Le début du premier chapitre est parfaitement bien mené, si ce n'est un petit bémol sur le metteur en scène qui parle en anglais (je ne suis malheureusement pas une bonne bilingue) mais ce n'est pas un frein pour comprendre l'idée. Tu nous présente les deux protagonistes dans leur milieu professionnel en mettant en avant les liens affectifs de chacun. Pour ma part, j'ai un immense coup de cœur pour Temari qui est excellente. Franche, directe, attentionnée et loyale, elle apporte beaucoup d'humanité, je la trouve très réaliste. Tu introduis la vie sentimentale des protagonistes avec tact, que ce soit grâce à Temari pour Hinata ou grâce à Itachi et Naruto pour Sasuke.

Nous avons ensuite une belle course-poursuite qui m'a bien fait rire et qui est la première rencontre de Sasuke et Hinata. Je trouve d'ailleurs très intéressant qu'ils se soient rencontrés avant le « coup fourré », ce qui permet, à mes yeux, à Sasuke d'avoir une idée sur la non-culpabilité de Hinata dans cette histoire de par son aide totalement volontaire et désintéressée lors de cette première rencontre.

L'histoire commence réellement à partir de ce « coup fourré », mais ce qui précède installe l'atmosphère, nous familiarise avec les personnages et nous annonce un futur suivit sur bien d'autres histoires que celle qui va lier Sasuke et Hinata.

L'introduction de Gaara, un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, est faite dès le deuxième chapitre, ce qui nous montre qu'il sera un personnage important pour la suite. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais de lui. Il est d'ailleurs introduit en même temps que Sakura qui a aussi un rôle important. D'autres personnages s'introduisent peu à peu au moment opportun, je pense par exemple à la famille Hyûga (dont j'ai particulièrement apprécié l'atmosphère familiale qui fait référence au manga tout en les montrant plus profondément) ou à Shikamaru. Je t'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'imaginer comme manager, mais ça lui va bien malgré tout )

La romance prévue met du temps à se montrer et part d'un mauvais pied d'ailleurs, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais un lien est déjà mis en place et nous annonce clairement que Sasuke et Hinata vont obligatoirement se revoir et concrétiser quelque chose (j'essaye de ne pas spoiler donc je tairais ce lien). J'apprécie tout particulièrement comment tu mènes ce rapprochement entre les deux, c'est naturel et réaliste, autant dans la mise en scène que dans leur ressentis personnel. Tout comme tu partages des moments très simples de leur vie sans que nous manquions d'intérêt à suivre, c'est agréable.

Le monde est petit… Je dis cela car des liens se forment en parallèle au « couple » de base. Par exemple, Gaara se lie d'amitié avec Hinata tout comme il a un impact sur Sakura ! Pareil pour Shikamaru qui est l'agent de Sakura tout en créant un lien avec Temari, et tout cela sans que ça paraisse tiré par les cheveux ce qui est bien construit.

J'aime beaucoup les scènes que tu nous fais vivre d'un point de vue pour ensuite nous la refaire d'un autre point de vue. Ça nous donne l'occasion de bien comprendre le ressentis de l'un et de l'autre sans entrer dans un descriptif qui pourrait alourdir ton récit et nous faire perdre l'essentiel.

Si je devais pointer quelques défauts, je dirais que, comme tout auteur, tu fais quelques fautes et qu'il t'arrive d'oublier une virgule, mais ça n'empêche en rien de comprendre et suivre ton histoire. Tous les auteurs font des fautes, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que quand on publie un livre on a le droit à deux relectures pour corriger ces petits défauts, donc pas de panique, une simple relecture peut te suffire.

Pour conclure, ta fiction est agréable à lire, addictive et légère. Tu développes brillamment plusieurs liens affectifs, nous faisant aisément entrer dans la tête des protagonistes tout en ajoutant quelques notes d'humour et des notes plus sombres (je pense surtout à Temari en disant cela). Je me suis facilement laissé guider par ta plume qui vaut largement le détour. Je recommande à tous les fans du SasuHina et à tout lecteur aimant les histoires bien montées et loin d'être nian-nian d'aller lire Cocktail Aphrodisiaque. Attention, risque d'addiction !

* * *

 **Cocktail Aphrodisiaque (Dadetine)**

by Daiky

Bon, eh bien, quand j'ai vu que c'était basé sur le drama Fate to Love You, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais décemment pas passer sur cette fanfiction et ne pas en faire la critique ! 😊 Par contre, moi j'avais vu la version taïwanaise, mais bon, ça doit globalement être la même chose.^^ En plus, s'il y a Gaara qui se traîne par-là !

Alors, je commencerais par les points négatifs. Il y a quelques soucis de ponctuation, surtout au début, et on a souvent du mal à comprendre qui parle ou qui est décrit. C'est un peu le souci, d'ailleurs, les descriptions. Ça me paraît assez impersonnel (je crois que les premiers chapitres sont pires, après je n'ai plus trop fait attention, trop emportée par l'histoire ^^). Par impersonnel, je parle des « l'homme à… », « la femme à… », « le blond », « le brun ». Utiliser des descriptions à la place du prénom ou du pronom personnel c'est cool, du moment où on n'en abuse pas. Et là, c'est clairement abusé… Cela donne un côté très froid aux descriptions et au texte, on a du mal à se mettre dedans. Heureusement que ça ne concerne pas toutes les descriptions ! Certains sont mieux faits, mais ça aurait le mérite d'être grandement amélioré. À cause de ça, parfois on ne sait même pas de qui on parle, qui est qui ou qui est visé ; ce qui est assez problématique. Autre remarque, ce n'est vraiment pas cool de mettre de l'anglais sans traduction. Pour les gens qui ne comprennent pas, c'est moche ! Dans le même registre, les fanfictions utilisant les suffixes japonais comme « -san », « -chan », etc. m'insupporte grandement s'il n'y a pas de raison valable. Là, en l'occurrence, l'auteur écrit en français et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ces préfixes n'existent pas en français ! Le seul qu'on peut utiliser est « sensei » car il est rentré dans la langue. Et sinon, le plus énorme des points négatifs de cette histoire : où est donc passé Kankurô ?

Bon, après le truc négatif, passons au positif ! (Oui, d'habitude je fais dans l'ordre inverse mais là, il fallait finir par les points positifs, car ils sont énormes !) Déjà, j'adore le début avec la présentation des employés du cabinet d'Hinata avec la distribution des cafés et boissons. C'est très bien fait et ça fait plaisir de retrouver les personnages de Naruto. Ensuite, le personnage de Temari est juste énorme et vraiment très très bien fait ! J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'on voit plusieurs points de vue au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, c'est vraiment bien mené. Les personnages sont très bien décrits, ils sont vivants et permettent de nous happer dans l'histoire. Franchement, j'ai lu cette fanfiction d'une traite jusqu'au dernier chapitre publié (le 13) ! Le scénario est hyper bien fait, on ne s'ennuie pas, même dans les scènes de la vie d'Hinata. J'ai plus qu'adoré la description de Gaara ! Non, en fait, c'est tous les passages avec lui que j'adore ! ^^ J'ai lu quasiment toutes les fanfictions dispo sur ce site avec Gaara, et franchement, cette histoire est l'une des rares en Univers Alternatif a réussir à rendre aussi bien ce personnage. C'est juste énorme, et incroyable ! Donc merci beaucoup, parce que c'est mon préféré. ^^ J'aime aussi beaucoup le contexte de cette fanfiction et l'histoire, tout est très recherché et travaillé, c'est vraiment agréable de sentir cela. L'humour est également au rendez-vous, comme cette scène énorme avec Gaara et Sakura dans l'avion, ou Haku qui n'a rien demandé à personne avec la conversation de Saï et Hinata… Mon préféré c'est quand on apprend qui est vraiment l'agent de Sakura, une tuerie ! Mais qui lui va comme un gant !

Bref, tout ça pour dire : allez lire cette fanfiction ! C'est vraiment une nécessité absolue, et je ne suis pas du genre à m'enthousiasmer pour pas grand-chose ^^. (Non, je ne vous y pousse pas parce qu'il y a Gaara, ah ! ah !, mais cette histoire réussit à me faire « apprécier » Sasuke, c'est dire le niveau !).

* * *

 **Les impressions de Kirango**

"Cocktail Aphrodisiaque" est une histoire écrite et publié par Dadetine, mettant en scène les personnages de Naruto, notamment Sasuke et Hinata dans les rôle des jeunes premiers, dans un univers alternatif semblable au notre où les personnages sont des adultes, et où la plupart d'entre eux possèdent un travail et une situation économique et sociale plutôt élevé (comme Sasuke et son frère en tant que PDG d'entreprise, Sakura en danseuse étoile, beaucoup d'autres en avocats d'élite, ainsi que Naruto et Hinata en secrétaire de personnages riches et importants).

On sent dans cette histoire que l'auteure est une habituée de l'écriture. En effet l'orthographe est très soignée, la lecture et la narration sont fluides et le vocabulaire est d'une agréable simplicité tout en restant travaillé, et ce malgré quelque répétitions gênantes.

Etant une adepte du principe de l'univers alternatif, je valide à coup sûr chacune des tentatives d'en créer un, d'autant plus que la matière est très bien exploitée ici, avec des personnages crédibles dans leur métier et dont on a pris la peine de les décrire un minimum pour forger un lien entre eux et le lecteur.

L'auteure parvient à nous faire nous attacher aux personnages, même aux secondaires et aux antipathiques (hashtag Sasuke-qui-me-casse-les-roubignolles), ce qui met en valeur la base solide de la fic.

Le scénario, quoique très classique dans la répartition des rôles, présente aussi un concept d'exploitation très frais pour les personnages, notamment à travers les dialogues qui sont propres et bien amenés.

Le scénario me permet de débrayer sur une autre chose, et qui est certainement l'atout majeur et l'élément le mieux maitrisé de cette histoire; l'enchainement des tableaux, ou la construction scénique.

En effet la répartition des scènes et des actions est ici excellente: la scène d'exposition nous présentant les personnages comme il faut, avec suffisamment d'éléments mais sans trop s'attarder, comme leur personnalité, leur métier, leur entourage et leurs aspirations.

L'enchainement des actions se déroule tranquillement et de façon logique et cohérente, et ce même si nos jeunes premiers se rencontrent "comme par hasard" dans le même super marché et peu après dans le même hôtel dans le même pays et avec un six et un neuf comme numéros de chambres et ayant bu la même boisson avant que le destin ne se décide finalement à les lier ensemble pour de bon.

Que de coïncidences, mais admettons. Forçons un peu les choses pour les besoins du scénario, après tout, tout le monde le fait.

Je caricature, mais je reconnais que la narration réussi quand même à faire oublier que le monde est bien petit.

On alterne sans problème de Hinata à Sasuke et vice versa sans que l'un deux n'éclipse l'autre. Mais le plus grand tour de force de cette histoire est que l'on sent que l'auteure maîtrise son sujet et SURTOUT elle sait où elle veut aller et parvient à y emmener le lecteur sans que celui-ci ne se pose une quelconque question. Il n'y pense pas tout simplement parce les chapitres sont de la bonne longueur, donne les informations en temps et en utilité, et surtout ne créée pas de faut raccord ou de pont trop grand avec le chapitre précédant! A tel point même que même les coïncidences ne sont plus tellement un problème!

L'histoire est pour ainsi dire si bien maitrisée que les seuls bémols que j'ai pu relever ne se situent, avec les coïncidences, qu'au niveau des personnages.

En parlant des personnages, Shino et Kiba sont définitivement mes préférés. Hilarants et profondément attachés à leur entourage. Au point de prévoir un acte criminel pour ne pas perdre leur emploi. un acte criminel et immoral qui pourtant passe comme lettre à la poste avec le registre comique.

Petit rip pour le prologue qui, bien qu'excellent, se fait presque complètement oublier durant six chapitre, ce qui est trop long.

Le plus gros problème de la fic est en effet le placement de son intrigue. Le fait de dire "on va le droguer" dans le prologue et attendre six chapitre conséquents pour que enfin ils se décident à passer à l'action est trop long et disparate.

Là où je veux en venir, c'est que les chapitres étant bien écrits et fournissant beaucoup d'éléments alléchants au lecteur, ce dernier oublie très vite le but principal de l'histoire (hashtag Sasuke-va-être-shooté-pour-x-raisons), et se retrouve comme un idiot à se dire des chapitres plus tard "ah bah oui, il y avait ça aussi".

Bref, le concept du droguage de pdg insensible n'est à mon encontre pas assez rappelé dans l'histoire, sauf pour nous informer que les deux lascars sont des proches d'hinata et sont lié à sa famille dans le nord du pays, alors qu'il est censé être le point tournant majeur de la relation entre Hinata et Sasuke. Il fallait parler du cocktail autre part que dans le titre! Le moment de la préparation est trop courte, à chaque fois que l'on est en présence dudit cocktail, c'est trop court, tout est trop court avec le cocktail, bon sang!

Ce qui nous amène au deuxième gros bémol: L'utilisation du comique.

Certes, l'histoire n'a pas pour vocation d'être tourné vers ce genre et pourrait très bien s'en passer, mais Kiba et Shino sont présentés dès le prologue comme des personnages archétypes du registre comique. A chaque fois qu'ils apparaissent quelque chose d'hilarant se produit automatiquement, en particulier avec le cocktail! Tous les éléments cocasses du scénario viennent d'eux, et ils sont p*tain de bourrés lorsqu'ils décident de partir droguer Sasuke (c'était d'ailleurs un parallélisme intéressant entre Drogue et Alcool qui sont des produit cousins d'effets)!

Toutes les scènes de comique sont pour ainsi dire trop courtes par rapport à la densité du reste de l'histoire, et quelle n'a pas été ma déception lorsque j'ai lu le chapitre du réveil de nos deux tourtereaux.

Shino et kiba qui perdent le premier verre, Kiba qui joue avec ses nerfs pour faire gober la substance à sasuke, et le réveil gueule de bois à côté d'un parfait inconnu dans une chambre que l'on croit être la nôtre: Ce sont des f*cking éléments comique tirés exprès du théâtre bordel de moule! Rien que pour Sasuke et Hinata les vases auraient dù voler plus que ça! (hashtag "la grande vadrouille", Molière et Labiche).

Le dernier point négatif que j'ai pu relever est somme toute mineur, mais quelque peu important: les personnages sont trop prévisibles.

J'ai réussi à prévoir jusqu'ici: Sasuke=victime de Shino et Kiba, Shino et Kiba=employés dont Sasuke veut faire fermer l'entreprise, Hinata=à coup sûr venant d'une famille puissante, Sai=enfoiré ect...

Pour ainsi dire, j'avais pourtant réussi à croire que Sasuke et Sakura allaient se bel et bien se marier, même si ça crevais les yeux que ça n'allait pas tenir.

Mais le problème majeur de prévisibilité reste Hinata.

D'accord, là il s'agit de mon point de vue personnel, m'ais j'ai remarqué qu'absolument TOUT les auteurs qui écrivaient sur elle, protagoniste ou non, la mettait toujours dans la position "jeune fille timide et réservée qui attend qu'une grosse tragédie lui tombe dessus pour enfin décider d'être une femme forte", comme si il y avait les mots "martyriser-moi" écris en lettre de sang sur sa figure. Comme si il fallait absolument avoir ce caractère pour avoir une évolution digne de ce nom et comme si il était collé à jamais à la figure d'hinata, et vu comment l'histoire est partit, il y a d'énormes chances que ça se passe comme ça pour elle ici aussi.

Bon. Je chipote et je caricature beaucoup, mais il ne faut pas avoir l'impression que l'histoire ne vaut pas la peine d'être lue. Mis à part ces éléments, l'histoire reste très bien et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire.

Je suis sûre en tout cas que les chapitres suivant sont aussi bons, en espérant meilleurs.

Tous mes encouragements à Dadetine, qu'elle n'abandonne pas! (mais qu'elle regarde aussi "la grande vadrouille"~).

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?**

Cocktail Aphrodisiaque, c'était tout d'abord un petit délire avec une de mes amies suite au revisionnage du drama Fated to Love You. J'ai mis des personnages de Naruto à la place des acteurs et puis l'envie d'écrire dessus m'a saisi. Toutefois, très rapidement, je me suis éloignée du drama afin de pouvoir m'exprimer librement. Et cela m'a emmené loin.  
 **  
** **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore, si oui laquelle?**

Hum... tout dépend de mon état mental et de ma capacité de concentration. Il y a des jours où j'en ai cruellement besoin, et dans ces moments là, j'écoute du classique (surtout du Chopin et le concerto n°2 de piano de Rachmaninov), du métal, du rock, du jazz ou bien du celtique, bref, des musiques ou on ne parle pas français (ce qui me déconcentrerait bien trop).

Sinon, j'ai parfois besoin d'un calme sépulcrale, donc oui, tout dépend ^^

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Oh la question difficile ! Hum, toute personne qui recherche une histoire avec un brin de légèreté, de sérieux quand il faut, avec des situations complexes, qui se croisent, se mêlent dans un récit où le destin semble s'acharner sur des héros modernes pourraient trouver satisfaction avec Cocktail Aphrodisiaque !

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Je dirais le chassé croisé des personnages qui permet de nombreux rebondissements.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Euh, j'ai presque envie de dire que sa principale qualité peut aussi être son principal défaut. En effet, on peut trouver qu'il y a bien trop de coïncidences ^^'

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

Je n'ai pas vraiment de personnage préféré dans cette fanfic et je n'ai pas de chapitre préféré, mais des moments, comme celui de la chute dans le premier chapitre, ou bien la fin du chapitre 5 et le début du 6 par exemple.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Plus ou moins, elle n'est pas entièrement déterminée mais je sais où je vais !

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

Oh là ! C'est bien difficile ! Hum, je peux en donner plusieurs :

• Pinnk-kun - ces histoires sont toujours pleines de réalisme qui ne peut que me plaire

• Tisiphone-Edge - je salue à chaque fois la façon dont elle écrit sur les personnages, elle sait les faire rester conformes au manga tout en les faisant évoluer et mûrir. Je l'admire particulièrement pour son Hinata, personnage qu'elle sublime dans chacune de ses histoires

• Et d'autres qui ne me viennent pas en tête ^^

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

Encore une fois, je ne peux pas en donner une seule :

• Une aventure volée de Natulcien 720 (fandom : le Seigneur des Anneaux) - habituellement, je ne suis pas fan des fics avec un OC, mais là, j'ai été absorbée dans l'intrigue de cette auteure !

• Common Knowledge de Fushigi Doll (Naruto) - des sourires puis des rires et enfin un attendrissement certain, ce sont les émotions par lesquelles m'a fait passer cette courte fanfic.

• L'aube d'une nouvelle ère de Kallen Masson (Fairy Tail) - de ce que je me souviens, je trouvais qu'il y avait pas mal d'inventivité et la façon dont elle a traité le jerza était juste fantastique !

• Une perle et deux flammes d'Hinata-hime2712 (Naruto) - je suis obligée de l'évoquer même si elle n'est pas encore terminée et peut-être même abandonnée. Les personnages sont vraiment touchant ici, vrais et cohérents, tant et si bien que chaque chapitre que je lisais me laissait des images aussi nettes que si j'avais vu un film. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir lire de suite, mais je suis juste heureuse d'avoir pu lire les premiers chapitres

• Et encore bien d'autres...

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Celle que je préfère sur les terminées est Crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour ça étonnamment. Elle est courte mais intense sur plusieurs plans, les thèmes, l'action, les sentiments...

Quant à celles en cours, je pencherai aujourd'hui plus pour Entre orage et Tourbillon. En réalité, ça dépend de mon humeur, mais elle est celle qui me satisfait le plus dans l'écriture : les personnages vivent des situations complexes, ayant l'air insolvables, dans un monde en pleine mutation, et qui pourtant, laisse des moments de calme pour permettre aux sentiments de grandir et maturer.  
 **  
** **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**

Oui ! Je vous remercie du fond de mon coeur de suivre mes histoires, de me soutenir alors que je ne suis absolument pas celle qui publie le plus régulièrement et de m'avoir permis de croire en moi dans au moins un domaine ! Je vous adore et j'espère pouvoir encore interagir avec vous le plus longtemps possible ^^.

Je vous embrasse !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Malyss64 :** L'idée de cette chronique n'est pas la mienne mais celle de notre chroniqueur Savant ! C'est parfait que tu prennes le temps de laisser un petit commentaire à tes auteurs, c'est important. Comme tu le souligne, ça encourage dans la continuation !

 **Rozenn :** Coucou^^ merci à toi de continuer l'aventure avec moi ;)

 **Lawkyrie :** Eh non, elle n'est pas morte, elle est de retour^^ Je passerais le message à l'équipe ;)

 **Kirango :** Merci bien ^^ Je suis tout aussi boiteuse je pense lol ^^

 **J'men :** C'est avec plaisir ^^ Je transmets tes remerciements à tous ;)

* * *

Je remercie **Dadetine** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Daiky** et **Kirango** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 3 _« Blessing »_ de **Hatsukoi00.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	4. Episode 3

**La chronique du savant, épisode 3 : « Blessing » de Hatsukoi00.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 3 portant sur « Blessing », du fandom Naruto. Une fiction poignante de 20 chapitres (+ prologue et épilogue) qui saura vous faire ressentir autant d'émotions qu'il en existe. Les thèmes abordés ne laisse pas indifférent, les liens amicaux et autres transportent le lectorat, vous ne risquez pas d'être déçu. Un UA (Univers Alternatif) qui remplit son rôle. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 3.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Blessing de Hatsukoi00.**

Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par ce savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-t-il de l'espoir… Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond.

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Blessing critique AkaiNeko Loufoque**

Chapitre 1

Ce premier chapitre se déroule en deux temps : un Flash-back centrée sur les deux frères Uchiwa (en particulier les sentiments d'Itachi) suite à un accident encore très peu détaillé à ce niveau de lecture (histoire de laisser planer le mystère !)

La seconde partie se déroule deux ans après le mystérieux événement dans une ambiance plus que morose. Sasuke est seul et très mal vu par les autres personnes de son âge (tous ? Peut-être pas…)

Franchement ce chapitre m'a donné mal au cœur. On remarque le soin de l'auteur pour décrire les sentiments de solitude (presque de désespoir) du personnage principal. Un récit bercé au rythme de la chanson très connue « the sound of Silence » (cette chanson est déprimante à souhait, mais je dois avouer qu'à cause de tous les mems avec le début de la chanson j'ai peiné à garder mon sérieux). M'enfin ! Le reste du chapitre est tout aussi sympathique si l'on aime les fics qui nécessite la prise d'antidépresseurs (ce qui est mon cas ^^)

Chapitre 2

Ce chapitre nous en apprend un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé deux ans auparavant, et peut expliquer la haine que vouent certains personnages envers Sasuke. La mentalité de ce dernier est très détaillée dans ce chapitre. Son désir de partir, s'éloigner de tout ce qui s'est passé, partir loin de ce monde qui semble le haïr.

On change ensuite de point de vue pour suivre cette fois-ci Naruto et Kiba (Bully Number one !) qui explique les raisons qui le pousse à haïr Sasuke à ce point. Ce deuxième chapitre donne un aspect « gris » à cette fic. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'à ce niveau de l'histoire il n'y a ni gentil ni méchant, chaque personnage a des raisons d'agir sans que ça soit « je suis un immonde petit méchant qui fait ce qu'il fait parce qu'il est méchant ». Ce chapitre se clôture sur l'explication de l'incident. Une explication sommaire qui (j'espère) promet plus de détails par la suite.

Chapitre 3

Le chapitre trois apporte une lueur d'espoir à la situation initiale de Sasuke. Malgré les brimades qui continuent, une proposition de tutorat de la part d'un de ses enseignants lui apportera peut-être la lueur de bonheur qui lui manque depuis deux ans. Et bien sur cette demande provient de notre blond favori (qui est une quiche en étude qui l'eut cru ? ^^)

Si vous aimez le drame et le malaise alors vous allez adorer cette fiction je pense ! L'auteure est très soignée dans son style d'écriture qui est très agréable à suivre. Sa description des personnages est aussi simple que détaillé (donc pas trop longue mais suffisamment détaillé pour satisfaire notre curiosité). N'hésitez pas à y jeter un cil !

* * *

 **Les impressions de Kirango**

Blessing est une histoire très bien menée, avec des sujets et des thèmes qui ne sont pas sans rappeler l'actualité et nos phénomènes de société.

Une fanfiction qui pourrait être une histoire originale à elle toute seule, rien qu'en changeant les noms.

L'isolation, l'homicide involontaire, la persécution, la culpabilité, l'homosexualité, autant de thèmes qui permette à bon nombre de gens de se retrouver dans les personnages tout en gardant un scénario, certes assez prévisible dans l'ensemble, mais correctement construit et bien amené sans tomber dans un cliché insipide et déjà-vu.

Les tableaux s'enchainent bien et logiquement, on passe d'un chapitre à l'autre sans avoir besoin de revenir en arrière, les passages sont réfléchis à l'avance, en clair: l'auteure maitrise son game, son l'histoire était déjà planifiée à l'avance, et par conséquent: on ressent très clairement qu'elle sait où elle veut emmener les lecteurs/ices.

Le niveau de lecture est fluide et agréable, avec une bonne maitrise de la langue.

Le sujet est passionnant et on a envie de lire la suite en attendant le point de rupture du climax avec impatience.

Les personnages sont eux-mêmes très attachant. Ils ont tous une personnalité propres, ne se répètent pas, ne s'éclipsent pas les uns les autres, et les principaux sont clairement traités d'une autre manière que les secondaires pour garder le momentum.

L'histoire se concentre donc majoritairement sur Sasuke}Naruto}Kiba}Itachi, et les personnages secondaire (Hinata, Shisui, Iruka, Kakashi ect...) sont utilisés au bon moment pour apporter des éléments pertinents et faire avancer l'histoire sans être des boulets.

Les personnages sont bien faits au point où tu n'arrives même pas à en détester un, que ce soit cette andouille finie de Naruto, ce tsundere bitch de Sasuke, ou encore ce petit c*n de sa race de Kiba.

Aucun personnage n'est pardonnable, mais je trouve que le point fort de cette histoire n'est pas le thème du pardon, mais bien celui de montrer que lorsque un drame se produit, il faut comprendre avant tout ce qui le déclenche, ce qui a motivé les actions qui ont conduit au drame en question.

Que même si certaines actions sont impardonnables, il n'y a pas que des méchants assassins, tout comme il n'y a pas de gentilles victimes dans une tragédie, mais bien des personnages ambigus qui ont souffert des deux côtés et qui après les faits vivront avec de la tristesse, de la détresse, des doutes quant à l'issue de l'enquête, ainsi que le sentiment que le drame aurait pu être évité.

Le personnage de Kiba est pour ainsi dire mon préféré: c'est un jeune homme qui a énormément perdu lors de l'accident, qui souffre beaucoup actuellement et qui va devoir passer par énormément d'épreuves émotionnelles au moment de l'histoire pour pouvoir enfin se remettre définitivement en question. Très intéressant car pour évacuer son mal être il passe de victime à persécuteur ("vit ancré dans le passé" chap 10), ce qui est un point central de l'histoire selon moi, et surement le meilleur thème du scénario. On prend autant de plaisir à suivre son évolution que celle de Sasuke ou Naruto.

Bien que beaucoup de personnes puissent trouver le personnage de Naruto plutôt énervant à la longue, il est la source de la plupart des éléments comiques qui surviennent et, avouons-le, sa capacité à s'accrocher à Sasuke tel une moule à son rocher et garder une telle foi en lui mérite le respect. Lui aussi a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et pourtant il a réussit à ne pas sombrer dans l'amertume, et le voir déchiré entre sa loyauté et son amour vous fend le cœur. Juste respect!

L'humour est bien utilisé au même titre que le drama.

Le chapitre six est une perle, bien qu'avec cela la suite de l'histoire devienne très prévisible.

Le Chap 10 s'accorde parfaitement avec la musique, les paroles apportent une dimension plus métaphorique à l'histoire.

Excellent pdv de Naruto au Chap bonus, j'adore ce petit gars, le pauvre, il ne mérite tellement pas ce qui lui arrive.

Cependant j'ais pu également relever quelques épines dans cette histoire, hors cette section comporte énormément de "Spouales", car j'en ai besoin pour illustrer mes propos et ne pas donner l'illusion d'être une simple rageuse qui n'y connait rien.

!SPOUALES, vous êtes prévenus!

Premièrement, on a pas vraiment l'impression que Sasuke résiste vraiment à Naruto au début de l'histoire. Certes on sait qu'ils vont finir ensemble par x moyens à la fin, mais lorsque l'on passe de "Sasuke le détestait" à "un sourire se dessinait sur son visage" dans le même paragraphe, il y a de quoi se demander si Sasuke a vraiment une fois dans sa vie pensé à vraiment virer Naruto de chez lui.

On a, pour ainsi dire, trop tôt l'impression, dès le Chap 2 que Sasuke va finir avec Naruto. Peu importe qu'il y ait mille péripéties dans l'histoire, il n'y a aucun suspense quant à l'issue de leur relation, même au moments les plus tragiques on ne doute pas une seconde que Naruto ne larguera pas Sasuke.

L'évidence de leur couple est tellement visible dès le départ dans la manière qu'ils ont de se mater qu'au moment de leur rupture, j'en suis venue à râler et à dire "C'est bon Naruto, fais pas chier et vas lui fourrer ton concombre dans son beurre, ou l'inverse si ça te fais plaisir, mais juste arrête de chouiner, t'es pas crédible une seule seconde!", c'est dire.

D'accord; il ne lui pardonne pas, ok il se sent trahi, sûr il le bloque même sur gmail (au passage meilleure scène de l'histoire! Ou l'on voit enfin ce chieur de noiraud se débattre comme un dingue pour récupérer son mec et essayer de s'expliquer après deux ans de silence sur son acte horrible d'adolescent attardé!), mais on ne sent pas assez son grief, et il ne se rend finalement chez Kiba (pile la personne qui n'attend qu'une étincelle pour aller faire la peau de l'autre idiot), plus pour dire:

"désolé mec, j'ais beau être ton meilleur ami, mais j'ai un crush sur ton ennemi juré depuis que j'ai six ans, j'ai toujours voulu me farcir son beau fessier de tsundere et ce même après que son frère ai tué tes parents après. Mais maintenant il me dit qu'il m'aime, mais que c'est lui qui a tué tes parents parce qu'il était un ados à problème qui a perdu sa mère à cause du cancer et que son père s'est tiré dans la foulée, mais il m'aime quand même, mais je me sens sale, il a juste profité de moi, c'est de sa faute mais je l'aime tellement je peux pas vivre sans lui et je viens te dire tout ça d'un coup, même si je sais que tu es très instable en ce moment, parce que je me sens trop coupable et que j'ai besoin de soulager ma conscience même si je sais que c'est là la pire erreure de ma vie et que tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu voulais lui arracher les yeux cinq chapitres avant et que je t'ai dit ce jour-là que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu arrêtes de te détruire à cause du passé, s'il te plais ne m'en veux pas, j'ais jamais voulu te faire du mal, mais je l'aime toujours autant, qu'est-ce que je fais? Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais homo?"

Du blabla, du blabla et encore du blabla alors qu'un simple "Kiba, p*tain, j'ai grave merdé cette fois, t'avais raison sur toute la ligne!", ou alors une scène où Kiba aurait suivit son pote infidèle et aurait tout vu de ses yeux auraient bien mieux marché!

Dès le Chap 4 on est limite de se dire que Naruto est un fucking stalker qui en a après le cul de Sasuke depuis le début et avant l'histoire même! Et on parle déjà de f*cking rencards alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore ensemble?!

[spouales]

Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'on en parle des coming out? Nulle part! Nulle part Sasuke, ou Naruto, ou Kiba, ou même Itachi ne pose la question "ah bon? Tu aimes un autre homme?" C'est un sujet que je voulais voir être abordé dans l'histoire, mais non; L'homosexualité semble être une chose parfaitement admise et non remise en question dans cette timeline!

Quand sont-ils sortis du placard!?

Sasuke, un homme vient de t'embrasser sur la bouche alors réagis bon sang! Il a un pénis entre les jambes et tu n'as donné aucun indice indiquant que tu préférais les b*tes!

Kiba?! Est-ce que Naruto t'as seulement dis un jour qu'il était attiré par les hommes et non pas par les femmes?! Non!

Suis-je bête! A un moment tu dis même que tu croyais que c'était une FILLE qui le retenait tous les samedis! Un peu de réalisme bon sang! L'homosexualité était un thème à mieux traiter que ça, surtout dans une histoire concentrée sur une relation entre deux hommes! On ne se concentre vraiment sur cette question au f*cking moment de la scène de sexe, que l'on voit d'ailleurs venir à des kilomètres!

[spouales]

Chap 3; bon sang Itachi! Dis à ton frère de se méfier un minimum et d'arrêter d'accorder sa confience aussi facilement! Naruto aurait très bien pu être un gamin a la vengeance patiente!

[spouale]

Ventrebleu! Même la conversation du Chap 13 ne tourne qu'autour de l'amour alors que Naruto est face à Itachi qui est un p*tain d'innocent!

Et bordel de m*rde, est-ce que Sasuke va un jour aller voir la police pour avouer son méfait?! C'est à se demander s'il veut vraiment faire sortir son frère de prison! Frère qui va finir par crever inutilement en taule alors que Sasuke est peinard avec son boyfriend!

Et vas-y que Kiba et sa sœur ne vont pas non plus aller dire la vérité à la police!

Officiers aussi incompétents que débiles car techniquement, ce sont les p*tains d'empreintes de SASUKE qui se trouvent sur le volant et pas celles d'Itachi! Et les médecins auraient dû s'apercevoir, en examinant Itachi que ses blessures ne correspondaient pas à un accident de la route CONTRAIREMENT à celles de Sasuke qui était à la place du conducteur! (et on ne mentionnera pas le fait que les air-bags ne se sont mystérieusement pas ouverts lors du crash!)

Et Shisui qui est pourtant au courant de tout n'ira jamais essayer de raisonner Itachi sur son plan foireux, non!

Enfin, je trouve personnellement qu'il y a deux chapitres de trop? Les 15 et 16 ne servent qu'à amener la scène de sexe. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas inutiles au momentum de l'histoire, mais là encore; on pense encore à Itachi qui est en prison, à Naruto qui s'est imposé tout seul un choix Cornélien devenu obsolète dès le moment où Sasuke lui déballe son sac et se fait tabasser dans la rue.

On se rappelle de la scène d'explication entre Kiba et Sasuke, où Sasuke ne montre même plus autant de culpabilité qu'avant, de Kiba qui est genre "je te soutiendrai toujours mon pote car j'ai compris que c'était moi l'enfoiré et que comme Sasuke fait ton bonheur il mérite de rester en liberté, même après son meurtre", et enfin on ne pose la question de "t'as déjà couché avec un homme?" que ici (pas avant; ICI) donc là; la scène de sexe (aussi bonne, détaillée et travaillée soit-elle) ne. Passe. Pas!

!FIN DU SPOUALE!

Une mention personnelle que l'on pourrait, là, qualifier de rageuse:

"Nii san", c'est non! Quoi être "Nii-san"? Jamais entendu parler. Ce mot n'existe pas dans la langue française! D'autant plus que ce "Nii-san" n'est utilisé qu'UNE SEULE p*tain de fois dans TOUTE l'histoire, donc non! Non! Non! Ce mot ne sert pas le contexte, il ne sert qu'à montrer que l'on est un fan de manga qui sait lire les scans sur internet! Moi, si je vois ça sur une copie, j'appelle ça un Barbarisme!

Auteurs, par pitié, respectez la langue française qui n'a rien à envier au japonais!

Ok, 99% des gens savent ce que ce mot veut dire, mais que faîtes-vous du pourcent restant qui pourrait vous lire et qui n'a pas envie de se casser la tête à chercher dans un dictionnaire! D'autant plus que

vous avez beaucoup d'autre synonymes comme: Frère, grand-frère, mon frère, frangin, frérot, Itachi ou Ita' pour qualifier ce lien fraternel! "Nii-san" est inutile dans cette histoire, d'autant plus que Sasuke ne l'appelle comme ça à aucun autre moment!

Enfin bon...la fin de l'analyse laisse peut être entendre que la fic ne vaut pas la peine d'être lue, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce n'est que mon analyse personnelle, et malgré les (horribles) couacs, c'est une histoire que j'ais globalement aimé lire.

La narration est prenante, les personnages bien développés, et on ne s'ennuie jamais.

On ne se rends compte des problèmes que j'ai cité qu'avec le recul, lorsque l'on n'est plus pris dans le tumulte de l'intrigue.

Lisez cette histoire. Bien que je trouve qu'elle aurait pu être mieux, elle n'en reste pas moins très correcte, et ce grâce à tous les points positifs que j'ai pu relever.

Merci pour votre attention. Kirango Kin.

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Je suis très contente que cette fiction soit dans la chronique parce que sinon je passais à côté d'une pépite !

J'ai envie de te dire : heureusement que je n'ai pas fait attention au couple annoncé parce que sinon je n'aurais pas lu et j'aurais perdu quelque chose ! Que je m'explique, je n'aime pas spécialement le yaoi, je n'en lis jamais (ou presque) et j'ai du mal avec. Non pas que j'ai un souci d'homophobie, du tout, j'ai même beaucoup de respect pour chaque personne qui assume ses choix. Mais je n'aime pas le lire parce que je n'arrive pas, habituellement, à m'identifier aux personnages.

Pourtant, je ne me suis pas contenter de lire trois chapitres pour me faire une idée (même si j'aurais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu), j'ai littéralement dévoré tous tes chapitres publiés.

Tu rentres dans la tête de tes personnages avec aisance, décrivant leurs ressentis, leurs sentiments. Je me suis retrouvée à la place de Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi et Kiba avec facilité. Tu as une plume riche et fluide qui m'a transporté dans ton histoire sans effort avec une envie, impossible à contrôler, de continuer de te lire.

Tu nous présente une histoire riche en émotion avec un Sasuke très humain. La souffrance que vit Sasuke est presque identique à celle qu'il vit dans le Manga à mes yeux, et toi tu t'immisce dans sa tête pour nous faire vivre ses émotions, sa réalité. J'aime déjà beaucoup ce personnages à la base et j'aime le tien encore plus. C'est comme si tu t'étais approprié son histoire pour mieux nous la transmettre. Ce masque impassible qui peut énerver certains fans devient compréhensif en te lisant.

Tu nous présente un Naruto qui garde ses qualités originelles avec pour seul bémol que celui qu'on connait ne laisserait jamais faire Kiba, mais avec ta maîtrise de ses sentiments, on comprend facilement les réactions de notre blondinet. Tu le rends, lui aussi, très humain.

Pour ce qui est de Kiba. Il est quelque peu OOC comme tu le précise au-début, mais je vois parfaitement le Kiba originel être identique au tien si on lui donne ton histoire. Kiba est quelqu'un de loyal de base et ça se ressent parfaitement. Personnellement, je comprends sa haine envers Sasuke et Itachi, même si je suis du même avis que Naruto, la souffrance qu'il veut faire vivre à Sasuke est parfaitement logique.

Itachi… Le personnage qu'on peut détester et aimer en même temps… J'aime déjà beaucoup le Itachi du manga, et j'admire énormément ton Itachi qui reflète parfaitement l'original. Quel force qu'il a pour son frère. Le chapitre 6 nous montre qui il est exactement, et la fin… Je pourrais épiloguer sur le Itachi de Blessing, mais je vous laisse le découvrir !

Le fait qu'on passe par les émotions de chaque personnage est joliment joué, ça nous permets de comprendre chacun d'entre eux, leurs évolutions, leurs réactions, leurs choix… Leur vie s'entrecroise avec chacun un point de vue bien précis de ce qu'ils vivent. C'est intense, réaliste et prenant. Tes dialogues sont vraiment très réalistes aussi et propre à chacun.

J'ai apprécié le chapitre 5 qui m'a fait rire avant de m'émouvoir. Etant donné que ton histoire est assez sombre, un petit break pour rire quelques minutes fait du bien. Surtout qu'il est bien placé puisqu'au chapitre suivant nous avons l'explication de cet accident et donc un plongeon dans la nouvelle réalité qui s'offre à nous. Mais mon chapitre favori est le dernier, celui qui précède l'épilogue. Ce chapitre m'a tellement émue… Il n'y avait pas plus belle fin !

La romance prévue se présente comme une belle amitié naissante, je n'ai donc pas vu venir le yaoi, bien joué ! Je n'ai, malgré tout, pas été surprise par le premier baiser échangé, je le trouve même bienvenue. J'ai ressentis la sensation salvatrice de ce début de romance, il n'y a aucun mal à comprendre que Naruto aide Sasuke autant que la réciproque. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le yaoi, je trouve leur attachement pur et bienfaiteur, j'en redemande même ! M'aurais-tu convertit ? Je pense que si c'est toi qui l'écris la réponse est OUI.

Pour conclure, tu nous offres une histoire très humaine, maîtrisée et prenante, on s'attache aisément aux protagonistes quels qu'ils soient, on se laisse bercer par les émotions qui nous submergent. Tu écris vraiment très bien avec beaucoup de psychologie, c'est un régal d'avoir découvert ta fiction que je recommande fortement à tous, même ceux qui ne sont pas fan du yaoi, croyez une nouvelle convertis !

Je veux juste ajouter que cette fiction m'a énormément marqué, elle me restera en mémoire, c'est sûr ! Merci à Hatsukoi pour ce partage ^^

* * *

 **Les impressions de Yasei**

Ceci est ma première analyse, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles incohérences.

Tout d'abord, c'est une histoire d'amour en Sasuke et Naruto principalement, dans un UA, ambiance lycéenne, qui met avant tout l'accent sur divers sujets qui nous touchent de près ou de loin.

L'auteur a su transcrire de nombreuses émotions à travers ses personnages, surtout son personnage principal Sasuke, avec lequel elle a su nous toucher, il paraît terriblement seul, désabusé, souffrant du manque des personnes chères à son cœur. En particulier de la solitude et le regard des gens.

Mais ce qui revient le plus dans cette histoire est bien sûr l'amitié naissante entre Naruto et Sasuke, qui menace à chaque fois de se briser suite à la volonté de Sasuke de le repousser tout en réagissant de manière totalement différente à ses pensées, voulant une nouvelle fois goûter à la vie, tout simplement. C'est la balance entre la raison et le cœur.

La connexion entre ces deux personnages, leurs douleurs communes les ont rapprochés plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. D'ailleurs, une alchimie existait déjà entre eux dans leur jeunesse insouciante eux avant de s'adresser la parole des années plus tard, dans un contexte plus sérieux.

L'auteur a également choisi de respecter le profil d'Itachi, comme dans l'œuvre originale. La relation entre les frères Uchiwa est très forte et encore une fois, l'amour figure au premier plan. Nous avons un Itachi dévoué à son frère, vous comprendrez en lisant l'histoire.

Entre un Sasuke perdu entre le cœur et sa raison, entre son réel passé tragique et le sacrifice de son frère, et un Naruto qui ne sait que faire entre sa loyauté envers son meilleur ami Kiba et les sentiments naissant pour Sasuke, l'auteur a su maîtriser son intrigue, tout est bien mené, tout est à sa place et rien n'est précipité. Sa manière d'écrire est plus axée sur les sentiments, quand vous lirez, vous vous en rendrez compte. Elle a également tendance à faire des répétitions, je note d'ailleurs que c'est sa manière de nous partager ses émotions et essayer de nous faire ressentir ce qu'elle a elle-même ressenti en l'écrivant, de nous faire comprendre le message qu'elle veut nous faire passer.

Il est possible que cela gêne quelques lecteurs. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi d'apprécier l'intrigue et non me focaliser en profondeur sur la forme, ce n'est pas l'important pour moi.

L'histoire nous tient en haleine depuis le début grâce à la capacité et les compétences d'écriture de l'auteur, le texte est lisible sans trop de difficultés, je n'ai pas eu besoin de revenir sur ma lecture pour mieux comprendre le déroulement de la fiction.

Si vous avez l'impression que je ne dis que du bien de cette histoire, ce qui est vrai, c'est parce que je n'ai pour le moment pas réussi à lui trouver un désavantage, j'ai quand même lu l'histoire avec un œil critique.

Ainsi, l'histoire intéressera ceux qui aiment les histoires d'amour couplées avec divers sujets comme le rejet, les regrets, la haine, le pardon, la solitude, l'acceptation …

C'est une fiction que j'ai appréciée, je vous la recommande car c'est une fiction qui mérite d'être lue !

Yasei

* * *

 **L'avis du Savant**

 **Blessing d'Hatsukoi00**

Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire, ou du moins ce que j'ai lu. Ce fut une surprise. On m'a beaucoup vanté le mérite de cette auteure mais faute de temps, ce n'est que maintenant que je m'y attaque. J'avoue aussi avoir été réticent à commencer car je préfère les histoires humoristiques.

Avant de parler de blessing, je tiens à signaler que j'ai lu ton profil. J'ai été touché par tes convictions. Je trouve ce que tu écris admirable aussi bien dans le fond que dans la forme. Les sujets que tu traites sont sérieux mais tu le fais sans nous oppresser ou chercher à nous culpabiliser. Non, tout est fait avec pédagogie. Le fond, le message de ton récit, me fait un peu penser aux histoires de J'men baleck qui comme toi prône l'égalité et l'acceptation de la différence. Lui, le fait surtout avec humour et légèreté. Dans la forme par contre, vous êtes différents. L'écriture est plus travaillée et la narration est plus présente.

Seule remarque, sur ton profil tu dis : « C'est comme juger une personne sa couleur de peau, à son accent ou à sa manière de s'habiller. C'est pitoyable. ». Je suis d'accord. Cependant, ne mettons pas tout sur le même plan. Une façon de s'habiller est un choix alors qu'on ne choisit pas de n'être noir, rouge ou même bleu. Mais bon je chipote.

 **Blessing**

« Wow ! Il y a beaucoup de narration, ça va être long ». C'est ce que je me suis dit en cliquant sur le premier chapitre. « Wow ! C'est déjà fini ? ». C'est ce que je me suis dit en le terminant. Bon essayons de ne pas trop spoiler. Je vais juste dire ce que j'ai aimé et ce que j'ai le moins aimé.

 **Ce que j'ai aimé**

La forme : Tu as vraiment un style qui sort du lot et de très bonnes capacités rédactionnelles. Tu as beaucoup de vocabulaire ce qui rend la lecture plaisante. Dernier point, on sent que tu aimes écrire et tu nous fais partager cette passion. Ce n'est peut-être pas important mais je voulais le dire.

Le Yaoï : Pour tout te dire, je suis bisexuel mais je ne lis plus de yaoï quand c'est écrit par une fille. Je sais que ça peut paraître sexiste mais vous avez tendance, pour la majorité d'entre vous, à vous faire des films concernant les relations homosexuelles. Je vais rappeler une chose toute bête mais que beaucoup oubli : un couple de gays est constitué de deux MECS.

J'ai du lire au moins une centaine de fanfic sur le sujet et plus de la moitié est remplie de clichés ou d'absurdité. Du coup j'ai arrêté d'en lire, car au bout d'un moment c'est un peu énervant de lire n'importe quoi. Mais tu es vraiment différente. Oui on peut dire que tu m'as réconcilié avec le genre. Ton histoire m'a fait me souvenir de pleins d'anecdotes(les messages surtout). Bref on peut dire que c'est très réaliste.

Les émotions : Ta narration qui me paraissait longue, était au final très prenante. Mais surtout je ressentais pleinement les sentiments que tu voulais transmettre.

 **Ce que je n'ai pas aimé**

Rien. Franchement, il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas aimé. Peut être un peu plus de légèreté mais à part ça rien à redire.

 **Mes moments préférés**

Beaucoup de moments m'ont marqués :

\- Le dialogue entre Kiba et Naruto dans « douce rancœur » ou la souffrance de l'Inuzuka est vraiment palpable.

\- La discussion entre Kiba et Naruto au sujet d'Hinata. J'ai trouvé les conseils du blond vraiment censés et pertinents. Et la situation de Kiba ne m'est pas inconnue.

\- La scène où Sasuke reçoit la lettre d'insulte.

En conclusion c'est une bonne histoire avec une romance réaliste et additive que je recommande fortement.

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **Comment t'est venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Comme beaucoup d'auteurs, je m'inspire souvent de ce que je vis, ce que je vois ou entends pour écrire une histoire. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas affirmer que toutes les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit sont justifiées. Parfois, un rêve, une pensée, une chanson, une parole, peuvent être le début d'une histoire.  
Pour « Blessing », je ne pourrais même plus expliquer clairement ce qui m'a inspiré. Je pense que comme pour la majorité des histoires, une scène m'est venue en tête et m'a obsédé, jusqu'à ce que je construise une histoire autour. D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir que c'est la scène de l'accident qui m'est venue à l'esprit en première.  
Mais comme pour d'autres histoires (pas toutes en ligne), j'aime parler de sujets particuliers, comme le rejet, la différence, l'ouverture d'esprit, l'acceptation, le questionnement de soi. Ce sont des sujets qui dominent encore notre société – malheureusement – et je pense qu'il est important d'en parler, de susciter un intérêt là-dessus. C'est également pour ça que mes histoires traitent de couples homosexuels. C'est un sujet qui me tient vraiment à cœur. J'aimerais que le rejet (de soi ou des autres) disparaisse totalement. Utopique mais bon…  
 **  
** **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore si oui laquelle ?**

J'écris avec de la musique en effet, mais pas tout le temps. Il faut savoir que je n'écris pas les chapitres de mon histoire dans l'ordre. Tout dépend de mon humeur et de mon état d'esprit du moment (qui est souvent en fonction de ce qui se passe dans ma vie). Je n'ai pas de chanson « type ». J'ai des périodes de déprime, comme tout le monde je pense, où certaines musiques me parlent et m'apaisent. Par exemple, j'étais dans une de ces périodes lorsque j'ai écrit le prologue de « Blessing » et la chanson à l'intérieur est celle qui m'a aidé à l'écrire.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

J'ai envie de répondre : Pourquoi pas. Je ne peux pas forcer les gens à s'intéresser à mon histoire. Il n'y aurait aucune raison de le faire je pense. Le plus important, c'est que j'écris pour évacuer, pour toucher des personnes, pour les faire réfléchir, et me faire réfléchir en même temps. L'écriture est un exutoire. Tout comme la lecture. Je pense qu'il faut lire cette histoire uniquement si elle peut nous apporter quelque chose : un moment de détente, un questionnement personnel, un rire, une larme… N'importe quoi tant que ce n'est pas de l'ennui.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Difficile à dire… Je pense que je vais répondre en comparant avec mes autres histoires. Elle n'a pas de « grande qualité » à mes yeux. Je suis toujours stressée et critique quand il s'agit de faire lire ce que j'écris à d'autres. Chaque publication est un moment de stress pour moi. Mais cela m'apporte aussi beaucoup.  
Du coup, j'aurais tendance à dire que sa principale qualité est d'être une « histoire ». Je veux dire par là, quelque chose de construit, de réfléchi. C'est mon histoire la plus travaillée jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y a pas de « mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter dans ce chapitre ? » ou de « Mais comment je vais terminer cette histoire ? ». La phrase de fin est déjà écrite. Je sais où je vais et ce que je veux dire. Selon moi, c'est déjà une qualité pour l'histoire.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Je pense que j'ai tendance à répéter certaines choses. Parfois, quand je relis plusieurs chapitres je me dis que certains passages se ressemblent. D'autres fois, je me dis que tout est parfaitement justifié. Mais je me fais relire pour éviter au maximum les répétitions (que ce soit de mots ou d'idées). J'espère m'améliorer. C'est parfois difficile car j'axe sur les sentiments des personnages. Et les sentiments évoluent lentement et se répètent souvent. Mais j'y travaille. D'ailleurs cela peut aussi être vu comme un défaut : trop de sentiments et pas assez d'actions. Mais je suppose que cela dépend de chacun.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré ?**

Je n'ai pas de personnage préféré. Tous ceux sur qui je choisis d'écrire sont des personnages que j'aime. Pour le chapitre préféré, je ne pourrais pas vraiment en choisir un. Parmi ceux qui sont déjà publiés, j'aurais longtemps choisi le chapitre VI qui est le flash-back de l'accident. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai plutôt tendance à préférer les premiers chapitres, où on voit l'évolution de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto. Beaucoup de petits passages que j'apprécie. Mais comme d'habitude, cela dépend en réalité de mon état d'esprit du moment.  
 **  
** **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Totalement ! J'ai la dernière phrase et chaque passage en tête. Mais je ne révélerais rien. Simplement qu'il y aura 19 chapitres et un prologue.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ? Ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Cette question est la pire… Je ne peux pas choisir entre tous mes auteurs préférés. Beaucoup d'auteurs m'ont inspiré. J'ai déjà relu leurs histoires des dizaines de fois. Malheureusement, la plupart ne sont plus sur ce fandom, voire sur le site. Mais pour en citer quelques-uns je dirais : Désesperine, Yuuki Momoru, Lonely Seira, Leyla KTK, shivaleecious, Tch0upi ou bien Mariko89  
Je précise que la liste n'est pas faite par ordre de préférence. Ce sont des auteurs très différents, mais leurs histoires m'ont toutes touché et je les admire tous autant.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Comme pour la question précédente, difficile de choisir. Il y a des histoires que j'ai relues des dizaines de fois. Certaines que je connais par cœur. D'autres qui m'ont aidé lorsque je bloquais dans l'écriture des miennes. Mais l'une d'entre elles gardera, je pense, toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. C'est « Au sommet de la montagne » de Désesperine. Cette histoire reste ancrée dans ma mémoire. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Mais elle m'a marqué. Je la trouve magnifique. J'aime d'ailleurs tout ce que cette auteure écrit.  
J'ai souffert d'un blocage il y a quelques années. Pendant près de deux ans, impossible d'écrire. J'avais les idées, l'envie et le temps. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Et cette histoire a été publiée. Et ça a été comme un second souffle pour moi. Tout s'est débloqué. Et j'ai commencé « Blessing ».

 **Parmi toutes tes histoires, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Alors, c'est assez difficile de choisir entre mes histoires. J'aime beaucoup Blessing et les Méandres des âmes que je suis en train d'écrire. Mais je pense que si je dois en choisir une seule, ce sera Malgré tout. C'est un two shot et l'histoire est banale mais elle a une place particulière pour moi. Ça a été la première histoire que j'ai réussie à écrire après avoir eu un blocage pendant deux ans au niveau de l'écriture. Elle est sortie de mon esprit très rapidement et, aujourd'hui encore, je n'arrive plus à écrire aussi vite, peu importe l'histoire. C'est ce two-shot qui m'a permis d'améliorer mon style et qui m'a remis dans le bain, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je pense que sans lui, Blessing n'aurait pas existé. En fait, sans lui, je n'aurais surement jamais réécrit sur ce site. C'est, pour l'instant, la seule de mes histoires que je parviens à relire parfois.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci ? Ça paraît tellement banal et peu recherché. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre. J'ai encore du mal à croire que certaines personnes lisent mon histoire avec plaisir et attendent la suite avec impatience. Je ne comprends pas que des lecteurs ressentent ce que je ressentais quand j'appréciais vraiment une histoire ou un auteur.  
Alors merci à tous ceux qui s'arrêtent quelques minutes sur mon histoire, à tous ceux qui commentent, qui m'aident, qui patientent. Merci vraiment. Aujourd'hui encore, à chaque commentaire, j'attends avec nervosité la critique. Pas celle qui est constructive, mais juste celle qui prouve que quelqu'un n'aime vraiment pas ce que j'écris et qui me prouve que cette histoire ne vaut rien. Un jour peut-être, ce sentiment disparaîtra. Mais en attendant, merci à tous

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Kirango Kin :** j'aime bien moi aussi lire les avis de l'équipe^^

 **AsukaTirento :** Je dirais à Savant (le créateur de la chronique) que tu trouves son idée super sympa^^ Effectivement, peu de lecteurs appliquent ce message, ce qui est dommage !

* * *

Je remercie **Hatsukoi00** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **AkaiNeko Loufoque, Yasei, Savant** et **Kirango** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 4 _« Une nouvelle famille »_ de **Elina Eden.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	5. Episode 4

**La chronique du savant, épisode 4 : « Une nouvelle famille » de Elina Eden.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 4 portant sur « Une nouvelle famille ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui a réussi à coordonner les avis de l'équipe ! Première histoire de l'auteure qui comporte actuellement 21 chapitres et que je vous propose de découvrir. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 4.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Une nouvelle famille de Elina Eden**

Elle court, enfin, après 5 ans avec Orochimaru, elle avait pu s'échapper. Pourvu qu'elle puisse trouver de l'aide à Konoha. La dernière représentante du clan Uzuo, oubliée de tous va-t-elle pouvoir trouver une nouvelle famille ?

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Voici une fic qui s'annonce d'entrée de jeu originale avec l'insertion d'une OC qui a visiblement quelques griefs à l'encontre d'Orochimaru.

Pour commencer, je dirai que le déroulé de l'histoire est rapide. Le premier chapitre s'avère très court, peut-être un peu trop pour un début qui est censé installer l'histoire en fournissant assez de détails pour que le lecteur s'imprègne du récit raconté.

Ici, on fait la connaissance de Yuka Uzuo, fugitive échappée d'un repère d'Orochimaru, en quête de soutien là où elle espère en trouver, soit à Konoha.

Ensuite, le chapitre comporte peu de descriptions, très succinctes quand elles sont présentes. Bien qu'elles doivent être utilisées avec modération, les descriptions aident le lecteur à se plonger dans un texte et dans un univers précis. Quand il y a trop peu de descriptions, les lecteurs risquent de moins accrocher au texte. Petit avantage, les descriptions permettent aussi de rallonger le texte.

La partie flash-back qui suit a clairement une fonction explicative, nous renseigne sur Yuka, son passé, sa famille, ses pouvoirs… Bref, toute sa vie résumée en quelques lignes. Dommage que tout soit traité d'un coup, le personnage n'a (presque peut-être) aucun mystère. Il aurait été intéressant de s'en tenir aux origines de Yuka, sans évoquer en détail ses pouvoirs, qui auraient pu être dévoilés par la suite. Son pouvoir est d'ailleurs original, et peut s'avérer intéressant pour la suite de l'histoire, selon ce qu'a prévu l'auteur.

De même, on passe trop vite sur les relations que Yuka a développées avec les autres personnages du manga (Naruto, Itachi, Orochimaru), ce qui fait que, pour l'instant du moins, elles manquent de substance. Pour ma part, j'aurais bien aimé voir des flash-backs mettant en scène Yuka avec Itachi, ou ses tentatives d'échapper à Orochimaru.

Mention spéciale pour le « sac à main géant ». J'ai bien rigolé en lisant cette expression ! (pareil pour « face de requin » dans les chapitres suivants, c'est juste génial !)

Un détail qui me chiffonne un peu: l'arrivée de Yuka dans le village. Même en période de paix, le village de Konoha est gardé par plusieurs ninjas en faction à la porte ou ailleurs. Compte tenu de ce fait, Yuka entre un peu trop facilement dans le village et ce, même si son pouvoir doit lui accorder un supplément de discrétion. J'aurais bien aimé, à défaut de la voir se faire attraper avant d'arriver à destination, découvrir comment elle déjoue la vigilance des shinobis.

La fin du chapitre suscite pas mal de questions chez moi. D'après les événements racontés, on se situe après la fin de la Grande Guerre Ninja. Or, on voit un personnage ressemblant fortement à Itachi, qui a péri (définitivement, dira-t-on) au cours de la guerre. Changement volontaire des événements ?

Un autre petit plus de l'histoire réside dans l'ajout d'une traduction des principaux termes japonais relatifs au manga. C'est parfait pour les lecteurs non-familiers avec l'histoire de Naruto, que beaucoup (moi comprise) ont tendance à oublier. Cela rend la fanfic plus accessible pour eux.

En ce qui concerne la forme, le style de cette fic est simple avec des phrases correctement construites, qui permettent une lecture facile du texte. On trouve peu d'erreurs d'orthographe, surtout compte tenu de la dysorthographie de l'auteure. On voit qu'elle tient compte de ses lecteurs en leur proposant un texte le plus agréable à lire possible.

Le chapitre 2 nous amène du côté des frères Uchiwa, avec des explications bienvenues sur la modification opérée par l'auteure sur la trame originale. Ces explications sont relativement cohérentes, à quelques détails près. Sachant qu'Itachi était malade et apparemment en phase terminale, il faudrait préciser comment il a survécu à sa maladie. Par ailleurs, quid de la guerre ninja et de toutes les péripéties qui y sont liées ? Une petite note explicative à la fin du chapitre, à défaut d'un paragraphe dans l'histoire même, pourrait nous éclairer là-dessus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la connivence instaurée avec le lecteur à travers quelques notions propres au manga (le légendaire caractère froid des Uchiwa par exemple) est plutôt plaisante.

L'un des éléments surprenants dans ce chapitre, c'est l'absence de réaction de Sasuke face à l'irruption soudaine de Yuka. Connaissant l'énergumène, on se serait attendus à ce qu'elle finisse avec un sabre pointé sur la gorge… (ne serait-ce que le temps de l'identifier, puisqu'il la connaît).

Concernant le chapitre 3, on retrouve Yuka en sécurité chez les deux frères, et légèrement dans les vapes, avec en supplément un petit flash-back très appréciable relatant sa première rencontre avec Itachi. À travers ces souvenirs, les liens entre Itachi et Yuka commencent à prendre un peu de substance, et on se plonge ainsi plus facilement dans l'histoire.

Si on s'intéresse à l'attitude de Sasuke envers Yuka, je la trouve pour ma part un peu illogique, même pour un OOC. Dans le cadre d'une fanfiction, on peut tout à fait se permettre de modifier le caractère d'un personnage si ça nous chante, ou pour les besoins de l'histoire. Toutefois, Sasuke se montre ici beaucoup trop protecteur envers Yuka. Même si Itachi lui a parlé d'elle, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle reste une inconnue pour Sasuke, qu'ils ne se sont jamais côtoyés. S'il ne se montre pas méfiant, on pourrait cependant attendre de la part d'Uchiwa junior qu'il fasse preuve d'une certaine réserve envers une bestiole poilue qui débarque à l'improviste.

Le chapitre s'achève sur un nouveau suspense qui incite à poursuivre la lecture. Un choix judicieux de la part de l'auteure, surtout pour les lecteurs qui, comme moi, sont incapables de se retenir d'aller voir ce qui se passe ensuite.

En résumé, on a là une fanfic qui s'attaque à la difficile insertion d'un OC dans l'univers du manga, où la cohérence encore un peu fragile de certaines actions se mêle à des idées intéressantes promettant un bon développement. La simplicité du style facilitant la lecture, on passe un agréable moment, agrémenté de quelques touches d'humour.

* * *

Yo ici j'men

 **La review de baleck 1**

Alors on se retrouve ici pour parler de « Une nouvelle famille » de Elina Eden.

Je préfère prévenir, cet avis reflète uniquement ce que je pense. Je ne prétends pas détenir la vérité je ne fais qu'exprimer mon opinion même s'il est peut être différent du votre. Je vous présenterai le premier chapitre, mon avis sur ce dernier et je finirais par une conclusion.

Bien maintenant que le blabla politiquement correct est fini, commençons!

 **"Une nouvelle famille"**

Cette histoire nous fait suivre l'aventure de Yuka, une jeune fille, dernière rescapée d'un clan affilié aux Uzumaki et lié au renard à neuf queues. Le début du premier chapitre nous décrit une évasion. En effet on apprend que Yuka vient de réussir à s'échapper de Manda, un serpent qui la retenait captive depuis 5 ans sur les ordres d'Orochimaru. Au départ, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais en même temps il s'agit d'Orochimaru et ce type est toujours impliqué dans des sales coups.

Maintenant libre, elle se dirige vers le village caché de Konoha, son village natale. Je dois quand même féliciter notre héroïne (quand je dis l'héroïne je parle bien de Yuka et non pas d'une certaine substance particulière. La drogue c'est mal! Quoi que vous faites ce que vous voulez. Bref je m'égare et cette parenthèse est beaucoup trop longue) pour son grand sens de l'orientation rivalisant avec les meilleurs GPS moderne. A peine sortit de plusieurs années retenue contre sa volonté loin de tous, elle arrive quand même à retrouver le chemin de Konoha.

Le récit continu et on nous informe que : Yuka appartient à une espèce particulière qui peut prendre une forme animale. Ainsi Yuka, est une renarde noire possédant neuf queues. Elle reste sous cette forme malgré elle; le Sanin reptilien lui ayant posé un sceau bloquant son chakra.

Le chapitre se poursuit avec des renseignements sur la mère Yuka et un un flash-back qui nous fournit des éclaircissements sur le calvaire qu'elle a vécu. On nous révèle que : La maman de Yuka, Kana, était elle aussi une Uzuo, clan qui a hérité du sang de Kurama. Elle et son amie Kushina avait échappés au massacre du pays des tourbillons. Quelques années plus tard elles se sont séparées. On parle de sa première transformation, de ses parents, des circonstances qui ont amenés à sa capture et de sa relation avec Itachi Uchiwa, un ninja rencontré pendant sa première cavale, puis on conclut par la fuite du repère d'Orochimaru.

Enfin, retour au présent, elle arrive enfin à Konoha, plus précisément au quartier des Uchiwa. Elle arrive devant une grande demeure, quand soudain elle entend des pas et court se cacher. Ces pas provenaient de deux jeunes hommes bruns aux yeux noirs qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

Fin du premier chapitre

 **Mon avis**

C'est une entrée en matière palpitante, les bases sont vite posées. L'auteure nous propose un scénario prenant sans pour autant être très original, mais qui possède sa dose de mystère. Le flash-back en milieu de chapitre nous apporte des informations intéressantes sans trop nous dévoiler le cœur de l'intrigue.

 **Conclusion**

J'ai lu cette histoire jusqu'au chapitre 9, après j'ai décroché. L'histoire commence bien, la narration est plaisante, et les fautes n'ont pas dérangés ma lecture. Le scénario commençait bien et cela pouvait devenir une très bonne histoire. Alors pourquoi-ai-je arrêté? Pour deux raisons :

1- Il y a plusieurs petites erreurs qui misent bout à bout rendent le récit pas très cohérent

2- Yuka. Yuka, est un OC passable mais un personnage principal moyen, en tout cas je n'ai pas aimé la tournure qu'elle a pris. Son premier défaut, c'est qu'elle n'en a aucun. Pour moi un personnage, surtout principal, ne peut pas ne pas avoir de défaut. Yuka est aimée de tous, elle est belle, magnifique, gentille etc… Bref, tout le monde s'attache à elle beaucoup trop vite et avec une intensité beaucoup trop exagéré.

L'exemple le plus parlant est Sasuke qui devient limite accro à cette petite renarde dès leur premier regard. Je ne suis pas contre les coups de foudre, je sais que ça peut arriver. Mais là tout va beaucoup trop vite et est incompréhensible au vue de la description du caractère de Sasuke, non seulement celui qu'on connait, mais surtout celui présenté dans ce récit. Je ne suis pas contre les ooc. Moi-même j'en use beaucoup. Personnellement, j'estime qu'un auteur de fanfiction écrit ce qu'il veut et n'est pas obligé de reprendre « bêtement » tous les traits d'un personnage, toutefois il doit être cohérent. Et là ce n'est pas le cas pour Sasuke. Il n'est pas du tout décrit comme quelqu'un d'aimant et ouvert, non bien au contraire. Quand il fait preuve de tendresse avec Yuka on nous fait comprendre par les pensées d'autres personnages que c'est contraire à ses habitudes. Qu'il est plutôt méfiant, distant et froid. Pourtant au bout de seulement deux heures, notre Uchiwa préféré est littéralement obsédé par Yuka sans aucune véritable raison.

Toutefois, je pense que cette histoire a aussi beaucoup de qualités et mérite au moins un coup d'œil. J'ai quand même passé un bon moment et les dialogues en début et fin de chapitre m'ont bien fait rire.

* * *

 **Kirango nous en parle!**

Une Nouvelle famille Elina Eden.

Grande première de cette auteure auquel nous nous attaquons aujourd'hui.

Autant être clair tout de suite; j'ai essayé de m'intégrer à l'histoire, mais c'est peine perdue. J'ai au moins lu tous les chapitres et j'ai fait l'effort de tenir jusqu'au bout.

Je sais qu'il faut soutenir les jeunes auteurs, que l'auteure ici est dysorthographique, que c'est sa première fic, tout ça, tout ça, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais materner une histoire qui m'a déplu juste sous prétexte qu'il faut préserver les esprits et ne pas décourager les débutants. Au contraire, ma hargne devrait être votre fuel pour vous encourager à vous dépasser.

Je ne vais pas plomber l'auteure impunément, car je vais étayer mes propos avec des arguments pour démontrer mes dires.

On va d'abord commencer avec les points que je pense négatifs, comme ça se sera fait et on pourra passer à autre chose, les quelques point positifs qui démontrent que "Une Nouvelle Famille" n'est pas une cause perdue.

Tout d'abord: un des problèmes de cette histoire n'est pas les fautes d'orthographes, ça encore n'importe quel passionné s'en accommoderait tout en les soulignant à la fin, mais la narration. La narration n'est pas fluide et la plupart des tableaux de l'histoire sont expédiés en cinq lignes avant de passer au suivant. Mis à part pour Yuka, la narration manque cruellement de longueur, d'adjectifs et de détails.

Le scénario aussi présente des lacunes. Le début est trop rapide et contraste avec les vingt chapitres suivants qui sont mal exploité et font trainer l'histoire en longueur, et encore l'histoire n'est pas finie!

La plupart des chapitres ne se concentrent que sur des banalités de la vie quotidienne tirés plus de l'anime Shippuden que du manga en lui-même, alors qu'il n'y a même pas eu de tension dramatique dans l'histoire.

Par exemple, je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu dans le manga que Naruto avait l'habitude d'appeler Tsunade "la vieille", ni que celle-ci le frappait dès qu'il disait une absurdité.

Fait appuyé canoniquement par le fait que lors de son retour de son voyage initiatique, Sakura lui dise "tu ne sais pas à quel point la colère de maître Tsunade peut être redoutable", ce qui démontre qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça, et encore moins qu'elle passait ses nerfs sur tous ses employés ou sujets, à part Jiraya ou ses élèves ou ses créanciers.

C'est dire: il faut attendre plus de quinze chapitres avant qu'une ombre de menace ne daigne planer définitivement sur les protagonistes pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas en sécurité.

Entre temps les autres chapitres sont brodés avec des futilités générales, d'accord il y a une volonté de faire rire et de montrer Yuka au quotidien, mais cela ne sert pas le scénario et, limite, je peux dire que je me suis bien fait ch*er à les lire car rien ne permet de s'impliquer dans la vie quotidienne du village. La narration est exclusivement accaparée par les personnages et leurs problématiques dignes d'ados de télé réalité.

Ce qui m'a beaucoup dérangé aussi: Les Parenthèses! Jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne doit mettre de parenthèses! Sauf cas d'absolue nécessité ou à moins que l'on ne soit à l'intérieur de la tête d'un personnage! Ici ces parenthèses sont des barbarismes qui ont pour unique but d'apporter des précisions inutiles sur l'histoire, c'est à dire; qu'ils cassent le rythme du récit tout en prenant le lecteur pour un poisson rouge attardé qui n'y connait rien à Naruto!

D'habitude je ne suis pas contre quelques précisions dans une histoire concernant des points obscures de l'œuvre originale, mais là: le chapitre un est bourré de ces parenthèses et évidences indigestes que n'importe quel lecteur de base connait déjà! Dès qu'un écrivain essai d'insister sur un fait ou s'évertue à absolument expliquer ce qu'il dit, c'est qu'il y a un problème de communication et qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir été suffisamment explicite, donc qu'il manque de confiance et ne maîtrise pas sa narration.

L'intrigue est elle-même basée sur un sol bancal. On sent très vite que le gros de l'histoire sera exclusivement concentré sur "Yuka+Sasuke". Tout ce qui n'est pas eux est survolé soit carrément passés sous silence, et ce sur de nombreux aspects:

J'en veux pour exemple notamment le chapitre un qui est pour moi le pire chapitre de l'histoire entière. Déjà, Yuka qui, après avoir assisté au meurtre de ses parents par Orochimescouilles, parvient à survivre deux ans toute seule dans la nature alors qu'elle n'a que sept ans, et puis qui survit à sept ans supplémentaires dans les donjons de ce malade pour enfin parvenir à s'en échapper sans séquelles?! Il n'y a aucune séquelle visible chez elle! A croire qu'elle était juste en pension chez lui, puisqu'elle se permet de faire de l'humour avec "Orochi-Baka" et "Sac à main géant"! L'horreur n'est pas assez montrée! Je n'ai ressenti absolument aucune empathie pour elle! Elle se fait kidnapper alors qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant! Où est la peur, où sont les pleurs, où sont les cris, où sont les "Papa! Maman! Quelqu'un! A l'aide!", où est la rage, la haine, le désespoir de ne jamais pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour! Mille personnes auraient déjà succombé au syndrome de Stockholm dans un cas pareil, mais pas elle?!

Il ne se passe rien de constructif dans ce chapitre car, au lieu de se lâcher sur des paragraphes entiers de fuite éperdue d'une ombre terrorisée dans la nuit, et qui accessoirement aurait hypé le lecteur pour découvrir plus tard le passé teinté de mystère de cette jeune fille qui a vécu l'enfer, mais non! L'auteur a préféré se concentrer direct sur le pédigrée, ô combien incroyable, de son PO (OC pour les intimes, mais fuck l'anglais), sur le lien qu'elle partage avec Naruto, sur le fait que parce qu'elle a neuf queue Orochimoncul à raison de la vouloir elle plutôt que de se servir à la source du réceptacle, et surtout ce chapitre prend un malin plaisir à cracher à la figure du lecteur pendant des plombes à quel point Itachi a une relation privilégiée avec Yuka. D'accord, il a vécut l'enfer, mais même dans cet univers alternatif, je vois mal le gars qui a accepté d'assassiner toute sa famille et d'endosser le rôle de paria, craquer pour les yeux doux d'une gosse! Mais gardez-le dans un coin de votre tête car j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Pour continuer, l'intrigue comme le scénario est plat comme une feuille et ne laisse même pas de mystère à creuser. Yuka vient d'une famille puissante, mais on a déjà Kyubi et les archives de Konoha pour tout nous dire dessus. Orochimaru sera le big boss du game, et les héros vont l'arrêter, à moins que Madara ne décide de se ramener. Et enfin les personnages sont fades et peu développés en dehors des Protagonistes que sont Yuka, Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi, qui ont eux aussi leurs défauts, mais c'est pour plus tard.

J'ai également pu relever des incohérences dans la fic. Fic qui pourtant prétend suivre le manga jusqu'au tome 43; au moment où Sasuke et Itachi sont supposés se battre à mort.

Tout d'abord: Itachi et Sasuke sont tous les deux venus accompagnés au point de rendez-vous, de Kisame pour Itachi, de Suigetsu, de Karin et de Jugo pour Sasuke, et on ne revoit plus aucun d'entre eux après l'évènement? Ils ne se manifestent même pas, à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais existé dans cet univers! Au même titre que Tobi et Zetsu qui sont CANONIQUEMENT arrivés bien avant l'équipe de Naruto pour ramasser les corps!

Ensuite, Manda, le bien nommé "sac à main géant", meure au tome 41-42, lorsque Sasuke s'échappe de la déflagration provoquée par Deidara. Orochimaru ayant au préalable été vaincu par Sasuke et Kabuto s'étant fait la malle depuis belle lurette, Il n'y avait donc plus personne pour surveiller la prison de Yuka à ce moment-là, donc qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuir des semaines avant le combat final entre les deux frères, et donc gagner le village avant même que le procès des Uchiwa n'ait pu commencer.

Et enfin, ULTIME incohérence de l'histoire: OROCHIMARU EST OFFICIELLEMENT MORT DEPUIS LE TOME 43!

En effet il avait réussi à survivre dans la marque de Sasuke tel une sangsue, mais Itachi avait fini par l'emprisonner dans la jarre de Susano et par tuer son petit serpent avec son feu noir. Et Orochimaru ne réapparaitra, toujours canoniquement, que QUARANTE tomes plus tard, "résurecté" à travers la marque de ANKO! Alors expliquez-moi comment il peut être en vie au moment de l'histoire!

Ensuite, nous abordons un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, et qui je trouve a été bâclé; la Politique.

Les aspects politiques de l'histoire sont abordé avec un manichéisme insultant, très visible lors du procès Uchiwa (qui soit dit en passant a été lui aussi expédié alors qu'il y avait matière à débattre).

Le procès se résume en cinq lignes; le méchant conseil des sages est puni et les gentils Uchiwa, épaulé par tous leurs amis qui n'ont jamais douté d'eux une seule seconde, sont réhabilités et retrouvent l'estime du village (très certainement grâce à quelques groupies hystériques), or, comme nous le savons à travers le manga ainsi qu'au quotidien, l'Histoire, c'est pas si simple.

Ce qui m'a le plus fait rire, c'est de voir à quel point Itachi apparait comme une grosse victime sacrifiée et innocente, alors qu'en réalité il était parfaitement d'accord pour que toute cette sombre opération ait lieu.

Bien sûr que les sages ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs et sont plus un ramassis de vieux croulants conservateurs avec Danzo à leur tête, mais leur jeter la pierre est une erreur car c'est oublier que le clan Uchiwa tout entier était en train de formenter un terrible coup d'état pour renverser le pouvoir. Leur priorité absolue était de préserver la stabilité du village et d'éviter une guerre civile où là, il y aurait eu des milliers de morts, et qui aurait affaibli leurs force et les auraient laissés à la merci d'une attaque des villages ennemis!

Tobi le dit lui-même dans le tome 43 lors de ce qui est l'une des meilleures scènes de toute l'œuvre de Naruto. J'en viendrai presque à bénir Kishimoto pour avoir eu cette idée de génie et pour avoir réussi à la raconter avec un brio remarquable.

Certes, Danzo était pour une politique plus sévère, mais ils ont quand même accepté de faire confiance à Sarutobi pour engager des pourparlers avec les Uchiwa et les convaincre d'arrêter de s'entêter dans leur folie. Pourparlers qui échouèrent car les Uchiwa étaient plus obnubilés par leur vengeance personnelle que par les intérêts du village.

Qu'auriez-vous fait à leur place? Il est toujours facile de critiquer avec le recul de l'histoire mais sur le coup ils étaient dans la menace d'un coup d'état imminent et devaient prendre une décision rapide et radicale si les négociations venaient à ne pas aboutir.

Itachi lui-même partageait cette vision des choses et à lui-même accepté d'être un agent double pour le compte du village car il savait pertinemment que l'entêtement de son clan ne mènerait qu'à un désastre sans nom! Il a préféré se donner à sa patrie et à ses valeurs nationalistes plutôt qu'à la gloire égoïste de sa propre famille, même si celle-ci avait été dénigrée depuis des décennies!

Itachi a voulu son sort et a accepté de se faire couvrir d'infamies tout en projetant de rendre Sasuke plus fort et capable de se défendre contre Danzo ainsi que d'en faire le héros des nations en le laissant le tuer.

C'était un sacrifice, mais qu'il jugeait lui-même nécessaire pour assurer la paix!

En politique, il n'y a pas que les méchants d'un côté et les gentils de l'autre. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, et la fic n'aborde pas une fois ce concept.

De plus Tsunade Naruto et Sakura, pourtant des êtres très moraux, n'hésitent pas une seconde dans cette histoire à menacer physiquement ou même d'emprisonnement tous ceux qui oseraient s'opposer à leur politique. Quelle ironie du sort; eux qui se prétendent pacifiques sont en réalité plus tyranniques que le méchant vilain conseil.

Bien sûr; Tsunade qui frappe des gens pour les envoyer en orbite ça fait rire, mais l'histoire la fait donc passer pour une brute épaisse résolvant tout par la violence et qui parfois soigne les gens, alors que dans le manga les parties comique sont clairement séparées des parties sérieuses où Tsunade fait preuve d'une grande diplomatie à l'égard des gens influents, les attrapant parfois par le col lorsqu'ils sont trop sénile et conformistes pour accepter d'aider les autres villages, mais ça en reste là.

Et enfin, mais ceux qui sont habitués avec mes critiques l'auront déjà remarqué, le problème du japonais.

Je sais que je me répète mais je ne le dirai jamais assez; LES MOTS JAPONAIS N'ONT RIEN A FAIRE DANS UNE HISTOIRE EN FRANCAIS! Trouvez des équivalents! Ne les utilisez pas si cela ne sers pas les intérêts de l'histoire! Ici les mots en japonais font juste atrocement fan service et on est obligé d'attendre la fin du chapitre pour avoir une traduction! Cela ne sers strictement à rien et encore moins l'intrigue!

Franchement, je vous en ficherais des "hime", des"sama", des "nee-chan" ou des "tadaima" et des "okaeri"! Le français aurait tout aussi bien convenu, tel "je suis rentrée" et "bienvenue chez toi", plutôt que ces mots de fan boy d'anime à la noix!

Le deuxième gros point faible de "Une nouvelle Famille" se trouve être le traitement des personnages. Dire qu'ils sont ooc ne suffit pas! Certes, l'auteure précise qu'ils sont ooc, s'en amuse même et fait de l'humour avec les personnages, mais c'est pour cacher le fait que la transformation de leur caractère résulte d'une conception de l'histoire qui arrange ses affaires et sa vision personnelle des choses, plus que d'un réel souci de créer un vrais scénario.

Si on y réfléchit bien, l'intrigue est plutôt simple: Orochimaru le méchant veut capturer Yuka qui est super puissante mais il se fera battre et Yuka et Sasuke se marieront et auront beaucoup d'enfant, et c'est tout.

90% de la matière de l'histoire est occupée par les personnages et leurs problèmes à eux, ce qui en théorie peut être intéressant, mais ici ces derniers sont presque aussi intéressant et fournis qu'un épisode des "Marseillais en Australie". Je cherche encore des éléments qui me permettraient de m'identifier et de m'attacher à eux!

A chaque fois j'ai traduit les en-tête par: "C'est moi l'auteure, je vous dis d'avance que les personnages sont ooc comme ça vous pourrez pas vous plaindre et je fais aussi croire que je maîtrise mon sujet alors qu'en réalité si ils sont ooc c'est parce que j'ai besoin qu'ils soient ooc pour mettre en valeur mon po à moi". J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être prise pour une idiote.

Dans une Fanfiction, les personnages peuvent être ooc. Ils ont le droit d'être autant ooc que l'on veut, ce n'est absolument pas un problème! Surtout dans les univers alternatifs où l'on peut exploiter d'autre chemins qu'aurait pris l'histoire si il ne s'était pas passé tel ou tel évènement, ou si ils avaient rencontré telle personne à tel moment.

Exemple random; si les Uchiwa avaient accepté leur réédition sans discuter, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de massacre, Itachi n'aurait jamais été un paria, et Sasuke ne serait sûrement pas devenu le sale gosse grincheux et revanchard que l'on connait tous, mais certainement un garçon équilibré et plus jovial, ce qui remettrait en question son amitié originelle avec Naruto.

Là où ça coince, c'est quand les fanfictioneurs rendent des personnages ooc uniquement pour assouvir leurs fantasmes et non pas pour servir les intérêts de l'histoire, mais le pire, c'est quand ils prétendent faire le contraire de ce qu'ils font en réalité, ce qui est le cas ici.

Des auteurs qui utilisent très bien les personnages ooc et qui me viennent en premiers à l'esprit pour le fandom Naruto sont J'men Baleck et Ennelloge, certes avec leurs couacs, mais ce sont des exemples stables et concrets.

Pour le duo j'men Baleck, leur fic "Un duo presque parfait" est un très bon exemple de personnages ooc bien utilisés. Les auteurs parviennent admirablement bien à adapter les personnages pour les faire rentrer dans une comédie rocambolesque et hilarante. Si le caractère de Sasuke est gardé grincheux et solitaire c'est pour mieux contraster avec celui de Gintoki. Sasuke fait rire précisément parce qu'il essaie continuellement de maitriser des choses qui lui échappent, et complète parfaitement Gintoki qui lui est un adepte du lâcher-prise.

Itachi est un grand frère envahissant qui veux à tout prix caser Sasuke, Naruto est devenu un adulte plus responsable sans pour autant se départir de son charme comique, et même Jiraya révèle être une tout autre personne empêtré dans de sombres affaires politique sans pour autant arrêter d'aller épier les culottes dans le toilettes des femmes.

Quant à Ennelloges, tous les personnages de sa fic "Gates of madness" sont ooc, le plus évidant étant Sai qui est un enfant de bourge pourris gâté et qui rackette les autres, même Sasuke à travers sa soif de sang est aussi ooc. Les personnages devaient être ooc dans cette histoire pour faire ressortir la tension, la violence et les ténèbres de l'intrigue. En donnant du réalisme sombre à leur caractère, le lecteur peut ainsi se rendre compte de la déchéance que subissent les personnages qui finissent tous par être touché de près ou de loin par la psychose meurtrière de Sasuke. La fic entière est de toute façon basée sur le concept qu'aucun des personnages sont soumis à une force tyrannique plus forte qu'eux et à laquelle ils doivent se soumettre pour continuer de vivre en société, comme Sai, les parents, l'école, la police ou la loi morale. Les personnages ne sont donc même pas libre à l'origine et ne sont donc de base pas eux-mêmes au moment de l'histoire.

Tous ces personnages, pourtant ooc, marchent très bien car ils ont été adaptés aux besoins de l'histoire et sont tous utiles. Soit parce qu'ils font avancer l'intrigue dans le bons sens, soit parce que c'est l'intrigue elle-même qui les empêche de choisir par eux-mêmes.

Itachi: Enfin, parlons d'Itachi. Le grand et beau Itachi, le grand frère modèle, le husbando de toute les fangirls, l'un des personnages les plus charismatiques de la série, celui qui s'est sacrifié pour son village, la grosse victime d'une horrible injustice que tout le monde s'entête à réhabiliter dans toute les fanfics possibles, CE F*CKING ITACHI QUI DANS CETTE HISTOIRE A ETE LAVE DE SON CRIME, NE SEMBLE MEME PAS PORTER DE SEQUELLES PSYCHOLOGIQUES DE SON ASSASSINAT ET A LAISSE UNE GAMINE DE SEPT ANS SURVIVRE SEULE DANS LA NATURE LIVREE A ELLE-MEME!

Je ne vais pas répéter ce que j'ai développé plus haut, mais Itachi est un gros fragile doublé d'un irresponsable dans cette histoire. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que lui, l'homme qui a accepté de tuer presque toute sa famille, de devenir un traître à sa nation, et qui a obtenu que rien ne sois jamais révélé à son propre frère, ait pu se confier à Yuka après qu'elle lui ait fait un battement de cils. Il savait parfaitement que son secret ne devait jamais être révélé ou bien son plan pour mourir face à Sasuke dans un combat fratricide qui couvrirait son frère de gloire et lui permettrait d'ouvrir son kaléidoscope tomberait à l'eau. Raconter ses secrets n'aurait fait que mettre Yuka plus en danger. D'accord, il l'adore, c'est sa "sœur de cœur" (comme c'est répété tous les chapitres), mais si il l'aimait vraiment, il l'aurait depuis belle lurette ramené au village. Mais non, ici il la laisse toute seule dans la forêt, envoyant juste un corbeau de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout va bien, et c'est à peine si il la cherche quand elle coupe soudainement les monts avec lui pendant deux ans! Et il ne semble même pas accablé par les crimes qu'il à commis, et même Sasuke, qui pourtant devrait lui en vouloir à mort, non seulement pour avoir tué ses parents, mais aussi pour lui avoir volontairement caché toute la vérité, lui pardonne instantanément.

Bref, Itachi à bon fond, mais son développement est plus que bancal.

Naruto: Un des protagonistes, issu de la famille Uzumaki qui était étroitement lié avec les Uzuo depuis des générations. Yuka a été sa première et seule amie, et même leurs mères étaient les meilleures copines du monde. Cela aurait pu donner un personnage très intéressant. Le Naruto d'origine n'ayant jamais connu l'amitié en dehors de son intérêt pour Sasuke, on aurait pu avoir un Naruto tout à fait différent ici.

Mais non, il ne change pas! C'est toujours la même tête de turc que dans le manga et on ne sait absolument rien de lui, à part qu'il est une plus grosse victime martyrisée qu'avant, qu'il s'est auto-proclamé frère de Yuka, et que toute ses inquiétudes ne tournent plus autour que de elle!

Avec lui c'est toujours "Yuka, on me déteste, Yuka, on me déteste ect...".

Bref, Naruto à bon fond, mais son développement est aussi raté qu'un cake brûlé: de bon ingrédients, mais un résultat médiocre.

Sasuke: Rien à dire sur lui, à part: Yuka, mon frère, Yuka, protéger Yuka, traiter Naruto de débile, encore Yuka, je suis un Uchiwa donc je suis froid et ténébreux, toujours Yuka, j'aime Yuka, Yuka est trop bonne, Yuka, Yuka, Yuka, Yuka, Yukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bon sang Auteure! On a compris que t'adorais Sasuke et que tu voulais absolument qu'il finisse avec ton po! Alors t'arrête de nous les briser sévère et tout nous construit autre chose que ce chien en chaleur, car il n'apporte rien à l'histoire, ce personnage est vide, y a rien à dire sur lui à par YU-KA!

Kyubi: Ou plutôt Kurama car ouais, on sait tous que c'est pas au tome 90 que l'on révèle son p*tain de nom!

Franchement, niveau personnage raté c'est le pire pour moi!

Kyubi qui fonde un clan!? Mais c'est une idée géniale! On sait que ce renard à des pouvoirs dantesques et est facilement âgé de plusieurs milliers d'années! Oui! Il aurait tout à fait pu courir les femelles et se créer une descendance! Et même cela aurait respecté le folklore japonais de base, car les Kitsune sont des créatures magique qui trompent les hommes, séduisent les femmes, et peuvent même prendre forme humaine!

Mais on a rien de tout ça! Rien n'est expliqué! La seule chose que l'on sait c'est que Kurama peut se transformer en petit renard (car ça rentre mieux dans une maison) et en homme, et qu'il est l'ancêtre de Yuka et qu'il a décidé d'un coup de l'aimer comme sa vie, or non! Kyubi est de base un individu égoïste qui ne se soucie que de lui-même car se lier aux autres est source de tristesse et de colère! Il aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il rejette Yuka au début, et qu'il apprenne à l'aimer au fur et à mesure.

Bref, Kyubi était potentiellement le meilleur personnage de l'histoire, mais tout a été gâché~

Les méchants: Une entité massive sans identité et qui apparait quinze chapitres en retard. Orochimaru est le méchant et on ne sait rien de lui à part qu'il sera l'obstacle à l'amour de Sasuke et Yuka. Et vas-y! Tu vas pas le faire violer Yuka tant qu'on y est, ou c'est bon y a assez de drama?!

Les autres: Le reste des personnages secondaires n'ont aucun développement, ils ne servent juste qu'à pousser Yuka et Sasuke dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et L'auteure se débarrasse même des couples qui pourrait gêner sa romance, Sakura qui part avec Lee car personne l'aime cette pauvre fille, et les autres pour montrer les ships de l'auteure, mais avec aucune profondeur.

Les filles en général= maquillage, mode, garçons car on est des nunuches et pas des femmes accomplies et fortes! Seule Yuka a droit à ce privilège car faudrait pas lui faire de l'ombre à la pauvre petite, sa créatrice nous tuerait!

Shikamaru=Galère

Tsunade="troisième de trois Sanins"... Avec Orochimescouilles VENTREBLEU!

Yuka: Et enfin Yuka, la chose qui aurait pu faire tout la différence dans cette histoire, mais qui en devient la plus grosse épine.

Elle aussi ne se résume qu'en un mot; "Mary Sue".

Je ne m'étendrai pas sur ce sujet, il est bien trop long, et Sakka à déjà été adorable de m'aider avec ce terme, alors si vous voulez savoir en quoi Yuka est une Mary Sue, allez sur Wikipédia et vous comprendrez.

En clair; Yuka est forte, à un pédigrée de ouf, Tout le monde l'aime, il n'y a que elle de physiquement décrite, avec des vêtements qui pètent la classe, un passé douloureux mais elle n'en est pas si traumatisée que ça, tout le monde est subjuguée par sa beauté en un claquement de doigts, même les animaux l'adore, Yuka a toujours raison, tout le monde lui donnera toujours raison et les opposant seront humiliés.

Yuka aurait pu être un personnage magnifique, mais l'auteure, peut être inconsciemment, a fait en sorte que le monde ne tourne qu'autour d'elle, et c'est dommage, car il y avait matière à créer.

Et voilà pour les points négatifs.

...C'est sûr; je me suis lâché avec cette histoire...et à côté de ça, le reste apparaîtra bien fade.

Voilà au moins quelques mentions honorables à l'histoire:

L'idée du clan Uzuo est du pur génie. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait déjà fait ça avant. Il y avait une mine d'or à exploiter avec ce clan issu de Kyubi. Dommage...

Mention honorable pour les tentatives d'humour et le nom de Yuka qui démontre une bonne connaissance des noms Japonais. Seul son nom n'est pas Mary Sue.

Au moins Yuka l'auteure n'est pas tombée dans le cliché du triangle amoureux/jalousie avec Sakura donc très bon point.

Je ne sais pas de quel Vocaloid, opening ou ending le poème a été pris, mais il était beau et LA on avait une bonne utilisation du japonais, LA il était utile.

Considérant que le premier chapitre est infect, et que la fic entière est gâchée par le Mary Sue de Yuka, on remarque quand même une amélioration et un effort de qualité narratif vers la fin des chapitres.

Le dix-sept, bien que représentatif du reste de l'histoire, reste le moins pire.

C'est sûr c'est pas folichon comme positif, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je dirai même que cela pourrait être un exemple pour tous ceux qui le liront, et même pour l'auteure elle-même.

Quelque part c'est bien de commencer par faire du Mary Sue pour se rendre compte à quel point ça ne sers pas la littérature mais bien juste notre fantasme personnel.

Il faut juste apprendre à s'en détacher et commencer à créer des personnages qui ne sont pas parfait, qui ont des failles, qui ont une morale que l'on peut remettre en question, des personnages discutable et que l'on peut discuter.

Si les gens aiment les personnages et l'histoire, c'est parce que justement ils permettent de nous remettre en question, il nous interpelle sur ce que l'on considère être bien et ce que l'on considère ne pas l'être.

Un personnage qui a toujours raison n'est pas admirable, au contraire, il repousse le lecteur qui finit par croire que l'auteur est un prétentieux qui veut absolument imposer ses convictions à la face du monde.

Bien que mes méthodes de critique soient parfaitement controversables et quelque peu étranges, il s'agit là d'un processus qui me tient à cœur car c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris de la vie pour construire mes critiques.

La réalité est qu'il n'existe pas que des gens avec ou contre vous. La majorité sera constitué soit de gens qui n'aimeront pas mais vous donneront des mentions honorables, soit de personnes qui aimeront mais trouverons des choses à redire sur votre œuvre. Œuvre que vous devrez défendre bec et ongles contre l'adversité mais aussi duquel vous devrez vous remettre en question.

Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne va pas réécrire l'histoire, mais soit vous acceptez les critiques en les reconnaissants, soit vous les défendez, mais avec humilité et bonne foi.

Et puis, si je n'aimais pas vos histoires, je ne m'embêterai pas à écrire un pavé de trente pages juste pour m'acharner sur vous.

C'est bien par amour de votre histoire et de la littérature que je m'efforce de faire une critique décente et détaillé, tout en citant vos propres lignes pour appuyer mes propos.

Bref...voilà pour moi. Sentez-vous libre de considérer et CONTINUEZ DE VOUS AMELIORER! Je crois en vous, toute l'équipe croit en vous!

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Voilà une fiction dans l'univers original du manga que l'auteure semble avoir modifié pour les besoins de son scénario.

Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les fictions qui traitent du narutoverse (mot crée pour l'univers original^^), et je sais qu'elles sont bien plus compliquée à écrire car l'auteur doit respecter un certains nombres de choses, comme le caractère des personnages par exemple, ou la trame de base...

On commence la fiction en découvrant Yuka Uzuo, une OC qui se libère tout juste des griffes d'Orochimaru. Les personnages crées sont souvent compliqué à intégrer. Le lecteur est déjà attaché aux personnages de Masashi alors faire une place à un OC, le rendre attachant et intéressant est difficile.

Pour ma part, ce qui rend Yuka intéressante est son clan. L'idée que le clan Uzuo vienne de Uzushio (patrie des Uzumaki) et que leur sang soit lié à Kurama rend Yuka intrigante.

Nous la découvrons sous sa forme animale, soit une renarde noire possédant neuf queues comme le Kyûbi, ce qui soulève un intérêt supplémentaire.

Le flashback qui nous résume, un peu trop rapidement à mon gout, un moment de l'enfance de Yuka rajoute un intérêt. Nous apprenons que Yuka est du clan Uzuo de par sa mère qui, à l'âge adulte, possédait cinq queues. Pour ma part, sachant cela, j'en déduis que Yuka a un pouvoir supérieur à sa mère et à nombre de son clan car l'auteure nous précise bien que les Uzuo pouvaient posséder de une à neuf queues selon leur capacité. Rajoutez à cela qu'Orochimaru la voulait et on a devant nous un OC dont nous voulons en apprendre plus !

Au vue de la lecture de ces trois premiers chapitres, le pari de faire en sorte que le lecteur s'intéresse au personnage crée est réussi !

Passons maintenant aux frères Uchiha qui récupèrent la jeune renarde devant le manoir familiale.

Voilà déjà un changement du narutoverse, Itachi est en vie et à Konoha, dans le manoir de son clan qui semble avoir retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'antan. Je ne suis pas contre cette idée, loin de là, mais n'ayant presque aucune information à ce sujet, je reste sceptique. Pourquoi Itachi est encore en vie ? Comment a-t-il survécu à sa maladie ? Pourquoi Sasuke et Itachi vivent ensemble à Konoha ? Pourquoi le domaine Uchiha est intact ? …

La réaction de Sasuke vis-à-vis de Yuka… Je suis mitigée ! On comprend bien que le cadet Uchiha ne se rend pas compte lui-même qu'il est comme « envouté » par la renarde, mais connaissant le caractère du personnage, je le trouve trop intéressé. Je ressens un lien presque obsessionnel entre Sasuke et Yuka, or, Sasuke est peu enclin aux liens (le seul qu'il accepte, et encore, dans le manga est son amitié avec Naruto !), il est froid et méfiant. A moins que l'auteure ait prévu de faire apparaître Sasuke sous cet angle dans les prochains chapitres, je reste un peu déçue que le cadet s'attache aussi facilement. Pour moi, ça annonce immédiatement une future romance qui sera trop facile à mon gout.

Personnellement, je trouve que l'auteure va trop vite, ce qui est dommage car la base est très bonne, le pouvoir de Yuka est bien pensé. Je l'encourage à poser les choses, prendre son temps pour développer… Ecrire sur le narutoverse demande un certain respect des bases de Kishimoto, changer des faits du Manga est faisable bien sûr, mais il aurait fallu nous expliquer pourquoi et comment. Néanmoins, j'ai aimé les notes d'humour qui se glisse par-ci par-là (le verbe chidoriser m'a bien fait rire), j'ai apprécié, au vue des trois premiers chapitres, la OC de l'auteure et je salue la qualité de sa lecture car malgré sa dysorthographie, je n'ai pas relevé de fautes, ce qui prouve qu'elle s'emploie à partager une lecture de qualité.

* * *

 **Critique « Une nouvelle famille »  
de ELINA EDEN**

 _Bonjour, me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ?) pour une critique sur l'histoire de Elina Eden « Une nouvelle famille ». Mon avis se portera après la lecture des trois premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction_.

Tout d'abord en ce qui concerne l'orthographe et la syntaxe. Dans un cadre général, l'écriture est bonne. Quelques petites erreurs sont à noter mais nous pouvons les considérer comme des fautes d'inattention. En tout cas, rien n'empêche ou décourage la lecture. Au vu de l'écriture, nous pouvons penser qu'il s'agisse d'une écrivaine jeune mais pleine d'imagination !

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, l'idée est alléchante. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction que j'avais dans l'idée de lire depuis plusieurs mois (manque de temps). Il est vrai que les narutoverse avec des personnages créés par les auteurs suscitent toujours la curiosité des lecteurs. Et je l'avoue, l'idée naissante de cette histoire est très très intéressante. Nous sommes plongés dans un monde avec un clan relié à Kurama et dont le pouvoir de transformation est plus qu'attirant. Surtout que beaucoup d'éléments sur le clan Uzumaki, leurs survivants restent flous après la fin de Naruto. Ce qui est un atout dans le sens où cela laisse place à l'imagination des écrivains et permet d'édifier des théories toutes plus folles et insensées les unes que les autres.

 **Cependant** le développement de l'histoire manque d'attrait. Je me suis vite arrêtée au troisième chapitre par déception et lassitude. En effet, le personnage principal a le passé, le caractère nécessaire pour faire un très bon personnage principal mais le mystère l'entourant n'est pas présent. La révélation de tous les évènements se fait trop rapidement, le passé de Yuka n'est pas voilé mais totalement exposé. Et les relations entre les personnages est fade. Nous voyons le lien avec les Uchiwa se faire avec une facilité déconcertante, beaucoup trop déconcertante. Sasuke s'attache à la petite renarde comme s'il l'avait côtoyée pendant 10 ans. Je ne suis pas contre les personnages OOC mais dans ce cas, Sasuke est complètement à l'opposé de son caractère de base. Et son lien avec Yuka ressemble plus à un genjutsu lancé sur lui, ne lui faisant voir que elle sur la terre entière. Un peu trop absurde à mon goût.

Je rejoins l'avis de mes camarades en général. L'histoire manque de développement, l'auteur va un peu trop vite dans la révélation et la construction des liens entre les personnages. Je pense qu'avec un peu d'aide et un peu plus de réflexion, Elina sera donner une autre envergure et tournure à sa fanfiction. Les bases pour en faire une belle histoire sont présentes, dans l'esprit de l'écrivaine, il faut juste les embellir à l'écrit.

Je lui souhaite bon courage pour la continuation de sa fanfiction et espère que nos critiques lui permettront d'avancer dans le monde de l'écriture de fanfictions !

 _ **Bises,**_

 _ **My fiona and largo**_.

* * *

 **Avis de mugu sur une nouvelle famille de** **Elina Eden :**

Bonjour à tous.

Je me permets de donner mon opinion sur l'histoire écrite par Elina Eden.

Pour aiguiller les potentiels lecteurs vers cette histoire, je vous propose une petite mise en contexte.

Cette œuvre représente la première par cet auteur. Le fandom concerné est Naruto et l'histoire s'insère (de ce que j'ai pu comprendre) à l'issue de la Quatrième Guerre (soit à la fin du manga Naruto). Le terme technique pour une telle fiction est qualifié de « continuation ». Cette histoire traite d'un OC (Original character) qui s'insère dans le village de Konoha, fuyant le sinistre Orochimaru.

Au niveau de la forme, très peu de choses à redire. Bien que l'écrivaine se targue d'être dyslexique, les erreurs que j'ai pu constater sont soit effectivement des étourderies (mais elles demeurent somme toute mineures) ou simplement des confusions au niveau de la grammaire. Certains mots sont un peu amochés de temps en temps mais rien de bien troublant. Une énième relecture est à envisager, avec l'aide d'une tierce personne pour déblayer le texte de ses dernières fautes.

Le style est simple, mais agréable à lire. Il n'y a pas trop de répétitions et un certain effort est visible pour rendre le texte suffisamment aéré. Ce n'est pas du Proust mais c'est suffisant dans le cadre d'un travail amateur. Il n'y a pas de de code au niveau du texte qui soit trop farfelu, ce qui permet même à un non initié de pouvoir lire la fiction sans mal. Ceci est un plus indéniable. Même si les descriptions sont ce que l'on pourrait juger d'un peu « niaises », le texte peut se lire d'une traite.

Au niveau du fond, toutefois, il y a plus de choses à redire.

Cette histoire, du fait qu'elle soit la première écrite par l'auteur, présente de nombreux écueil que l'on retrouve dans les premiers récits des débutants qui s'initient à l'écriture. Dans un soucis de concision, je vais les résumer ici en bullet points :

Un non-respect du caractère initial des personnages avec trop peu de contextualisation.

Une éclopée de descriptions mélieuses assujetties au personnage principal.

Un personnage principal (ici OC) qui éclipse la majeure partie des personnages de l'histoire d'origine et qui constitue un « Black Hole Sue » (voir le terme technique sur TvTropes).

Un axe renforcé sur le melodrama.

Un manque réel de conflit (ou de situation périlleuse) pour les personnages, ce qui rend le texte fade et de fait ennuyant à la lecture. En somme, il n'y a pas d'autres intrigues que « comment X personnage inventé avec X particularités s'insère dans X situation (favorable) ».

En sus, j'ai éprouvé une pointe de déception que l'histoire ne retrace pas la course poursuite ou la fuite en elle-même de Yuka face à Orochimaru, ni les circonstances de son enfermement, ni des séquelles psychologique ou même physique. Le personnage se fait juste adopté par (roulement de tambours) Sasuke Uchiwa et son frère Itachi Uchiwa. Les circonstances de pourquoi un tel choix de laisser Itachi en vie contrairement à ce qu'avait narré l'univers d'origine me sont encore troubles mais soit.

Le principal problème que j'ai avec cette fiction est qu'elle part de ce que je considère être une excellente prémisse mais que celle-ci a été quelque peu mal exploitée. Du résumé, je m'étais attendu à voir la façon dont Yuka se serait enfuie du donjon d'Orochimaru premièrement. J'avais espéré contempler les risques qu'elle aurait pris ainsi que les décisions qu'elle aurait mis en oeuvre pour parvenir à s'échapper et comment elle aurait pu s'insérer dans un village de Konoha en pleine essor. Il y a tellement de richesses, de thèmes qui auraient pu être étudiés mais qui ont été laissés de côté pour faire de Yuka seulement un prisme personnel de l'auteur (avec un soupçon de furry) s'insérant dans l'univers de Naruto.

Et le fait qui est partagé dans beaucoup de fanfictions françaises du fandom de Naruto, c'est le manque réel de conflits, couplé au fait que l'auteur veut que l'on s'apitoie, de la manière dont l'histoire a été écrite, sur le personnage de Yuka. Sauf que l'on ne peut avoir de l'empathie pour un personnage qui a déjà quasiment tout pour elle, où tous les personnages de l'histoire cannon ne sont là que pour lui rendre service. On ne sait même pas au final quelle est la situation d'Orochimaru vis-à-vis du village suite à la Quatrième Guerre. Tous les personnages sont gentils et bienveillants. Quand je lis cette histoire, je ne ressens rien qui me pousse à continuer ma lecture. Je me dis : très bien, j'aurai simplement une description assez creuse du village et une pensée superficielle de l'univers. Et puisque le caractère de base des personnages n'est pas respecté, qu'est-ce qui me pousserait à continuer ma lecture ? Rien, car je ne retrouve de l'univers de Naruto que des noms, un vestige, si ce n'est pas la curiosité de voir comment cette histoire a été au final développée jusqu'à son dernier chapitre.

En tant que lecteur, c'est une terrible déception. En tant qu'auteur, je compatis avec Elina et j'espère qu'elle ne perdra pas confiance en lisant cette critique car il est NORMAL qu'une première histoire présente des défauts. Il n'y a pas à renier le travail qui a été effectué, ni de dénier ce qui a été réalisé. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Tous les auteurs passent par là. Je suis certain qu'Elina, si jamais elle reprend l'écriture (puisque j'ai vu une nette baisse d'activités ces derniers mois) sera capable de préserver ses efforts ou perpétuer son périple dans le monde de l'écriture. Elle a du talent et j'encourage tous les lecteurs ayant pu la lire à l'encourager à poursuivre.

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?**

En fait, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination. Quand je découvre un nouveau manga, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer des histoires en parallèle. Pour celle-ci je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas seulement la garder dans ma tête et donc me voilà! (=^-^=)

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore si oui laquelle?**

Oui j'écris toujours avec de la musique. D'abord avec un album d'évanescence puis je relie en écoutant les ost de Naruto.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Très bonne question. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je dirais car elle est un peu différente par rapport à d'autres. J'ai créé un personnage et l'ai insérer dans l'univers du manga plutôt que d'utiliser ceux qui existaient déjà. En fait je suis incapable de ne pas créer de nouveau protagonistes.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Je suis complètement folle! Et j'ai l'esprit très ouvert. Je pense que pour écrire des histoires quelles qu'elles soient, c'est très important.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Je manque cruellement de confiance en moi. Il faut toujours que je sois rassurée. Une vraie gamine (lol).

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

Oui! J'adore Naruto et Sasuke mais ma chouchoute reste Yuka (mon bébé).

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Oui mais c'est un secret.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

Haganemaru même si elle n'est plus active. Je suis secrètement fan du sasunaru.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

Impossible de choisir. Toutes les fanfics méritent d'être lues et je ne peux en choisir une.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**

Déjà merci si vous venez me lire un jour ou l'autre. Ensuite je dirai que quel que soit votre avis sur mon travail, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir et aide à l'amélioration. Je dirai ensuite désolée pour les fautes qui peuvent m'échapper (je suis dysorthographique). Et enfin merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire sur ce site car écrire est bien mais être lu est encore mieux. Bisous! Elina Eden

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Hatsukoi00 :** merci à toi pour ta fiction « Blessing »^^ Oui, nous continuons ce beau projet^^

 **Lawkyrie :** merci d'apprécié le travail de l'équipe^^ Je précise à tous que la parution des épisodes de la chronique se font aux alentours du 15 de chaque mois ! C'est bientôt ton tour Lawkyrie^^

* * *

Je remercie **Elina Eden** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn, J'men** , **Kirango,** **My fiona and largo** et **Mugu** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 5 _« Légendes Eternelles »_ de **Lawkyrie.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	6. Episode 5

**La chronique du savant, épisode 5 : « La prêtresse maudite » de Lawkyrie.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 5 portant sur « Légendes Eternelles ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui plonge son lectorat dans l'univers intransigeant et méconnu des fondateurs de Konoha. Sans transitions, voici l'épisode 5.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Légendes Eternelles de Lawkyrie.**

Trois enfants. Trois clans. Un seul rêve. Liés par le destin de leurs clans respectifs, Eirin, Hashirama et Madara marqueront chacun l'Histoire des shinobis à leur façon, que ce soit en bien ou en mal…

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Que dire de Légendes Éternelles ? Commençons par les évidences. Il s'agit d'une fanfic qui comporte pour l'instant une trentaine de chapitres, dont un prologue et un HS (hors-série) pas si HS que ça, qui se déroule à l'époque de Madara et Hashirama, pour notre (enfin, « mon », du moins) grand plaisir. Mais surtout, c'est une fic qui fait peur, en raison de la présence d'une OC et des possibles dérives que cette présence suppose.

Commençons par le fond.

Le prologue est conforme à ce qu'on attend d'un prologue. Très court, il distille les premiers éléments de l'histoire, avec une jolie description concise en guise d'introduction. On y retrouve un décor familier, avec des personnages familiers au milieu desquels se tient une intruse qui semble avoir inexplicablement un siècle d'existence et paraître aussi jeune qu'Orochimaru quand il change de corps.

On termine donc ce prologue avec deux grandes questions en tête : Qui est cette personne ? Quel est son lien avec les deux autres personnages ? C'est plutôt un bon début, car on a quelques mystères et quelques interrogations en tête qui vont nous donner envie d'aller lire la suite.

Le premier chapitre opère un retour en arrière drastique, presque cent ans plus tôt. On y découvre un peu plus cette fameuse OC et son environnement. Eirin, petite fille de 12 ans, qui vit dans un clan qui se dissimule aux yeux du monde ninja impitoyable (et très en guerre) de l'époque. Ce clan possède un don héréditaire rare, que la jeune fille maîtriserait déjà. Là où on note une différence par rapport au manga, c'est que les techniques de soin ne sont pas l'apanage de tous les ninjas, mais d'un seul clan, ce qui définit de suite les enjeux auxquels les personnages sont confrontés : se cacher pour survivre, garder son existence secrète à tout prix. La personnalité d'Eirin apparaît pour le moment comme douce, avec une grosse tendance philanthrope. On fait aussi la connaissance de son père, incarnation parfaite de la figure sévère. Et c'est tout.

J'ai, pour ma part, beaucoup apprécié l'effet de style au début du chapitre. C'est assez délicat de jouer avec les répétitions, mais là, c'est réussi. La répétition de la phrase « elle courait », surtout avec des petits paragraphes intercalés, crée une impression très visuelle. On ressent cette course avec le personnage, on palpe presque sa longue et épuisante durée. Bien joué !

Sans traîner en longueur, les descriptions sont suffisamment remplies pour qu'on se représente l'essentiel du décor et les principaux traits physiques et de caractère des personnages, surtout OC pour l'instant.

Les seuls « reproches » que je pourrais faire à ce chapitre, c'est la fin un peu abrupte, et sa taille. Pour un premier chapitre, destiné à installer clairement le contexte, je le trouve un peu concis. En tant que lectrice, je manque un peu d'éléments pour me faire une idée précise de la vie d'Eirin au sein de son clan. De mon point de vue, le premier et le second chapitre auraient très bien pu être réunis en un seul.

Dans le deuxième chapitre, un autre membre du clan, Mitsuki, fait son apparition. Son caractère est attachant, son histoire personnelle, crédible, et la relation qu'il entretient avec Eirin est attendrissante. J'ai souri à la mention de son « vice ». Pas de doute, il se serait bien entendu avec Jiraya, celui-là. Par contre, c'est beaucoup moins logique par rapport à la suite de l'histoire, à moins que Mitsuki ignore vraiment tout de ses préférences (ce qui me semble peu probable).

On en apprend davantage sur le caractère d'Eirin, notamment un de ses défauts : à cause de sa réticence à se battre, elle se repose trop sur ses lauriers, soit sur ses capacités en genjutsu qui ne vaudraient sûrement pas un clou face aux Uchiwa. C'est un bon point, car ça contrebalance son caractère altruiste et donne matière à la faire évoluer. C'est sur cette nouvelle présentation et une petite joute verbale que l'élément perturbateur de l'histoire arrive. Un élément qui bouleversera la vie d'Eirin et qui amènera certainement la jeune fille à changer.

Le troisième chapitre décrit un sympathique entraînement entre le frère et la sœur de cœur, qui tourne bien vite à la rigolade. Les scènes d'action ne sont pas forcément évidentes à écrire, mais le pari est réussi dans ce chapitre. C'est décrit simplement, sans mot superflu, et ça passe très bien. On s'amuse des coups vaches qu'ils se font et on apprécie la répartie d'Eirin. Le combat se visualise sans mal également, et on craint pour la vie de Mitsuki.

C'est surtout la fin du chapitre qui a retenu mon attention, avec le suspense qu'il installe et une brève allusion à notre duo préféré.

Comme je ne me suis pas arrêtée aux trois premiers chapitres, je vais faire un bref tour d'horizon de ce qui se passe par la suite. Si le scénario tient la route, il y a quelques incohérences qui se glissent par ci par là : la relation Mitsuki/Inokei qui arrive beaucoup trop vite et n'est pas assez travaillée, où l'on sent l'envie de l'auteur de caser les deux tourtereaux ensemble (je sais qu'ils sont mignons ensemble, mais quand même !) ; comment Mitsuki arrive encore à se déplacer avec toutes les tortures qu'il a subies ? Si je me souviens bien, il a eu les jambes brisées, en plus.

Ensuite, on a des moments riches en émotions : du rire, de l'attendrissement face aux OC qui sont assez bien construits pour qu'on s'y attache. Et des larmes aussi, surtout dans le chapitre 14 qui est, de mon point de vue, une belle réussite sur le plan émotionnel et scénaristique. Bref, on ne s'ennuie pas, et ça fait du bien.

Passons à présent à la forme.

La plume de l'auteure est simple, composée essentiellement de phrases courtes qui se lisent très bien, surtout pendant les scènes d'action. Quelques phrases plus longues viennent émailler les descriptions, ce qui prouve que Lawkyrie maîtrise bien le rythme de son histoire. C'est fluide, on ne s'ennuie pas, et on se représente plutôt bien les jolis paysages.

On trouve très peu de fautes d'orthographe, au point qu'elles passent quasiment inaperçues. Un oubli d'accord d'un participe passé, un verbe conjugué à la mauvaise personne, un adjectif de couleur accordé de manière un peu hasardeuse, bref, rien qu'une relecture attentive ne puisse corriger.

Je ferai juste une remarque un peu pointilleuse au niveau de la grammaire. Prenons une phrase du prologue : « Assise sur un rocher, une lourde crinière bleu sombre retombait sur ses épaules fines ». Quand une phrase commence par un adjectif en apposition (ici « assise »), il faut que le sujet qui suit corresponde à l'adjectif. On devine que c'est la silhouette qui est assise, alors que le sujet qui suit, c'est « une lourde crinière », ce qui crée un gros décalage. Il serait donc plus correct d'avoir une phrase du style : « Assise sur un rocher, elle possédait une lourde crinière bleu sombre… ». C'était la minute grammaire de Rozenn, merci de garder vos envies de m'étrangler pour vous ;)

Après la minute grammaire, voici la minute ponctuation ! En ce qui concerne les dialogues, on ne combine pas les guillemets et les tirets. Le plus simple, c'est de n'utiliser que les tirets, ça évite de se prendre la tête (mode feignasse activé !). Après, pour ceux qui tiennent vraiment à utiliser les guillemets, ça fonctionne de la manière suivante :

« Blablabla.

─ Blabla ?

─ Blablablablabla !

─ Blabla. »

(On remarquera l'originalité du texte choisi pour les exemples…)

Petite remarque : hors dialogue, si vous utilisez des guillemets, c'est le guillemet d'abord et le signe de ponctuation après (en fin de phrase).

Bref, pour résumer le tout, on peut dire que cette fic ne manque pas de charme. Elle attire l'attention en traitant une époque assez peu exploitée sur le fandom français, et dont l'auteure a bien su retranscrire l'atmosphère sombre, dure et conflictuelle, tout en insérant quelques touches de légèreté. Le caractère des personnages du manga est respecté, l'OC principale ne donne aucun signe de Mary-Sue, et le rythme du récit est maîtrisé. Si quelques détails au niveau de la forme peuvent encore être améliorés, tout comme quelques petites incohérences scénaristiques qui apparaissent par la suite, cela n'entache pas l'aspect intéressant de cette histoire. Je conseillerais juste aux lecteurs de pousser leur lecture plus loin que les trois ou quatre premiers chapitres, histoire de plonger pleinement dans l'intrigue.

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Encore une fiction que j'ai découverte grâce au Savant et qui a retenu mon attention.

Sans surprise de ta part Lawkyrie, j'ai retrouvé avec joie nos chers Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju dans ta fiction, basée sur l'univers original. J'ai aussi découvert Eirin Sayuki, personnage de ta création à qui il est facile de s'attacher, tout comme son frère Mitsuki.

Tu nous offre un prologue qui met en avant Eirin à la vallée de la fin, un endroit plein d'histoire. J'ai été immédiatement attiré par le fait qu'elle offre un saké aux statues des fondateurs de Konoha, ce qui nous promet un lien entre ces trois-là.

Les premiers chapitres nous font découvrir ton personnage, Eirin, ainsi que son frère Mitsuki. On apprend qui ils sont, leur clan, leur rang… Je me suis attachée facilement aux deux et j'ai trouvé cela très réaliste l'idée de leur clan et de leur technique héréditaire (d'ailleurs, je ne trouve pas cela choquant que le ninjutsu médical n'existe pas). C'est pourtant assez compliqué de débuter une fiction en relatant d'abord l'histoire d'un personnage crée, mais tu t'en es très bien sortit à mes yeux.

Eirin à une douzaine d'années, tout comme Madara et Hashirama. J'ai particulièrement apprécié de vivre leurs moments amicaux, au bord de la rivière où sur le futur mont des Kages, comme dans l'animé. Tu es d'ailleurs fidèle à ce que les deux shinobi se sont dit durant cette époque, incluant Eirin comme si elle avait toujours été avec eux. C'est joliment mené, comme si tu avais écrit ces passages avec Masashi ^^

J'ai aussi apprécié me retrouver dans le clan Uchiha, avec la mère de Madara, ou dans le clan Senju. C'est une époque qui est, à mes yeux, compliquée de retranscrire puisque nous avons peu d'information sur cela et qu'il faut créer beaucoup de personnage (surtout chez les Uchiha dont nous connaissons que le père et les deux fils). J'ai trouvé la mère de Madara très proche du caractère de Mikoto. Tu respectes bien le caractère originel de Madara et Hashirama, comme de leur père d'ailleurs, ce qui nous mets dans le bain et nous donne un repère qu'Eirin ne peux nous donner étant ta création. Je trouve que ton amour pour ces personnages se ressent.

J'ai trouvé le déroulement bien mené, les dialogues réalistes et un suspens assez présent ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il y a quelque moment, assez rare, où tu oubli le « pas » de ta phrase négative mais c'est vraiment pour chipoter que je le note ! C'est très agréable aussi d'avoir quelques informations lexicales concernant les techniques ou des mots comme « _onryo_ » ou « _santoku_ » en début de chapitre. Je dirais que le seul vrai bémol de ta fiction est le fait que tes chapitres soient courts, mais ils relatent chacun d'un évènement bien précis donc c'est un bémol capricieux ^^

Pour ce qui concerne la suite, (je vais essayer de ne pas spoiler) je vais juste dire que tu mènes bien l'histoire. Il y a de l'émotion, qu'elle soit dans l'amitié de Hashirama, Madara et Eirin, dans l'avenir du clan Sayuki, dans ce que vit Mitsuki… J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé le chapitre 17 où Mitsuki à des envies de vengeance. Il y a aussi quelques moments qui font sourire comme les deux fois où Inokei (un autre personnage de ta création que j'ai beaucoup apprécié) se voit être une femme aux yeux des Sayuki ^^

Nous sommes encore au début de ta fiction pourtant je me suis déjà bien attachée à ton univers, à tes personnages. Ton récit est fluide et agréable à lire. J'ai dévoré les chapitres publiés en peu de temps et je vais suivre ta fiction avec curiosité, c'est certain.

Je recommande donc « Légendes Eternelles » à tous lecteurs aimant l'époque qui a vu naître les fondateurs de Konoha dont je fais partie.

* * *

 **Critique « Légendes Éternelles » de LAWKYRIE**

Nouveau petit avis sur l'histoire de Lawkyrie qui je sais était impatiente de lire nos avis sur sa fanfiction. Alors c'est parti pour vous donner mes impressions ainsi que l'envie de découvrir cette écrivaine et son univers.

Premier point : l'orthographe, conjugaison et syntaxe des phrases

Un bon niveau général. Cela devient difficile de trouver des fictions où le niveau d'orthographe est plus que correcte et ainsi permettre une lecture fluide, sans buter sur les mots et nous décourager de la lecture de l'histoire. Il y a juste quelques erreurs d'inattention qui auront vite fait d'être corrigées.

Second point : l'histoire

Je l'avoue, de base, ce n'est pas le genre de fiction que je lis. Les personnages de Hashirama et Madara ne m'inspirent pas énormément et je suis, de ce fait, peu encline à lire des écrits dessus. Et le résumé de l'histoire ne me donnait pas plus envie que cela. Néanmoins j'ai commencé la lecture en étant la plus neutre possible et là, surprise ! J'étais partie pour lire les trois premiers chapitres et j'ai fini par avaler les 30 ! Au final, j'aime beaucoup le travail sur les personnages, le travail sur la construction des liens (certains vont trouver les liens construits trop rapidement) et le clan Sayuki. Eirin est une fillette intéressante et qui reste plein de mystère. Je suis curieuse de connaître toute l'étendue de sa force et des secrets de son clan. Le lien entre les trois enfants est innocent au fond, ce qui les rend mignons. Il faut attendre les prochains chapitres pour connaitre toute la portée de l'histoire et du synopsie mais c'est vraiment très intéressant et agréable à lire.

En ce qui concerne les relations entre personnages, j'ai été parfois déçu sur certains passages. Pour éviter les spoilers, je dirai qu'il y a un kidnapping et la réaction du personnage Eirin me laisse un peu sur ma faim. Après une partie des chapitres suivants rattrape cette déception mais pas totalement. Je dirais de même pour l'une des relations amoureuses, un peu trop rapide à mon goût bien que sur un certain plan, nous pouvons expliquer ce rapide attachement.

Pour finir, j'ai lu cette histoire en mettant en boucle la chanson « All the star – SZA ». Bizarrement je trouvais que ça s'alliait parfaitement !

Mon avis général

Une fiction qui est pleine d'espoir ! J'attends la suite avec intérêt pour découvrir le véritable sens de l'amitié de ces trois petits, destinés à devenir des légendes. Les chapitres sont bien construits et permettent une lecture fluide. Les personnages et leurs caractères sont respectés et bien travaillés en ce qui concerne ceux créés. Certains lecteurs habitués au long chapitre seront peut-être moins emportés par l'histoire et trouveront les liens entre les personnages construits trop rapidement. Néanmoins pour les autres lecteurs fans d'histoires au chapitre ni trop court ni trop long, vous y trouverez un véritable plaisir de lecture. En tout cas, moi je suis tombée sous le charme =) !

Bises,

My fiona and largo

* * *

 **Reviewer : mugu**

Cette review concerne la fiction de Lawkyrie nommée Légendes-Éternelles.

Le fandom concerné est encore une fois Naruto. La fiction est plutôt de type aventure et se déroule dans l'univers d'origine et dans une époque contemporaine aux « légendes » que sont Harashima Senju et Madara Uchiwa. À cela, l'auteur vient rajouter un OC (original character) qui va interagir avec ces mêmes « légendes ».

Je dois dire d'office que cette fiction ne m'a pas plu. Bien que le rendu soit correct et que le travail est de qualité, cette histoire n'a pas su répondre aux attentes que j'avais par rapport à sa prémisse. La critique qui va suivre fait l'état des lieux de la substance de l'oeuvre et non de son contenu.

J'explicite :

Le point de vue principal délivré est celui de l'OC. Son contexte est intéressant puisque l'auteur a pris soin de l'inclure dans un clan. Si l'idée était bonne, l'implémentation d'un tel groupuscule a été mal effectuée. Au final, la seule chose dont on a retenu de celui-ci, était qu'il obéissait d'une part au stéréotype du « Hidden elf village » (voir la page TvTtropes correspondante) et qu'il était à l'origine des jutsu médicaux. Obéissant à ce stéréotype, les occupants du village en question ont pour doctrine de vivre en autarcie, en essayant de s'immiscer le moins possible avec leur environnement extérieur (j'entends par là les hommes ou les tribus avoisinants). Et cela s'arrête là…

Ceci constitue le principal problème que j'ai avec cette fiction vient tout juste d'être illustré ici.

Cet exemple est vraiment emblématique du principal défaut de cette oeuvre, qui est que l'auteur ne va pas jusqu'au bout de ses idées. C'est vraiment dommage car la fiction avait le potentiel de devenir bien meilleure.

En prenant à parti le précédent exemple, le clan évoqué est juste là pour fournir une sorte de background cohérent au personnage principal. Cela part d'une bonne intention, c'est certain, mais l'auteur n'a pas assez creusé l'idée de ce clan en question, surtout dans cette époque si particulière du monde de Naruto, un moment où les ninjas vivaient en situation de guérillas constantes. De la façon dont ce clan a été introduit, j'ai l'impression que l'auteur a réfléchi de la façon suivante :

Pour que mon intrigue fonctionne et que ce que je veux montrer puisse s'appliquer, soit que mon personnage conçu puisse interagir avec les figures historiques de l'univers de base que je souhaite représenter, il est indispensable que mon personnage principal obéisse à certaine règles :

Celui-ci doit être suffisamment important pour être remarqué.

Toutefois, celui-ci ne peut être trop signifiant pour ne pas changer le cours des choses établis.

À ces deux règles, l'auteur a su répondre plutôt intelligemment, car le stéréotype du « Hidden elf village » est un simili de ce que l'on peut appeler le « chat de Schrodinger », dans le sens qu'il se trouve dans un état d'existence et de non existence. Pour expliquer ce concept, n'importe quel univers peut avoir son propre « village elfique caché » sans déroger le moins du monde aux règles établis par ledit univers tant que celui-ci obéit à la règle qu'il ne doit en aucun cas avoir des rapports extérieurs. Les habitants d'un univers concerné n'ont pas conscience que ce « village elfique caché » existe puisqu'il est aussi invisible que ne l'est une rumeur ou un bruit qui court. À l'image d'une légende qui ne peut être vérifiée, on ne peut révoquer l'existence d'un tel clan. En somme, en terme de probabilités d'existence, dans un monde tel que Naruto, il est fort possible qu'un clan comme montré par celui de l'auteur ait existé. La prémisse est donc vraisemblable, ce qui est un excellent point.

Néanmoins, la façon dont l'auteur a décidé de la mettre est critiquable, car ce clan n'est qu'une situation, qu'un prétexte en quelque sorte pour mettre en avant le personnage principal. Or, la principale richesse que pouvait tirer cette oeuvre était justement d'illustrer la culture et le mode de vie particulier des membres de ce clan. À la place, l'auteur s'est seulement inspiré de stéréotypes inculqués par les animes de manière générale pour mettre en place ces personnages introduits, ce qui donne un résultat sans saveur, voir amer au tout. Tout ce contexte créé n'est qu'un prétexte. Non, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que l'histoire n'est qu'un prétexte pour que l'auteur puisse s'imaginer et rêver de ce que serait « sa rencontre » avec les personnages fictifs que sont Harashima et Madara, sublimée à travers l'OC de l'auteur.

Et c'est là aussi que ça fait mal.

L'auteur a voulu trop bien faire, dans le sens où même Harashima et Madara obéissent aux stéréotypes véhiculés par l'animé, sans tenir compte de leurs circonstances qui auraient dû les forcer à agir d'une certaine manière. Ici, les Harashima et Madara se comportent comme le font Sasuke et Naruto, à l'époque où justement, Naruto et Sasuke avaient douze ans et vivaient à Konoha. Sauf que l'on ne peut calquer leurs personnalités sur celles d'Harashima et Madara puisque leurs circonstances sont totalement différentes. Ainsi, il y a un grand clash entre ma manière de visualiser ces personnages et ceux envisagés par l'auteur. Cette divergence est la brèche qui a rompu à la fois mon immersion et également la foi que j'avais à vouloir continuer à lire cette histoire. Là où je pouvais me raccrocher était le clan dont l'OC était originaire, mais celui-ci n'était clairement pas assez travaillé car il n'est qu'un simple prétexte. Et à partir de ce que je viens d'afficher, vous pouvez aisément deviner l'intrigue. Or une intrigue sans surprise est pour moi une intrigue sans rebondissements et donc pour moi sans saveur.

Quant au personnage principal, bien que vraisemblable, celui-ci obéit malheureusement aux stéréotypes des fanfictions cette fois. Non pas qu'il soit parfait, mais il ne représente qu'un embryon en terme de développement scénaristique et le fait que la narration mixte avec le point de vue des autres personnages fait que je ne m'y suis pas attaché. Il m'a manqué quelque de primordial pour que je voue de l'empathie à sa situation. Je dois avouer que j'ai déjà lu des milliards de fois des situations semblables à celle de ce personnage original, et qui étaient bien souvent mieux représenté. En résumé, j'aurai aimé que ce personnage ait plus de défauts (et donc que l'on constate une évolution dans son caractère) ou qu'il soit plus excentrique…

TL:DR : prémisse satisfaisante mais mal importée.

Pour les lecteurs qui seraient à même de lire cette critique, je pense toutefois que la fiction vaut le détour pour une majorité d'entre vous. Je la situe dans le premier quartile en terme de qualité sur le fandom français de Naruto. Et si vous avez l'impression qu'elle est de mauvaise facture en lisant ma critique, détrompez-vous. C'est seulement que j'ai une approche un brin différente du fandom et que cette fiction a heurté la vision que j'avais, sans apporter assez d'éléments convaincants. Je pense en revanche que pour une majorité de lecteur qui souhaite seulement se divertir simplement, cette fiction répond à ce critère puisqu'elle se lit sans prise de tête.

Un petit conseil pour l'auteur sur la forme pour terminer : éviter dans la mesure de possible de décrire les yeux des personnages principaux avec des noms de pierres précieuses. Cela ne fait pas stylé et nuit grandement à l'ensemble en terme de qualité d'écrit car c'est une erreur typique d'écrivain débutant.

* * *

 **Yasei nous en parle !**

Salut, salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Tout d'abord je suis toujours heureuse lorsque je trouve une fiction avec Madara dessus, je le kiffe. Le peu d'histoires que j'ai lu avec Madara en personnage ne m'a jamais déçue. Bref, allons à l'essentiel !

Le prologue est hyper court, mais il met en avant l'OC je pense, on ressent une atmosphère nostalgiquement silencieuse, presque comme un hommage, on peut penser que c'est un(e) ancien(ne) camarade de combat ou ami (amant(e) ?) par son comportement silencieux, partageant une coupe de saké avec les représentations en pierres des défunts (y sont morts là ?).

J'aime beaucoup sa façon d'écrire. Et je suis curieuse pour la suite.

Dans le premier chapitre, on comprend que le personnage est une femme, on comprend également que l'histoire se déroule à l'époque de Madara et Hashirama.

On voit une fille de douze ans qui ne respecte pas les traditions de son village, ou du moins, s'arrange pour arriver en retard « à la prière journalière » et se faire sermonner par le chef du village. Ça m'a fait sourire, cette histoire commence bien.

Au début, la description est telle que je pensais être dans un terrain de combat où le personnage tentait de fuir ou de rattraper quelque chose ou quelqu'un, pour finalement comprendre que ce n'est qu'une petite fille qui essaie d'éviter le sermon de son père. Je l'aime déjà cette petite !

Je pense comprendre qu'il s'agit du clan semblable au clan de Kaguya qui cherche à éviter que les clans voisins donc les Senju et les Uchiha ne découvrent leur existence. Mais à voir, ce n'est qu'une supposition. D'ailleurs c'est le clan Sayuki, dans cette fiction.

C'est un clan qui maitrise Kekkai Genkai du Keaton, technique dans Naruto utilisée par ce clan qui permet de contrôler la croissance des os du corps pour le combat (je parle du Kekkai Genkai, le Keaton a été inventé par l'auteur qui est un jutsu de soin, et d'ailleurs, belle trouvaille !).

Ici, l'auteur s'en sert pour « sauver des vies », mission principale de ce clan.

Nous avons une petite fille avec le cœur sur la main qui n'hésite pas à défier l'autorité de son père, chef de clan, pour user de son don héréditaire pour sauver des vies, peu importe le clan. Elle découvre petit à petit le monde, le vrai visage du monde.

Dans le deuxième chapitre, un mystère plane sur Mitsuki que l'auteur décrit comme un frère de cœur pour Eirin, son meilleur ami.

Il a été chargé par le chef de clan de surveiller les activités d'Eirin et de l'entrainer au combat afin de la préparer à quelque chose, qu'elle souhaite découvrir auprès de Mitsuki.

Le comportement inhabituellement sérieux de Mistuki qui est d'habitude plus vivant que cela, confirme les craintes de l'OC. Le clan Sayuki risque d'être impliqué dans la longue guerre entre les Senju et les Uchiha.

Enfin, le troisième chapitre est centré sur l'entrainement d'Eirin avec Mitsuki comme mentor.

Moi qui n'aime pas énormément lire les descriptions des combats, j'ai particulièrement aimé lire ce chapitre, il n'y avait pas de mouvements trop détaillés qui m'embrouillent plus qu'autre chose, tout est fluide et simplement bien écrit.

Personnellement, je ne pense pas être capable de décrire un combat avec autant de facilité et de simplicité, tout en incluant la complicité entre les deux personnages, bravo à toi Lawkyrie.

Nous passons d'un plan joyeux où les deux amis se chamaillent à un plan beaucoup plus sérieux face à l'attaque de deux membre du clan Senju, reconnus grâce à leurs armures.

Mitsuki éloigne Eirin grâce afin de protéger son don héréditaire.

Ce début d'histoire a suscité ma curiosité, la suite promet d'être riche en rebondissements ! Je m'attends à beaucoup d'actions, une belle histoire d'amour et une intrigue bien prenante.

Bref, j'ai aimé et n'ai trouvé aucun point faible ou de choses négatives pour l'instant.

Je te souhaite une bonne continuation Lawkyrie ! En espérant que nos critiques t'encourageront !

Yasei no Aijin.

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Déjà, il faut savoir que je suis une très grande fan de Madara, donc c'était impensable pour moi de faire une histoire sans lui. Ensuite, je pense qu'un des facteurs déterminants de la création de cette fanfic c'est le jour où je me suis rendue compte que, contrairement aux autres personnages, Hashirama et Madara formait un duo et non pas un trio ! A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai commencé à créer Eirin et l'intrigue m'est venue au fur et à mesure !

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? si oui laquelle?**

Pour cette fanfiction, j'écoute assez peu de musique, ce qui me change de d'habitude. Mais, pour certaines scènes, notamment celle du prologue, j'avais besoin d'avoir de la musique dans les oreilles. Dans ce cas, j'opte souvent pour des OST de divers anime ou de l'instrumental, afin de ne pas perdre ma concentration.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Parce qu'elle est géniale ? (RIP Modestie). Bon, déjà, je pense que mon histoire plaira aux fans de Madara, mais aussi à ceux qui ne cherchent pas à lire uniquement une histoire d'amour. De plus, j'essaye au maximum de ne pas tomber dans l'OOC et de garder le caractère originel des personnages de Kishimoto ^^

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je dirai que c'est son originalité qui fait sa force ! Déjà, les Madara x OC sont assez rares sur le fandom et les fanfics qui se déroulent à l'époque de son enfance sont encore plus rares il me semble ^^. J'ajouterai également que la romance n'est pas l'intrigue principale, même si je ne peux pas nier qu'elle aura une place plus importante au fil des chapitres !

 **Quelle est son principal défaut** ?

Le nombre de personnages je pense x') La seule autre longue fanfiction que j'écris ne possède qu'un seul OC principal (il y en d'autres, mais assez peu et plutôt secondaire). Ici, mon imagination a fait qu'il y a plusieurs OC importants dans l'histoire et il m'est parfois difficile de jongler avec chacun d'entre eux en même temps.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré ?**

Je pense que mon chapitre préféré restera toujours le prologue. Je me suis beaucoup creusée la tête pour l'écrire, du coup, j'en tire une certaine fierté !  
Pour les personnages, j'aime tous mes OCs, mais je pense avoir une préférence toute particulière pour Eirin et Mitsuki et la relation frère-sœur qu'ils entretiennent ^^

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Oui ! C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs parce que je connais plus ou moins le début et la fin en détail, mais le milieu ... Je ne dirai pas qu'il relève du mystère, mais je ne l'ai pas aussi bien en tête que le début et la fin x')

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ? Ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Je n'ai pas d'auteur favori en particulier, mais je recommande chaudement les auteurs Sylencia et Sigognac ! J'aime énormément leurs écrits !

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Étant donné que je lis énormément de fanfictions, il est difficile pour moi de me décider. Néanmoins, je peux citer "Fleur de Sang" de Nalynistrom et "L'Un à l'autre inconnus" qui sont deux histoires juste fantastiques ! J'ai d'ailleurs pleuré à la fin de la deuxième, c'est pour vous dire !

 **Parmi toutes tes histoires, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

J'aime toutes mes histoires (à tel point que je suis incapable d'attendre d'avoir écrit plusieurs chapitres avant de publier), mais si je ne devais en choisir qu'une seule ce serait celle-ci, "Légendes Éternelles". Pourquoi ? Et bien, je dirai que c'est à cause de son histoire. Cette fanfiction m'a fait réaliser que j'aimais particulièrement écrire sur le passé des univers que j'aime et j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, ce qui fait que je "m'auto-hype" toute seule ! De plus "Légendes Éternelles" est la première histoire que je suis sûre à 100% de terminer et ça c'est très motivant !

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Je sais que la façon dont est disposé FFnet et la flemme font que les lecteurs n'écrivent pas souvent de reviews, mais sachez que même un petit "J'adore" fait plaisir ! Donc n'hésitez pas ! Et si vous décidez de venir jeter un œil à "Légendes Eternelles", j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Lawkyrie :** coucou ! Ravie que nos analyses te plaisent toujours^^ Non, ne stresse pas^^ A bientôt

 **Malyss64 :** coucou ! L'équipe fait de son mieux pour ça^^ C'est avant tout leur histoire, il n'y a que l'auteur qui peut réellement nous en parler^^ Et puis, ça permet aux lecteurs un petit plus^^ A bientôt

 **Yael :** coucou ! De rien^^ Si ça donne envie aux lecteurs en aidant les auteurs, c'est qu'on atteint le but de Savant^^ Ravie de savoir que tu changes tes habitudes pour encourager tes auteurs, c'est génial^^ A bientôt

 **AsukaTirento :** coucou ! Ravie que le concept te plaise^^ Notre but est d'encourager les lecteurs à laisser des reviews tout en aidant les auteurs et mettant en avant leur histoires^^ Oui, les OOC font souvent peur aux lecteurs, mais il y a des fanfictions avec OOc qui valent le détour^^ A bientôt

* * *

Je remercie **Lawkyrie** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn, My fiona and largo, Yasei et Mugu** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 6 _« Fleur de sang »_ de **Nalynistrom**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	7. Episode 6

**La chronique du savant, épisode 6 : « Fleur de sang » de Nalynistrom.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 6 portant sur « Fleur de sang ». Une fiction sur l'univers original de Naruto dans laquelle on va retrouver un Madara travaillé avec brio et une OOC fort attachante. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 6.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Fleur de sang de Nalynistrom**

Hainë, jeune femme altruiste et curieuse vit avec son frère adoptif : Kamui. Ce dernier, pour de sombres causes ne la laisse jamais sortir de chez eux. Les habitudes des deux jeunes gens vont malgré tout être bouleversées suite à leur rencontre avec un homme aux puissants sharingans revenu d'entre les morts, une fois encore.

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

La plupart du temps, en tant que lecteur, on craint de se lancer dans la lecture de fics à OC, remplis d'appréhensions à l'idée de tomber sur les nombreux travers que peuvent posséder les personnages inventés : aimés de tous les personnages de l'univers de base, possédant des pouvoirs tellement extraordinaires que c'en devient abusé, résolution de tous les problèmes par sa seule intervention les doigts dans le nez, développement psychologique superficiel, apparence physique parfaite… Bref, on s'attend souvent à être confronté à la Mary-Sue de base, au détriment de toute originalité.

En tant qu'auteur, manier un personnage créé de toute pièce peut vite devenir une gageure, et il y a toujours le risque de dévier du « droit chemin » pour tomber dans les excès. Et c'est justement ça qui nous intéresse dans cette fic : voir si on a un personnage crédible qui parvient à éviter les écueils et la tentation de devenir plus fort que Naruto, Sasuke et Madara réunis.

Cette fic se déroule dans l'univers du manga, à une époque assez imprécise (mais qui semble se situer après la quatrième grande guerre des ninjas), dans un lieu qui semble fictif (Katsu ne m'évoque rien, à moins que j'aie oublié certains détails du manga). Ça commence par quelques paragraphes descriptifs plutôt soignés qui nous plongent dans le cadre spatio-temporel de la fic. On fait très vite la connaissance de Haine, jeune fille apparemment détestée de son village car elle serait la descendante de cette chère Kaguya Ôtsutsuki. Pour la puissance des pouvoirs, on s'attend déjà à du lourd, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement bon signe. Ça reste néanmoins original, car je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de fics où l'OC a un lien de parenté avec les Ôtsutsuki.

Haine rentre chez elle, où elle rejoint son frère adoptif, Kamui, médecin de son état. La relation qu'ils entretiennent est taquine, une relation assez courante et réaliste au sein d'une fratrie. C'est d'ailleurs à travers cette relation qu'on savoure les touches d'humour parsemant le récit, et c'est bien sympathique. Après un bref petit-déjeuner, le médecin est appelé, et Haine va se décrasser. La dernière phrase qui ponctue la première partie du premier chapitre semble indiquer l'arrivée imminente d'un élément perturbateur qu'on attend avec impatience.

La deuxième partie du chapitre est consacrée à la résurrection (encore) d'un shinobi bien trop connu, en plein milieu d'un massacre dans un lieu inconnu et pour des raisons inconnues. Apparemment, la résurrection serait le fait d'un homme (je soupçonne Orochimaru d'avoir encore voulu s'amuser) qui ne se rend pas trop compte de la bêtise qu'il a faite. D'ailleurs, même si on n'a pas le nom de celui qui est revenu à la vie (bon, je sais, on a le résumé qui nous le révèle), on reconnaît bien l'arrogance et la prétention qui le caractérisent. Notre ressuscité, blessé, s'écroule dans l'herbe, et paf ! Fin du chapitre.

On a donc un premier chapitre plutôt concis qui suscite son lot de questions et donne quelques éléments de base qui serviront à poser la suite de l'histoire. C'est un début qui se digère assez facilement, sans signes vraiment inquiétants (à part l'ascendance) pour l'instant concernant l'OC qui paraît jusqu'à présent assez cohérente.

Dans le deuxième chapitre, le lien entre les deux parties du premier se fait, puisqu'un ninja inconnu est amené chez Kamui et Haine dans un sale état (pour ne pas dire carrément mort). La fratrie se dispute à cause de l'enfermement de Haine qui s'enfuit dans les bois, excédée, en une réaction assez attendue, bien que puérile. Là où ça devient un peu moins cohérent, c'est le plan échafaudé par Haine pour retrouver le meurtrier, et par la même occasion sa chère liberté. D'après ce qu'on sait sur elle, Haine est une simple civile, apparemment sans pouvoirs particuliers (ou, si elle en a, elle ne s'en sert pas ou ne peut pas s'en servir), qui passe son temps enfermée chez elle et ne connaît donc rien du monde. Qu'elle cherche à s'exposer ainsi au danger, sans avoir ne serait-ce que les moyens de se défendre, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Même si sa méconnaissance du monde peut la rendre inconsciente, il est quand même surprenant qu'elle n'envisage pas au moins le danger et ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se tirer d'un éventuel mauvais pas (comme une rencontre infortunée avec le meurtrier, par exemple). Surtout que, avec l'attitude de mère-poule de Kamui, ça semble assez improbable qu'il ne l'ait pas bassinée sur les potentiels dangers du monde extérieur au point de la rendre paranoïaque.

En ce qui concerne la fameuse rencontre entre Haine et notre zombie préféré, elle est à la fois effrayante et drôle. Entre une Haine naïve et totalement inconsciente, un Kamui surprotecteur et un Uchiwa à l'article de la mort, on a un cocktail assez intéressant. Heureusement que le caractère de Haine évoluera au fil de la fic. Cette rencontre vire d'ailleurs à la franche dispute, à laquelle Madara, exaspéré, finit par échapper en tombant dans les pommes. On en viendrait presque à le plaindre, le pauvre !

Dans le chapitre suivant, Madara frôle la mort, au cours de quelques paragraphes où on a droit à une jolie personnalisation de la mort. Mais il survit, pour se retrouver alité chez la fratrie. Haine, en grande curieuse irrespectueuse qu'elle est (elle n'a même pas la décence de laisser le blessé se reposer tranquillement !), brûle d'envie d'interroger Madara sur le monde extérieur, mais voit son projet contrarié par son frère. Madara se rétame sur le sol, ou comment désacraliser le personnage avec une petite touche d'humour bienvenue. S'ensuit une première altercation entre Madara et Haine, qu'il confond avec Kaguya, au cours de laquelle notre héroïne prouve une nouvelle fois son immaturité. Puis une seconde, tellement typique de Madara et suffisante pour recadrer Haine qui aura enfin le bon sens de se tenir à carreaux.

On a ici une première prise de conscience de la part de l'OC, qui réalise la dangerosité du monde en même temps que la profondeur de son ignorance. On découvre aussi une nouvelle facette chez Kamui, un certain sadisme dont il fait preuve pour protéger sa sœur. Quant à Madara, il est fidèle à lui-même : dangereux et empli de sombres intentions qui ne laissent rien présager de bon pour Haine.

Sur ces sombres présages s'achève le troisième chapitre, mais pour avoir jeté un œil à la suite, je peux vous garantir qu'il y aura quelques rebondissements qui vont changer la donne.

En ce qui concerne la forme, la plume de l'auteure est plutôt sympathique, bien ficelée et nous emporte facilement à travers sa fic. C'est fluide, les phrases s'enchaînent bien, et on a un mélange de registres de langue qui nous offre un vaste échantillon de vocabulaire. Les descriptions restent suffisamment brèves pour ne pas lasser le lecteur tout en fournissant assez de détails pour qu'on puisse bien se représenter le paysage ou la personne décrites. Au cours de ma lecture, j'ai rencontré assez peu de fautes d'orthographe, surtout des accords hasardeux du participe passé ou des verbes et quelques fautes de frappe.

Juste une petite remarque concernant le chapitre 2 : les oiseaux ne « pillent » pas, ils piaillent, plutôt. Ou encore, la « majesté » de la nature au lieu de majestueuse. Bref, rien qu'une relecture attentive ou l'aide d'un bêta-lecteur ne puisse corriger.

En conclusion, je conseillerai de ne pas s'arrêter à la présence de l'OC et d'aller faire un petit tour sur cette fic. On a des personnages attachants, une trame crédible avec un travail certain de la part de l'auteur pour respecter l'univers et les caractères des personnages inhérents au manga, et quelques mystères pour nous tenir en haleine. Le tout, porté par une plume agréable à lire. De quoi passer un bon moment, en somme.

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

J'ai découvert Fleur de Sang par hasard en cherchant une fiction annonçant Madara et ma curiosité à fait le reste.

Quand j'ai découvert cette fiction, il y avait déjà une dizaine de chapitres publiés et je les ai dévorés sans même voir le temps passé ! La façon d'écrire de l'auteure est assez différentes de ce que j'ai l'habitude de lire et j'aime beaucoup. Ce n'est pas un style particulier, c'est un mélange entre le narrateur et le ressentit des personnages qui se mélangent très bien sans qu'on ne perde le fil. C'est fluide et imagé. Le seul bémol là-dedans c'est la ponctuation. Je conseille à Nalynistrom de gérer sa ponctuation selon sa lecture parce que c'est à cela qu'elle sert ! Evitez le point-virgule aussi.

Le seul personnage que nous connaissons déjà est Madara, les deux autres étant des personnages de la création de l'auteure, Haine et son frère adoptif Kamui. Le gros problème avec les personnages créés dans une fanfiction, c'est qu'on ne les connaît pas et qu'il est compliqué de leur faire une place de choix parmi ceux auxquels nous sommes déjà attachés grâce à Masashi (oui je l'appelle par son petit nom parce qu'on se connait bien ^^). Mais Nalynistrom fait ça à merveille. Je me suis attachée à Haine en un seul chapitre et son frère avec. C'est un véritable atout, une des qualités de cette fiction.

Haine est une gamine dans le corps d'une femme qui ne connait absolument rien à la vie en-dehors de chez elle, n'a aucune idée de son passé et son potentiel, est espiègle, capricieuse et surement plus téméraire que courageuse. C'est cela qui la rend attachante ainsi que le lien qu'elle a avec son frère adoptif. On apprend rapidement qu'ils n'ont aucun lien sanguin ou même d'alliance, pourtant Kamui se présente comme le vrai grand frère protecteur. Et parmi cette petite fratrie, s'incorpore un Madara fidèle à lui-même.

La fiction se déroule dans l'univers original, après la quatrième grande guerre shinobi, ce qui pose déjà le mystère de : comment Madara peut-il encore être en vie ? Une question que poses l'auteure sans nous donner la réponse avec pour seul indication les propos d'un presque-mort ! Qui est donc le responsable de cette improbable résurrection ?

Mais ce n'est pas le seul mystère que l'histoire nous offre. Il y a toute une énigme autour de Haine. L'auteure nous donne de très légères informations grâce à son frère mais nous avons encore envie d'en savoir plus et pour cela il va falloir qu'elle évolue avec son nouveau compagnon : Madara.

Pour ma part, en plus de ces mystères qui me tiennent en haleine, la plus grande qualité de cette fiction est sans nul doute Madara. Je dis plus haut qu'il est fidèle à lui-même, ce qui nous montre un Madara fière, conscient de sa puissance, peu bavard mais disant toujours des choses assez juste et avec franchise. On n'est donc pas dépaysé. Mais il n'est pas que ça. On fait alors connaissance avec un Madara qui n'a rien à voir avec celui qui a soudoyé Obito. L'auteure apporte des éléments confirmant cela comme le sauvetage que Madara entreprend dans le village de Haine par exemple. Un Madara humain qui n'est plus sous le contrôle d'Indra ou de Kaguya. Et si on se fie au Manga, je trouve que le Madara de « Fleur de sang » est le plus fidèle que j'ai pu lire. C'est ce qui me plait le plus dans cette fiction, sans oublier Haine !

Je dois avouer que c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup de base et c'est la première fiction que je lis avec Madara dans laquelle il est aussi humain.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas épiloguer plus parce que nous sommes encore au début de l'histoire et que je risquerais de spoiler ! Je peux tout de même ajouter qu'il est facile de lire cette fiction (malgré la ponctuation), que nous avons des moments drôles, d'autres tristes et toujours addictive de part ces quelques mystères que j'ai déjà expliqué.

Une fiction que je recommande aux lecteurs, aux amoureux de Madara et à ceux qui veulent découvrir une lecture qui se fait facilement et avec envie !

* * *

 **Yasei nous en parle**

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà sur une pépite que j'ai découverte grâce à la Chronique du Savant que j'ai particulièrement aimé, au même niveau que la précédente critique sur l'histoire de Lawkyrie « Légendes éternelles » (que je vous conseille de lire aussi !)

L'histoire commence avec une belle description de l'aurore que j'ai particulièrement trouvée bien décrite. L'auteur nous met déjà dans le bain en nous décrivant ce moment privilégié au personnage qui est interdit de sortie.

Haine et Kamui, son frère, un scientifique, ont l'air d'être les descendants de Kaguya, ce qui leur attire la haine des villageois. Ces deux personnages nous sont décrits comme des « humains », se comportent comme tels. Leur relation est typique de celle des frères et sœurs : ils sont complices et se chamaillent.

Nous passons d'un contexte à l'autre, plus sérieux que le précédent où nous reconnaissons Madara, qui fut revenu à la vie « encore une fois », dans une zone où un combat a eu lieu.

On en arrive à la première rencontre entre Madara et Haine, qui m'a bien fait sourire tout le long.

J'ai lu cette histoire et j'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé la relation Madara/Haine, encore plus le comportement de Madara envers elle, il s'attendrit légèrement (bien que j'ai eu du mal avec ce changement d'attitude au début, eh oui, le grannnd et fooort Madara Uchiha xP), mais le rendu est génial au final !

Il y a beaucoup de passages qui m'ont amusées, fait sourire, rire, attristée en espérant une meilleure fin pour le personnage en question et certaines scènes paraissaient naturelles entre le « couple », vraiment ce couple est bien mené ! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais les Madara/OC ? Si ? Ah bon.

J'ai passé un bon moment à lire cette fiction, beaucoup d'émotions sont passées lors de ma lecture, et j'avoue aimer un peu trop les histoires avec Madara. Il y a quelques fautes, mais rien de bien méchant, certains sont dus à des moments d'inattention, d'autres à corriger rapidement pour avoir un rendu parfait, mais le style d'écriture de l'auteur compense grandement ceux-ci, elle a une manière d'écrire qui nous fait rentrer directement dans l'atmosphère qui est d'ailleurs fidèle au manga, j'apprécie grandement.

Bref, c'est une histoire que je suis de près, à chaque nouveau chapitre je me rue dessus. Je vous la conseille fortement, vous allez vous amuser avec ces trois énergumènes qui sont Haine, son frère et surtout Madara !

Par contre chère Nalynistrom, le seul point négatif pour ma part est que tes chapitres sont courts, mais bon tu fais à ta manière ! ^^

* * *

 **L'avis de Kirango**

 **Fleur de Sang, Nalystrom**

"Fleur de Sang" est, pour ainsi dire, une très bonne fic, agréable à lire, avec une narration fluide, une excellente construction scénique ainsi qu'un scénario bien élaboré et, enfin, UN F*CKING "PO" QUI VAUT LE DETOUR!

L'histoire est en effet racontée avec beaucoup de maitrise et de doigté, L'auteure sait d'où elle part, où elle en est et surtout où elle veut aller.

Le choix des mots est soigné, malgré quelques répétitions insistantes, et le vocabulaire est riche et varié. Pas une fois dans la narration je ne me suis ennuyée, à part, peut-être dans certaines situations où certains mots étaient soit; trop répétés, soit moins appropriés que d'autres.

En fait, les seuls moments où la narration coince se trouve être paradoxalement dans les situations où l'auteure précise, je cite, qu'elle "veut faire avancer la relation entre Madara et Haine". Objectif honorable en théorie mais qui est un peu mis en échec par le fait que, certaines fois, on voit trop qu'elle veut utiliser certains mots en particulier.

L'exemple le plus récurent étant le mot "demoiselle" répété de manière intempestive à chaque fois que Madara pense à Hainé, parfois ponctué de "drôle", "petite" ou de "jolie" pour masquer la répétition. C'est bon, on a compris que tu kiffais ce mot pour montrer que Madara s'intéressait à Hainé alors pas la peine d'en faire une montagne.

Et on a aussi droit à des f*cking descriptions de dingue pour bien nous situer dans le paysage et bien nous mettre dans l'ambiance~ J'ai particulièrement apprécié cette attention aux détails.

En fait, l'histoire est suffisamment bonne pour que je ne trouve presque rien à redire dessus.

Je trouve que les personnages sont la deuxième qualité de l'histoire. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi se contenter d'un seul po qui monopoliserait toute l'attention au lieu de plusieurs! Le po de Haine est très intéressant et bien construit! Elle est attachante, a du caractère, on sait ce qu'elle aime et n'aime pas, qu'elle a pour hobbies d'aller se promener seule le matin et admirer le paysage, mais surtout on ne tombe pas dans l'horrible cliché de la princesse en cage qui a toujours raison, qui n'a aucune faille et qui n'attend que son beau chevalier ténébreux vienne la libérer, et ce grandement grâce au personnage de Kamui. Kamui qui est aussi un excellent personnage, avec de la personnalité, de la maturité, de l'affection à revendre mais qui a aussi ses propres failles. Là où Haine fait régulièrement l'erreur de ne jamais l'écouter au point de finir par le perdre, Kamui fait lui l'erreur de rester trop ancré dans le passé et de ne pas assez faire confiance à sa sœur, au point d'y perdre sa vie.

Et la chose que j'adore le plus dans cette histoire est la f*cking relation qui existe entre eux! Ils ont de vraies conversations, disputes, réconciliations! Une vraie vie de famille! Et il ne manque qu'un cataclysme extérieur pour venir éclater cette vie en morceaux. C'est CA qu'on veut voir dans une histoire! DE LA VIE QUOTIDIENNE!

L'histoire est donc dotée d'un bon rythme, de bon personnages et d'une intrigue plus que délicieuse.

Non franchement, Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer?

Eh bien... Pour être honnête les points négatifs que je vais énoncer tiennent d'avantage de l'opinion personnelle que d'une observation objective.

Autant pour beaucoup d'autre critique j'avais matière à contredire les histoires, autant ici c'est plus difficile car l'histoire est tellement bien maitrisée que n'importe quelles objections viendraient plus du goût personnel que de véritables erreurs.

Et on arriverait par conséquent à la célèbre phrase "si t'aime pas, eh ben t'as qu'à pas lire".

Or, comme j'ai prêté serment à mon équipe, je suis obligée, rien que par fierté et amour propre, d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette critique, et de dire TOUT ce que j'en pense.

Comme je n'ai presque aucune preuves pour étayer la partie négative de la critique, ce que je vais dire pourra donc parfaitement être contredis par tout et n'importe quoi.

Je considère que l'histoire aurait pu être mieux, mais ne vous sentez pas obligé d'être d'accord avec mes propos. L'histoire est déjà très bien, vous pouvez la lire sans problème, et vous forger votre propre opinion à la fin.

Nous y sommes:

Premièrement; Je trouve que la romance Haine-Madara ne vas pas bien avec cette histoire.

Bien sûr, L'auteure le prévient dans les tags, et c'est un peu le but de l'histoire; "Madara et Haine vont finir ensemble à la fin et je vais vous raconter comment".

Je n'aime pas la romance entre Haine et Madara pour plusieurs raisons. De un parce que je commence à en avoir marre que les fanfictionneurs le "résurrectent" et le réforment sans arrêt.

Déjà que Kishimoto nous en a fait bouffer des "résurrections" et des réformations de méchants à la fin du manga avec Sasuke, Sasori, le Kazekage, Hanzo la Salamandre ect..., si en plus les fans s'évertuent à faire pareil avec Madara juste parce qu'ils l'adorent, on ne s'en sortira jamais!

MAIS LAISSEZ LE MOURIR BON SANG! DEJA QU'IL AURRAIT DU RESTER MORT DANS L'OEUVRE ORIGINAL, ARRETEZ DE VOUS ACHARNER SUR LUI ET LAISSEZ LE CREVER EN PAIX!

Je n'ai rien contre les réformations de méchants. Quand c'est bien exploité cela peut donner des histoires magnifiques, d'autant plus que puisque Madara est le seul antagoniste majeur de Naruto à ne pas l'avoir été, il y aurait matière à travailler.

Mais bon voilà; pour moi Madara n'a pas du tout le profil de quelqu'un qui tombe amoureux tout court, même si on fait trainer les choses au bout de plusieurs années.

J'ai lu et relu la série en entière, et pour moi Madara Uchiwa est un peu le Robespierre du monde de Naruto: un individu incorruptible et artisan de la paix, mais qui fini par causer des meurtres de masse pour parvenir à son objectif final.

Madara est canoniquement un personnage à part. Les seules choses qu'il ait jamais aimé son son clan, le combat, la vengeance, son frère et Hashirama Senju.

Déjà dans le manga, dès le moment où il réapparait durant la grande guerre et même dans ses inutiles flashbacks, Madara ne jurait que par Hashirama, et rabaissait tous les autres combattants en disant qu'ils ne méritaient pas qu'ils se battent contre lui, et que seul Hashirama était digne de l'affronter.

Si on prend en compte le fait qu'il n'ai jamais été marié et que l'on ne lui connaissent aucune fiancée, contrairement à Itachi, j'avais considéré dès cet instant que Madara était un homosexuel refoulé, et je garde cet ligne de tête encore aujourd'hui, ce qui explique pourquoi la romance Haine-Madara était de facto morte dans l'œuf pour moi.

D'autant plus que Madara est un homme ayant minimum la trentaine, ainsi que plusieurs centaines d'années de mort à son actif, le tout résultant d'un décès douloureux et sans honneur loin des siens. A côté de ça Haine reste une gamine, même si on ne connait pas son âge véritable et que l'auteure s'acharne à la qualifier de "jeune femme" pour minimiser l'écart.

Je ne suis pas contre les écarts d'âges, mais là c'est limite du détournement de mineure.

Là les deux tourtereaux agissent comme deux tsunderés "tu m'intéresses mais je fais genre que non" alors que l'auteure avait plutôt bien commencé l'histoire. Je vois même déjà la fin arriver: "D'accord, tu as tué plein de gens et tu aurais pu facilement nous tuer mon frère et moi lorsqu'on aurait fini de te soigner, mais maintenant tu t'es repenti et tu vas devoir me consacrer le reste de tes jours pour achever ta rédemption".

A mon avis, l'histoire aurait été excellente si il n'y avait pas eu de romance.

On aurait pu se focaliser sur une longue période de convalescence de Madara, ou il aurait observé la vie de famille de Haine et Kamui.

À la mort de ce dernier, il aurait pu repousser Haine parce qu'il reste mine de rien un être sans cœur qui sait que s'attacher émotionnellement n'apporte que des emmerdes. Il lui aurait carrément craché à la figure "fiche moi le camp sale gamine! Tu sais qui je suis alors arrête de me suivre! Maintenant c'est chacun pour soi! Démerde-toi toute seule! Si tu reviens je te tue!".

Mais Haine se serait entêtée à rester avec lui, parce qu'il est la seule personne du monde extérieur qu'elle connaisse, et au moment où il s'apprêterait à la tuer pour mettre sa menace à exécution, après avoir bien insulté son frère en disant que c'était un incapable trop protecteur qui l'a couvé pendant trop d'années et que c'est bien fait qu'il soit crevé, Haine débloquerait ses pouvoirs et le battrait à plate couture parce qu'on ne fait pas chier la descendante de Kaguya!

L'histoire aurait été parfaite sans romance, et si on voulait absolument réformer Madara, ce ne sont pas des sentiments amoureux qu'il aurait dû développé pour Haine, mais des sentiments paternels, où il aurait appris à s'ouvrir à sa candeur de jeune fille, où il aurait pris la place de Kamui pour la protéger tout en lui enseignant à se débrouiller seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas.

Madara n'est pas vraiment méchant. Il ne fait pas du mal par plaisir. Il a juste perdu fois en l'humanité, a été banni par son clan qui voulait faire la paix avec Konoha, a donc perdu son frère et éveillé son kaleidoscope pour rien. D'autant plus que Hashirama ne lui aurait hypothétiquement jamais rendu son amour.

Madara est quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'amertume dans le cœur, et Haine aurait pu l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

La romance entre un loup solitaire et une jeune personne qui a perdu sa famille ne fait pas toujours une histoire pertinente (le film Gueule d'Ange de Vanessa Filho ainsi que L'Ours de Jean-Jacques Annaud sont de bons exemples qui prouvent le contraire).

J'avais été hypé par l'histoire jusqu'au sixième chapitre, et après je me suis ennuyé à mourir.

J'ai trouvé dommage que Kamui meure pour de vrai. Il aurait pu faire un bon retournement d'intrigue en ayant été kidnappé par les vrais antagonistes parce qu'il maitriserait une sorte de jutsu médical secret. Mais Haine le croirait mort pendant beaucoup de chapitres et lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il est vivant, ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour le sauver.

Et elle aurait même pu rencontrer un autre personnage inventé, fille ou garçon, et qui deviendrait son amoureux/se, le tout avec Madara qui veillerait toujours au grain.

Enfin voilà...ce sont en effet beaucoup d'éléments personel que je viens d'envoyer. Je continue de penser que l'histoire aurait été bien mieux sans la romance, mais sentez vous libre de l'aimer comme ça, elle est déjà très bien.

Je ne l'aime pas, mais elle est très bien.

Un peu plus objectivement, je trouve que malgré les super desciptions, la vie du village n'est pas du tout développée. Il aurait été judicieux de montrer le point de vue de Kamui qui part faire ses courses au marché. Là, on sait juste que c'est un village qui déteste Haine.

Et d'ailleurs vas savoir comment ils ont pu savoir qu'elle était la descendante de Kaguya, alors qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Et je dis ça, mais rien que le fait d'utiliser les Otsutsuki comme ascendance de Haine est déjà bancal car ce clan est de base un bouche-trou mal branlé de la part de Kishimoto pour finir son manga et caser Naruto avec Hinata.

D'autant plus que ce débile de Kamui aurait très bien pu déménager dans un autre village, si les habitants étaient si haineux que ça. Là il s'agit juste d'une facilité scénaristique de la part de l'auteure qui aurait très bien pu être évitée avec un peu de bon sens.

Autre incohérence; Madara ne connaît pas Kaguya. Aux dernières nouvelles il s'est fait manipuler par le Zetsu noir pour faire revenir Kaguya à la vie, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu qu'il savait qui elle était, ou alors c'est que je suis vraiment bigleuse.

Et enfin, je suis curieuse de savoir comment Madara a pu être "résurrecté". Pour faire revenir un mort, l'adn du défun et un hôte vivant sont nécessaires, alors expliquez-moi comment on a pu retrouver de l'adn de Madara après plus de cent ans de décomposition, d'autant plus que la seule personne connue à en posséder comme par miracle se trouve être Kabuto. Kabuto qui à sué sang et eau (et aide de Kishimoto) pour en obtenir.

Voilà voilà. Ma critique est terminée.

Bilan des courses: Fleur de Sang est une très bonne fic, avec beaucoup d'atouts, mais je considère qu'elle aurait pu être mieux.

Au moins on sent une volonté de l'auteure d'essayer de ne pas créer son histoire comme le prétexte à la romance mais de faire en sorte que ce soit l'histoire qui amène la romance.

Je n'aime pas l'histoire après le chapitre six, mais sentez vous libre d'aller la lire. Peut-être que vous, vous saurez l'apprécier plus que moi.

J'espère au moins que ma critique aura fait réfléchir.

Écrivez bien, améliorez-vous et n'oubliez pas de croire en vous.

Et surtout n'oubliez pas: Une histoire sans romance n'est pas forcément une mauvaise histoire

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspirée?**

• Comme souvent, je ne sais jamais ce qui m'inspire. On peut dire que les idées brouillonnent en arrière fond dans mon cerveau et que d'un seul coup ... C'est un peu comme Archimède avec son Eurêka. Quelques fois des détails insignifiants me suffisent... C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour cette fanfiction x)

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? si oui laquelle?**

• Oui, il me faut absolument de la musique. Je déteste qu'on me parle lorsque j'écris, alors la musique est ironiquement un mur anti-son idéal. Beaucoup de rock, de punk, mais aussi de l'instrumental épique et du classique.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

• Oulalah ! C'est une question qui aspire une réponse prétentieuse, j'aime pas ça xD Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Peut-être qu'elle permettra à certains de se changer les idées. Et si vous aimez passer par diverses émotions, pourquoi ne pas tenter ! J'aime savoir que les gens passent un bon moment en lisant.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

• Sans nul doute ... Le duo phare. Qui pour une fois change des duos habituels des fan fictions de Naruto. Utiliser un méchant (qu'on aime détester) comme personnage principal devrait titiller la curiosité de certains. Un méchant avec ses forces et ses faiblesses ^^

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

• L'écriture des premiers chapitres. Je la trouve maladroite. J'ai voulus m'essayer à un nouveau style de narration, puis finalement je suis revenue à mes sources quelques chapitres plus tard. Et je me sens bien mieux !

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

•Pas particulièrement de personnage ou de chapitre préféré. Je m'amuse avec le duo Haine-Madara car ils sont très différents et pourtant similaires sur certains points.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

• Mille fois, oui ! J'ai déjà les grandes lignes de toute l'histoire en tête. Ne reste plus qu'à combler ! XD

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

• Je ne suis que très jeune sur FFnet, aussi je ne connais pas encore beaucoup d'auteurs. Mais j'adore le style travaillé de Lawkryie !

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

• Même réponse que celle d'avant.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**  
 **  
Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**

• ... Que dire. Oui, et bien ... Voilà. XD Je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours, qu'ils soient écris ou parler. Je vais donc me contenter de remercier ceux qui me suivent et me lisent. C'est ma motivation première quand j'écris un chapitre : satisfaire le lecteur. Et j'espère que j'y arrive, ne serait-ce qu'un peu !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Lawkyrie :** Ah ah, ce stresse ! Je comprends ;) Merci à toi pour ton histoire^^

 **Dadetine :** De la part de l'équipe « avec plaisir^^ ». Bonne continuation ;)

* * *

Je remercie **Nalynistrom** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn, Yasei, Kirango et Mugu** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : l'épisode 7 _« I'm a killer »_ de **Wado21**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	8. Episode 7

**La chronique du savant, épisode 7 : « I'm a Killer » de Wado21**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 7 portant sur « I'm a killer ». Une fiction du fandom One Pièce qui promet violence, giclée de sang et cœur bien accrochés, comme en témoigne le résumé. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 7.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« I'm a killer » de Wado21**

UA moderne. Son nom ? Roronoa. Son prénom ? Zoro. Ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Serial Killer. Il aimait faire souffrir et tuer ses victimes. Il était un monstre, et il en était conscient. Mais cet homme, arrivera-t-il malgré tout à lui rendre son humanité perdue ? Zosan

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Kirango nous en parle !**

Univers alternatif de One Piece, I'm a Killer nous fais quitter le monde des pirates joyeux lurons pour un univers sombre où Zoro la feignasse badasse se transforme en un monstre sanguinaire, psychopathe assoiffé de sang et de viscères, un criminel au passé noir, un pauvre hère dont l'enfance et l'innocence ont été anéanties par un être encore plus monstrueux, un individu au fond du trou du désespoir, qui succombe à ses pulsions meurtrières et qui pensent ses chairs pourries en lacérant celles des autres et en prenant un bien malsain plaisir à découper au hachoir la moindre parcelle d'espoir pour ses victimes de s'en sortir.

Zoro a tout perdu: ses parents, sa meilleure amie, son innocence, sa foi en l'humanité, sa virginité autant physique que mentale. Il n'est plus que fureur. Il n'est plus que sang. Il n'est plus que désir de tuer.

Ames sensibles s'abstenir car cette histoire aborde les coins les plus sombres de la littérature! Du gore à gogo, du sang, des entrailles, de la charcutaille! Un enfant violé et torturé! Un meurtrier qui ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il restera sur terre de quoi étancher son inassouvissable soif de carnage! Une véritable chasse à l'homme entre cette créature férale et les forces de police! Un combat à mort qui ne pourra se terminer que par la mort de ce boucher barbare!

Cher lecteurs, cachez vos yeux, préparez les seaux à vomi, sortez les paquets de mouchoirs et tenez vous bien à vos chaises car cette histoire c'est pas de la rigolade; elle est carrément là pour vous faire gerber votre repas de Noel de l'année dernière (ashtag Moignon de Kaeloo!) et croyez moi: ce n'est franchement pas beau à voir!

... ... ...pffffff XDDDDD non sérieusement! Vous y avez cru vous?! Vous êtes vraiment venu lire cette fic en pensant que ce serait une histoire traitant de la déchéance et de la fatalité de la condition humaine dans une société où les faibles se font écraser par les forts? Vous êtes tellement naifs que ça en devient merveilleux~

Désolée de passer pour la méchante et de vous décevoir après vous avoir vendu autant de rêve quant à la qualité de cette fic, mais c'est exactement l'effet qu'elle m'a fait après avoir lu les deux premiers chapitres: Un immense vide mêlé à une intense déception.

Et croyez-moi, j'ai dû batailler dur avec ma motivation pour pouvoir lire TOUS les chapitres.

Cette histoire n'est pas..."mauvaise" en soit, dans le sens où je peux affirmer qu'il existe bien pire, mais elle possède des défauts qui rattrapent difficilement les points positifs.

Et son premier gros défaut est celui-ci:

"Son nom ? Roronoa. Son prénom ? Zoro. Ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Serial killer. Il aimait faire souffrir et tuer ses victimes. Il était un monstre, et il en était conscient. Mais cet homme, arrivera-t-il malgré tout à lui rendre son humanité perdue?"

A première vue ce résumé ne fait rien de mal; il est clair, concis et montre au lecteur ce à quoi il doit s'attendre...et c'est tout.

Ce résumé résume à lui tout seul l'intérêt de cette histoire:

"Je m'appelle Zoro, je suis un tueur en série, j'aime tuer mes victimes bien salement, je sais que je suis un monstre, oh? Mais qui est cet homme? Ça y est je suis amoureux de lui".

Et ça encore c'est l'impression que j'ai eu rien qu'en lisant le résumé!

Quand j'ai lu l'histoire en entier, ça donnait plutôt ça:

"Je m'appelle Zoro, T'as gueule enc*lé c'est mon histoire donc c'est moi qui parle, J'ais de super yeux trop beaux et trop dark, j'ai eu une enfance de merde du genre vous pouvez même pas vous imaginer: tous les trucs les plus dégueulasses rassemblés en un chapitre et rien que pour ma pomme. Mes parents sont morts, les adultes de mon orphelinat sont tous des c*nards, on se faisait violer et battre tous les jours, avec ça je m'étonne qu'on ait pas été transformés en rat de laboratoire, ç'aurait été le pompon, le directeur était le pire salaud du monde, d'ailleurs si je suis un psychopathe c'est parce qu'il m'a dit que je tenais ça de mon père, que c'était dans mon sang, que je finirai comme lui et je crois ce qu'il me dit malgré le fait que ce gars ment comme il respire et qu'il pourrait très bien me raconter des salades exprès pour me torturer plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. Et pis ensuite je tue mon persécuteur comme il le méritait, et d'un coup on se retrouve neuf ans plus tard et c'est là que la vrai histoire commence car je vais rencontrer un gars sur qui je vais flasher dès le premier regard alors que je me croyais un psychopathe insensible à toute forme d'émotion. Et pis je vais tuer sa copine parce qu'il faut absolument une tension dans notre couple qui fera croire qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble à la fin. Mais de toute façon je l'aime pas, même si je pense à lui toute les trois lignes et que je le p*tain de stalk jusqu'à la tombe de sa fiancée, que j'ai sauvagement massacré soi dit en passant. Non, c'est sûr qu'avec ça on finira ensemble~. Après c'est la routine, je tue, je le voie, je tue, je le revois, pendant sept chapitre c'est comme ça, et bien qu'il se doute que je sois un type dangereux, il m'invite même chez lui, mais ça veut pas dire que je l'aime! Là il entre dans une crise d'hystérie comme par hasard pour me montrer que sa fiancée c'était pas une sainte, comme par hasard, et je dois le calmer mais ça veut pas dire que je tiens à lui. Après un gars que je connais manque de me tuer mais j'arrive à m'en sortir et j'appelle celui que je fais genre que j'aime pas pour qu'il m'emmène à l'hosto. Là mes deux potes d'enfance me soignent et il aura fallu douze chapitres et leur intervention miraculeuse pour me faire prendre conscience de mes sentiments, waou, et en plus ils me dénonceront jamais, trop sympa les mecs...et entre temps la police me cherche"

Classe hein? C'est sûr que c'est moins hypant tout d'un coup.

Bon, je caricature beaucoup, mais quand même. Le résumé est tout ce que l'histoire a à proposer: Un serial killer au passé tragique qui tombe amoureux d'un gars et qui devra faire son mea culpa en lui dédiant le reste de sa vie.

Rien que la psychologie de Zoro est bancale depuis le début, et pourtant ce n'est pas un mauvais personnage. Or justifier les agissements de Zoro par des "c'est dans ton sang, tu finiras comme ton père, tu es comme moi", n'est pas une raison.

Il y a un gros décalage entre la volonté de faire du gore bien sale et celle de vouloir à tout prix mettre Zoro et Sanji ensemble.

Toute l'histoire n'est que ça. L'auteure ne cherche pas à nous raconter une histoire sur les tensions psychologique d'un tueur qui a souffert dans sa vie; elle ne cherche pas à construire son récit en utilisant les règles du roman policier; elle n'essaye même pas de créer une atmosphère de surprise, d'imprévu et d'inconnu, car on sait comment tout va se passer dès que Zoro et Sanji se rencontrent. Elle veut juste mettre les deux protagonistes ensemble et au diable la cohérence et le bon sens. Tout ce qu'il y a autour, ce n'est que du décor sans profondeur, de la broderie pour donner l'illusion qu'il y a un fond.

Le gore est un thème intéressant, et il aurait pu être excellent dans cette histoire. L'auteure à quand même fait un travail titanesque pour nous pondre autant de détails. Ce qui gâche toute cette beauté c'est encore cette romance inutile et répétée à outrance.

On passe littéralement de "meurtre sanguinaire" à "problème de ménage" et "je t'aime mais je fais genre que non", et ça c'est difficilement acceptable. Quand on se permet d'utiliser du gore à ce point, on ne peut pas utiliser ensuite du comique comme si de rien n'était comme Zoro le fait avec Law ou Sanji.

L'auteure insiste lors du premier chapitre sur ô combien l'âme de Zoro a été mutilée et brisée durant son enfance, mais après ce chapitre, Zoro ne semble pas plus atteint que ça. Il ne souffre d'aucune psychose véritable à part celle de tuer. Or, les psychopathes sont au contraire des personnes qui font semblant d'être abordables, pour leurrer leurs victimes, mais qui sont en réalité de véritable bombes à retardement.

Avec l'enfance qu'il a eu, je suis étonnée que Zoro n'ait pas fini en tueur maniaco-dépressif doublé d'une paranoïa constante. Le genre qui a besoin de plus qu'une capote pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas laissé de trace derrière lui.

Zoro aime juste tuer, mais il n'accompli aucun rituel au moment du meurtre, il n'a aucun tic maniaque de propreté ou de ponctualité, or on remarque bien souvent que les vrais serial killers des faits divers, des films ou des romans ont un rituel bien précis et personnel dans leur manière de tuer et qu'ils respectent à la lettre, car tuer est un besoin compulsif, une maladie.

Ah, et autre précision que je n'arrête pas de répéter je ne sais combien de fois: Les mots japonais sont une calamité dans une histoire en français! Bon sang de bois c'est quoi un Wakimachin?!

J'ai dû être obligée de quitter l'histoire en cours de route exprès pour chercher une définition et une description de cette arme! D'autant plus qu'un Wakizashi est une lame courte entre trente et soixante centimètres, donc de la taille d'une règle d'école! Déjà qu'il est difficile de couper du saucisson avec un couteau traditionnel, allez essayer de découper un corps humain entier en une heure et avec une lame de cette taille!

D'autant plus qu'étant donné la qualité du fer des sabres japonais, cette arme ne peut logiquement pas être utilisée beaucoup de fois, durant neuf ans, au dépeçage et encore moins au découpage ou au tranchage. Les Sabres japonais sont en réalité des armes extrêmement fragiles et qui se cassent très facilement, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les samurais en possédaient tout une flopée, pour ne jamais tomber à cours d'arme sur le champ de bataille.

De plus, le Wakizashi est avant tout une arme utilisée pour les Seppuku, à savoir les SUICIDES RITUELS! Il n'a donc absolument pas pour fonction première de découper ou trancher quoi que ce soit, aussi aiguisé soit-il, il n'en est physiquement incapable.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que les serial killers amateurs de couteaux préfèrent utiliser un tranchoir ou tout autre instruments de boucher, bien plus efficace et spécialement conçu pour ça. "Comme de la volaille" tient!

Zoro peut être attaché émotionnellement au Wakizashi, mais il doit changer d'arme régulièrement pour garder une fonctionnalité optimale (le sang, les graisses et les chairs ça émousse et ça abîme la lame). Et l'auteure doit décrire également à quel point c'est dur et long de dépecer quelqu'un avec.

Et aussi tous les "comme par hasard" qui me donnent mal à la tête; comme par hasard le père de Zoro est un criminel, comme par hasard Sanji est la seule personne qu'il ne peut pas tuer et ça du premier coup d'œil, comme par hasard Sanji veut le revoir, comme par hasard Pudding n'est pas l'âme sœur de Sanji, comme par hasard aucune personne ne va aller dénoncer ce fou dangereux aux autorités, comme par hasard Sanji fait une crise d'angoisse au bon moment alors qu'il n'en a jamais fait avant...

C'est exactement ça, toute l'histoire est bourrée d'incohérences qui auraient pu être évitées.

Déjà, à chaque chapitre, et toute les cinq lignes, quand Zoro n'est pas en train de découper quelqu'un, ils n'arrête pas de penser à l'autre, et ils n'arrête pas de se télescoper chaque jours. C'est bon, on a compris que tu voulais les mettre ensemble! C'est dans les tags et le bon sang de résumé, les lecteurs ne sont pas débiles, alors pas besoin de les faire se rencontrer tout le temps pour faire avancer leur relation!

Il peut y avoir un coup de foudre de la part de Zoro, il peut être obsédé par Sanji sans savoir pourquoi, mais dans une histoire où i ce point du gore et des âmes brisés, le criminel ne pourra jamais retrouver une vie normale et encore moins retrouver une "humanité perdue", ce n'est pas logique!

Avec ce qu'il a vécu, la logique aurait voulu que cela se passe comme dans le jeu "Yandere Simulator", ou le protagoniste va tout faire pour s'accaparer la personne qui lui fait ressentir des émotions. Comme Ayano, Zoro ne ressent rien et bizarrement Sanji est la première personne à lui faire ressentir quelque chose depuis des lustres.

D'ailleurs, on sait que Sanji, plus que d'être un hétéro pur et dur, est avant tout un homme à femmes, alors avant de faire en sorte que Pudding soit la pute de service, relativisons au moins les parts de responsabilités dans leur couple où les deux pourraient être les fautifs. Quant à Zoro, il aurait très bien pu assassiner Pudding, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre femmes, pour se débarrasser de rivales encombrantes, à l'image de la chanson "The tailor shop on Embizaka", au point même de finir par séquestrer ce pauvre blond qui ne demandait qu'à épouser sa fiancée.

Zoro ne peut pas retrouver une humanité, et même s'il voulait, il est accro au sang comme à une drogue et Sanji ne peut pas lui pardonner la mort de Pudding, peu importe la raison. À moins d'un syndrome de Stockholm, ce n'est pas possible!

En clair l'histoire est plus un boy's love trash écrit aux hormones qu'une véritable enquête policière ou un roman psychologique, car à part montrer Smoker râler dans son bureau, et Sanji et Zoro qui se découvrent comme par hasard homo pour les besoin du couple ZoSan, il n'y a pas de véritables tensions.

Même Zeff et Law sont des idiots qui auraient pu éviter tous ces meurtres en dénonçant Zoro! Ils auraient pu permettre à des tas d'innocents de vivre et ils auraient pu offrir à Zoro d'avoir un vrai suivit psychologique en prison! Mais non! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de "seconde chance" Law?! Vas donc dire ça aux cinquante-deux personnes qui sont mortes dans d'atroces souffrances ainsi qu'à leur famille, ducon!

Plus que mauvaise, cette histoire est avant tout décevante, le fond est brodé et ne sers que de prétexte pour écrire du trash sur du ZoSan.

Bon sang Auteure! Si tu voulais ne faire que ça autant le dire tout de suite! Personne ne t'en voudra d'écrire uniquement du fantasme, mais il faut assumer ses choix au bout d'un moment et ne pas faire genre que l'on est pas ce genre d'auteurs! Il n'y a rien de dégradant à écrire uniquement du fantasme, et je connais de bon auteurs qui ne font que ça, mais il faut avant tout assumer ce que l'on écrit de A à Z.

La preuve!? Tes lecteurs ADORENT ta fic! Ils sont même plus intéressé dans les commentaires par ton Boy's-love que par la dimension psychologique et policière, alors arrête de te torturer inutilement et fais toi plaisir avec le trash et le cul. Vas-y balance la sauce! Ils aimeront tout autant et toi tu écriras sur ce que tu aimes sans avoir à inventer d'excuses!

Bilan des courses: I'm a killer est une histoire qui aurait pu être bien, mais qui se plante royalement en voulant accorder deux pôles que sont le trash psycho-pyshiologique et la relation amoureuse rédemptrice. Avec un chapitre 1 pareil, il est impossible d'avoir un dénouement heureux, et surtout pas mélancolique!

Soit on fait un thriller gore, soit on fait un roman à l'eau de rose, mais on ne cherche pas à combiner les deux en pensant que le résultat sera génialissime, surtout lorsque l'on est de facto parti pour une fin rédemptrice où ils vécurent heureux sur l'oreiller malgré le chemin de sang qu'ils laissent derrière eux.

Il aurait également fallut que l'histoire ne commence pas par l'enfance, mais directement par l'âge adulte et les meurtres, l'enfance faisant office de mystère à découvrir sous la formes de flash back ou de cauchemars.

Je m'attendais vraiment à avoir des pavés de descriptions sur la psychologie de Zoro, à quel point il est tourmenté, s'il ne veut pas en finir avec cette vie de merde comme Kuina l'a fait avant lui.

J'aurai voulu voir des nuits solitaires et terrifiantes, des pétages de plombs de la part de Zoro, qui souffre mine de rien, et qui fait souffrir les autres précisément parce qu'il ne ressent plus aucune douleur durant les meurtres qu'il commet.

Il aurait même pu ne pas apprécier tuer. Il en a besoin pour ne pas souffrir, mais il pourrait ne pas aimer ça, comme de nombreux vrais serial killers. Il pourrait même envoyer des lettres à Smoker dans lesquels il lui dirait qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tuer, mais qu'il espère quand même être arrêté.

Il aurait été même plus intéressant que Doflamingo ne soit pas tué dès le début. Si la plupart des serial killers tuent beaucoup de personnes, c'est avant tout parce que ils se construisent à travers des substituts d'une figure antérieure qui les a oppressé durant l'enfance et qu'il souhaite abattre, la plupart du temps; leur mère.

Ici; Doflamingo aurait pu être la figure à abattre pour Zoro, le point de départ et l'aboutissement de tous les meurtres, l'obstacle final qui aurait pu permettre à Zoro de tourner la page d'une certaine manière; à savoir de se venger et de venger Kuina.

Le comique ne sert à rien ici! Le but de ce genre d'histoires est justement de montrer des personnages en souffrance extrême, au fond du trou, une déchéance fatale qui ne peut que mal se terminer, une tragédie où les personnages essaient de toute leurs forces de s'en sortir croient même qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir, mais qui au final retombent dans leur premier malheur (ashtag Louise Labé).

Mais au moins l'histoire à quelque point fort. La narration est fluide, le vocabulaire correcte. Les scènes de violences sont excellentes autant narrativement que scéniquement, on ressent les émotions des personnages, dommage que le reste de l'histoire ne suive pas cet exemple.

Les dialogues sont intéressant, ne sont pas lourds et se laissent agréablement lire d'un personnage à l'autre.

Le chapitre un aurait pu être le meilleur chapitre de toute l'histoire si seulement il ne laissait pas entrevoir tous les défauts de la suite.

L'auteure a quand même une volonté de fournir un travail de qualité. Peu assumé et beaucoup trop fantasmé, mais mention honorable quand même.

Et enfin on peut noter une amélioration au fil des chapitres, notamment lors du chapitre treize qui est pour moi le meilleur de l'histoire; là où la tirade de Law est celle que j'attendais de lire depuis 12 chapitres, l'une des plus belles que j'ai jamais lu!

Pour sûr, Law me sors par les yeux, mais oui! OUI! C'est exactement ça qu'il fallait faire! Dire à cette andouille de Zoro ses quatre vérités! Lui dire définitivement qu'il a un problème!

Auteure, je t'en prie! Pour l'amour des séries policières, fait en sorte que cette tirade ne soit pas vaine! C'est la meilleure que tu ais écrite jusqu'à présent!

Si je peux me permettre de te donner un dernier conseil: inspire-toi également de la série "Esprits

Criminels". Certes, c'est une série quelque peu classique, mais qui combine le policier et les tueurs en série de manière intéressante.

Ainsi que de la fanfiction "Gates of Madness" de Ennelloges, qui offre une vision très intéressante du tueur en série et de ses habitudes.

Voilà pour I'm a killer. Je ne peux décemment pas recommander cette histoire tellement le cliché qui la compose m'a déçu, mais si vous, lecteurs, êtes attirés par les relations amoureuses fantasmées et basées sur du gore, peut-être que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bien cordialement. Kirango Kin.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Paul !**

ANALYSE DE « I'M A KILLER » DE WADO21

Cette analyse constituera ma première participation à la chronique. Je vais donc me présenter en tant que petit lecteur de fanfictions sur Naruto et One Piece. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'aventurer sur ces fandoms parce que je ne connais pas assez bien ni l'animé ni les mangas et parce que je trouve rarement d'histoires qui m'intéressent.

Je vais donc vous présenter rapidement pourquoi j'ai adoré détester "I'm a killer" de Wado21. C'est la première fic longue que je lis sur le fandom One Piece et elle n'a rien à voir avec mes préférences de lecture. J'ai lu 10 chapitres sur les 13 publiés, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes compétences d'étudiant en littérature et en philosophie me suffiront pour en faire l'analyse.

Le plus intéressant dans cette histoire est, je pense, le soin porté à la violence. J'ai bien sûr commencé à lire en me demandant dans quel projet je m'étais embarqué. De la violence gratuite dans tous les chapitres, des scènes sanglantes que mon imagination peine à représenter, il y avait là tout pour me repousser.

Du mois, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était le point fort de l'histoire. Bien sûr, l'histoire tourne autour de Zoro, et l'intrigue autour de ce meurtrier en série. Les deux étant la même personne, il est assez difficile de penser que la lecture nous pousse à être empathique avec Zoro, juste pour le voir commettre des meurtres terribles qu'on ne saurait lui pardonner.

Non, le premier chapitre ne suffit pas à l'absoudre de ses crimes. On voit bien le monstre qui se transforme, qui naît dans ce prologue, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on le comprend, ni qu'on lui pardonne ses crimes. Le monstre, c'est celui qu'on montre. Il est hideux et repoussant, mais on l'exhibe et les passants se pressent pour le voir, poussés par une curiosité morbide.

C'est exactement pour cette raison que les lecteurs laissent traîner leur regard sur ces chapitres. Zoro, le démon trancheur, nous est présenté au fil de cet univers alternatif. En tant que lecteurs, nous sommes témoins autant de sa vie quotidienne que de ses meurtres.

Premier bon point : la police remarque que les meurtres du démon trancheur se ressemblent tous, il laisse sa marque en utilisant toujours la même méthode. La rédaction des scènes de meurtre, par conséquent, semble toujours se ressembler. Ce sont toujours les mêmes mots qu'utilise l'auteur, les mêmes détails malsains auxquels il prête attention parce que ce sont toujours les mêmes gestes qu'exécute son personnage, toujours les mêmes pulsions morbides qui conduisent son geste.

Second bon point : la violence est sublime. Le lecteur est coincé dans la tête de Zoro tout au long de cette histoire. Nous sommes coincés dans la tête d'un tueur et nous continuons à lire pour connaître la suite de l'histoire. Nous continuons à lire, mais par la même occasion, nous devons continuer à être les témoins de ces meurtres, nous devons regarder ce que fait le personnage, ces actes dégoûtants, avant de pouvoir connaître la suite. Nous devenons des complices silencieux, perchés sur l'épaule du criminel. Il suffirait de fermer la fenêtre ou l'application pour que tout s'arrête, et pourtant parce que nous lisons, l'histoire et leurs meurtres continuent. Cette réflexion porte plus sur le genre d'histoire dans laquelle s'inscrit cette fanfiction, que sur la fanfiction en elle-même. Cependant, il faut bien remarquer c'est le travail de l'auteur qui permet à cet artifice malsain de fonctionner.

Enfin, Zoro reste humain. C'est quelque chose qui est particulièrement remarquant pendant cette scène où Sanji lui sert à manger. Si Zoro est perpétuellement ce tueur méthodique, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne ressent rien. Il est fasciné par Sanji, et c'est une fascination différente de celle qui le pousse à tuer. Au fil de la lecture, on finit par s'attacher aux personnages. J'ai envie que Zoro revienne des enfers, j'ai envie que Sanji découvre la vérité derrière le mensonge, et j'ai envie que Smoker mette fin à cette série de crimes. Non parce que j'ai de profonds idéaux de justice, difficile de s'attacher aux victimes vu comment elles sont décrites par Zoro, mais pour autant cette arrestation mettrai fin à la violence.

Pour le reste, si la qualité du texte est très bonne, je suggèrerai tout de même à l'auteur de faire une relecture attentive de ses chapitres, dans lesquels il reste des fautes d'inattention, ou bien de faire appel à un·e bêta lecteur·trice.

—JustPaulInHere

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Je n'étais pas censée faire une critique sur cette fiction car je connais mal One Pièce et que je reconnais que les personnages qui forment l'équipage de Luffy. Mais voulant donner trois avis minimum à Wado21, je m'y suis penchée ! Je donnerais donc mon avis uniquement sur le texte en lui-même, sans me rattacher au fandom.

Nous démarrons l'histoire en assistant à ce qui est, à mes yeux, l'élément déclencheur qui fait que Zoro devient ce serial killer que nous annonce le résumé. Bien que l'auteure écrive avec un narrateur omniscient, nous sommes plongés dans la tête de Zoro qui va subir de la violence gratuite et une perte qui le fera radicalement changer. On comprend rapidement que l'atmosphère de la fiction va être sombre et sanguinolente.

Nous avons un bref, très bref, résumé de la situation familiale du protagoniste et un descriptif plus prononcé de l'ambiance « joyeuse » qui règne dans cet orphelinat où se passe ce premier chapitre.

J'ai apprécié ce qui suit le suicide de Kuina : que les autres enfants de l'orphelinat commencent par pleurer leur camarade pour finalement lui en vouloir pour son acte lâche et égoïste. C'est comme si l'auteure voulait que nous aussi, lecteurs, nous pensions comme ces enfants en jugeant ainsi la morte. C'est pourtant un sentiment inverse qui assaille Zoro et c'est précisément pour cela que nous allons avoir à faire avec ce serial killer.

Nous assistons ensuite au tout premier meurtre de Zoro qui venge Kuina autant que tous les enfants de l'orphelinat en réduisant Doflamingo en une boucherie. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est important de bien faire attention aux détails et au déroulement de ce meurtre qui a son importance.

Nous passons ensuite au chapitre 2 qui nous fait faire un bond de 9 ans dans le temps. On suit de nouveau Zoro qui va commettre un meurtre disons « volontaire ». C'est assez déroutant de se dire que la lecture de cette violence gratuite et démesurée est fluide !

Nous apprenons qu'il n'est devenu un meurtrier que six ans auparavant, il y donc eu un battement de trois années entre son tout premier meurtre « défensif » et celui « volontaire ».

Je disais plus haut que le déroulement et les détails du premier meurtre avaient de l'importance et bien, en suivant cette boucherie-ci, on comprend aisément que Zoro reproduit sur ses victimes ce qu'il a vécu à l'orphelinat ainsi que ce que lui a fait subir Doflamingo. Il va même jusqu'à prendre les expressions de son ancien tortionnaire avec ses « comme de la volaille ».

Zoro n'a aucun remord concernant ses victimes, ses actes. Il assume totalement ce qu'il est et se montre même fier et content que les médias parlent de lui. En gros, c'est un vrai bon psychopathe antipathique et sadique.

On ouvre le troisième chapitre en faisant d'abord un tour chez la police où l'auteure appuie sur le fait que Zoro est un tueur dangereux, trop actif et presque impossible à attraper. Personnellement, je trouve la tension des policiers pas assez poussée mais disons que je chipote^^

Nous suivons ensuite Sanji qui enterre sa fiancée (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste car la pauvre était la victime du chapitre précédent et on ne peut pas dire que Zoro est été clément avec elle !). Se punissant lui-même, Sanji va revenir voir la tombe dès le lendemain et fera alors la rencontre de Zoro. Cette scène met en avant le côté flegmatique de Zoro.

Notre protagoniste meurtrier a déjà vu Sanji en ayant filé sa victime, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas du cuisinier. Personnellement, l'attirance étrange que ressent Zoro vis-à-vis de Sanji ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, il va d'ailleurs connaître ce qu'est le remord en mentant au cuistot ! Par contre, je trouve l'attirance de Sanji pour Zoro mal venue. Qu'il soit intrigué par l'épéiste d'accord, mais ainsi attiré, ça me gêne (rien à voir avec le yaoï hein, j'en lis maintenant^^). Mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel.

Au vue de ces trois premiers chapitres, je peux dire que l'auteure sait où elle va et que c'est le genre d'histoire où les détails (concernant les meurtres en tout cas) sont importants (comme tout bon polar). Quelques fautes sont à noter, la plupart étant des fautes d'inattention qui peuvent disparaître avec une meilleure relecture.

La narration omnisciente en se fondant dans la tête des personnages est quelque chose que j'apprécie beaucoup en tant que lectrice et auteure, ce qui rajoute un plus pour moi ! La lecture est fluide et la courte longueur des chapitres est plutôt bienvenu vu le caractère violent et sombre de la fiction.

Même en ne connaissant pas le fandom, je m'y suis facilement retrouvée, c'est donc une histoire qu'on peut lire sans être un fervent des One Pièce. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de lire le reste de la fiction, mais ces trois premiers chapitres étaient intéressants et prometteurs. J'invite donc les lecteurs à y faire un tour^^

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'as inspiré ?**

J'ai une passion morbide pour les serials killers, mais l'idée en elle-même est venue en lisant la trilogie « I hunt killers » de Barry Lyga. La phrase, souvent répétée par Zoro : « Ça se découpe comme de la volaille », est directement tirée du roman.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

J'écris très rarement en musique, sinon je n'arrive pas trop à me concentrer !

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Vous pouvez lire cette histoire si vous avez envie de vous détruire le moral ou si vous êtes un gros sadique… Plus sérieusement, dure, dure comme question… Je pense que l'intérêt de cette histoire est de passer un bon moment, mais aussi de faire le parallèle entre l'horreur et l'amour et de montrer à quel point l'Homme peut être un monstre.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Encore une question difficile… Je pense que les qualifications sont, d'après ma bêta, l'univers ainsi que l'évolution de Zoro et de sa relation avec Sanji.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Son principal défaut est, je pense, les facilités scénaristique dans certaines situations.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Oui, j'ai le début en tête depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Mon personnage préféré est sans aucun doute Zoro !

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré, ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

J'apprécie beaucoup d'auteurs, mais celle que je préfère est Ainari. Elle écrit très bien et ses histoires sont géniales !

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Ma fanfiction préférée est Nakama d'Ainari ! Jamais aucune fic ne m'a autant pris aux tripes que celle-là !

 **Bonus : Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Je pense que ma préférée est Asura, je ne saurais trop dire pourquoi !

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs qui me laissent une review. Grâce à eux, je reprends confiance en moi et par la même occasion, ils illuminent mes journées. J'ai pu aussi découvrir et discuter avec d'adorables personnes qui ont des avis et des positions très intéressantes sur des mangas, personnages, fics ou autres sujets.

Vous savez, beaucoup d'auteurs ont arrêté d'écrire et beaucoup hésitent à arrêter parce qu'ils ne reçoivent pas de reviewers. Et je les comprends.

Les reviews permettent de savoir qu'on ait lu, ce que vous en pensez. Quand on n'en reçoit pas, on se dit : « Mince, ce que j'écris n'est vraiment pas bon, je devrais peut-être arrêter de poster, etc. »

Certes, l'écriture est un passe-temps de grand plaisir, mais partager nos histoires l'est aussi.

Alors, encore un grand merci à vous, chers lecteurs, qui prenez de votre temps à nous laisser votre avis et je vous en prie, continuez ainsi.

A très bientôt j'espère,

Wado21

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Malyss64 :** coucou^^ Ravie que nos avis t'ai plu sur la fiction de Nalynistrom. L'équipe espère faire découvrir d'autre fanfiction et inciter les lecteurs aux reviews^^

 **AsukaTirento :** mais va jeter un coup d'œil^^ Ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir une fiction intéressante ;)

 **Nalynistrom :** coucou^^ Ravie que nos avis t'ai plu et merci à toi pour ta fiction^^

* * *

Je remercie **Wado21** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Kirango** et **Paul** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : l'épisode 8 _« L'intrus »_ de **Azrael-Von-Gruber**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	9. Episode 8

**La chronique du savant, épisode 8 : « L'intrus » de Azrael-Von-Gruber.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 9 portant sur « L'intrus ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto sur l'univers original qui compte actuellement 29 chapitres. Une histoire qui devrait vous tenir en haleine et plaire aux lecteurs adeptes du narutoverse ! Sans transition, voici l'épisode 8.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **L'intrus de Azrael-Von-Gruber**

Aucune religion n'a jamais parler de réincarnation dans un monde fictif. Et pourtant me voilà ! Un instant je suis mourant sur le sol de notre bonne vieille Terre et la seconde d'après je me réveille dans l'univers d'un certain manga. Je n'étais pas supposé exister dans ce monde mais maintenant que j'y suis j'ai bien l'intention de rester ! Euh par contre comment je survis moi ?

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Avant de donner mon avis sur « L'intrus », je tiens à préciser que cette fiction fait partie de mon Top 10 et qu'il est fort possible que je ne sois pas du tout objective^^ Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas sortir cet épisode sans dire ce que j'en pense !

En tant que lectrice, j'ai un faible (un gros faible) pour l'humour et c'est indéniablement cela qui m'a fait adhérer à cette histoire dans un premier temps. En second lieu, c'est la construction du scénario qui m'a hippé et me hippe encore ! J'ai donc décidé de faire abstraction des fautes qui se glissent dans le texte pour profiter pleinement de l'histoire^^

« L'intrus » à plusieurs auteurs, non pas que Azrael-Von-Gruber soit le pseudo de plusieurs auteurs réunis (à moins que son esprit soit truffé de petits bonhommes farfelus qui guident ses doigts sur le clavier) mais parce que nous changeons de narration en cours de lecture.

Il y a évidemment le narrateur omniscient, celui que tout auteur utilise au moins une fois, la narration par excellence ! Cette narration nous permet d'avoir de plus amples information sur les autres personnages qui mènent cette histoire.

Et nous avons le narrateur autobiographique. Ne voyez pas là que l'auteur nous parle de lui, un narrateur autobiographique n'est autre qu'un « je », donc un récit écrit par le protagoniste. Et ce personnage principal se nomme Naraku. C'est avec cette narration que nous débutons l'histoire.

Vous êtes donc avertit que la fiction possède un OC et démarre avec lui, mais ne fuyez pas si les OC vous font peur car cette fiction a nombres de qualité qui nous font rapidement oublier que Naraku n'est pas un personnage de Masashi.

Pour vous situer : Naraku n'est autre qu'un homme comme vous et moi (non je suis toujours une femme, je parlais avant tout de la race humaine :D) qui vient de mourir et qui se retrouve réincarné dans le narutoverse. Jusque-là, rien de bien original ou de transcendant, mais l'humour que nous trouvons dans les premiers chapitres nous suffit pour continuer la lecture.

Là où l'histoire devient intéressante, c'est que Naraku (qui est alors un homme d'une 20aine d'année dans le corps d'un bébé) se retrouve être l'hôte de Matatabi (démon à deux queues féminisé par l'auteur, excellente idée d'ailleurs^^) et récupéré par le village de Konoha. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas avec Naruto et compagnie mais avec la génération précédente, soit leurs parents.

Nous allons alors suivre l'enfance puis l'adolescence de Naraku qui a les mêmes âges que Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Shikaku, etc… C'est cette particularité-là qui m'a hippé.

Azrael-Von-Gruber s'est amusé à réinventé la génération précédente en y incorporant son OC et en suivant la trame de base. Etant donné que Naraku était un humain et, apparemment, fan du manga, il sait ce qui va se passer, il connait le scénario et va donc faire en sorte d'éviter certain drame tout en suivant l'histoire que nous connaissons. Et l'auteur fait ça super bien^^

Nous avons le droit à de l'humour je vous disais, mais pas que ! Nous avons de l'action, du rebondissement, de l'amitié, un petit peu de romance (pas très développée mais ce n'est pas gênant) et bien sûr, les conflits politiques.

Un condensé de notre manga favori version Azrael-Von-Gruber que je vous conseille d'aller lire ! Bon, okay, je ne suis pas du tout objective, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore cette fiction^^ Je laisse la partie critique à mes collègues ;)

 **L'intrus par My fiona and largo !**

Alors au vu de l'avancée de l'histoire, je ne l'ai pas lu en entière. J'ai lu jusqu'au chapitre 5 donc il se peut que mon avis ne soit pas complètement représentatif de la fiction.

En ce qui concerne mon avis général, il est partagé. L'idée en soi est plutôt sympathique et le personnage principal drôle. La manière dont il s'exprime rend la lecture légère et puis nous avons vraiment l'impression d'être dans l'histoire avec lui, à ses côtés. J'ai un petit coup de cœur pour Matatabi et sa manière d'appeler notre personnage « Chaton ». C'est mignon et rend leur relation très attachante. Néanmoins je n'ai pas vraiment accroché. Peut-être est-ce le style d'écriture ou bien l'histoire en elle-même qui ne correspond pas spécialement au genre que je lis, mais les faits sont là.

Pour ce qui est de la partie plus technique : j'ai remarqué quelques erreurs d'orthographes et de conjugaisons. Je pense qu'il s'agit plus d'erreurs d'inattention mais une petite relecture avant publication réglera cela ! Par contre la mise en page me déstabilise un peu sans puce pour signaler la prise de parole des personnages même si elle signalé d'une autre manière. Cette forme de mise en page m'a bloqué dans la lecture dès le premier chapitre, question de s'habituer.

Beaucoup de lecteurs apprécieront la fiction « l'intrus », le personnage principal apporte de la fraîcheur. L'avantage de cette fiction est qu'elle permet à ceux qui ont toujours souhaité être dans le monde de Naruto et surtout le passé pour y découvrir tous les secrets de Kishimoto de vivre cette sensation. Je ne lirai pas plus loin que le chapitre 5, je rate peut-être quelque chose mais malheureusement cela n'a pas fait MATCH.

En tout cas bonne continuation pour cette fiction et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil par curiosité !

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Que dire sur « L'Intrus » ? Avec cette fic, on aborde un type de fanfiction assez peu représenté sur le fandom français de Naruto : celles qui basent leur intrigue sur la réincarnation d'un personnage –généralement issu de notre monde- dans l'univers de Naruto. Comme le genre est assez peu exploité, on peut avoir tendance à s'attendre à un contenu inédit, plein d'originalité. Voyons voir ce qu'il en est.

Pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu ce type de fiction, les premiers éléments du premier chapitre correspondent aux incontournables du genre. En effet, on se retrouve avec un narrateur à la première personne, qui a entre 16 et 30 ans, réincarné dans le corps d'un bébé après une mort brutale -comprenez ici le classique écrasement sous un poids lourd, alors qu'un tas de morts plus imaginatives s'offrent à l'auteur (maladie, suicide, meurtre, accident incluant autre chose qu'un véhicule, etc.) Et bien sûr, le personnage possède tous les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure et connaît en plus l'univers où il a atterri. Bref, rien de très inhabituel pour l'instant, à un détail près : on a affaire à un garçon cette fois-ci, au lieu des filles qui sont généralement surreprésentées dans le domaine des réincarnations.

Les lignes suivantes commencent à satisfaire nos envies d'originalité dans le sens où on sent arriver des modifications de taille dans l'histoire du manga. Notre réincarné prend la place de Yugito en tant que jinchûriki de Nibi (non, pas ma Yugito !), est victime d'un rituel mené par des shinobi d'Iwa et se fait sauver d'une mort certaine par le père de Kakashi (un peu bête au passage, puisqu'il demande à un bébé s'il va bien). Et on tient là notre premier bon point : l'apparition d'un personnage très peu utilisé dans les fanfics, sans compter qu'il est très peu présent dans le manga tout court. Le deuxième bon point, et pour moi la meilleure surprise de cette fic, c'est le fait d'avoir attribué le sexe féminin à Matatabi. C'est une excellente idée, car on a tous tendance à attribuer automatiquement le sexe masculin aux bijû, alors qu'en fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à cela. Les dialogues mentaux apportent d'ailleurs une certaine touche d'humour qui me fait plus rire que celles qui émaillent la narration.

Pour terminer ce chapitre, on apprend comment le protagoniste atterrit à Konoha et dans quelles conditions il va grandir, ce qui permet de placer judicieusement le contexte. Il a été renommé, et son nom promet : Naraku, alias l'Enfer, rien que ça.

Avec le deuxième chapitre, on a une ellipse de six ans, au terme de laquelle on retrouve notre petit héros projeté en plein milieu de l'Académie ninja où il se fait ses premiers ennemis et amis parmi la génération des parents de Naruto. On a un descriptif de ses premières années de vie plutôt paisibles sous la garde de Mito Uzumaki, autre personnage peu utilisé que l'auteur a eu la judicieuse idée d'exploiter ici. Dans l'ensemble, on a une certaine cohérence dans les caractères choisis pour tous ces personnages, avec des comportements relatifs à leur clan ou semblables à ceux de leurs futurs enfants.

Cependant, un point me dérange, mais là encore, il s'agit uniquement de ma perception. Certaines répliques, notamment celles de Fugaku, font trop adultes pour des enfants de six ans. Chez Naraku, c'est facilement explicable puisqu'il est en réalité beaucoup plus âgé, mais chez les autres, ça manque de réalisme. Même remarque pour l'entraînement au combat : on a l'impression que les enfants ont des années d'expérience au maniement des armes alors que c'est seulement leur deuxième jour à l'Académie, et que la classe est censée être une découverte des armes ninja, soit une première prise de contact. Que certains gamins issus des clans aient déjà quelques bases, à la rigueur, mais pas au point de savoir taper avec comme des pros. Il faut garder à l'esprit que ce sont des novices, enfants qui plus est, même dans ce monde de ninjas où les gamins ont tendance à mûrir particulièrement vite. D'ailleurs, deux gosses de six ans livrés à eux-mêmes dans un appartement, ce n'est pas crédible non plus. Même si c'est les mêmes conditions de vie qu'a eues Naruto, et qui sont au passage d'une incohérence sans nom dans le manga.

Pour terminer avec ce chapitre, je dirai simplement que la fin préfigure parfaitement la suite de l'histoire en annonçant déjà quelques changements de taille par rapport à la trame du manga.

Le troisième chapitre nous projette quatre ans plus tard dans le quotidien de Minato et Naraku, qui sont devenus très complices. Le premier tiers du chapitre est clairement explicatif. On a quelques précisions sur la situation géopolitique de Konoha, à travers lesquelles on sent que l'auteur accorde un soin particulier au contexte de son histoire, ce qui est un bon point dans ces fics de réincarnation où on peut avoir tendance à trop se centrer sur son personnage et pas assez sur le cadre. L'auteur nous livre également les points forts et points faibles de son protagoniste, qui paraît pour l'instant fort sans que cela soit exagéré, mais c'est un point qui reste à vérifier lors de passages d'action. Concernant les autres personnages, là encore, on perçoit le travail que l'auteur a fait sur leur caractère, qui reste crédible par rapport à l'univers de base, ainsi que sur leurs ententes et leurs interactions. L'un de mes seuls regrets, c'est que le personnage de Mito n'ait pas été plus exploité. Sa présence et son impact dans l'histoire sont trop légers par rapport à son rôle de « grand-mère » adoptive auprès de Naraku.

La suite du chapitre sert essentiellement à fignoler le reste du cadre de l'histoire en dévoilant la création du lien entre Naraku et Kushina, puis la formation des équipes de genin. On retrouve à travers cette formation des éléments familiers qui nous font sourire, tout en constatant que l'auteur a su apporter sa touche d'originalité. Je saluerai au passage le choix bien avisé de l'instructeur qui éveille notre intérêt de lecteur quant à la suite de l'histoire.

Passons maintenant aux choses qui fâchent, et qui vont sacrément me fâcher pour le coup : la forme.

Avant toute chose, je conseillerais à l'auteur de revenir sur son résumé. On a parfois tendance à l'oublier un peu, mais le résumé d'une histoire est le premier contact que les lecteurs ont avec celle-ci. C'est lui qui va donner –ou pas- envie aux gens de lire l'histoire. Il faut donc que le résumé soit extrêmement soigné au niveau de la forme, et percutant au niveau du fond, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident pour le fond. C'est comme la vitrine d'un magasin. Une vitre bien présentée, avec des articles intéressants et une décoration spécifique, va attirer les regards des clients et leur donner envie d'entrer. À l'inverse, une vitrine négligée fera que les gens y jetteront à peine un coup d'œil et ne s'arrêteront pas.

Dans le résumé de l'Intrus, j'ai trouvé pas moins de trois fautes, et ça manque un peu de virgules. Certains d'entre vous trouveront peut-être ça bête, d'autres auront peut-être tendance à faire comme moi, mais quand je vois deux ou trois lignes de résumé truffées de fautes, j'ai juste envie de passer mon chemin. Car je me dis que, si les trois lignes ne sont pas correctement orthographiées, la fic doit être à l'image des lignes en question : bourrée de fautes. Ce qui signifie une lecture pénible, avec laquelle je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

Et malheureusement, les fautes d'orthographes ne se limitent pas au résumé. Le texte en est littéralement truffé et ce, jusqu'au dernier chapitre posté. De ce fait, je conseillerais à l'auteur de se relire attentivement, voire de recourir à l'aide d'un bêta-lecteur pour améliorer l'orthographe, la grammaire et la conjugaison.

Autre point important : la concordance des temps. Tout au long du récit, on passe par tous les temps verbaux sans aucune distinction, enchaînant le passé simple et le présent en l'espace de quatre lignes. Et on ne mélange pas le présent et le passé simple dans la narration ! (sauf dans de très rares cas et avec parcimonie, pour créer un effet particulier, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici). Ici, excepté quelques rares pensées du protagoniste que l'on peut introduire avec le verbe adéquat (pensai-je, songeai-je, etc.), la plupart des phrases peuvent sans peine être laissées au passé.

En ce qui concerne les détails mineurs, je dirais qu'il y a trop de termes anglais dans cette fic, en plus des termes japonais qui, selon moi, devraient se réduire au strict minimum, c'est-à-dire suffixes de politesse et objets n'ayant pas d'équivalent français. D'où que la Racine a été renommée en ROOT ? Sur le coup, avec mon niveau d'anglais au ras des pâquerettes, je n'ai même pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez : limitez les termes étrangers au strict minimum, ne vous en servez que s'il n'existe aucun équivalent en français.

Pour terminer avec mes impressions, je vous avoue, pour être honnête, que j'ai failli ne pas poursuivre la lecture de cette fic après le prologue. En cause, la forme désastreuse, l'humour un peu exagéré qui en devient à mon sens maladroit, et une certaine accumulation de clichés qui m'ont fait peur pour la suite de l'histoire. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas d'être allée plus loin, car on voit au fil de la fic que l'auteur a des idées à revendre et une trame bien tissée sur une époque assez peu abordée dans le manga. Pour ces raisons, je conseillerai donc aux lecteurs de ne pas s'arrêter à une première impression et de goûter à cette histoire qui, malgré quelques défauts, vaut le détour.

 **Kirango nous en parle**

L'intrus.

Azrael von gruber

J'ai pour étrange habitude de juger les histoires que je lis dès ses premières phrases. Je remarque qu'en effet les débuts d'histoire sont un peu comme les premiers balbutiements, les premiers mots d'une personne à l'aube de sa vie; elle commence quelque part, et puis se construit et s'étoffe tout au long de son existence; dans des sens comme dans d'autres, avant qu'un point final ne vienne aboutir cette œuvre créée, on l'espère tous, avec les intentions les plus nobles du monde.

Les premières phrases fournissent énormément de renseignements sur l'auteur, sa manière de tourner et de modeler les mots, ainsi que sur la direction que son histoire prendra.

C'est assez présomptueux de ma part, mais je peux ainsi directement dire, grâce aux premières lignes, si l'histoire va me plaire ou non: offrent-elles ce que le résumé avait promis, les personnages seront-ils plus ou moins "clichés", est-ce que la balance va davantage pencher du côté du drama ou bien du comique, bref; si d'emblée je fronce les sourcils en lisant, il y a de grande chance que l'histoire et moi ne soyons pas du tout copains sur le terme.

Bien que des exceptions existent également comme un radical et agréable changement en cours de route, ou bien un début prometteur mais qui se solde par une finale déception.

Je peux d'ores et déjà dire que L'intrus est une histoire qui commence fort bien, vraiment bien même. Je n'ai pas une seule fois froncé les sourcils ni inspiré sèchement par le nez, au contraire, je me suis penchée pour mieux regarder, c'est dire à quel point la fic commence bien.

Garde-t-elle pour moi sa lancée? Là mes avis sont un peu plus mitigés pour plusieurs raisons, mais dans l'ensemble j'aime beaucoup cette histoire~

Ce que j'ai aimé:

Le thème de l'histoire est bon sang d'originale et bien exploité! Ça me rappelle la manga "moi, quand je me réincarne en slime" où un employé de bureau lambda se fait assassiner et se réincarne dans un rpg style warcraft, tout en gardant tous les souvenirs de sa vie passée. L'idée de la réincarnation avec tous les souvenirs de la vie antérieure est top, le pauvre Nara en voit de toute les couleurs, et comme il ne peut pas parler et doit donc clasher et jurer dans sa tête, ça en j'ajoute au comique de l'histoire qui est également super~

Le débit de lecture est fluide et agréable à lire, le vocabulaire est quasi parfait, les choix de mots judicieux, beaucoup de fautes d'accords mais c'est pas graves, rien à dire au niveau technique de l'histoire; l'auteure à une excellente maîtrise de la langue.

Les personnages sont attachants. Malgré les nombreux faux raccords et la tendance à vouloir en mettre le plus possible dans l'histoire, on s'attache à chacun d'entre eux et leur temps de développement est plus que bien inséré.

On peut y voir une forme de self insert (insertion de soi dans l'histoire). Après tout, qui ne voudrais pas se retrouver dans l'univers de Naruto. Beaucoup n'aime pas le self insert, mais cela peut aboutir à une bonne fic (d'autant plus que c'est très thérapeutique~)

Les meilleures parties dans cette histoire reste les interactions entre Nibi et Nara, en plus de tous les trolls, c'est à chaque fois un plaisir de les lire XD ils se renvoient bien la balle, leur relation est super bien construite, autant sérieux que comique; le pied total~

J'adore comment l'histoire est mené, le plot twist (intrigue et retournements) la romance avec Mikoto, Satsuki, l'univers alternatif, tout! La tension et les incertitudes à propos de la fin. Maintenant que Nara est inséré dans l'histoire toute la question est; "l'histoire finira-t-elle de la manière que l'on connaît déjà ou pas?" et même; "le destin DOIT-il changer absolument".

Naraku se pose beaucoup de questions et à une approche très objective du manga. Il se pause autant en lecteur qu'en personnage et c'est agréablement troublant. C'est même tellement génial que j'en viens à regretter qu'il n'y ai pas plus de réactions comme celles-là.

En effet il se questionne sur sa responsabilité sur le destin du monde mais à mon grand regret il le prend plutôt bien et n'est pas plus paniqué que ça d'influencer comme ça le cours de l'histoire; que ce soit lorsqu'il tombe amoureux de Mikoto, quand il se lie d'amitié avec Minato, ou bien lors de la naissance de ses deux enfants.

Les tournures et les libertés de l'histoire sont très intéressantes, mais je ne les trouvent pas exploitées suffisamment.

Au contraire on passe plus vite sur ces passages que pour d'autre moment comme les scènes de combats et de stratégies; pas une mauvaise chose en soit, mais là on se rend compte du déséquilibre entre les moments épiques qui sont raconté avec brio et les moments qui pourraient être plus psychologiques et intense.

Pour le moment Naraku réussit à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprend, notamment due à sa connaissance préalable du manga, mais il ne fait pas face à un échec suffisamment cuisant pour qu'il remette en question sa propre existence "ai-je raison d'être là?", "ne fais-je pas du tort à l'histoire depuis le début?", "pourquoi je me suis réincarné en premier lieu?" etc...

Son dilemme n'est pas assez présent, d'autant plus que l'on ne sait presque rien de sa vie d'avant. En clair il ne se rend pas assez compte de ce qu'il à déjà perdu et de la chance qu'il a d'avoir pu revivre une seconde vie, vie qu'il risque sans arrêt au point de tout perdre à nouveau.

Et bien que j'eusse joui sur place en admirant la mort délicieusement supliciaire de Orochimescouilles, j'ai quand même remarqué la légère tendance "délire du méchant" et "hop j'entre en mode furie parce que ça fait classe.

Autre chose; l'histoire est très longue. La plupart des gens n'ont sans doute aucun problème avec les séries longues, mais au bout d'une certaine longueur l'histoire peut être atteinte de ce que certains appellent le "syndrome One Piece"; à savoir une histoire trop longue pour ce qu'elle a à raconter.

Ici l'histoire aurait mérité de trainer, non pas un peu moins en longueur car les enchainements sont logiques et qu'il faut bien tout raconter tous ces éléments pour construire un univers, mais disons que là encore on sent qu'il a fallut faire des choix de quoi décrire et quand avancer, sinon on aurait un roman gros comme celui de Tolkien.

L'auteur à fait un travail de dingue avec les descriptions, le développement des chapitres, les pensées des personnages et tout ça c'est du bonbon pour les yeux, surtout les romances et les scènes de batailles, mais au détriment d'une psychologie qui aurait mérité d'avoir une place plus importante.

La réincarnation par exemple est trop rapide, il aurait fallu mettre plus de comique et mieux détailler la cérémonie. Ainsi que la naissance d'Itachi comme autre exemple notable; La grossesse a vraiment été expédiée et Nara n'a vraiment pas montré un attachement à son fils rien qu'à travers le ventre, et bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce personnage a eu une fin tragique dans le manga on ne voit pas assez les doutes que Nara à envers lui. D'accord il dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'il finisse en pacifiste suicidaire et qu'il est devenu un père poule, ce la tension mêlée à la joie d'être père ne sont pas assez soignées, d'autant plus que l'on ne sait si il a toujours voulu être père dans sa vie antérieur, à moins que je n'eusse loupé ce passage. Les mots japonais sont correctes au début car expliqués et utilisés dans un contexte favorable, mais ils deviennent vite lourds et enfin imbuvables au bout d'un moment à cause des noms des techniques et des classes sociales. On voit que l'auteur a surtout été influencé par la lecture des scans sur le net, scans qui ne sont pas réputés pour leurs talents de traducteurs (Bon sang; Root!? Mais quelle aberration! En français on appelle ça La Racine! Glanduche! Ça fait quand même plus de trente tomes qu'on sait qu'elle existe, c'est pas comme si ce nom était nouveau au point de ne pas s'être encré dans les mémoires!) Et les bon sang d'insultes et de marques d'affections en japonais! D'où tu crois que les gens en français appellent leurs parents "otou-sama"?! Un simple "père" aurait suffit, ou bien "monsieur papa" comme Louis XV appelait son aïeul, si tu tenais absolument à un titre pompeux!

Autre point négatif; Naraku n'est pas assez assumé en tant qu'individu brisant le quatrième mur des dimensions parallèles. D'accord, il connaît l'univers de Naruto, mais il ne se décide pas assez entre le déni et la joie d'être dans ce monde. Dans ce genre d'histoire, soit le personnage nie ce qui lui arrive et cherchera à tout prix à échapper à ce monde qu'il croit être un espèce de cauchemar (ce qui aboutit soit à une acceptation de son sort et une résignation à s'adapter à ce monde inconnu, soit par une dépression sévère, voir un suicide), soit il se comporte comme le premier fan venu et se hype pour tout ce et ceux qu'il rencontre dans cet univers qu'il adore. Ici le personnage à trop le cul entre deux chaises; il se contente de faire une description du plus de personnages possible, il accepte de devenir un ninja trop vite. D'accord le gamin peut connaître naruto, mais le déni et la hype ne sont pas assez exploités, et on les survole même pour passer vite à autre chose. Si encore il avait des problèmes de mémoire dues à la réincarnation j'aurais compris, mais là il a canoniquement tout ses souvenirs et il est dommage qu'il ne se serve pas autant de ce savoir qui pourrait être un fucking avantage, mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse.

Mais dans l'ensemble j'adore quand même cette histoire! Un peu trop longue pour moi, et je trouve que certains passages auraient pu être mieux appuyés que d'autres. Mais le travail est tellement fourni et bien travaillé que je comprends que cela plaise: l'auteure n'a pas volé son succès, et ce malgré les maladresses et le fait que Nara ait trop les fesses dans le vide et ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde~

Je valide donc cette histoire~ à lire si vous avez du temps devant vous. Beaucoup de temps, car les chapitres sont très long et très dense.

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **L'intrus, Azrael-Von-Gruber**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'as inspiré ?**

J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfic française et anglaise et après avoir lu de vrai chef-d'œuvres j'ai été inspiré

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

La plupart du temps non, je préfère écrire en silence

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

C'est un bon moyen de passer le temps :)

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Un mélange d'humour et d'action qui te laisse pas le temps de t'ennuyer

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

L'humour peut-être vu comme vulgaire et l'action risque d'être trop brutal pour certains

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

J'adore ma Kushina complètement dingue ;) et le chapitre 16 est pour l'instant pour grand favori

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Oui mais pas de spoil

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré, ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

J'en connais beaucoup trop pour tous les cité ici, beaucoup qui écrivent en anglais d'ailleurs. Mais si je devais en nommer trois... Je dirais : The Incredible Muffin,AngryOwl et SoulReaperCrewe

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Franchement je serais bien incapable de le dire, j'ai lu tellement de perles qui mériteraient d'être des best-sellers.

 **Bonus : Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Rédemption est mon petit chéri, c'est avec cette histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire sérieusement

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Et à mes chers lecteurs merci de votre fidélité et promis le prochain chapitre va arriver... un jour... peut-être... Ahem.

* * *

 **Note de Sakka :** _vous pouvez faire connaissance avec l'épique de la Chronique et nous retrouver sur Discord. Rendez-vous sur la première page de la Chronique pour en savoir plus^^_

* * *

Je remercie **Azrael-Von-Gruber** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Kirango, My fiona and largo** et **Rozenn** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 9 « _le Dilemme du prisonnier_ » de **Mugu**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	10. Episode 9

**La chronique du savant, épisode 9 : « le Dilemme du prisonnier » de Mugu.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 9 portant sur « le Dilemme du prisonnier ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto dans laquelle l'auteur nous montre les effets d'une manipulation. Une histoire psychologique qui requiert la concentration de son lectorat et nous montre une face possible du lien entre Kurama et Naruto. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 9.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Le Dilemme du prisonnier de Mugu**

Après avoir été scellé une troisième fois, le renard fut confronté à deux problèmes majeurs : les êtres humains étaient assez forts pour l'emprisonner et même s'il parvenait à s'échapper, ils auraient les moyens de l'enfermer encore par une méthode qu'il ne saisissait pas. Si sortir dehors n'était pas une option, que lui restait-il ? Univers alternatif car sceau instable de Naruto.

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Me voilà pour donner mon avis sur la fiction de notre cher associé Mugu^^

Ne croyez surtout pas qu'en étudiant la fiction d'un de nos chroniqueurs je vais vanter ses mérites par amitié pour lui parce que vous vous tromperiez ! Je vais me montrer la plus objective possible car c'est ainsi que nous aidons les auteurs à continuer de s'améliorer (et l'hypocrisie très peu pour moi^^).

Connaissant un minimum mon équipe génialissime, j'ai facilement retrouvé Mugu dans sa fiction, que ce soit dans sa narration que dans l'idée développée. Par manque de temps, je n'ai pu lire que les huit premiers chapitres, mais j'ai déjà une idée de faite et l'envie de continuer ma lecture ;)

Mugu nous prévient d'entrée de jeu que nous allons devoir cogiter notre lecture, ce qui n'est pas du tout un frein à mes yeux, au contraire. J'aime les histoires où il faut réfléchir et chercher à démêler le vrai du faux. L'auteur nous définit ça très bien d'ailleurs en disant « comme un puzzle ». C'est un attrait qui me fait classer cette fiction en triller, un peu à la « Fight Club » si vous voulez^^

La narration est fluide et assez imagée, la lecture est donc facile et ne requiert pas qu'on bute toute les dix secondes sur un mot. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle de l'orthographe/conjugaison/grammaire, mais je n'ai pas relevé de fautes. Il n'y a que quelques mots manquants par moment ou des mots doublés, mais j'accorde cela à un bug du site (si si, je vous assure, ça m'ait déjà arrivé^^). Petit bémol à mes yeux, je considère le langage de Naruto trop mature pour un enfant de huit ans. Que son langage évolue avec l'aide de Kura me va, mais cela reste un détail qui m'a légèrement perturbé au début.

Nous sommes donc dans le narutoverse (univers original) que Mugu a très légèrement modifié au vue du sceau fragile de Naruto, ce qui explique que Kurama rencontre son hôte si tôt. En effet, Naruto va rencontrer le Kyûbi à l'âge de huit ans alors que dans l'univers du manga, il me semble que c'est bien plus tard que cela se produit. Et notre renard à neuf queues n'est pas tout à fait celui que nous connaissons.

Nous allons donc avoir à faire à un Kyûbi qui se sert de ses facultés mythiques (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le kyûbi est un esprit de la mythologie japonaise qui est représenté par un renard à neuf queues qui soudoie les hommes en prenant l'apparence de belles femmes car le kyûbi est doué de métamorphose). Notre Kurama international va donc se renommé Kura et va prendre une apparence qui rassure notre blondinet de Naruto, soit une jeune fille.

Il est facile d'imaginer qu'avec cette modification, le Naruto que nous connaissons va se différencier peu à peu de celui que nous propose Mugu et je trouve cela intéressant. Qui serait Naruto s'il avait rencontré Kurama durant sa tendre enfance ? S'il s'était sentit moins esseulé avec un tel ami ?

Comme je m'y attendais de la part de Mugu, la fiction ne s'arrête pas à cela. On est tous d'accord pour dire que le village de Konoha (hormis quelques exception) considère Naruto comme un monstre parce qu'il renferme le Kyûbi. Et qu'il a fallu un sacré temps et beaucoup de courage à Naruto pour prouver à son village qu'il n'était pas cela. Mais que se passerait-il si le Kyûbi soudoyait Naruto ? C'est évidemment une question que s'est posé notre associé !

Des huit chapitres que j'ai lus, je peux dire que Mugu aime fouiller là où Masashi ne s'est pas attardé. Il est donc logique à mes yeux qu'Hiruzen est adopté Naruto dans cette fiction (ce qui est prévisible dans le manga mais trop peu développé). De cela et en connaissant la fragilité du sceau qui renferme le Kyûbi, nombres de questions se posent : comment Hiruzen va gérer cela avec ses anbus ? Est-ce que l'intervention de Kurama dans le quotidien de notre Uzumaki ne vas pas avoir aussi un impact sur le reste du village et ainsi changé d'autre détails du scénario original ? Comment la relation entre Kura et Naruto va évoluer ?...

Vous l'aurez compris, comme tout bon triller cette histoire promet une intrigue bien ficelée qui soulève bien des questions. Le but étant de réussir à démêler le vrai du faux, une fiction où l'auteur devrait se régaler à lire nos hypothèses^^

Pour conclure, si vous aimez cogiter et que vous êtes curieux de voir qui aurait pu devenir Naruto s'il avait été en contact avec son démon comme Gaara, je vous suggère fortement d'aller lire « le Dilemme du prisonnier » qui saura combler vos attentes^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Fiona ?**

Note : Lecture jusqu'au chapitre 7

Me revoilà pour une petite critique sur Le dilemme du prisonnier de Mugu ! Alors petit mot général : ayant commencé à faire plus ample connaissance avec Mugu, ma première impression sur son histoire est : TELLEMENT LUI ! Très heureuse de ne pas être déçue de l'histoire par rapport à la personnalité de cet auteur ! Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses !

Le synopsis : ayant étudié le dilemme du prisonnier pendant mes études, je dois dire que j'ai de suite été intéressée par l'idée de Mugu et ainsi voir cette théorie sociologique être appliquée à l'univers de Naruto et en particulier Kurama. Donc immédiatement séduite par le sujet !

Les personnages : Naruto et Kurama sont vraiment touchants ! J'aime beaucoup la relation établie entre eux ainsi que le personnage de Kurama. La manière dont Mugu joue avec est très intéressante. Quant à Naruto, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais lu une fiction avec un tel développement de caractère. Nous sommes entre l'enfant isolé, martyrisé qui est fidèle au Manga et le Naruto qui a vite connaissance de la présence de Kyubi et qui a pour effet un changement drastique de caractère. Ce milieu me convient, bien plus que d'avoir un des deux extrêmes. Le Naruto de Mugu possède encore son innocence mais sait se montrer mature dans des situations le nécessitant. Et tout cela, grâce à l'appui de sa relation avec Kurama.

Les OOC sont funs ! Bien que dans la vie réelle je pense que je ne les supporterai pas ahahahaha. Mais dans cette histoire, ils s'intègrent dans le tableau avec perfection. Chaque apparition est une touche de fraîcheur dans le développement de l'histoire et c'est là que nous pouvons réellement voir la personnalité de Mugu ressortir ! Ils sont une image de son caractère, de lui et j'a parfois l'impression qu'il s'agit de lui-même à la place de ses personnages.

La syntaxe, la conjugaison et l'orthographe : J'ai relativement peu de remarques à ce sujet ! En général, l'orthographe et la conjugaison sont justes. J'ai juste remarqué quelques erreurs mais qui relèvent de l'inattention. Quant à la syntaxe, la lecture des chapitres est fluide et sans accroche. Les termes employés permettent une diversité du vocabulaire et un enrichissement du récit. Néanmoins je donnerai une petite mise en garde sur certaines tournures de phrase ou expressions employées, qui je trouve, ne sont pas les plus adéquates pour décrire une situation.

Conclusion : Je n'ai lu que les 7 premiers chapitres mais je compte bien poursuivre ma lecture et continuer à lire les aventures de nos personnages jusqu'au bout. Il s'agit d'une fiction enrichissante et sortant un peu de l'ordinaire. Cela fait du bien et nous rafraîchit entre toutes ces fictions au synopsis peu singulier. Nous sortons un peu des sentiers battus et cela fait du bien ! C'est une fiction au niveau de tous et pouvant plaire à tout le monde, ayant de la curiosité ! Il me reste encore beaucoup à découvrir de cette fiction et de son auteur mais je suis déjà convaincue par cette fiction.

* * *

 **Un petit mot de Yasei ?**

« _Dilemme du prisonnier_ » de Mugu est un UA basé sur la recherche de la vérité, une histoire avec pour principaux personnages Naruto et Kyûbi.

Les fictions avec ces deux énergumènes me fascinent toujours autant et sont généralement des histoires qui me tiennent en haleine. Je n'ai aucun doute que celle-ci est une pépite à ne pas rater, connaissant l'auteur… x)

Cette fiction tourne principalement autour de Kyûbi et Naruto, sa dernière « cage ».

Dans le prologue, on retrouve l'injustice que subit Naruto dans l'œuvre originale de la part des villageois dans ce début de fic, la solitude du petit blond à cause de sa « différence », la haine qu'il reçoit des voisins qui n'hésitent pas à le terroriser.

Ce qui est intéressant dans ce prologue, est que le renard à neuf queues m'a paru malin, patient et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver « humain ». Je m'attendais plutôt à un Kyûbi haineux, en colère d'être une bête en cage, mais je découvre à la place Kura, qui tend plus vers l'amitié avec le blond, soit pour ses intérêts personnels, soit par sagesse (ce qui fait planer le mystère !).

« _Mentir ou périr_ », titre des quatre premiers chapitres mettant en scène Kura qui se montre comme celle qui va prendre son éducation en main, celle qui va le former, qui va lui apprendre à sauver sa peau, qui va lui apprendre la vie, puisque personne ne l'a fait auparavant pour le petit blond. Surprenant mais logique, une leçon sur le mensonge est donnée, l'auteur est fidèle au personnage, un renard… c'est malin et intelligent !

« _Il se sentait comme une arme sur le point d'être fondue et reforgée en une lame plus meurtrière_ », cette simple phrase confirme mes pensées, et veut tout dire.

Bouleversant, certes. Mais original.

Cependant, en dépit des intentions du démon, que l'on ne connaît pas encore, Kurama est pour Naruto une plus-value. En effet, la situation tend à s'améliorer à l'Académie grâce au renard. Il apprend à se relever et à sortir des situations inconfortables, mais à la sauce du renard, il nique le game en effrayant ceux qui ont fait du mal au petit, tout en l'instruisant (à mentir et devenir un beau parleur pour le moment).

De plus, elle use de son charme et joue avec les mots pour l'attirer dans ses filets afin d'approfondir leurs liens. Du génie. Plus ils sont proches, plus le renard gagne en pouvoir.

Je dis cela par rapport aux phrases que met l'auteur en fin de chapitre, concernant Kura, au début en tout cas.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier cette gentillesse de la part de Kurama, je préfère pour le moment penser qu'il veut le bien à Naruto. Peut-être que c'est vraiment le cas ! Le titre est bien le « dilemme » d'un prisonnier.

C'est pourquoi j'aime cette fiction. Elle laisse planer le mystère, on pense s'attendre à quelque chose puis on se retrouve à côté de la plaque. Bonne maîtrise de l'intrigue car rien n'est prévisible (pour moi).

Un personnage nommé Tigre ou Agent T, un ANBU chargé de sa protection et de sa surveillance.

Un personnage très mystérieux et intrigant, sans oublier deux femmes qui semblent venir du même monde que lui. Nous entrons dans l'UA à partir de ce chapitre. Le début n'était qu'un scénario repris de l'œuvre originale afin de poser les éléments de l'histoire. Intéressant.

Si vous attendez un jugement négatif, en tout objectivité, absolument rien, nada, à part quelques rares fautes d'inattention, mais cela reste acceptable dans la mesure où l'auteur excelle dans la maîtrise de la langue française, la typographie, le style et l'orthographe. L'auteur fait partie de ceux qui doivent être jugés sur leurs écrits par des professionnels afin d'évoluer, nous sommes tous à peu près au même niveau (plus ou moins), on n'apporte que peu à ces auteurs de cette envergure, à la différence des pros qui sont plus expérimentés. Ce n'est que mon avis ^^'

Malheureusement, je n'ai pu lire intégralement l'histoire par faute de temps, ce que je fais d'habitude afin d'avoir un œil critique sur la globalité de l'histoire.

En revanche, je vais suivre cette fiction de près, car après avoir lu jusqu'ici, je peux enfin dire avec assurance que cette histoire est un coup de cœur.

À lire absolument ! 3

* * *

 **L'avis de Driope**

Le Dilemme du Prisonnier ; de mugu (l'avis de Driope, a.k.a le Koala)

...

Hey ! Voici mon premier avis dans la Chronique du Savant ! Je suis un peu nerveux parce que j'ai du bon et du mauvais à dire, parce que je n'ai pas tout lu donc mon avis est probablement incomplet, et parce que je m'attendais à beaucoup au départ et qu'au fil de ma lecture, ces attentes ont plus ou moins réduit. Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Alors, alors. Par où commencer ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire, donc je ne critique que les sept premiers chapitres. Sur vingt-quatre, chacun étant relativement long. Globalement, j'ai bien aimé cette histoire. L'idée de base est très intéressante et l'exécution est tout à fait correcte.

Dans la forme, c'est très bien, clairement au dessus de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire, bien que tout de même imparfait. C'est bien écrit, mais si comme moi vous êtes un peu maniaque de la langue écrite, certaines expressions vous feront tiquer, certains accords vous hérisseront les poils, certains choix de mots vous sembleront illogiques voire insensés, en soi ce n'est pas grand chose compte tenu de la quantité de texte, mais personnellement, c'est suffisant pour me déranger. Je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien ! J'ai parfois eu l'impression que l'écriture était un peu... Prétentieuse. Parce que ça essaye d'être beau mais que ça n'y arrive pas forcément. Bien sûr, ça ne devrait pas être un reproche, l'auteur fait de son mieux et tous devraient probablement en faire de même ! Seulement parfois, c'est aussi bien de se contenter de simplicité, parce qu'on est certain de réussir dans la simplicité. C'est bien aussi parfois de rester humble dans son texte.

...

Passons ! Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue maintenant, eh bien, c'est bien aussi. Par contre, qu'est-ce que c'est long... Je n'arrive pas à croire que, bien que j'aie l'impression d'avoir déjà beaucoup lu, je n'en sois même pas au tiers des chapitres publiés. Je n'ai rien contre les histoires longues, et vous ne devriez pas non plus, ce n'est pas vraiment un bon critère.

Peu importe. L'histoire est longue et avance à son rythme, il ne faut pas être pressé, les éléments savent venir à l'heure. Il faut dire qu'on est sur une intrigue assez mystérieuse, on se pose beaucoup de questions. Si les réponses étaient données si vite, il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt !

Donc, c'est très intéressant tout ça, mais plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, et plus j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir surestimé la fic. Bien sûr, ça reste très bien dans l'ensemble, mais pas aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé. Peut-être que j'ai tort, peut-être que mes impressions viennent de nulle part, il n'empêche, on dirait que la fiction est moins sérieuse que ce que j'ai pu penser au début. C'est assez difficile à exprimer, mais voilà.

Mon intérêt premier repose sur un grand mystère de cette fic : Kurama est-il réellement sincère dans le rôle de Kura, ou n'est-ce qu'un stratagème pour s'échapper/s'approprier le corps de Naruto ? Mais plus l'histoire avance et moins j'ai l'impression que c'est un mystère. Comme si la question n'avait en fait pas à se poser, comme si je me faisais des films de paranoïaque et que, bien sûr que Kura est sincère, après tout, ils sont "parfaitement heureux ainsi". Cette phrase de la narration m'a fait douter en premier. Parce que c'est le narrateur qui le dit, il n'est pas sensé nous trahir, s'il s'agit d'une narration à la troisième personne, omnisciente. Je ne m'y fie pas, parce que j'aime entretenir le mystère que je me suis imaginé, mais plus l'histoire avance et moins l'idée que Kurama veuille trahir Naruto reste. Et vu que le texte à l'air de moins en moins sérieux, avec les deux ANBUS-perroquets surexcitées ou les blagues nulles du Sandaime, j'ai simplement l'impression qu'on va juste me raconter comment Kura se fait une place dans la vie de Naruto, comment ils se rapproche, Naruto vit avec et apprend à devenir surpuissant et voilà.

Je veux des larmes ! Je veux du vrai mensonge, je veux que Kurama abandonne sa dignité pour monter son stratagème ! Je veux de la trahison ! Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- (je m'emporte un peu, toutes mes excuses)

...

Voici un autre exemple concret des points qui me dérangent et me font penser que ce n'est peut être finalement pas si sérieux ou quoi que j'aurais pu le croire :

Bien qu'on soit dans un récit de type narratif, il y a pas mal de dialogues. En soi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ça rend la lecture dynamique et les échanges entre les personnages plus fluides. Ce qui m'a un peu dérangé, ce sont surtout les longs et interminables monologues de certains personnages, notamment Kura qui est presque tout le temps en train d'expliquer les choses à Naruto à travers de longs discours clairement pas destinés à un enfant de son âge. A de nombreuses reprises, un personnage ou un autre a un long discours, et il nous est retranscrit directement sans presque aucune interruption. Ça nous coupe de la réalité. On n'a plus que les paroles de l'orateur en question, qui défilent, et bien sûr ce qu'il dit est très intéressant, mais un retour à la narration de temps en temps, au milieu du discours, ça peut alléger cet effet. Même s'il y a des passages à la ligne au fil du discours, on reste complètement immergé dans les paroles, on a comme perdu le contact visuel pour n'avoir plus que ces mots qui s'enchaînent d'une façon qu'on ne peut qu'imaginer, puisqu'il n'y a plus de narration. En plus, ce n'est peut-être qu'un détail mais, l'utilisation des guillemets est incorrecte. Un petit exemple visuel de ce que j'ai retrouvé régulièrement au cours de ma lecture :

 _" Bla bla, normalement ce sont des guillemets à la française qui sont employés par l'auteur, mais j'en ai pas sur mon clavier alors visualisez. Je raconte quelque chose, et c'est très long parce que ça nécessite beaucoup d'explications._

 _"Bref, je continue mon blabla mais vous voyez, cette pause représentée par un passage à la ligne et une nouvelle ouverture de guillemets était nécessaire. Mon long monologue est plus facile à digérer ainsi, bla bla bla. "_

Voici un exemple de ce qui aurait été préférable :

Elle commença son blabla en expliquant son choix de guillemets, puis raconta :

 _"Je raconte quelque chose, et c'est très long parce que ça nécessite beaucoup d'explications. "_

On la regarda confus, mais elle enchaîna :

 _"Bref, je continue mon blabla mais vous voyez, cette pause représentée par un bref retour à la narration avant une nouvelle ouverture de guillemets était nécessaire. Mon long monologue est plus facile à digérer ainsi. "_

Elle conclut avec du blabla qu'on écouta à peine.

C'est plus étiré, certes, mais on raconte la même chose en rapportant une moindre partie du discours, n'incluant que l'essentiel. Si j'étais une extrémiste de la narration, je dirais même qu'on pourrait se passer quasi totalement du dialogue et ne citer que les paroles importantes, marquantes, ou impossibles à retranscrire. Mais je ne le suis pas, les dialogues c'est bien aussi parfois. Avec parcimonie.

...

Ensuite, moins important je crois mais je tenais à dire que j'ai détesté les sœurs-perroquets dès leur première apparition. Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire, mais je les trouve énervantes au possible, et plutôt surréalistes. Pourquoi et comment des folles surexcitées pareilles se sont retrouvées ANBUs ? Ça me dépasse. Peut-être que j'ai tort, et qu'elles dévoileront des facettes de leurs personnalités qui s'avéreront particulièrement intéressantes. Je ne les connais que depuis quelques chapitres après tout. Mais pour l'instant elles m'énervent et m'ennuient.

En revanche j'aime bien Tigre, il est mystérieux. Enfin, je l'aimais bien avant (attention spoilers ch. 5 ou 6) sa conversation avec le Sandaime dans la chambre 404. Je l'aimais bien quand il faisait son travail d'ANBU masqué, fort et mystérieux, sérieux et dévoué comme on l'attend d'un ANBU en fait. Il y a visiblement plus autour de ce personnage et j'ai peur que ça soit un peu tiré par les cheveux ou un peu mal fait, ou bien décevant. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore lu jusque là après tout, mais ce sont mes craintes.

J'ai particulièrement aimé le développement de Sakura. C'est hyper intéressant de lire tout ce qu'elle pense de Naruto, des enfants de clans et des orphelins ; d'avoir son point de vue, en somme. Ça la rend très mature, ce qui était plus ou moins un état de fait dans la série originale mais qui n'avait pas vraiment été montré... Bref, c'est très appréciable.

Le personnage de Kura en lui même a quelque chose d'assez agaçant, mais c'est aussi peut-être juste moi. Je n'aime pas trop son côté malicieux, je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, c'est agaçant. Je reconnais que parfois elle est quand même drôle et attachante. Et encore une fois, il y a ce mystère que règne autour d'elle, ça a quand même quelque chose de fascinant.

Pour Naruto, ben c'est Naruto quoi.

Dites-donc c'est que je m'éternise moi ! Je raconte beaucoup de choses, il est temps de faire une petite synthèse de ce que j'ai pensé de tout ça.

...

Une petite Synthèse :

C'est globalement une bonne histoire. Attendez-vous à quelque chose de bien sans plus, dans le meilleur des cas vous serez agréablement surpris. Dans le pire des cas vous serez satisfait. La réflexion de chacun, est selon moi ce qui est le plus intéressant à suivre. Le Dilemme du Prisonnier a quelques points négatifs qui l'empêchent de se hisser parmi mes fictions favorites, mais si vous n'êtes pas très exigeants vous pouvez la trouver superbe ! Si vous avez un peu de temps à consacrer à la lecture d'une fanfiction, celle-ci vaut le coup d'oeil.

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt ; Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Questions**

 **Dilemme du prisonnier, Mugu**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'as inspiré ?**

Je pense que c'était plus dû à une question d'envie (et aussi parce que je m'ennuyais au taf) que je me suis mis à écrire cette histoire. La prémisse n'est en aucun cas révolutionnaire et déjà a été travaillée de nombreuses fois dans le fandom (voyez ici « sources d'inspiration »). Néanmoins, comme dans toute « oeuvre d'art », la forme a aussi son importance et je pense avoir assez bien réussi l'implémentation des idées. La prémisse de base est simple : le Démon Renard à neuf queues rentre en contact avec un Naruto très jeune. Toutefois, contrairement aux autres fictions du même genre, Kurama n'occupe pas un rôle de mentor qui sait tout et dont le but est seulement de rendre Naruto plus fort (et autres innuendos sexuels), mais possède bel et bien ses propres objectifs, qui ne seront révélés que bien plus tard dans la fiction. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le nom de la fiction provient d'une idéologie tirée de la théorie des jeux en économie, je vous conseille de vous référer à l'article wikipédia correspondant qui est assez intéressant à lire. C'est ce même paradigme que j'ai adapté à l'univers de Naruto et sur lequel j'ai basé initialement l'intrigue. Concernant les œuvres qui m'ont principalement inspiré, je dirai HPMOR (Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationnality) de Eliezer Yudkowsky pour le côté mystère, Lovecraft pour la partie horreur, Shadows of Konoha de Amora Journey pour tout le world-building autour de l'univers et les mécaniques de clans dans leur ensemble ainsi que le système des ANBU (black ops des villages cachés), avec d'autres œuvres pour les idées de fond, comme le cycle de la Fondation de Isaac Asimov et Hypérion de Dan Simmons pour certaines interactions entre personnages et Helsing (ou plus particulièrement Helsing Abridged) pour quelques répliques. J'accorde aussi une certaine inspiration pour des visual novels comme Saya no Uta et Umineko ainsi que Ever17.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

En effet, la musique est une source d'inspiration importante d'après moi dans l'écriture d'une fiction. Elle favorise l'immersion et permet une meilleure représentation de certaines scènes. Elle apporte en quelque sorte de la « couleur » dans le récit. Pour ce qui est de la musique (ou devrais-je dire, les musiques ?) que j'utilise, je dirai que cela dépend de la situation et de l'effet que je veux donner à certaines scènes. Les musiques que j'écoute sont globalement soit des musiques des œuvres vidéo-ludiques (animes et jeux vidéos) de fantasy ou de science-fiction. Elles peuvent aussi bien être épiques, que sombre ou calme et reposant que de détente. Les musiques que j'ai le plus écoutées lors de la rédaction des premiers chapitres sont probablement « Seras Victoria the real Vampire (avec les lyrics) de Helsing ultimate » et le thème de Terra de Final Fantasy 6 (version orchestrale) dans une moindre mesure.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

C'est une question difficile. Je me poserai plutôt la question ; que recherchez-vous dans la lecture (et que vous apporte celle-ci) ? Si vous voulez lire l'univers de Naruto plus réaliste et moins « nian-nian », présentant en outre des stéréotypes éloignés de ceux retrouvés dans les animés, vous trouverez probablement votre jalon dans ma fiction. En entre, la fiction se veut être participative, c'est-à-dire qu'elle a été construite de telle manière à ce que le lecteur se pose des questions et élabore des théories sur la trame sous-jacente au cours de sa lecture. Si vous recherchez une œuvre proche d'un polar à la sauce fanfiction de Naruto, mon histoire risque de vous plaire. Après, je suis bien conscient que l'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et que je suis aussi faillible en tant qu'auteur (fautes de frappe sur les mots ou certains personnages un peu « creux », ce qui peut ternir la lecture).

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je pense que la qualité d'une fiction est subjective d'une personne à une autre. Certains vont préférer tel aspect d'une histoire, d'autre vont plutôt se focaliser sur des éléments un peu annexes ou juste le style d'écriture en soit. En tant qu'auteur, il est difficile d'évaluer sa propre fiction sur ce sujet. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai une volonté de rationaliser un maximum les personnages de Naruto, à la fois sur leur backstory, mais aussi dans la manière dont ils se comportent. À la manière d'un JDR, je veux que l'histoire soit « organique » dans un sens et qu'elle évolue indépendamment des plans que je réserve au personnage. Certains événements doivent arriver et les personnages réagissent en fonction. Les interactions qu'ils ont entre eux, les déductions qu'ils tirent et les actions qu'ils prennent après ces événements ne sont pas de mon ressort. J'ai déjà dû ajuster plus de cinq fois l'intrigue de mon histoire tant est que les personnages agissent de leur « propre volonté ». Et c'est pour cela que je trouve cette histoire intéressante à écrire, car je ne sais moi-même comment celle-ci va se jouer à l'avenir.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Probablement du fait de son caractère « alternate universe » (même si « alternate reality » serait plus précis ici), beaucoup de personnages voient leur comportement changer et de même, certaines situations diffèrent du manga d'origine. Pourquoi ces situations ont changé seront révélées au fil de l'intrigue. Mais cela peut être un élément de décrochage de la fiction. De même, de la manière dont elle a été construite, la fiction commence sur un air de dark-fic et c'est un facteur qui peut en rebrousser plus d'un.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Personnage préféré, je ne pense pas. Chapitre préféré par contre, ça je peux le dire. Certains chapitres sont naturellement plus réussis que d'autres et celui sur lequel je me suis le plus investi émotionnellement est probablement le chapitre 10, si l'on se réfère à la numération du site, soit « Réflexion, partie 5 ».

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Je n'ai pas une fin, mas plusieurs en tête. Néanmoins, vue la tournure que prennent les derniers événements que j'ai écris, une est en train de devenir bien plus probable que le reste.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré, ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Comme je l'ai précédemment évoqué dans l'échéancier des questions, je dirai que cela dépend de ce que vous recherchez en terme de recommandation. Pour ma part, il est difficile d'estimer quel est mon auteur préféré. Je peux bien entendu dire conseiller des auteurs que je connais personnellement, mais ce serait forcément biaisé. Je dirai que si vous attachez un point d'honneur à voir des personnages humains et faillibles dans l'univers de Naruto, lisez l'histoire de Amora Journey, Shadows of Konoha qui est juste exceptionnelle.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Par contre, là, sans hésiter, HPMOR se trouve au sommet. Je crois que je n'ai jamais lu de livres aussi engagent et aussi matures que celui-ci, tant en terme d'écriture, de construction, de théories élaborées. C'est un chef-œuvre à lire si vous avez déjà lu Harry Potter.

 **Bonus : Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Comme je n'ai jamais terminé de fictions, je les évalue non pas telles qu'elles sont actuellement mais plutôt par rapport au potentiel qu'elles représentent. Crossing the Gate, The Reedeming Nastika et le Dilemme du Prisonnier sont les pionnières de ce domaine. Si je devais choisir, Crossing the Gate remporte la palme très largement du fait de la pléthore de thèmes à étudier (mais elle n'a pour l'instant qu'un chapitre écrit et publié). Sinon, à titre personnel et non publié sur un site public, j'ai une histoire originale (voyez ici roman) qui porte également une attention particulière de ma part mais ssh ! Il ne faut pas faire de bruit…

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Le mot de l'auteur : Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Driope :** Hello ! Ravie que nos critiques t'ait donné envie d'aller lire « L'intrus » ) Et bienvenue dans l'équipe de la chronique du Savant^^ Bisous à toi

 **Dorothe :** Nous sommes très contents de pouvoir faire découvrir des fictions ) Je te remercie de solliciter une de mes fictions (d'ailleurs merci beaucoup pour ta review sur « Le chantage »), néanmoins, je vais apparaître dans la chronique (comme chacun de nos chroniqueurs) avec une autre fiction donc je ne pourrais pas réaliser ton souhait^^ Mais merci en tout cas, c'est plaisant et flatteur )

* * *

 **NDA de Sakka :** _Vous pouvez retrouver vos chroniqueurs sur Discord, l'adresse étant sur la page de présentation^^_

* * *

Je remercie **Mugu** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **My fiona and largo, Driope et Yasei** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 10 « _Why so blue_ » de **French Grammar.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	11. Episode 10

**La chronique du savant, épisode 10 : « Why so blue » de French Grammar.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 10 portant sur « Why so blue ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto où l'auteure s'amuse à intégrer la mythologie nippone à travers l'univers originale du manga. Une histoire qui réunit actuellement 8 chapitres dans lesquelles Sakura, Shikamaru et Ino se partagent l'affiche. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 10.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Why so blue de French Grammar**

« Jamais de toute sa vie Sakura Haruno n'aurait pensé une chose pareille, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. C'était entre ses mains à elle que reposait l'avenir du clan Nara. La malédiction qui la frappait semblait vaguement se transformer en rêve. Assis en face d'elle, Shikamaru la fixait, et elle se demandait vraiment quel regard il portait sur elle désormais. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Qu'en pense Yasei ?**

Hello ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel avis !

Alors, j'ai lu les huit chapitres pour donner un avis complet.

Pour la forme, c'est bien mais il y a des petits détails qui attirent mon attention, je suis obligé de commencer par ça, car ils m'embêtent et perturbent ma lecture en voulant corriger de suite, je ne sais pas si l'auteur a une bêta, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se fasse corriger ou re-corriger cette belle histoire afin de la rendre plus parfaite !

Venons à l'essentiel.

C'est bien écrit, fluide et facile à lire malgré les nombreuses fautes. Sans prétention et le choix des mots simples facilite la lecture sans buter dans la lecture et revenir en arrière pour mieux comprendre. J'apprécie.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, l'atmosphère me plaît, la nature, les cerfs, les oiseaux bizarres, le clan Nara qui est peu développé dans le manga, (que Uchiwa-Hyuuga par ci, Uchiwa-Hyuuga par-là, et les autres clans sont restés secondaires, malheureusement) de même que le point de vue de Sakura, que l'on ne connaît pas énormément est assez développé ici.

L'auteur nous apporte quelque chose de plus, et rend l'histoire beaucoup plus intéressante, puis je n'ai jamais lu du Shika/Saku, c'est une première et agréable découverte.

La fic soulève des questions sur Sakura et la forêt des Nara, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les membres du clan des ombres ? Pourquoi les animaux, dont les cerfs et les oiseaux s'approchent d'elle alors qu'elle n'est pas membre du clan Nara ? Pourquoi ne voit-elle que le bleu lorsqu'elle sort de la serre alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle perçoit les couleurs ? Par quelle malédiction est frappée la jeune kunoichi ? Voir tout en bleu est-ce sa punition pour avoir foulé la terre sacrée malgré l'autorisation qu'elle a obtenue au préalable ?

Ça lui a au moins valu l'intérêt du Nara, qui porte dorénavant un autre regard sur elle. Un avantage dans tout ce désordre ^^

Le rapprochement des deux personnages est justifié, ils se ressemblent tout en étant différents. J'avoue que j'avais du mal à les imaginer ensemble, ils ont tellement rien à voir tous les deux dans l'œuvre originale que je n'arrive pas à les visualiser. Mais dans cette histoire, comme je l'ai dit c'est justifié car on penche sur le clan Nara et ses secrets, l'atmosphère mystérieuse et surnaturelle m'intrigue, et le fait que Sakura est liée d'une certaine manière au clan justifie son rapprochement avec Shikamaru.

Puis vient, Ino. Jalouse et égocentrique. Fidèle au manga, c'est-à-dire qu'elle jalouse toujours Sakura sauf qu'ici, il s'agit de la nouvelle proximité entre son coéquipier et sa meilleure rivale (on passe de Sasuke à Shikamaru, quoi). Élément perturbateur, elle pousse Sakura à se remettre en question et se comparer à elle. De quoi lui démolir le moral.

Ma scène préférée est bien évidemment celle où Sakura passe la nuit avec les oiseaux, et que Shikamaru la rejoint. L'idée d'un dîner spectacle, comme l'a bien souligné le Nara, m'a bien fait rire ! Ils sont drôles à vouloir à tout prix la déshabiller ! Pauvre petite.

Je vous invite à lire cette histoire, vous allez découvrir le monde enchanté du clan Nara, Sakura est très spéciale. Cette Sakura-là est touchante, l'auteur nous la décrit autrement et nous révèle ses sentiments, ce tournant dans sa vie la changera à tout jamais et renforcera son esprit qui devra supporter son nouveau statut, et lui permettra de changer son regard sur elle-même.

Personnellement, je suivrais la fic, pour ceux qui veulent du surnaturel, un brin de romantisme et une lecture intéressante sans prise de tête, cette histoire est faite pour vous !

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

On se retrouve pour la fiction « Why so blue » de French Grammar.

L'histoire se passe dans l'univers original du manga où nos shinobi sont maintenant de jeunes adultes. Nous sommes donc dans un esprit de continuité qui va principalement s'intéresser au clan Nara.

Par simple curiosité, je me suis lancée dans la lecture de cette fiction et je n'ai pas regretté. Bien que je ne sois pas une fan de Sakura (je ne la déteste pas ou plutôt, je ne la déteste plus^^), j'aime tout particulièrement Shikamaru et j'étais curieuse de voir ce que ces deux personnages réunis pouvaient donner comme fiction.

Il n'est pas commun d'imaginer une romance entre Shikamaru et un autre personnage que Temari (ou encore Ino), il faut dire que Masashi a particulièrement bien amené le couple phare de ShikaTema^^ Mais n'étant pas le moins du monde sectaire sur le fait de casser les couples de bases pour les remanier à sa sauce, je me suis laissée porter par l'idée et le résultat est top !

La mythologie japonaise est déjà incluse dans le manga mais de façon plutôt cachée ou légèrement détournée de son contexte de base (d'ailleurs, énormément de manga tire profit de la mythologie nippone qui est riche et intéressante, bien que souvent méconnue). Comme exemple le plus flagrant, nous pouvons prendre les Bijû (Kurama est un kitsune, Shukaku est un tanuki, Matatabi est un nekomata, etc…). Pourtant, le clan Nara n'a aucun rapport avec la mythologie japonaise, se rapportant plutôt au Japon réel dont le district Nara est connu pour ses cerfs nommés shika^^ (allez faire un tour sur Google, vous verrez le rapport entre ce district et le clan Nara du manga^^).

Mais French Grammar change la donne en invitant la mythologie nippone dans la forêt du clan Nara. C'est intelligent étant donné que ce clan est peu développé dans le manga et très rarement exploité par les auteurs de fanfictions. Etant donné que Masashi met en avant (dans les épisodes concernant la mort d'Asuma surtout) le fait que les cerfs du clan sont liés aux membres Nara et plutôt intelligent, s'amuser à développer cela est astucieux et agréable à découvrir.

Nous débutons la fiction avec Sakura qui, accompagnée de Shikamaru, va cueillir quelques plantes médicinales dans la serre des Nara. De là, la médic-nin va être victime d'une malédiction liée au clan des ombres et son symptôme sera qu'elle voit tout en bleue. Rien d'extraordinaire jusque-là, pourtant je suis sûre que tout voir en une seule couleur (aussi belle soit-elle) doit être très déstabilisant ! D'ailleurs, j'apprécie que l'auteure amplifie ce symptôme, comme avec l'exemple que Sakura a froid à force (le bleu étant une couleur froide).

En bonne ninja médecin qu'elle est, Sakura va évidemment chercher une explication rationnelle à ce symptôme. Et Shikamaru, se sentant quelque peu coupable pour elle, va tenter de l'aider. J'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs la similitude entre les deux protagonistes : Sakura a un esprit scientifique et donc ne peut croire aux mythes et Shikamaru a un esprit rationnel ce qui évidemment inclus que tout ce qui est en rapport avec les croyances n'est pas d'intérêt pour lui !

Le développement des personnages est plaisant et sensé. Je trouve Sakura fidèle à ce qu'elle est dans le manga (fin des Shippuden en tout cas) et développée plus profondément, tout comme Shikamaru et Ino. Bien sûr, certains aspects de ces personnages sont mis en avant comme la jalousie d'Ino envers la rose de Konoha, la flemmardise de Shikamaru et l'intelligence logique de Sakura.

Le rapprochement entre Sakura et Shikamaru se fait calmement et de façon réaliste, ce qui laisse naître des sentiments qu'on a aucun mal à comprendre. A cela s'ajoute une Ino jalouse de sa meilleure amie (pour ne pas changer^^), une Yoshino sectaire et conservatrice, un clan Nara très respectueux de leurs traditions et des légendes bien décidées à couronner leur déesse… Un bon mélange qui fonctionne bien et qui mènent l'histoire sans accroche.

La lecture est donc plaisante, fluide et riche de simplicité. Je noterai malgré tout que les fautes sont nombreuses et je conseillerai à French Grammar de se faire aider d'un bêta ou de bien veiller lors de ses relectures car si moi je réussi à en faire abstraction, cela peut rebuter des lecteurs. Ce serai dommage dans le sens où cette histoire mérite plus de vues^^

Pour conclure, si vous avez envie de voyager à travers la mythologie nippone, de découvrir une fiction bien menée et agréable à lire et que le clan Nara et ses dessous vous intéresse, je vous recommande d'aller lire « Why so blue » et de laisser une review à son auteure ;)

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

L'histoire qui fait l'objet de cet épisode est une romance mettant en scène un couple assez peu présent dans le fandom français : Sakura/Shikamaru. Soit deux personnages qui, si on tient compte de l'univers du manga, ont des caractères bien différents et, a priori, peu de choses en commun. L'essentiel de cet avis portera donc sur la manière dont la romance entre ces deux victi personnages sera mise en place.

Commençons par le fond.

Le premier bon point réside dans le début du premier chapitre, à savoir que l'auteur nous plonge directement dans l'action à travers les propos de Shikamaru. Pas de longue description avec des phrases traînant en longueur, juste une courte phrase qui happe le lecteur. Le contexte est donné dans les paragraphes qui suivent, toujours brièvement, mais assez pour dresser un tableau compréhensible de la situation. Le prétexte choisi, à savoir la recherche de plantes médicinales qui amène les deux futurs tourtereaux à se côtoyer, paraît crédible.

Le deuxième bon point repose sur le petit problème visuel de Sakura à la fin du chapitre. Il s'agit d'une idée très originale, et qui charrie avec elle pas mal de questions sur la source de ce soudain changement de vision. On se demande si c'est lié ou non au cerf géant que Shikamaru a aperçu. Par ailleurs, on aura repéré la référence évidente à Princesse Mononoke dont l'auteur s'est inspiré pour sa fic, ce qui crée une connivence avec les lecteurs.

Quand on s'intéresse aux personnages, plusieurs détails ressortent, plus ou moins positifs. Je ne sais pas si l'auteur a prévu de respecter le caractère original des personnages, mais j'ai remarqué quelques différences par rapport aux personnages qu'on connaît. Sakura, d'abord, semble baigner dans une confusion permanente qui ne lui ressemble pas. Telle que je la conçois, d'après le manga, c'est une fille intelligente, adepte des raisonnements et des actes réfléchis, qui a la tête sur les épaules et qui n'hésite pas à agir. Pour le coup, dans ce premier chapitre, je l'ai trouvée très passive, rêveuse et ayant une fâcheuse tendance à poser un tas de questions naïves.

Pour ce qui est de Shikamaru, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir les efforts de l'auteur pour respecter son caractère, et le résultat de ces efforts est plus évident que chez Sakura. Toutefois, notre flemmard national semble beaucoup plus impliqué qu'on ne s'y attendrait venant de lui. Il est plus du genre à piquer un somme dans l'herbe ou sur le toit d'un bâtiment qu'à attendre Sakura à l'extérieur en fumant. De même, on ne le voit pas une seule fois pester contre ces ennuis imprévus (ou même le penser à défaut de le dire). Son côté sérieux, en revanche, est assez fidèle à l'image que l'on a du personnage.

Si on se penche sur les interactions entre les futurs tourtereaux, on voit que l'auteur pose déjà les bases de la romance à venir à travers la description finale des yeux de Sakura. Certains, qui aiment voir le rapprochement s'opérer peu à peu et ne pas déceler dans les tout-premiers chapitres l'évidence du désir de l'auteur de caser ses protagonistes ensemble, trouveront sûrement que cela va un peu vite. D'autres, qui aiment que l'histoire aille droit au but, penseront certainement que les premiers éléments indiquant un rapprochement sont bien dosés. Là, il s'agit surtout d'une question de perception qui sera propre à chaque lecteur.

Dans le chapitre suivant, on s'attarde à nouveau sur le problème de Sakura. Là encore, sa réaction passive peut surprendre. Si sa mélancolie est assez réaliste, on s'étonne cependant que Sakura se contente de se faire examiner sans mener elle-même les recherches pour venir à bout de son mal. De même, il est surprenant que devant les échecs répétés du corps médical, elle n'aille pas faire appel à Tsunade.

Par ailleurs, Shikamaru semble, une fois encore, pas assez agacé d'avoir des contraintes supplémentaires. Néanmoins, la maladresse qui transparaît dans leurs conversation est touchante et assez logique sachant qu'ils ne se sont jamais fréquentés. Ils commencent doucement à communiquer, à partager, et même si ça patine un peu, ça avance. En revanche, ça avance un peu vite dans les gestes de mon point de vue. C'est assez surprenant qu'ils se tiennent la main en signe de réconfort alors qu'ils ne sont pas proches. Pour réconforter, on s'attend plutôt en général à une brève pression sur l'épaule accompagnée de paroles de circonstance, pas à ce qu'ils restent plusieurs minutes main dans la main à rigoler finalement. De la même manière, le rendez-vous arrive trop vite pour moi, et sans prétexte vraiment plausible.

Excepté ces petites incohérences, le problème de Sakura est plutôt bien décrit, tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan psychique. Sur le plan physique, cela demande une attention constante de la part de l'auteur pour se rappeler que la perception des couleurs a changé chez son personnage, ça peut être un vrai défi qui est bien relevé ici. Sur le plan moral, l'état de tristesse, de mélancolie et l'impression de froid sont finement soulignés et se justifient totalement.

Le chapitre 3 suit la lignée des précédents en termes de points forts et de points à améliorer. Une fois encore, les contraintes liées au petit problème de Sakura se tiennent parfaitement. La relation entre Ino et Yoshino est attendrissante. On redécouvre une Ino tendre, assurée et passionnée par le langage des fleurs. Quant à la jalousie d'Ino, elle s'inscrit parfaitement dans son tempérament. On a l'impression de retrouver la petite peste arrogante du début du manga, et c'est, jusqu'à présent, le personnage le mieux maîtrisé de la fic, à mon sens. Attention cependant à la tentation de réduire Ino uniquement à l'archétype de la garce insensible alors qu'elle ne se résume pas à ça.

La dernière partie du chapitre s'avère intéressante car elle ajoute un nouveau mystère à élucider à celui déjà présent concernant l'anomalie dont est victime Sakura. Là encore, l'auteur partage avec nous toute l'originalité de son idée, et c'est appréciable.

Concernant le début de la romance, j'avoue être assez mitigée. J'ignore si cela est dû à ma seule perception, mais j'ai du mal à voir ce qui rapproche vraiment Shikamaru et Sakura. On dirait que les personnages sont poussés l'un vers l'autre sans véritable motif apparent, sans que l'on comprenne d'où vient cette attirance qui semble pour le coup surgir de nulle part. Du coup, on peine à adhérer à la progression de leur histoire.

En ce qui concerne la forme, l'auteur possède un style assez fluide, d'un niveau de langage courant tirant parfois vers le soutenu. La lecture est agréable, les descriptions sont concises, mais maîtrisées, avec juste assez de détails pour qu'on se représente un minimum la scène. La syntaxe est correcte également. En revanche, pas d'envolées lyriques ici, ni de figures de style particulières ou autres jeux du langage, ni même de descriptions à rallonge démontrant l'étendue du vocabulaire de l'auteur. C'est un style qui privilégie la brièveté et la narration. L'inconvénient de ce style d'écriture est, à mon sens, qu'on peut avoir du mal à se plonger dans l'atmosphère du récit. Et c'est un peu dommage, car avec le côté traditionnel qui a été donné au clan Nara ici, il y aurait vraiment de quoi faire. Il aurait été intéressant aussi d'avoir une description plus complète de la forêt qui aurait rappelé et les innombrables plans sur ces espaces de verdures que l'on voit dans Princesse Mononoke.

Un autre détail qu'il me semble pertinent de signaler, c'est l'utilisation des guillemets pour ouvrir le dialogue. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce point que j'ai beaucoup détaillé dans l'un des épisodes précédents, mais leur emploi est assez codifié, et dans cette histoire, ils ne sont pas placés de manière adéquate. Si je pouvais donner un conseil aux auteurs, ce serait de préférer les tirets aux guillemets pour débuter un dialogue. D'une part, pour leur facilité d'usage qui laisse peu de risques de se tromper, d'autre part, parce qu'ils sont très répandus dans les romans actuels, ce qui fait qu'on y est habitués et qu'on identifie plus aisément l'apparition d'un dialogue.

Toutefois, en ce qui concerne l'orthographe, beaucoup de coquilles traînent dans le texte. La plupart des participes passés ne sont pas correctement accordés, et outre les fautes de frappe, on retrouve des fautes très basiques comme des accords au pluriel (« tes iris sont parfaitement normal »). Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semble que les chapitres n'ont pas été relus avant leur publication. Si jamais, amis auteurs, vous manquez de temps ou d'envie pour corriger vos écrits, ou que vous avez du mal avec l'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à un bêta-lecteur. Ça rend la lecture plus plaisante pour le lecteur et votre fic gagne en qualité.

Voici mes impressions pour les trois premiers chapitres, mais je tiens à glisser quelques mots sur la suite de l'histoire.

Déjà, l'introduction des créatures surnaturelles, comme les oiseaux, donne davantage de relief à l'histoire. Ces bestioles sont drôles et attendrissantes. C'est un vrai plus, car on voit assez rarement des animaux ou des créatures folkloriques exploitées dans ce fandom.

À partir du chapitre 6, j'ai remarqué une sorte de rupture par rapport au reste de l'histoire. Les chapitres sont plus denses, les personnages acquièrent une profondeur nouvelle. Cette fois, j'ai véritablement reconnu le caractère flemmard et je-m'en-foutiste de Shikamaru (et il a enfin sorti son fameux « galère ! », au bout de 6 chapitres). Tout comme un léger sursaut de rébellion chez Sakura qui correspond davantage à sa manière d'être. Même si elle se laisse beaucoup porter, on voit enfin son côté rationnel et sa maturité, surtout à la fin du dernier chapitre. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière partie du chapitre 8 que j'ai préférée dans cette histoire, car les sentiments des personnages sont davantage creusés, et on se sent plus en phase avec eux. Le reste des habitants de Konoha se manifeste enfin, alors qu'auparavant, on avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle occupée uniquement par les futurs tourtereaux, la rivale jalouse et la belle-mère antipathique (qui retourne trop vite sa veste à mon goût, c'est limite caricatural). On entre davantage dans l'histoire, et c'est plaisant.

Pour résumer, on a là une fic avec une idée de départ très originale et un couple improbable qui piquent l'intérêt. L'univers de la forêt et des traditions, assez atypique, ajoute à l'originalité de cette histoire. Cependant, il reste un travail à mener sur le caractère des protagonistes et sur leurs interactions dans les premiers chapitres, afin que la romance acquière un caractère authentique et que ce couple improbable ne nous paraisse plus si improbable. Mon conseil serait de ne pas arrêter sa lecture aux premiers chapitres, car c'est dans les derniers chapitres que se révèle, à mon sens, le véritable potentiel de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Critique de Why so Blue de French Grammar par mugu :**

L'œuvre en question est cette fois portée sur le mystère (orienté spiritualité) et la romance dans une moindre mesure. Bien qu'il n'y a pas de formalisme concernant la temporalité dans laquelle l'histoire évolue vis à vis de la chronologie initiale, il est possible d'avancer que celle-ci se déroule soit durant l'interlude entre Naruto et Shippuden ou post-cannon. Dans tous les cas, les personnages mis en avant sont exclusivement Sakura, Ino et Shikamaru (et par extension sa famille).

Pour dresser un tableau honnête de cette fiction, il convient d'amener comment l'auteur a décidé de convier son histoire. À son honneur, la narration est extrêmement fluide et l'on distingue quasiment aucune faute. On voit d'emblée, à la manière dont les actions sont rapportées, que l'auteur attache une grande importance à l'immersion de son lectorat. De fait, la fiction est plutôt axée sur l'ambiance. Les descriptions sont sommaires mais réussissent à inclure l'ensemble du décor. La teinte du ciel y est souvent décrit, comme la texture du sol sur lequel les personnages marchent, ce qui offre un côté impressionniste au tout. La narration dans les dialogues est dynamique et on va bien l'effort placé pour rendre les scènes aisées à lire.

Toutefois, l'auteur, ayant aussi pour volonté d'attacher une portée romantique à son texte, privilégie énormément les dialogues, soient les interactions entre personnages. C'est dommage je trouve, puisque cela ruine un peu tout l'accès le côté mystérieux et le côté ambiance, qui sont au centre de l'œuvre. Le titre Why so Blue, en français Pourquoi autant de Bleu s'y réfère d'ailleurs immédiatement puisque l'œuvre nous entraîne d'emblée dans une problématique où le personnage Sakura perçoit son environnement de cette même couleur. Naturellement, une telle aberration chromatique n'est pas laissée inaperçue et le personnage le fait bien savoir, via ses pensées et ses sensations contradictoires. Si l'auteur parvient facilement à nous transmettre cette expression d'incompréhension, je considère qu'elle s'égare en ne s'attachant pas davantage aux descriptions et en portant principalement son attention à l'interaction avec les autres personnages puisque c'est typiquement une intrigue qui aurait mérité un long développement au niveau de la perception environnante du personnage. On se retrouve souvent sur notre faim concernant le décor agencé, qui aurait mérité d'être dépeint plus en avant. Même si l'auteur prend partie (et à raison) de focaliser son histoire dans une zone géographique limitée (pas plus de plusieurs hectares utilisées), on se retrouve souvent à vouloir en savoir plus concernant le paysage. Ceci est en partie lié au fait que l'auteur offre du trivia, via la voix des personnages, concernant la nature du décor, mais au final assez peu via la narration. C'est pour cela que j'ai décrit sa narration comme impressionniste ; on a une vague idée de ce qui se dégage mais au final, seules des bribes parviennent à notre regard, là où au train auquel l'intrigue avance, on aurait préféré un développement plus long, plus lent des scènes. L'intrigue se prête pourtant bien à ce côté là, en se focalisant sur une toute partie de l'univers, où l'on est bien loin des dynamiques qui animent la plupart des œuvres de Naruto ancrés l'univers de base, soit sur les guerres, les bijuus où la vie quotidienne des ninjas. Là, on se retrouve exclusivement dans une ambiance à l'intérieur d'un cocon social limité, cantonné à des personnages connus. C'est appréciable mais trop court d'après moi. Cela manque un peu de matière et on voit bien que l'intrigue est somme toute limitée. Il y avait potentiel à étayer bien plus, surtout que l'auteur prend l'initiative de rajouter des éléments exogènes à l'univers, ce qui rend la fiction unique en son genre (j'ai rarement lu quelque chose de similaire sur le fandom de Naruto).

Le respect concernant le cadre du clan Nara est appréciable et est bien mis en scène. On voit que l'auteur s'efforce aussi de délimiter le périmètre de sa fiction, en abordant à l'évidence par certains aspects, comme les relations interclans, ou les externalités positives et négatives de celui-ci dans l'environnement militaire qu'est le village de Konoha. On regrettera cet aspect. Pour le coup, les personnages sont relativement fidèles. La romance n'est pas culcul et se fait à son rythme, bien que trop rapide à mon goût. On dénote une maturité appréciable chez les personnages, qui sied à leur âge. Néanmoins, Shikamaru est un peu OOC, mais il est difficile de vraiment respecter ce personnage puisqu'il constitue dans l'histoire cannon un personnage de bord comparé aux protagonistes. On regrettera l'absence de Naruto et de Sasuke dans le décor au demeurant, qui auraient pu apporter un brin de richesse dans les interactions.

TLDR; fiction qui vous fera passer le temps avec une intrigue portée sur le mystère. Très fluide et facile à lire, on regrettera que l'auteur ne se soit pas plus attardée sur la fiction, ce qui rend l'œuvre assez limitée dans ses thématiques. Toutefois, les problèmes avancés sont bien traités et en profondeurs. Une plus grande implication dans les descriptions aurait été appréciable. Appréciation positive.

* * *

 **Avis de JustPaulInHere :**

Je préfère commencer ce petit avis par prévenir qu'il sera peut-être un peu brouillon et qu'il contiendra sûrement des spoilers sur la fic, pour ceux qui voudraient la lire.

Je ne m'attendais pas en commençant à lire à être ému par cette histoire, je dois l'avouer. J'en parlerai plus longuement dans la suite, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était une simple romance un peu fade et j'ai vraiment été pris d'empathie pour les personnages.

Il est clair que cette histoire est née d'un jeu de construction. Il me semble qu'elle a été écrite dans le but de servir le couple, de rendre cohérente la romance qui va se développer entre Sakura et Shikamaru, en un mot, de "juste" de servir le ship. Malgré cela, les personnages sont étrangement bien construits, je trouve. Ils se complexifient au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et on arrive à sentir l'intérêt que leur porte l'auteur ainsi que leur importance au sein du récit. Ino n'est pas que possessive et égocentrique. Sakura manque de confiance en elle-même, certes, mais pas que. Elles sont plus complexes, leur pensée est plus profonde.

Encore un autre détail qui m'a marqué, c'est le comique de situation dont arrive à témoigner l'auteur dans les descriptions de certaines actions. C'est sans doute quelque chose de tout à fait subjectif, mais j'ai vraiment eu le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant Shikamaru et Ino fuyant face aux Ootori suite à leur première rencontre, ainsi que la réaction chaotique du vieil homme qui voit Sakura comme une déesse. C'est avant tout cela qui me rappelle l'ambiance du studio Ghibli dans cette œuvre.

Je l'ai dit, j'ai été assez émerveillé par cette histoire. Bien que ce ne soit pas la meilleure fanfiction que j'ai pu lire, j'ai été étonné de voir qu'un certain nombre de thèmes étaient abordés et approfondis au fil de la lecture.

Pour commencer, il y a cet aspect crucial de toute histoire sur Naruto : la vie des ninjas. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais le parcours que tracent les jeunes ninjas dont on nous raconte l'histoire est très différent de celui que nous empruntons dans la vie. C'est une vie difficile, une vie de combattant où on est rapidement confronté à des missions, voire à des responsabilités dans le cas de Shikamaru. Cette vie difficile est présente en arrière-plan dans ce récit, autour de Shikamaru comme d'Ino. Et quelque part, ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est la masculinité un peu particulière de Shikamaru. Il n'est pas le combattant acharné représenté par Naruto ou Sasuke, qui sont une sorte d'éloge de la force et de l'obstination. Non, il n'était pas fort, lui, mais réfléchi. Il ne fonce pas tête baissée, il pense. Et avant tout, il tient à ses coéquipiers, à Ino comme à Choji, comme à Sakura. Il y a un certain nombre de choses qui changent dans ce récit, par rapport à ce dont je me souviens de Naruto. Shikamaru avait arrêté de fumer après avoir vengé la mort d'Asuma, je crois. Ici, il semble ne pas avoir encore tout à fait digéré la mort de son sensei. Ensuite, il y a la manière même dont se construit cet univers. La distinction de classe entre les ninjas n'est pas aussi marquée dans le canon, cependant, cette vision du monde des ninjas semble tout à fait cohérente. En effet, c'est par le clan que se transmettent certains jutsu et c'est ce qui renforce le communautarisme au point qu'on en vienne justement à parler de clan. Et on est forcé de se demander si Shikamaru est vraiment libre, ici… Je trouve que la question est justifiée par les stratégies maritales que Yoshino met en place autour de lui, allant jusqu'à juger clairement les relations qu'il entretient avec chaque femme, presque, pour clairement faire comprendre à quelles unions elle peut être favorable ou non. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus qu'on est ici dans une romance, et que ces questions d'intérêts pour le clan rendent difficile un mariage de sentiment.

On va pouvoir passer à des considérations un peu plus philosophiques maintenant. Il y a des mots qui reviennent souvent dans les amphis à l'université, même s'ils ne sont pas très remplis en philosophie. C'est ce qu'on appelle la "rupture nature-culture". Mine de rien, c'est exactement ce qu'on peut voir illustré dans Princesse Mononoke dont s'inspire ici l'auteur et qui transparaît pleinement dans les aventures qui vit Sakura. Dans la pensée occidentale, on a placé l'homme à l'extérieur de la nature et du règne animal, on a même opéré une jolie hiérarchisation pour le placer comme maître et possesseur de la nature. Le clan Nara est décrit comme empreint d'un certain temps passé, d'un Japon médiéval, où les traditions sont encore très présentes, la parole des anciens importante, et le respect pour la forêt et ses habitants au centre de leurs préoccupations. Il est rapidement opposé au monde de la ville, de Konoha. Un monde moderne, où Sakura vit dans une chambre européenne. Le monde de Sakura ne connaît pas de traditions, de mythes, d'anciens. En fait, il pense de la même manière que nous, malgré les kilomètres et le mince écran de réalité qui nous séparent les uns des autres, selon l'ordre établi par la raison, les règles de la logique et de la science. C'est pour cette raison que Shikamaru refuse de croire en la parole des anciens, et c'est de cela que nait le savoir de Sakura, qui travaille dans un hôpital.

C'est autour de cette question du "rapport" à la nature que s'articule l'intrigue. Tout commence avec l'envoi de Sakura dans la forêt du clan Nara, habituellement interdite aux étrangers, c'est-à-dire, à ceux qui ne font pas parti du clan. On voit tout de suite que les instances qui gouvernent le village de Konoha ne sont pas en accord avec celles du clan. Et quelque part, il y a ici une opposition à la ville, car c'est elle qui apporte la modernité, la culture, qui va venir extraire l'homme de la nature alors même que les Nara veulent vivre avec leur forêt.

C'est aussi selon ce mode de pensée que Sakura va devoir affronter ce qui lui arrive. On remarque rapidement qu'elle hiérarchise les hypothèses expliquant sa condition soudaine, de ne plus voir qu'en bleu. Elle commence, en bon médecin, par considérer que son trouble est de l'ordre du pathologique, avant de penser que ce serait peut-être le résultat d'une malédiction et donc de l'ordre du divin, ou bien d'un trouble psychologique.

Dans le clan Nara, tel qu'il est représenté ici, il n'y a pas de rupture entre les hommes et la nature, ou plutôt, on se trouve encore dans une marge floue, une frange. Les membres du clan continuent de vivre en accord avec la forêt, malgré les récits mystifiés de leur passé. Lorsque Sakura est acceptée par Shikamaru dans la forêt, elle semble être capable de comprendre la nature elle-même, de comprendre ce que les oiseaux Ootori essayent de lui dire, de voir leur société et leurs personnalités distinctes. Elle ne les voit pas comme des animaux, mais comme des individus avec une personnalité qui leur est propre.

J'ai trouvé très intéressant le travail qui est fait sur le langage, principalement dans le début, sur la couleur bleue, et même sur les couleurs en général. C'est un jeu de langage qui fait bien son effet et nous permet de vraiment comprendre ce que vit Sakura, comment ce handicap soudain affecte son quotidien et ses habitudes, comment il change sa manière de voir le monde et comment, au fond, elle oublie ce que c'était d'être "normale". N'est-ce pas le cas de toujours le cas quand on est malade ? On commence par oublier comment c'était avant, par être frustré de ne plus pouvoir agir de la même manière, on est impuissant.

Et puis, Sakura finit par même oublier qu'elle a un problème. Elle finit par oublier qu'elle voit tout en bleu quand elle se trouve avec Shikamaru, comme si soudainement, il lui faisait oublier qu'elle se sent mal, qu'elle est déprimée. Et puis, vers les derniers chapitres, ce trouble n'est même plus mentionné. Il se passe tellement de choses après tout, que Sakura et nous, les lecteurs, semblent tous oublier qu'elle est déprimée.

Voir en bleu, ce n'est pas qu'une représentation de la dépression. C'est avant tout un signe, qui est interprété dans un premier temps comme une malédiction. Cependant, on peut en douter dès que les cerfs décident de se montrer à Sakura. Pourquoi accepteraient-ils cette étrangère après que la forêt l'ait punie ? Il suffit que Sakura puisse prêter attention à la forêt pour que la vérité sur sa condition se révèle, et que le signe soit éclairé différemment. Ce n'est plus tout à fait une malédiction… La prophétie dont parlent les anciens est terrible. Elle parle des temps presque primitifs, où les hommes pouvaient encore vivre en accord avec la nature. Elle parle aussi du moment où les hommes ont commencé à se penser supérieur, à ne plus lui accorder le même respect qu'à un égal, pour en devenir les maîtres et possesseurs. C'est le récit tragique de l'hubris démesuré de l'homme. Et puis, c'est juste une idée comme ça, mais souvent le temps dans les mythologies est cyclique (que ce soit dans les traditions japonaises, attiques ou même les expériences de pensée de Nietzsche). C'est-à-dire que les faits se reproduisent, plus ou moins à l'identique. Quelque part, c'est aussi le cas dans Naruto, avec les liens de parentés sensei-kohai entre Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Minato, Kakashi et Naruto… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, en lisant ce mythe, de penser que le clan va refaire les mêmes erreurs, qu'il va instrumentaliser Sakura pour retrouver sa grandeur passée, et en agissant de la sorte, tout foutre à nouveau en l'air.

La prophétie dont fait l'objet Sakura est d'ailleurs à double tranchant. Si ce n'est pas à une pathologie qu'elle a affaire, ni à une malédiction, est-ce pourtant un honneur ? Le froid qu'elle ressent est-il un effet secondaire de sa vision altérée ou bien un effet direct de la "malédiction" ? Ino, en prenant son corps pendant quelques instants, ne perçoit pas un aspect crucial de ce que vit Sakura : elle peut quitter son corps à tout instant, et mettre fin à cet évènement, là où Sakura est parfaitement impuissante.

Il est très agréable de voir, non seulement des personnages bien construits, mais avant tout des personnages qui évoluent. C'est le cas de Shikamaru qui se voit contraint de renoncer à la pensée logique et rationnel qui ne lui permettent pas de penser ce qui arrive à Sakura et la crise qu'est en train de traverser son clan. Oui, car pour un clan qui rejette aussi violemment les étrangers, se retrouver à honorer une telle déesse me semble bien être une crise. Sakura, quant à elle, ne semble être définie dans le canon que par son range de ninja, spécialisée en ninjustu médical. Il est clair qu'elle ne pourra plus exercer de la même manière en devant déesse, et qu'elle devra renoncer à tout ce pour quoi elle s'est battue jusqu'à maintenant. Je me demande si Shikamaru va enfin prendre son indépendance de Yoshino et si elle-même va évoluer à son tour…

Il est rare de trouver une fanfiction qui permette de penser… ou bien je ne pratique tout simplement pas assez souvent l'exercice. Cependant, tout n'est pas parfait ici.

Le principal problème de ce texte est, malheureusement, sa raison d'être. C'est-à-dire le développement de la romance entre Shikamaru et Sakura. Les étapes par lesquelles elle passe dans le récit sont trop incohérentes, et presque saccadées. C'est une histoire presque trop classique quelque part, qui manque beaucoup trop d'originalité. C'est sans doute dommage à dire, mais les péripéties et l'intrigue qui sont mis en avant en périphérie de cette romance sont trop bonnes selon moi, pour qu'on ne remarque pas le manque de travail sur leur relation. Il y a quand même quelques passages intéressants, comme le moment balek de Sakura, le moment où elle décide de sortir à un premier rendez-vous sans se reprendre la tête sur son apparence. Disons que ça rompt avec les habitudes romantiques. De même, j'ai trouvé magnifique, et c'est encore une fois sûrement subjectif, la manière poétique dont Shikamaru pense à Sakura pendant le repas avec Yoshino et Ino, où il sublime presque la représentation qu'il se fait de la jeune kunoichi dans la serre, éclairée par les lampions…

Pour le reste, il y a quelques erreurs je trouve dans le texte en général. J'ai du mal à me représenter la taille des Ootori par exemple, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois les penser en termes de canards ou d'autruche, pour le format… Et si le bestiaire n'a pas été créé par l'auteur, il sert toutefois très bien à la fois l'ambiance et l'intrigue.

Il est facile de voir que l'auteur n'a aucun problème pour s'exprimer dans un français correct, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander, en lisant… pourquoi y a-t-il autant de répétition, des fautes de frappes, d'inattention ou d'orthographe ? La réponse est évidente… La relecture du texte n'a pas été faite ou a dû être bâclée. Je considère que la relecture, quand on sait comment écrire correctement, et qu'on a donc aucune excuse pour faire des fautes, est nécessaire. Oui, on comprend le texte malgré les fautes, mais cela reste un manque de respect envers les lecteurs. Personne n'est parfait, et personne ne peut produire une fanfiction avec un français de la qualité de ce qu'on peut trouver en librairie quand il s'agit d'une fanfiction, on du moins, on ne peut pas demander cela à l'auteur. Mais il me semble qu'il y a un minimum d'efforts à produire parfois.

Enfin, j'ai fait l'éloge des personnages mais je vais être contraint de nuance mon propos. Oui, ils sont bien, pour une fanfiction, mais ils ne sont pas assez matures. J'ai cru comprendre dans la note d'auteur que l'histoire se passait après la guerre, et donc après la fin de Naruto Shippuden (à quelques divergences près). Dans ce cas, je me sens obligé de rappeler que ces personnages ont connu la guerre, et les souffrances qui vont avec, les horreurs. La vie d'un ninja est difficile, et c'est bien mis en avant dans la narration, mais pas assez montré dans le comportement et les actions des personnages en général.

Pour finir de donner mon avis sur Why so Blue ? je dirais que j'ai encore beaucoup d'espoirs à la fin de ma lecture. Sakura, dans Naruto Shippuden, s'accomplit par le soin. Même si cette prophétie est à double tranchant, même si elle se révèle être une véritable malédiction pour elle et que Sakura se mette ou devienne un danger, j'ai envie de croire que tout se passera bien car Sakura est avant tout une personne qui prend soin des autres. J'espère qu'elle parviendra à voir quels sont les vrais intérêts du clan, au-delà de la puissance matérielle ou politique.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Why so blue, French Grammar**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Naruto, le plus souvent. Quand ce n'est pas Naruto, c'est sur les Tortues Ninjas, ou South Park (oui oui...) À la base, je n'écrivais presque que du yaoi, mais mon esprit s'est ouvert avec les années. Sur ce compte-ci, je ne poste que, ou presque, du Naruto. Je pense que c'est parce que les possibilités en matières d'histoire sont presque infinies... Entre les univers alternatifs, celui d'origine, et tous les personnages du manga... Il y a de quoi faire !

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré?**

Il me semble que c'était dans un moment d'intense déprime, aux alentours de 4 heures du matin. J'avais arrêté d'aller à la fac, je ne savais plus où aller dans ma vie, et j'essayais d'être productive en écrite pour compenser. À cette période, j'étais littéralement obsédée par la couleur bleue. Je me souviens avoir passé des journées entière à ne parler que de bleu à tous les gens que je pouvais rencontrer sur internet. Le bleu est relié à tellement de thématiques, il dégage une telle puissance symbolique qui peut même changer en fonction des langues. En anglais l'expression "feeling blue" veut dire être déprimé. Je pense que comme je me sentais mal, j'ai voulu "exorciser" ma souffrance à travers celle qui reste mon personnage préféré dans Naruto : Sakura.

À partir de là, le pairing s'est décidé pratiquement tout seul. Je la voulais avec Shikamaru parce que je trouve que c'est un personnage intéressant, et comme je m'identifie beaucoup à Sakura, je voulais quelqu'un qui a une certaine prestance pour elle. Et puis c'était mon premier ShikaSaku multi chapter, et je voulais trouver comment faire fonctionner ce couple. Comment les faire s'aimer alors que dans le manga, rien ne les rapproche.

Au niveau des inspirations, je suis très clairement partie sur une base très "Hayao Miyazaki", et Ghibli en générale. Je veux un côté japon médiéval fantastique, c'est ma principal source d'inspiration je dirais. Ça, et le bleu.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore, si oui laquelle?**

Tout à fait, je donne d'ailleurs toujours la playlist que j'utilise pour écrire, au début de chaque chapitre. Mais je pense que le thème principal de la fic reste la chanson "colors" de Hasley, dont les paroles correspondent plutôt bien à ce qu'il se passe dans mon histoire.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Parce que je pense que ça pourrait donner envie aux gens de shipper Sakura et Shikamaru ensemble... Et que je voudrais voir plus de fanfictions sur eux !

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Je pense, enfin j'espère, que c'est la romance entre Shikamaru et Sakura. En dépit de tous les trucs fous qui leur arrivent, j'essaye de faire en sorte que leur relation se développe de façon cohérente. Je veux que le lecteur non seulement comprenne pourquoi ils sont attirés l'uns par l'autre, mais aussi qu'il le ressente ! L'alchimie entre Sakura et Shikamaru est vraiment pour moi le point fort de mon histoire.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

J'ai du mal à cadrer le personnage de Sakura. Je trouve personnellement que dans le manga, sa personnalité est finalement assez peu développée. Elle est assez "plate", de mon point de vue. Du coup j'essaye de lui donner un caractère avec "Why so blue" qui ne s'éloigne pas trop de ce qu'elle est canoniquement. Je pense que ça peut parfois être frustrant pour le lecteur, parce que ça l'amène à avoir des réactions un peu "gourde".

Après personnellement, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Je n'aime pas les personnages parfaits.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré?**

J'ai vraiment adoré écrire le chapitre 7, et surtout, les réactions des différents personnages quand ils apprennent que Sakura et la déesse du clan des Nara.

Quand j'étais adolescente et que je regardais Naruto, j'attendais toujours de voir le personnage de Sakura briller. Ces moments d'actions étaient toujours trop pauvres à mon goût. Elle était mise en avant, comme quand elle se coupe les cheveux, ou quand elle s'interpose entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais elle n'était jamais au centre complet de l'action. Il y avait toujours Sasuke et Naruto dans le fond. Et puis il faut avouer qu'elle était vraiment nulle en ce qui concerne les combats.

Avec cette fic, et en particulier le dernier chapitre, j'ai voulu retourner la table. J'ai voulu qu'elle soit celle vers qui tout le monde se tourne (même si ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à ses efforts, mais plus à un genre de magie mystique). Ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire des personnages étonnés, comme Kakashi et Tsunade, par exemple.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Pas vraiment, c'est beaucoup d'improvisation pour le moment. Je sais où je vais en terme de romance, mais pour le reste de la trame narrative, c'est un peu à l'aveuglette. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de créer un bestiaire que je pourrais réutiliser par la suite si j'en ai besoin. J'espère pouvoir conclure toutes les intrigues que j'ai lancées sans m'emmêler les pinceaux...

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Dans le fandom Naruto, c'est sans aucun doute Chichichi-blue. Je suis complètement sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle et je pense que ça se ressent. Pour ceux qui nous lisent toutes les deux, les similitudes doivent être flagrante : on a les mêmes thèmes de prédilection (l'étrange, le fantastique, la dépression, les couleurs...). Et on a tendance à écrire sur les mêmes pairings aussi (on a d'ailleurs écrit un ShikaSaku ensemble, une histoire complètement anarchique).

Ce que j'admire le plus chez elle, c'est sa faculté à rendre concrètes des personnalités. Vu qu'on écrit sur des fanfictions, on travaille tous avec le même matériaux de base, mais on prend aussi des libertés. On remplit les vides scénaristiques de l'oeuvre d'origine selon nos besoins et nos envies. On peut aussi modeler les personnages un peu comme on le veut, surtout si ils n'ont pas beaucoup de développement. Et je trouve que Chichichi-Blue a un don pour trouver une essence à ses personnages. Par exemple, sa Tenten, telle qu'elle l'écrit (même si elle propose quelques variantes) est vraiment unique. Elle a une personnalité attachante, et j'avoue qu'avant de lire Chichichi-Blue, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'en partant des éléments canons du manga, on puisse aboutir à un personnage aussi riche et attendrissant.

En gros, elle gère ses persos.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

Honnêtement, après avoir beaucoup réfléchis, il s'agit sûrement de "We're burning in the sweet sunshine" par Chichichi-Blue. C'est une histoire centrée sur une Hinata détruite par un passé qu'on entrevoit un peu dans les permiers chapitres, et ça a l'air tellement sombre et mélancolique ! J'ai tendance à préférer les histoires tristes, elles me réconfortent parce que les personnages vivent des choses pires que moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai un gros coup de cœur pour cette histoire. Le personnage d'Hinata, c'est un peu un mythe. Elle est gentille, silencieuse, elle est dévouée à ceux qu'elle aime. Elle incarne un peu l'idéal féminin japonais. Du coup, j'adore la déconstruction que Chichichi propose autour de son personnage, qu'on voit au début enfermée dans son carcan de gentille fille fragile, timide, docile, sage, qui ne fait pas de vague, et qui se transforme en une personne beaucoup plus amère, pleine de cicatrices. Lisez cette histoire et s'il vous plait, encouragez Chichichi à la continuer D: !

 **Bonus : Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu?**

J'ai un gros faible pour "Issue de secours", un SasuTen, justement. J'ai remarqué que cette fic suit un peu le même processus que WSB : le personnage féminin est frappé d'un mal étrange et complétement inexpliqué, limite paranormal, ce qui amène le love interest à s'intéresser à elle. C'est drôle de retrouver le même schéma narratif, d'ailleurs, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très fière de cette fic en particulier.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**

Merci beaucoup de l'attention que vous portez à mon histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous fait vibrer autant que moi :D

* * *

Je remercie **French Grammar** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Yasei, Rozenn, Mugu** et **Paul** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 11 « _L'académie des Magnolia_ » de **Lulu-folle**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	12. Episode 11

**La chronique du savant, épisode 11 : « L'académie des Magnolia » de Lulu-folle.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 11 portant sur « L'académie des Magnolia ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui nous promet de passer un agréable moment. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 11.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **L'académie des Magnolia de Lulu-folle**

« Démesure et Opulence. Voilà quels semblaient être les mots d'ordres de ce lieu. Des centaines de jeunes, du plus jeune âge au début de l'âge adulte. Rassemblés en ce lieu. Lieu d'études, de partage, d'amitié, et malheureusement, de tragédies. Tout commença il y a cinquante ans de cela… UA, school-fic »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Qu'en pense Yasei**

Coucou à tous chers lecteurs ! Nous revoilà pour un nouvel avis ^^

Pour commencer, point important : en lisant les neuf questions de Mlle Lulu, je l'ai de suite kiffée xD

Bref ^^'

Cette histoire est une school-fic (comme j'aime) dans laquelle on suit quelques élèves venant de l'étranger jusqu'au Japon pour rejoindre l'Académie des Magnolias.

Dès le début, l'auteure laisse planer un suspens, on ne saisit pas vraiment la gravité de la situation même si on la ressent.

Ce que j'ai retenu en revanche, fut l'atmosphère du début de la fic, une angoisse évidente, une tristesse et de l'impuissance vis-à-vis « des enfants en danger », ce qui nous pousse à nous demander quel est ce danger, à quel point est-il grave ?

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je découvre qu'il y a « l'ANBU » et « la Racine » de la section militaire. À quoi peut bien servir cette section ? (bien qu'on s'en doute un peu, laissez-moi faire ma critique merci xD) Et pour quelle raison ?

J'ai également cru comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui tourne autour des Uzumaki/Namikaze, en plus des Sasaki.

Chaque point de vue, chaque famille a une partie sombre à exploiter qui nous mènera, je pense, aux intrigues principale et secondaire. C'est vraiment bien ficelé.

Je me pose même des questions sur l'existence de l'Akatsuki en pleine académie !

(Lulu, tu es sadique, j'ai horreur du suspens T_T).

Anyway.

Petit point intéressant : Obito/Tobi sous couverture. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est sous couverture dans l'Académie. En tout cas, l'auteure respecte plus ou moins le caractère des personnages originaux. J'apprécie.

De même que le trajet dans le van qui est hyper drôle, surtout les interventions Sasuke, s'immisçant dans la conversation entre Obito et Yuna. Une vraie tête à claques !

Une guerre entre ces deux adolescents signifierait-elle quelque chose ? Une petite romance ? ^^

En tout cas, je me régale avec leurs piques cinglantes !

En lisant ton mot de la fin du chapitre deux Lulu, je me permets de te répondre ici : tes dialogues ne sont pas « nuls », je trouve qu'ils sont bien accordés aux personnages si je peux dire ça comme ça, et si ton pari était d'ajouter une touche d'humour, il est réussi.

Concernant la forme, j'aime bien sa façon d'écrire, c'est prenant et on ne s'ennuie pas. Surtout, elle a su glisser un humour dans une fiction avec deux intrigues plutôt sombres.

Un pari risqué mais visiblement réussi.

J'ai remarqué des fautes d'inattention, des mots manquants, pas mal de répétitions et certaines erreurs dans la structure des phrases. Surtout dans la conjugaison. J'apprécie ta réécriture pour parfaire ta fic, mais il reste encore quelques trucs à corriger. Une bêta est donc fortement recommandée ;) !

Cependant, il y a certains gros pavés qui demandent un peu d'espace, tu aurais pu revenir à la ligne pour marquer un sous-paragraphe, ou même sauter une ligne. Ça serait plus « frais » et agréable aux yeux.

Par exemple celui du chapitre 4, tu aurais pu revenir à la ligne ou sauter une ligne quand tu passes à la description de Minato etc, après avoir décrit tous les hauts placés de l'Académie ^^

Les gros pavés sont à éviter, on s'y perd et ce n'est pas spécialement agréable, perso quand j'en vois une je désespère ! Et là, il y en a pas mal, tu as de la chance que j'aime ta fic x)

Même réflexion pour le chapitre six, sept, huit et tout le reste !

J'apprécie cette fic, car presque tous les personnages de Naruto sont présents (Minato, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, etc..), personne n'est mort et les fictions comme cela me plaisent beaucoup.

Pour conclure, c'est une histoire qui mélange savamment humour et sérieux.

Pour ceux qui aiment l'humour, je vous la recommande, c'est le genre d'histoire intelligemment pensée et bien construite, avec une touche d'humour (je l'ai écrit combien de fois, ce mot ?) qui fait que la lecture pousse à la réflexion (avec plein plein d'indices dans les chapitres et… trop de suspens pour mes pauvres nerfs, lààààà).

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

N'ayant que peu de temps en ce moment, je n'ai pas pu lire la totalité de « L'académie des Magnolia », mon avis portera donc sur les trois chapitres que j'ai lu.

Je dois commencer par dire que j'aime le fait que Lulu-Folle précise qu'elle emploie les suffixes japonais dans son histoire en donnant leur signification. On est nombreux à les utiliser dans certaines mesures et certains lecteurs n'apprécient pas alors je trouve ça intelligent de le préciser^^

La lecture est fluide et agréable, pas de mots trop compliqués, ni de tournure de phrase lourde. Je n'ai repéré que très très peu de fautes et celles-là sont des inattentions facilement corrigibles.

Petit point qu'on peut noter : quand les deux jeunes Sasaki parlent en français, leur dialogue est en italique, un point que Lulu-Folle a omit de préciser (soit parce qu'il est facile de s'en rendre compte, soit à cause d'un simple oubli^^).

Le premier chapitre est accrocheur, nous donnant très peu d'indice en présentant trois scènes distinctes qui suscitent la curiosité !

On fait d'abord connaissance avec Hiruzen et Danzô. Le deuxième semble regretter qu'une femme, dont nous ignorons l'identité, ne revienne pas et Hiruzen semble le comprendre.

Juste après cela, nous avons une scène de dispute entre un couple portant le nom de Sasaki, mi français, mi japonais : Haruna et Michel. Leur dispute n'a pas réellement de sens mais il est facile de comprendre que l'un comme l'autre craignent quelque chose concernant les enfants ! La grand-mère met fin à cette dispute et nous avons alors le prénom des deux enfants, surement ceux du couple : Antoine et Mathilde, qui portent à l'évidence le nom de leur mère.

Suite à cela, nous arrivons dans un avion où se trouvent Yuna et Rin Sasaki qui vont intégrer l'académie des Magnolia. Deux questions se posent : ces deux enfants sont-ils Antoine et Mathilde ? Ont-ils un rapport avec Haruna et Michel ? Yuna et Rin sont frère et sœur, plutôt complémentaires et bilingues. Ils vont être accueillis par Iruka qui vient chercher les enfants qui iront à l'académie des Magnolia.

A ces deux enfants se joignent dans le mini-van Itachi, Sasuke et Obito Uchiha. On a quelques indices sur le caractère des Uchiha. Itachi est peu décrit, mais Sasuke est présenté comme un ingrat capricieux par Obito qui est lui-même un « double face » si je peux le dire ainsi !

Nous débutons le deuxième chapitre avec un survoltage ! Yuna et Sasuke n'ont pas du tout l'air de s'apprécier et leurs répliques le prouvent. On peut facilement déduire que Sasuke est arrogant et méchamment grossier, comme on peut déduire que Yuna est impulsive.

Une petite scène nous apprend qu'Iruka est un professeur à l'académie et que Naruto est un des élèves.

Nous allons ensuite suivre nos Sasaki qui se retrouvent avec le directeur Minato. J'ai un coup de cœur pour le nom et les directions des sections dans l'académie^^ Ils vont ensuite suivre Shiho avant de se retrouver seul pour partir à la recherche de leur dortoir.

Nous débutons le troisième chapitre en faisant un peu plus connaissance avec Naruto. Fidèle à lui-même, notre blondinet enchaîne les bêtises et semble bien connu par les surveillants et les professeurs. Pas facile mon petit Naru d'avoir un papa directeur de l'académie et une maman championne de karaté^^

Une autre scène nous décrit la partie des dortoirs de nos élèves Yuna et Ren, vu de l'extérieur. Juste après, nous suivons Ren qui découvre sa chambre et fait connaissance avec son colocataire et la copine de celui-ci : Nagato et Konan. Durant cette petite discussion, nous apprenons quelques petites choses sur l'académie mais surtout, nous apprenons que Ren sait ce que sont l'ANBU et la Racine, de quoi se poser des questions !

Nous suivons ensuite Yuna qui va elle aussi trouver sa chambre et sa colocataire Hinata ! Celle-ci est accompagnée d'amies qui sont Tenten, Kin et Tayuya. Vont se joindre à elles Temari et Matsuri. Ce passage montre le côté commère des filles et la note d'humour concernant le questionnaire et les deux dernières questions est sympa !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en lire plus malheureusement.

Les notes d'humour son fréquentes et bien menées, ce qui peut cacher le « derrière » de tout cela. Car oui, n'oublions pas le premier chapitre qui nous précise bien qu'un danger plane. Lulu-Folle réussi donc à mêler rire et suspens et j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir en lire plus (ce que je ferais surement quand le temps redeviendra mon pote^^).

J'apprécie aussi le fait que beaucoup de personnages sont exploités, des personnages qu'on ne retrouve pas souvent comme Tayuya, Nagato ou Kin. De ce que j'ai lu, les caractères des personnages sont plutôt respectés, ce qui ajoute un bon point.

Je recommande donc d'aller lire « L'académie des Magnolia » et de laisser une review à Lulu-Folle^^

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

La première chose que l'on se dit, en lisant le résumé de cette fic, c'est : Alerte school fic !

Pour la petite histoire, et pour rappeler le jargon fanfictionnel (si si, ça existe, je viens de l'inventer) si jamais quelques nouveaux venus pas encore familiers avec ce type de vocabulaire viennent traîner par ici, une school fic désigne une fanfiction plaçant les personnages de l'univers d'origine dans un contexte scolaire (le plus souvent au lycée) où ils vivent les petits tracas des adolescents normaux dont les auteurs font ou ont fait l'expérience. Très populaire il y a cinq ou six ans, ce genre de fics est bien moins répandu aujourd'hui pour des raisons qu'on peut imaginer sans peine. Surexploité dans un passé pas si lointain, ce genre a vu s'accumuler un nombre impressionnant de clichés qui se sont transmis entre les fics similaires. Il est devenu bien difficile de déceler une touche d'originalité parmi cette foule d'archétypes repris histoires après histoires, et je pense que cela a fini par lasser pas mal d'auteurs et de lecteurs. Toujours les mêmes romances, les mêmes rivalités, les mêmes rôles attribués aux mêmes personnages (si je mentionne le rôle de pimbêche attribué à Ino ou Karin devenues les rivales attitrées de Sakura, ça risque de parler à toutes les personnes qui se sont intéressées un jour aux school fics)…

Pour toutes ces raisons, quand j'en croise une de nos jours, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'appréhension lorsque je clique sur le titre de la fic (quand je ne les évite pas résolument). Vais-je avoir droit à un scénario réchauffé encore et encore ? Ou trouverai-je enfin une histoire qui se démarque des autres ? Examinons en détail cette histoire selon l'axe de l'originalité.

Le premier chapitre débute sur une tonalité plutôt énigmatique. Hiruzen et Danzô échangent des propos dont le sens nous échappe encore, devant un spectacle dont les raisons nous sont inconnues. En tant que lecteurs, on se demande qui est « elle », ce qui est détruit et pourquoi, ainsi que le motif de la rencontre entre ces deux hommes autrefois amis, mais chez qui de l'eau semble avoir coulé sous les ponts. C'est une bonne manière de débuter l'histoire, car cela instaure d'emblée un mystère qui nous intrigue et peut nous pousser à poursuivre notre lecture pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

On enchaîne ensuite sur la dispute d'un couple de toute évidence franco-japonais dont les reproches sont tout aussi vagues pour nous, mais qui n'augurent rien de bon, avec l'utilisation d'un lexique clairement orienté vers la mort et la destruction. Il est fait mention de leurs deux enfants, ce qui signifie sûrement qu'on risque de suivre de près leur évolution. Théorie qui se vérifie dès la partie suivante du chapitre où on retrouve lesdits enfants en plein trajet d'avion, destination le Japon, et avec vraisemblablement quelques années de plus. On assiste alors à un échange assez déroutant entre un grand frère gentiment moqueur et une petite sœur au caractère assez rêveur et peu commun. Ce qui m'a paru plus étranges que les idées de Yuna, c'est le changement manifeste de prénoms des enfants, au départ bien français, qui ont basculé vers le japonais sans explication. Peut-être en découvrira-t-on la raison dans la suite de l'histoire.

Le reste des péripéties du chapitre est assez atypique. Des surveillants spécialement mandatés par l'école viennent récupérer les enfants, ce qui est assez surprenant et désigne sans doute le cachet d'un établissement réservé à une population riche. Le rôle de surveillant correspond plutôt bien à Iruka et Ibiki. Quant aux Uchiha, l'impression est plus mitigée. Itachi et Sasuke ne dérogent pas, pour l'instant du moins, aux rôles habituels qui leur sont attribués : le grand frère bienveillant et le gamin arrogant et peu amène né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Pour Obito, un détail me turlupine. Il est dit qu'il porte un masque, comme dans le manga. Si c'est assez ordinaire dans le manga par rapport au code vestimentaire un peu farfelu qui y est adopté, c'est en revanche beaucoup moins commun dans un univers alternatif comme celui-ci. Ça devient bizarre du coup que personne ne s'étonne du port du masque de la part d'Obito. Logiquement, ça aurait dû susciter des questions et de la méfiance, pas l'indifférence des personnages comme si tout le monde avait l'habitude de se balader dans la rue avec un masque sur le nez. Voilà un point à améliorer.

On a là un premier chapitre qui répand une bonne dose de mystère à travers ses premières scènes et le double jeu d'Obito. L'auteure a su éviter le principal écueil d'un premier chapitre de school fic, à savoir la sempiternelle présentation des personnages avec mensurations comprises. C'est plutôt un bon début.

Là où le premier chapitre faisait surtout office d'introduction en amenant les principaux mystères et personnages, le deuxième est essentiellement consacré aux rencontres et au tissage des premiers liens entre les élèves de l'académie. La dispute entre Yuna et Sasuke était très prévisible, étant donné que ce dernier nous a été présenté d'emblée comme un gosse exécrable. Cet accrochage incarne l'occasion d'en découvrir plus sur Yuna, notamment sur son caractère bien trempé. En revanche, il y a un certain décalage entre l'âge des personnages et le vocabulaire qu'ils emploient. Le vocabulaire de Sasuke, notamment, semble trop recherché pour un jeune ado de treize ans. Idem pour les tournures de phrases. Chez Yuna, il y a un gros contraste entre sa façon d'évoquer la religion, relativement mature, et ses airs de gamine qui sont plus cohérents vis-à-vis de son âge. Son vocabulaire connaît d'ailleurs le même problème que celui de Sasuke, comme on peut le constater dès le chapitre suivant. C'est un peu déstabilisant.

Concernant la structure de l'académie en elle-même, je trouve ça judicieux d'avoir nommé chaque section selon les nations ninjas du manga, et de leur avoir attribué pour directeurs les Kage correspondants. Ça fait plaisir d'ailleurs de voir Minato dans le rôle du directeur, c'est assez rare pour être souligné. L'auteure a également pris le temps nécessaire pour décrire l'organisation de l'académie et la composition des uniformes, ce qui est un bon point.

À partir du chapitre 3, on retrouve vraiment notre blondinet préféré qui est… fidèle à lui-même. À savoir hyperactif et fauteur de troubles. En un mot : épuisant. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Même s'il a ses parents avec lui dans cette histoire, c'est une bonne idée d'avoir gardé cette relation assez proche que partagent Naruto et Iruka.

Ce chapitre s'avère également riches en descriptions qui sont plutôt bien menées (à savoir bien fournies sans être trop lourdes et avec une syntaxe qui reste fluide) et indispensables pour s'imprégner de l'univers de cette fic. D'ailleurs, l'auteure ne lésine pas sur les détails pour bien montrer que l'académie transpire littéralement le luxe, avec ses multiples bâtiments, infrastructures et décorations. On remarque là le soin que Lulu-folle a pris pour façonner son univers, et c'est appréciable. On note aussi le petit clin d'œil ô combien véridique sur la lenteur de l'administration française.

La rencontre de Ren avec le couple Nagato/Konan est intéressante. Reprendre le concept de l'Akatsuki à travers le design des vêtements, c'est bien trouvé, et quelque chose me dit que ça ne concernera pas uniquement les vêtements… Sous un banal premier contact entre lycéens, on décèle toutefois quelques clivages entre différents groupes qui laissent présager leur lot d'intrigues et –potentiellement- de dangers.

Du côté de Yuna, on a le plaisir de ne pas trouver l'éternel quatuor Ino/Sakura/Hinata/Tenten, mais de voir uniquement les deux dernières accompagnées de Kin et de Tayuya, deux personnages moins exploités et souvent cantonnés au rôle de pestes ou de marginales. La courte apparition de Temari nous permet de supposer que son caractère est plutôt conforme à ce qu'on voit d'habitude dans les school fics. Néanmoins, l'apparition de Matsuri ajoute encore une nouveauté qui contribue à ce que cette histoire se démarque de ses semblables. L'ambiance chez les collégiennes est nettement plus détendue que chez les lycéens, sans doute par rapport à leur âge, et aucune ombre ne vient ternir le tableau chez elles. La fin du chapitre semble indiquer que nous entendrons bientôt reparler du sale gosse de riche imbuvable de Sasuke…

Sur le traitement des personnages, il me semble déceler l'influence des clichés jalonnant les school fics sur cette histoire. Certains personnages sont de vrais archétypes déjà vus, tandis que d'autres personnages sous-exploités promettent une touche d'originalité. On dirait que l'auteure se sert de la base apportée par les autres school fics tout en essayant d'apporter des éléments nouveaux, de se détacher de ces éternelles redites pour partir sur des propositions inédites, et c'est assez intrigant. Comme si on chassait le naturel, et qu'il ne revenait que partiellement. Affaire à suivre…

Passons maintenant à la forme, là où la méchante Rozenn sort généralement les griffes.

Le premier chapitre s'organise en différentes parties où l'auteur distille les touches essentielles de son récit, jonglant de certains personnages à d'autres. On est face à un narrateur à la troisième personne la plupart du temps, et c'est là que je vais commencer à pinailler. Le troisième morceau du premier chapitre commence avec un paragraphe à la première personne qui nous déstabilise un peu. Même si on comprend par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve du personnage en question, l'utilisation de la première personne est un peu maladroite ici. Généralement, dans un récit, on ne change pas, ou très peu, de narrateur. Si parfois, on peut basculer d'un narrateur extérieur à un narrateur omniscient, on ne change normalement pas de personne. Soit on se place à la première personne, soit à la troisième personne, mais on ne change pas en cours de route. Parfois, on peut vouloir exprimer les pensées d'un personnage sans passer par du discours indirect, mais dans ce cas-là, l'utilisation de l'italique ou la présence d'un verbe introducteur (ex : « pensa-t-elle, songea-t-elle, se dit-elle, etc.) sont préconisées. Dans le cas de cette fic, on aurait pu tout à fait rester sur la troisième personne pour retranscrire le rêve de Yuna.

D'un point de vue plus grammatical, la syntaxe est correcte dans l'ensemble. On reste essentiellement sur des phrases courtes, ce qui est une valeur sûre et donne un rythme plus rapide au récit. Ainsi, l'auteure ne s'emmêle pas les pinceaux avec les conjonctions et les pronoms, ce qui est appréciable.

Concernant l'orthographe, il y a pas mal de coquilles qui subsistent malgré la correction menée. S'il s'agit le plus souvent de fautes d'accord qui passent relativement inaperçues chez la majorité des lecteurs, l'enchaînement direct de deux verbes conjugués à l'imparfait fait un peu grimacer. Il reste d'autres erreurs de conjugaison également. Faire appel à un bêta-lecteur pourrait aider à éliminer efficacement les fautes résiduelles, car il est toujours difficile d'avoir du recul sur ses propres textes et de déceler ses coquilles.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas poursuivi ma lecture au-delà du chapitre 3, ce qui rend mon analyse très partielle. Cependant, je pense que cette histoire vaut le détour. Sa taille impressionnante laisse imaginer la foule de détails, d'interactions et d'intrigues qu'elle contient. Bon nombre de petits détails, dès les premiers chapitres, indiquent que l'histoire est plus complexe que ce à quoi on s'attend habituellement avec une school-fic. Enfin, on constate aisément le travail fourni par l'auteure dans l'élaboration de son univers, avec des descriptions riches et une foule de personnages bien connus sur lesquels Lulu-folle tente d'apposer sa patte.

Si vous souhaitez vous plonger dans la légèreté des histoires adolescentes sous-tendues par des mystères qui dépassent la vie des élèves, cette fanfiction est faite pour vous.

* * *

 **L'avis de Driope**

Alors, rapidement : La fiction continent 47 chapitres, pour un total de plus de 178 mille mots. Rien que ça, je pense que ça mérite un peu de respect. Ensuite, c'est une fan-fiction sur le fandom de Naruto, qui a été réécrite plusieurs fois depuis sa première publication, la dernière datant de Septembre 2018.

J'avais lu le début de l'Académie des Magnolias il y a longtemps je me souviens, mais je n'avais pas accroché : je me souviens de personnages à l'air stupide, une narration basique, des descriptions enfantines, j'avais juste trouvé le tout ennuyeux, pas assez intéressant. Je m'étais attendue à une longue aventure passionnante dans une grande école grâce au résumé, et le début m'avait alors paru, à l'époque, décevant.

Cela dit, c'était il y a un moment et lorsque j'ai appris que la fiction allait passer dans la chronique, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?", mon point de vue aura sûrement évolué, depuis. Je reconnais avoir été plutôt contente en lisant que le début qui m'avait tant déplu avait été réécrit, c'en est même rassurant dans un sens : l'auteur a conscience plus ou moins que ce début avait plein de défauts.

Cette lecture a-t-elle été une nouvelle déception ? Ou une véritable révélation ? Eh bien je m'apprête à vous le dire, petits malins. En court, la réécriture a efficacement rendu le texte plus digeste, plus le fait que ma mentalité ait évolué entre temps je suppose... En tous cas, c'est beaucoup mieux que dans mes souvenirs ! On retrouve toujours un côté un peu enfantin, mais il est beaucoup moins prononcé et agaçant. On peut dire que c'est une agréable surprise en fait, je venais avec un a priori tellement négatif, ça aurait été difficile de faire pire haha ! En tous cas, il y a des choses intéressantes et des choses ennuyeuses, c'est comme tout.

Il y a un mystère qui entoure l'école... C'est plutôt intrigant mais en même temps ça se mélange aux aventures bénignes des élèves, et on a les informations au compte-gouttes, ce qui est assez frustrant. Je veux dire, il y a ce gros truc qui plane au-dessus de nous, là, qui attend dans l'ombre, mais au lieu de ça on nous raconte la sortie en forêt de Naruto et ses amis ! Youhou... C'est frustrant. C'est probablement voulu, mais moi je n'y arrive pas, il y a près de cinquante chapitres, je ne les ai pas tous lus mais je parie que quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent des paragraphes racontent la vie à l'école, les projets scolaires etc, tandis que seulement cinq petits pourcents restants sont réellement consacrés aux informations sur ce mystère. Je lis tout parce que malgré tout, je suis de mauvaise foi, les petites aventures de Yuna et compagnie sont drôles ou mignonnes à suivre, mais bon sang, des fois je voudrais qu'on avance un peu !

Yuna et compagnie, justement. Yuna est l'héroïne de l'histoire, elle et son frère sont métisses franco-japonais et ils arrivent à l'Académie des Magnolias au début de l'histoire. Très honnêtement, j'aurais donné sept-huit ans à Yuna, vis à vis de son comportement. J'ai été sincèrement surprise d'apprendre qu'en fait, elle en avait 13 ! Je me suis même demandée si elle avait pas un retard mental, tout à fait sérieusement, alors la remarque de Sasuke un peu plus tard m'a fait particulièrement rire. Il est tellement cinglant, mais en même temps il dit le fond de ma pensée c'est fou ? Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu mais c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus rire dans cette dispute. Et aussi le fait que Sasuke essaie de répondre intelligemment mais en tant qu'enfant, ses remarques sont assez irrégulières en terme de maturité et de construction. Bref, Yuna n'est pas le type de protagonistes que je préfère. Gamine, turbulente, excitée... J'aurais probablement aimé Ren mais on ne s'attarde pas beaucoup sur sa personnalité, à croire qu'il n'en a pas ? Ou bien il est développé plus tard, c'est aussi possible mais c'est dommage. J'ai remarqué à un moment que l'auteur craignait que Yuna soit une Mary-Sue, alors voilà un petit conseil pour tous ceux qui décident de se lancer dans la fiction et d'inventer leurs personnages : Ne vous préoccupez pas (trop) de ça, ce n'est pas important. Si vous voulez faire un personnage, assurez-vous que ce soit un bon personnage qui tienne la route dans son univers en priorité ; le terme Mary-Sue c'est quand même très vague, ça ne désigne pas seulement une fille super jolie et forte qui réussit tout et est l'élue de la prophétie du camembert. Donc voilà. Et parfois d'ailleurs, c'est l'histoire qui fait d'un personnage potentiellement "non-Mary-Sue" une Mary-Sue. Donc vraiment, juste faites-vous plaisir en faisant de votre mieux :)

En ce qui concerne les autres personnages, on voit beaucoup les membres de l'Anti-fan-club de Sasuke (ce qui, dans le principe, est quand même assez disrespectueux ! C'est une forme de harcèlement, comme le fan-club d'ailleurs. Ne faites pas d'anti-fan-club les enfants, les gens ont le droit d'aimer ce qu'ils veulent (dans la limite de la légalité)!), qui sont assez sympas. Je suis fan de Tenten donc j'aime l'importance qui lui est donnée ici, j'avoue ! Par contre, euh, il y a aussi une fille de 10 ans dans cet anti-fan-club là par contre je suis perplexe ? J'aime pas trop l'idée générale de toute façon, donc après voilà. Les membres sont quand même sympas, et l'idée est amusante.

Il y a un défaut récurrent que j'ai relevé, surtout au début : il s'agit des longues listes et énumérations. Elles sont généralement présentées sous formes de dialogues, pour être plus digestes grâce à l'énergie des paroles (et c'est appréciable), mais c'est superflu. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de savoir qui est prof de quoi, qui est directeur de quelle section, ou à quoi correspondent chacune des parties "études supérieures", comment qui a rencontré qui, et si les protagonistes s'en souviennent ? Moi-même, je l'aurais oublié au paragraphe suivant pour sûr ! Eventuellement, il aurait été intéressant d'annoncer les faits une fois que l'information se serait relevée importante. Par exemple en rencontrant Gai Sensei, on aurait eu une petite phrase disant : Nagato l'avait bien mis en garde contre Gai Sensei et la fougue de sa jeunesse.

Je suis d'accord que ça aide à comprendre l'univers, que ça l'élargit et montre qu'il est bien construit, mais on n'en a pas besoin. Tu veux un univers bien construit, fais-toi des notes avec qui a quel rôle et qu'est-ce qui correspond à quoi et on s'en rendra compte au fur et à mesure, pas la peine de nous le mettre sous le nez façon "T'as vu ? T'as vu ? J'ai pensé à tout regarde !". On finira par le voir, si ton univers est bien construit, si tu as pensé à tout c'est tant mieux pour toi tu ne te mélangeras pas les pinceaux, mais nous on s'en fout un peu pour être honnête, on veut juste une histoire qui tienne la route dans un univers cohérent mais pas forcément exposé entièrement. On n'utilisera probablement pas toutes les informations données ici avant quelques chapitres, et à ce moment, va te souvenir que tartempion était directeur de la section Mesfesses !

(Je caricature un peu mais voilà)

Sinon, beaucoup de personnages secondaires sont très intéressants et leurs passages vraiment agréables à suivre, notamment Gaara et son père, ou encore Naruto qui se démarque assez du reste des étudiants étrangement, bien qu'il ne soit que secondaire.

En ce qui concerne le français maintenant, alors je ne peux pas dire qu'il est irréprochable parce que ce serait faux, mais il y a très peu de fautes et c'est vraiment cool. Les fautes de français, c'est vraiment la bête noire des auteurs, tout le monde en fait et personne n'en veut !

Il y a régulièrement des inconstances de temps, dans un récit au passé, on n'écrit pas "C'est donc comme ça que..." mais "Ce fut donc comme ça que...", on n'utilise pas le présent. De même, on n'utilise pas le subjonctif de l'indicatif mais le subjonctif imparfait, ainsi ce n'est pas "qu'ils arrivent" mais "qu'ils arrivassent". Certains n'utilisent pas cette formule consciemment, la trouvant trop vieille et pas assez courante, mais personnellement je suis assez à cheval sur ça alors voilà. Choisissez attentivement votre temps de narration (présent ou passé), et tenez-y-vous !

Voilà, c'est grosso-modo ce que j'avais à dire sur l'Académie des Magnolias. On sent que c'est une fiction ambitieuse, mais il y a parfois des hics dans la réalisation du tout. Cela dit ça reste très agréable à lire, il y a un humour léger et une histoire et un contexte bien pensés. Si vous cherchez quelque chose de sympa à lire, une fiction longue et pas trop prise de tête, qui ait quand même son petit fil rouge et ses mystères, alors je ne peux que vous recommander de foncer lire L'Académie des Magnolias !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **L'académie des Magnolia, Lulu-folle**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Principalement des mangas, Naruto est l'un de mes préférés. Mais j'ai plusieurs projets sur Bleach, Fairy Tail et One Piece. J'ai pas mal d'idée concernant des bouquins, principalement Harry Potter et l'univers imaginé par Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson les Chroniques de Kane...). Après, je ne suis pas du genre à me restreindre, si une idée germe face à quelqu'oeuvre que ce soit, y'a des chances qu'elle sorte un jour de mon cerveau biscornu :). J'ai une petite liste de fics prévues sur mon profil.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré?**

L'idée m'est venue très bêtement, un jour que je m'ennuyais, j'ai imaginé quels personnages de Naruto pourraient faire quel sport, art ou autre... Et petit à petit, l'envie d'écrire véritablement sur le sujet est apparue. Et après deux chapitres remplis de fougue de la jeunesse (Gaï et Lee powaa !) mais sans aucun scénario, je suis finalement repartie du bon pied avec un fil directeur bien plus clair.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle?**

J'adore la musique, c'est ma deuxième passion après les livres. J'adore écouter les compilations de Two Steps From Hell ou bien les soundtrack de Bleach. Mais, je n'écris en musique que lorsque je suis dans le train. Chez moi, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me lever de ma chaise, survoltée par la musique, et de laisser le texte en plan... Ce qui n'est guère efficace pour avancer^^

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Sans doute pour son intrigue, qui même si elle a souffert du départ fougueux, s'est bien rattrapée au fil du texte. Et surtout, pour les cliffhanger que j'ai adoré glisser ici et là. En plus de l'intrigue principale, il y a une intrigue secondaire d'une importance certaine, et toutes les trames de vies des personnages. Bref, il y a un certain foisonnement d'information et de développements ! Les personnages aussi apportent beaucoup au récit. Je pense leur avoir gardé leurs personnalités tout en les intégrant à mon propre univers. Et puis, l'humour ! Très important l'humour ! … Je vais m'arrêtez là avant de sombrer dans le narcissisme !

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Dure question... Mais, je pense au développement des personnages et les relations humaines, c'est sans nul doute ce que je préfère ! Et l'académie est trop cool ! Et je trouve très personnellement mon final génial ! Mais je reconnais mon manque d'objectivité à ce sujet^^.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Des premiers chapitres encore un peu faiblard, notamment au niveau des dialogues, parfois trop informatifs ou avec un côté très bancal. Les dialogues sont ce que j'ai le plus de mal à faire ! Un autre défaut tient du bavardage de fin de page de l'auteur ^^. Je suis quelqu'un de très bavard ! Ou bien encore, les fautes d'inattentions, qui sont bien trop nombreuses à mon goût. J'ai tendance à me laisser emporter par le fond lors de la relecture et d'en oublier un poil la forme... Et j'ai toujours un peu de mal à conjuguer certains verbes au participe passé. (Shame on me...)

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré?**

Aouch, c'est compliqué ! Mais, si je devais choisir un personnage, ce serait Gaara. J'ai adoré faire joujou avec lui ! Question chapitre... J'aime beaucoup toute la fin. Surtout à cause du suspens que j'y laisse traîner. Mais mon préféré est sans nul doute "Vérité scientifique" !

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Un grand final dantesque absolument surprenant ! Ou tout du moins un peu ! Déjà écris et posté !

Et oui, L'académie des magnolias est une fiction achevée. Mais, l'aventure se poursuit dans Les Futurs des magnolias ! Je n'ai en effet pas pu m'empêcher de reposer du suspens dans l'épilogue !

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

Argh, encore une question difficile ! Mais, je recommanderais sans hésiter Baella, une excellente auteure dans le fandom de Fairy Tail !

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

Euh... *contemple les plus de 400 favoris de sa liste*... Bon, une que je ne me lasse pas de lire et relire : "Les 4 filles de l'Agent Coulson" de Mlle-Sue.

 **Bonus : Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu?**

Dur dur de choisir... "L'académie des magnolias" tout d'abord, c'est mon bébé, ma première vrai fic longue avec scénario ! Et sinon, j'ai un certain faible pour les deux cross-over que j'ai écris (Blanche-neige/Alice au pays des merveilles : "Joséphine et les sept systèmes cristallins", et Avengers/Fée Clochette : "C'est la crise").

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**

Je suis quelqu'un de très barré, ça se voit plus ou moins dans mes textes. L'académie des magnolias se permet de rester sérieuse, avec de très nombreux dérapages humoristiques ou loufoques ! J'éprouve un certain plaisir à imaginer mes lecteurs se rouler par terre de rage à la suite d'un cliffhanger particulièrement bien placé ! Petit indice, dès qu'un petit hé hé hé ou hu hu hu surgit dans mes blablas pré et post texte, c'est qu'il y a une forte probabilité de rage^^. J'y peux rien ! J'ai un certain côté sadique parfaitement avoué !

Mais de toute façon, qui que vous soyez, je vous aime, kissoux !

Lulu-folle

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Rozenn Selwyn :** Coucou toi ! Oui, j'aurais pu ne pas répondre ici et aller sur Discord mais non^^ Je te rejoins sur ce fait, nos avis divergent et convergent, ce qui est très intéressant autant pour les auteurs que pour les lecteurs ;)

* * *

Je remercie **Lulu-folle** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Yasei, Rozenn** et **Driope** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 12 « _L'escort-girl : ni pute… mais soumise_ » de **Kimikokoi**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	13. Episode 12

**La chronique du savant, épisode 12 : « L'escort girl : ni pute… mais soumise » de Kimikokoi.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 12 portant sur « L'escort girl : ni pute… mais soumise ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui nous parle d'un couple fidèle au canon et qui promet bien des rebondissements. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 12.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **L'escort girl : ni pute… mais soumise de Kimikokoi**

« Pour rendre service à son meilleur ami, Sakura, escort-girl à côté de ses études, accepte à contre-cœur d'accompagner le patron de celui-ci à une soirée, en se faisant passer pour sa petite amie. Je vous promets du mordant, de la romance et du lime (âme sensibles s'abstenir). Sasusaku (principal) Naruhina Nejiten (secondaires). »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Tout d'abord, bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite une imagination fertile à souhait, de l'inspiration à chaque coin de rue et surtout beaucoup de rires et d'amour pour toute l'année ;)

Mes vœux pour 2019 maintenant partagés, nous nous attaquons à « L'Escort-girl : ni pute… mais soumise » de Kimikokoi.

En tant qu'auteure et lectrice j'aime les fictions qui défont les couples de base de Kishimoto, bien que j'ai un faible pour certains couples comme le NaruHina, le NejiTen ou le ShikaTema… Mais je ne suis pas du tout fan du SasuSaku car il est souvent déplaisant à lire à mes yeux. Pourtant, je me suis laissée séduire par la fiction de Kimikokoi et je l'apprécie grandement.

Le résumé a été ma première accroche (normal me direz-vous^^) et si j'ai voulu en lire plus c'est parce que l'auteure assure un humour mordant et je suis friande d'humour^^ Pour mon plus grand plaisir, l'auteure tient sa promesse avec le couple phare de cette fiction surtout !

Pour vous situer un peu, nous sommes face à un UA (Univers Alternatif) dont le thème principal est la romance. Les couples de base sont gardés tel qu'on les connait d'après le manga et Kimikokoi met surtout en avant le SasuSaku. Mais le NaruHina n'est pas en reste et apporte sa touche de douceur et de romantisme qu'on leur octroie aisément.

Je ne suis pas une lectrice qui se formalise des fautes d'orthographe-conjugaison-grammaire quand l'histoire me plait (à moins que ce soit vraiment gênant) mais j'apprécie, comme mes collègues bêta, quand la lecture en est dénuée. Ici, l'auteure n'a pas de lacunes avec la langue française et je serais bien incapable de vous dire qu'elle a pu faire une micro faute tant Kimikokoi gère notre merveilleuse langue^^

C'est fluide, maîtrisé et agréable à lire. Il n'y a pas de mot compliqué, ni de répétition visible ou autre accroche déplaisante à la lecture et CA, ça mérite d'être remarqué^^ Surtout qu'on peut noter un changement, certes subtil, mais bien présent entre les narrations suivant le point de vue du personnage.

Kimikokoi a opté pour un narrateur autobiographique que vont se partager (jusqu'à maintenant) les personnages de Sakura et Sasuke ainsi que Naruto et Hinata, ce qui est plaisant car nous avons ainsi non pas un point de vue unique, mais multiple, ce qui nous apporte certaines informations que nous n'aurions pas avec un seul narrateur.

Les premiers chapitre néanmoins ne séparent pas le changement de point de vue et c'est assez déroutant de s'y retrouver parfois. Mais Kimikokoi change cela plus tard en séparant d'une barre horizontale ces points de vue sans pour autant dire dans quelle tête nous nous retrouvons, laissant son lectorat le deviner.

Ceci se fait assez facilement la plupart du temps quand on reste dans les têtes de Sasuke ou de Sakura. Il faut néanmoins cogiter un peu plus quand on se trouve dans la tête d'Hinata ou encore dans celle de Naruto. Non pas parce que l'auteure ne fait pas l'effort de nous donner des indices mais parce qu'on les lit moins souvent que les deux premiers !

Parlons un peu des personnages…

Commençons par Sakura qui partage l'affiche avec Sasuke ! La rose de Konoha ne fait pas partie de mes personnages favoris mais j'aime l'utiliser en tant qu'auteure et j'aime la trouver dans une fiction quand elle est bien traitée. Dans cette fiction, je la trouve vraiment intéressante. Elle est la Sakura que nous connaissons d'après le manga avec une touche de profondeur qui est plaisante. Elle a un caractère bien trempé qui cache une certaine fragilité, elle est toujours prête à aider ses amis, elle est impulsive, elle a la réplique cinglante et fait preuve d'intelligence quand cela lui est nécessaire ! Une Sakura que j'apprécie et ça fait du bien !

Passons à Sasuke qui est affublé des clichés qu'on retrouve souvent dans les fictions : froid, hautain, réservé, PDG, né dans une famille riche et cachant quelques mystères… Le Sasuke de base quoi ! Pourtant, je le trouve bien développé ou bien maîtrisé, plus… humain je dirais. Souvent, ces clichés sur Sasuke le rendent très désagréable ou lui offre un rôle d'ado n'ayant pas terminé sa crise. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ici, il est bien un homme et un homme qui a fini sa crise ! J'aime Sasuke de toute façon XD

Naruto est fidèle à lui-même je dirais, toujours aussi bêta, souriant, amical et jovial, ce qui fait son charme ! Pareil pour Hinata qui reste la douce, tolérante et compréhensive Hyûga que nous connaissons.

Pour ce qui est de la famille Uchiha, j'aime comment l'auteure les traitent. Ils sont bien ce qu'on imagine d'eux (toujours en se fiant aux clichés bien sûr) : cette famille riche et de grande renommée, taciturne… Le personnage de Fugaku est vraiment bien représentatif des Uchiha, la grand-mère (mon coup de cœur) est un délice à rencontrer et Itachi… Itachi !

Ce personnage est un de mes favoris et je vais éviter d'épiloguer sur lui avec cette fiction parce que je détiens un micro spoil que je compte garder pour moi^^ Mais je peux vous dire que le Itachi de Kimikokoi sert une intrigue qui vous fait cogiter !

Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous faire un briefing sur l'histoire car le résumé suffit à s'en faire une idée ! Je vais plutôt vous assurer que l'auteure sait comment vous faire passer un bon moment avec sa fiction. L'humour est présent comme promis et fortement appréciable que ce soit avec les répliques de notre couple phare, dans les situations, avec une narration maîtrisée… Vous allez vous marrer ! Et l'histoire est bien menée, bien construite, capturant facilement son lectorat !

Pour conclure, cette fiction recèle des qualités, de l'humour et du mordant, du sarcasme et des tranches de vie agréable à lire. Je vous conseille donc d'aller lire « L'Escort-girl : ni pute… mais soumise » et de laisser une review à son auteure ;)

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Nous voilà repartis pour une analyse d'une fanfiction qui s'annonce, cette fois, épicée. On l'aura compris, entre le résumé court et limpide (mention de lime) et le titre assez particulier, le rating M de cette histoire a l'air clairement justifié. Il s'agit d'un UA mettant en scène des couples assez traditionnels, avec un Sasuke/Sakura en couple phare qui est devenu plutôt rare sur le fandom. On s'attend donc à des embrouilles sentimentales en tous genres et des personnages OOC.

Parlons du titre justement. Personnellement, il m'a laissée plus que perplexe. Entre le terme d'escort girl qui nous promet une plongée tout droit dans le monde des travailleurs du sexe et la phrase bien familière qui suit –un détournement du nom du mouvement féministe « Ni Putes Ni Soumises »- (simple jeu de mot ?), on se demande un peu à quoi on doit s'attendre. Une apologie de la soumission à la 50 Nuances de Grey ? Ou une ode à la sexualité libérée et consentie ? En mon for intérieur, je prie pour qu'il s'agisse plutôt de la seconde hypothèse tout en redoutant que domine la première. C'est donc avec certains aprioris que j'espère pouvoir déconstruire que j'entame ma lecture.

Le prologue nous projette directement dans le vif du sujet, avec beaucoup de dialogue et en filigrane les pensées de notre Sakura narratrice à la première personne. Ici, pas de description, juste une petite phrase qui jette à la va-vite le cadre spatio-temporel, ce qui n'est pas gênant pour cette introduction.

On y découvre Sakura soumise (ha ha, non, cette référence au titre n'était pas volontaire) à un odieux chantage de la part de son meilleur ami blondinet. Ce chantage, on le devine, constitue l'élément perturbateur qui va déclencher toute l'histoire. Là encore, on ne tourne pas autour du pot, on explique rapidement les raisons de la décision de notre héroïne au caractère de feu qui pour l'instant n'a rien de soumise, et c'est appréciable.

Le tout dernier paragraphe fait le lien avec le titre de façon percutante et nous incite à poursuivre notre lecture. L'objectif du prologue, à savoir susciter l'attrait du lecteur pour l'histoire, est pour ma part rempli.

Dans le premier chapitre, les choses se corsent un peu. On y retrouve Sakura en train d'attendre son client qui accuse un certain retard. C'est l'occasion qu'a choisie l'auteure pour développer un peu les détails de l'activité de Sakura, à savoir un service entièrement axé sur la compagnie et pas du tout sur l'aspect sexuel. Dans les faits, c'est très peu réaliste, car même si chaque prestation de l'escort n'est pas forcément sexuelle, les trois quarts des prestations des escorts sont quand même des relations sexuelles tarifées. Bien que l'escort puisse refuser un service à un client –notion qui est bien mise en avant et respectée dans cette fic-, cette activité en deviendrait peu lucrative, surtout face à des besoins financiers.

C'est aussi sur l'aspect financier que le bât blesse dans cette fic. Il nous est dit dans le prologue que Sakura exerçait cette activité pour financer ses études de médecine, ce qui suppose une situation financière un peu tendue. Et pourtant, dans le premier chapitre, on apprend que Sakura s'offre une séance de massage à domicile, un service clairement pas à la portée d'une étudiante devant jouer les escorts pour payer ses études. Cela ressemble à une incohérence, et l'explication qui nous est fournie à ce sujet dans le tout dernier chapitre publié trouverait bien sa place dans le premier pour lever le doute.

Concernant les premiers contacts entre Sasuke et Sakura –au téléphone puis physiquement-, c'est du pur délice rhétorique. Ils se jaugent, Sasuke manipule, Sakura se rebiffe et l'envoie balader. Leurs échanges sont piquants, soutenus par des dialogues bien menés. Une belle relation de haine qui, si elle peut paraître déjà vue dans bon nombre d'histoires, ne nous lasse pas pour autant. Le chapitre suivant promet d'être palpitant.

Et en effet, en termes de joute verbale, il l'est ! Ça fuse dans tous les sens avec une verve exquise. Quant à Sakura, plus on avance dans le récit, plus elle semble éloignée du concept de soumission. Pour le dire franchement, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et avec un penchant délicieusement sadique. Sasuke, pour sa part, se révèle imbuvable (comme souvent dans les fanfictions), manipulateur, peu scrupuleux et auréolé d'un certain mystère. Il y a clairement anguille sous roche concernant ses précédentes relations.

La première impression qu'on a d'Itachi est plutôt sympathique, mais avec sa tendance à l'interrogatoire, on se demande s'il ne dissimule pas lui aussi quelques intentions peu honnêtes. On ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, entre la haine que semble lui vouer Sasuke et la tendance d'Itachi à veiller sur son petit frère, situation qui n'est pas sans rappeler le manga. Ah, et dans la suite de l'histoire, on le déteste. Profondément.

Le couple principal démarre d'ailleurs sur les chapeaux de roue. Le coup du baiser, clairement, je ne m'y attendais pas. Cette impulsivité de la part de Sakura est un peu surprenante, étant donné la fluctuation de son état émotionnel. En effet, elle prend les choses beaucoup trop à cœur, pour quelqu'un qui se trouve dans un contexte professionnel et qui est plutôt réticent à accomplir cette mission au départ. Et surtout, dans un laps de temps beaucoup trop court.

Le troisième chapitre démarre avec un changement de point de vue intéressant, puisqu'on bascule du côté de Naruto. Un bon choix, puisqu'au fil des chapitres, c'est lui qui va nous donner le fin mot de l'histoire et nous permettre de la voir sous un autre angle (plus loin dans l'histoire, on a quand même envie de lui coller une bonne grosse baffe). On découvre sa rencontre avec Hinata, ce qui nous laisse un peu perplexe par rapport au début de la fic. Rappelons-le, on part du principe (logique) qu'un récit progresse en avançant dans le temps, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici puisqu'on opère un retour en arrière : le chapitre 3, ainsi que ceux qui suivent, prennent place avant le prologue. Il serait judicieux ici, au début du chapitre, d'ajouter une petite phrase en italique du style « quelques mois plus tôt » afin que le lecteur puisse se repérer plus facilement.

Même si les personnages sont un peu OOC dans cette histoire, ce qui est assez attendu dans le cadre d'un UA, on retrouve quand même chez les personnages quelques traits de caractère présents dans le manga : l'optimisme de Naruto, le manque de confiance en elle d'Hinata, la flemmardise légendaire de Shikamaru et l'amabilité toute relative de Sasuke. Là encore, c'est un bon point, car on n'est pas en rupture totalement par rapport à l'univers de base.

La rencontre entre Hinata et Naruto est plutôt bien menée et elle nous fait sourire. Leur relation est très mignonne également, à l'image qu'on se fait de leur couple. Ça reste plausible, et on ne s'ennuie pas. C'est également une bonne idée d'avoir instauré un lien entre

Naruto et Sasuke, ça peut expliquer leur proximité future. Et c'est plaisant de ne pas voir Karin dans le rôle de la garce de service, pour une fois. Les interactions entre les personnages paraissent naturelles. Ce qui m'a chiffonnée par contre, c'est le coup du boulot de Sakura que Sasuke a gentiment fait sauter sans l'en avertir. Là, ça confine clairement à la relation abusive, et le problème, c'est qu'à part la principale concernée, ça ne semble choquer aucun personnage, et Naruto trouve gaiement des excuses au comportement de Sasuke sans même relever que ce n'est pas normal. De même, on a envie de coller une bonne paire de claques à Sasuke parce qu'il ne comprend pas que non, on ne tripote pas dans son sommeil une personne qui n'est évidemment pas consentante. Et que l'inquiétude de Sakura est donc parfaitement justifiée. Mais là, il ne s'agit que de mon ressenti personnel.

Autre bon point : après lecture de la fic, l'essentiel de mes aprioris a disparu. Bien que l'aspect sexuel soit présent, c'est beaucoup moins prononcé que ce à quoi on peut s'attendre en lisant le titre.

Après ce petit tour sur un fond qui, dans l'ensemble, se révèle positif, je vais encore pinailler sur la forme.

Ma première remarque portera sur la ponctuation. L'utilisation des guillemets pour introduire et clore les dialogues s'avère tout à fait correcte, fait assez rare pour mériter d'être souligné. Cependant, lorsqu'un guillemet clôt une phrase, il n'est pas pertinent de rajouter un point juste après, sachant qu'il y a déjà un point avant le guillemet en question.

Dans le prologue, certaines phrases s'enchaînent un peu vite en raison d'un manque de virgules, mais comme il s'agit des pensées de Sakura, pensées qui sont incontrôlables, ça reste justifiable.

Ma deuxième remarque se réfère aux différents points de vue. Dès le premier chapitre, on a des alternances incessantes entre les points de vue de Sakura et Sasuke, tous deux à la première personne et sans transition aucune entre les deux. C'est assez décousu et en tant que lecteur, on s'y perd. Encore, si on changeait de point de vue quand on change de scène, ce serait beaucoup moins problématique, mais comme le découpage s'applique sur une seule et même scène, ça donne un effet haché et on perd le fil. On lit, on ne se rend pas compte tout de suite qu'on a changé de personnage, ce qui nous oblige à revenir en arrière pour trouver l'endroit où ça a changé, puis on relit ce qu'on a déjà lu sous une nouvelle perspective. C'est perturbant, plus encore en raison de l'absence de barre horizontale pour séparer les PDV (oui, à force, j'ai la flemme de l'écrire en entier XD). Je conseillerais à l'auteure de reprendre ses premiers chapitres et au moins d'y ajouter les barres en question (si certaines sont là, heureusement, il en manque encore par-ci par-là), histoire qu'on s'y retrouve un peu plus.

Que faire face à cela ? Choisir un seul de ces points de vue et s'y tenir. En fait, on a l'impression que l'auteure a tenu à retranscrire les réactions de chaque personnage face à l'autre sans en perdre une miette. Si on peut tout à fait comprendre ce souhait, voire le partager, le mode de narration choisi ne s'y prête pas.

L'avantage d'une narration du point de vue interne à la première personne, c'est qu'on est au plus pur niveau intradiégétique (terme barbare à ressortir en dissertation pour prétendre qu'on est calé. La définition vient juste après) : on est au cœur de la narration, au niveau le plus proche du personnage, de ses ressentis, de ses pensées et de ses actions. C'est plus facile d'exprimer tout ça à la première personne comme si on incarnait le personnage. Cependant, cet avantage constitue aussi son principal inconvénient. Avec ce niveau d'internalité, on est contraints d'exclure un certain nombre de détails que le personnage ne peut pas connaître puisqu'il est limité à sa seule perception. Impossible donc de développer les pensées des autres personnages, d'émettre plus que des suppositions sur leurs réactions, de décrire des événements auxquels le narrateur n'assiste pas. Du coup, exposer le fil des pensées de Sasuke en même temps que celui de Sakura, ça ne tient pas. Soit on est dans le corps de Sakura, avec sa seule perception à elle, soit on est dans celui de Sasuke, avec sa seule perception à lui. Mais pas dans les deux en même temps au même moment.

Comment faire si on tient quand même à exposer les ressentis de Sasuke en même temps que ceux de Sakura ? On est obligés d'abandonner le narrateur à la première personne pour un narrateur omniscient, qui n'est limité en rien, ou pour un narrateur interne à la troisième personne, qui permet de basculer plus facilement d'un personnage à l'autre.

Fort heureusement, le problème des PDV s'atténue au fil des chapitres. Les alternances sont plus espacées, et c'est bien plus agréable ainsi.

Un autre détail qui m'a laissée un peu perplexe au niveau des points de vue, c'est le chapitre 4 entièrement écrit à la troisième personne, alors que le reste de la fic est rédigé à la première. Déjà, il faut savoir que normalement, dans une histoire, on ne mélange pas les personnes de la narration. Soit on choisit la première personne et on s'y tient tout au long de l'histoire, soit on choisit la troisième et on s'y tient. Pas les deux. Ensuite, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander la raison de ce changement. Quelle en est l'utilité ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporte à l'histoire ?

Ma dernière remarque concerne l'aspect ortho-syntaxique du texte. Et là, je dois dire que c'est très agréable à lire. L'orthographe est presque irréprochable, et ça fait un bien fou ! La syntaxe est bien maîtrisée et on voit que l'auteure est très loin de s'y emmêler les pinceaux. Le vocabulaire est plutôt varié, ce qui permet d'éviter les répétitions. C'est fluide et net. Mes félicitations pour l'utilisation du subjonctif imparfait ! (ex : « craignant que la situation ne m'échappât ») Il est très rare de croiser ce temps dans des fanfictions (et même dans des romans), et encore plus bien conjugué. D'ailleurs, dans l'ensemble, on voit que la conjugaison, dans sa formation, est très bien acquise. Son utilisation est un peu plus sujet à controverse. On a parfois du passé simple au lieu du plus-que-parfait, mais là, c'est surtout une question de perception de l'antériorité (chapitre 5, quand Sakura évoque le souvenir du baiser). Et beaucoup de présent qui se glisse dans une narration au passé. Or, on ne mélange pas les deux ! Là encore, c'est soit une narration au présent, soit une narration au passé.

Parlons enfin des descriptions qui jalonnent l'histoire. Elles s'avèrent assez nombreuses, de bonne taille sans être trop importantes, et assez fournies en détails pour nous permettre de plonger facilement dans l'univers moderne de l'histoire, sans être lourdes. Là encore, on constate la maîtrise et la richesse linguistique de l'auteure.

Mon conseil pour l'auteure, ce serait de reprendre les premiers chapitres de l'histoire pour harmoniser les points de vue, ajouter les barres horizontales manquantes et ajuster les temps de conjugaison, en plus de corriger les « demanda » et autres coquilles d'inattention dans des phrases avec un sujet à la première personne.

Malgré ses quelques défauts, cette fanfiction se tient plutôt bien au niveau scénaristique. La lecture est plaisante, on se délecte des affrontements et relations entre des personnages dont les caractères sont cohérents. Mon conseil est de ne pas d'arrêter à un éventuel apriori par rapport au titre –qui, en ce qui concerne sa seconde partie, ne reflète pas du tout le récit-, car cette histoire mérite largement qu'on y jette un œil.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei !**

Salut cher lecteurs ^^

On se retrouve ici pour traiter une fiction particulièrement intéressante.

Le prologue m'a tout de suite mise dans le bain, je sais où l'auteur souhaite nous mener et elle a fait cela avec facilité et simplicité (et on se doute déjà de qui sera « le PDG bourré de fric », haha).

Cette Sakura-là me plaît d'ores et déjà !

Concernant le changement de point de vue, j'ai toujours eu du mal, ça me perturbe et je mets du temps à comprendre qui s'est mis à raconter. Mais mine de rien, j'éprouve moins de difficultés et ce, grâce aux lignes séparatrices. Quant aux différentes introductions qui nous laissent deviner qui parle, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups pour moi ^^' Je suis obligée de remonter quelque lignes car je ne comprends que plus tard, que le point de vue a changé, et il change plusieurs fois dans un seul contexte (dans certains chapitres).

Donc petit bémol pour moi, mais je salue le fait qu'elle veuille respecter la langue française, donc je pardonne ! ^^

Je retrouve ici les « clichés » que l'on aime toutes (et tous) donner aux Uchiha, beaux, riches, des cons prétentieux etc. Naruto le jeune homme chaleureux tout aussi séduisant et Sakura, celle qui avec son caractère bien trempé qui fait que elle seule aura le privilège de capter l'attention de Sasuke, et enfin Itachi cent fois mieux que son cadet et son « ennemi ».

J'en ai lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fictions traitant de cela, au point où ces « clichés » m'ont tout de suite paru sur-traités.

En revanche, cette histoire-là, bien que légère, est bien menée et cohérente, et plutôt « mature », dans le sens où l'histoire est bien pensée et crédible.

Je prends donc plaisir à la lire sans me focaliser sur lesdits clichés.

SURTOUT SURTOUT, c'est bien écrit, la langue française est bien respectée et oh my god, sans fautes (ou très très peu !).

J'apprécie beaucoup les échanges entre Sasuke et Sakura, c'est amusant !

On retrouve la rivalité des deux frères, bien que je note qu'Itachi est un frère qui ne se soucie (peut-être ?) pas de son cadet, l'auteur nous fait douter de leur relation : frères en concurrence ? Ou bien Itachi cherche à défier Sasuke pour une raison précise ? (comme dans l'œuvre originale, je veux dire).

En tout cas, je sens que la présence d'Itachi est importante dans cette fiction, mais on se demande quels sont les véritables intentions de l'aîné ? Pourquoi agit-il comme cela ? Est-ce vraiment un conflit d'intérêt familial ?

L'ambiance dans l'entreprise est bien retranscrite, le stress, le fait de courir partout, douter de soi car la hiérarchie attend de toi le meilleur, le fait de tenir un rôle pro face aux candidats. Et la fameuse question qui tue « pourquoi vous et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » xD

Et comme par hasard, Naruto qui lui fait un speech unique ^^

Franchement, au TOP.

J'apprécie le fait que l'auteur ait plusieurs points de vue - oui c'est en totale contradiction avec ce que j'ai dit au début – mais ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est qu'elle a bien pris le temps de nous présenter tous les personnages importants, sans se focaliser QUE sur Sasuke et Sakura.

Je prends plaisir à lire l'évolution de la relation entre Naruto et Hinata ^^

Et les personnages comme Tenten et Karin sont intéressantes également.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai dit que cette fic est bien menée et pensée de façon plus mature ! ;)

Mon chapitre préféré est le sept, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi ! ;)

Voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire sur cette fiction, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire !

À tous ceux qui « shipent » à fond le SasuSaku et qui aiment les réparties cinglantes, un brin de romance tout beau tout doux avec le NaruHina, et une intrigue qui tourne autour d'une entreprise familiale, cette fiction est pour vous !

Bisous, on se retrouve le mois prochain ! 3

* * *

 **La review de baleck 3**

Yo ici, j'men ! Cette fois-ci on va parler de : « L'escort girl: ni pute…mais soumise ». Alors, c'est l'histoire d'une étudiante en médecine qui travaille comme escort-girl pour financer ses études. Un soir, son meilleur ami lui demande un service qu'elle accepte à contrecœur : accompagner son patron à une soirée et jouer le rôle de la petite amie de ce dernier.

Pour ne rien cacher, je connais cette histoire. J'ai lus le premier chapitre il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui comme à l'époque c'est le titre qui m'avait « séduit ». Il faut avouer que c'est un titre qui sort de l'ordinaire. Mais il manquait quelque chose pour que je sois réellement happé dans l'histoire.

Prologue

Rien à dire en particulier, on nous explique un peu le contexte et on nous présente ou nomme les personnages principaux. Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé qu'elle accepte de jouer la greluche un peu trop facilement pour quelqu'un qui insiste sur le fait qu'elle a un fort caractère. Cependant, j'avoue également que moi aussi j'aurais sans doute répondu oui, j'adore les buffets, surtout quand ils sont gratuits.

Chapitre 1

Dans ce chapitre, assez court, on nous montre la première rencontre de nos deux protagonistes. On assiste également à une conversation téléphonique où on en apprend plus sur notre héroïne et où la psychologie de Sasuke se dévoile.

Là encore je la trouve indulgente avec son interlocuteur qui se conduit comme un goujat. Je trouve que l'excuse de « il va virer mon ami » a ses limites. Un autre élément me gêne, au début de ce chapitre, Sakura parle de la façon dont elle l'imagine. Elle parle de lui de manière méprisante et ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer son dégoût. Or, la veille, elle qualifie la voix de Sasuke de « profonde et suave ». Elle va jusqu'à dire que cette voix l'avait chamboulé « jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être».

Du coup, soit elle a la maladie d'Alzheimer, soit il y a un problème de cohérence. Mis à part cela j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, surtout la narration de Sakura.

Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, on ne distingue pas encore quel est son but bien que j'ai quelques idées dans ma poche. Il est fidèle à lui-même, bien qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Christian Gray.

Chapitre 2

J'ai apprécié le début mais surtout la dernière scène. On commence à s'attacher aux personnages. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais Sakura m'a bien fait rire. Quant à Sasuke, je n'arrive pas à savoir quel est son but réel. Je partais pour un combat lié à une succession/héritage mais j'avoue être perdu depuis l'arrivé d'Itachi. Et que dire d'Itachi, le rôle de l'aîné un peu connard lui va bien. Je sens que je vais aimer ce personnage.

Enfin, la dernière scène était bien écrite, on ressentait pleinement les émotions et l'attirance sexuelle entre les deux personnages.

En conclusion, il y a quelques moments qui m'ont gêné, cependant j'ai passé un agréable moment. C'est une histoire drôle dans sa narration et son contexte. L'intrigue est rapidement lancée même si on ne comprend pas tout de suite quel est le but de Sasuke et pourquoi il la choisit elle. L'auteure est aussi très à l'aise avec les scènes érotiques et plus. La scène du baiser reste assez bonne enfant vue ce qu'on peut lire ailleurs, mais j'ai aimé. Les mots était bien choisit et j'arrivais à voir en tête la scène (je ne sais pas si c'est très français cette expression).

C'est une histoire que je recommande et je vais sûrement continuer car je veux savoir ce qui se passe après.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **L'escort-girl : ni pute… mais soumise de Kimikokoi**

 **Sur quels-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Je n'écris que deux fictions et elles sont dans le fandom de Naruto. C'est un manga que j'ai suivi depuis mon adolescence et qui m'a fait rêver. J'aime beaucoup d'autres univers et j'ai failli me lancer, notamment pour Shingeki no kyojin mais j'ai un projet de roman en cours et si je ne veux pas le finir à cinquante ans, je dois me discipliner un peu. Pour le moment donc c'est Naruto et c'est déjà bien suffisant vue le temps que je peux y consacrer... pas toujours facile de tout mener de front, n'est-ce pas Sakka-Sensei?

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

En fait c'est en travaillant sur mon autre fiction "Quand tu m'as sauvée", qui est plutôt sombre et traite d'un sujet très sérieux (les violences conjugales). J'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de plus léger en parallèle, et m'est venue l'idée de partir d'une situation abracadabrante, comme on peut les voir dans les films romantiques, avec pour défi d'en éviter les clichés le plus possible ou alors de les rendre plus provocants et réalistes. Ce n'est pas toujours évident car si c'est "cliché" c'est que c'est très représentatif, en tant qu'auteur ça permet d'être sûr de véhiculer la bonne image et d'être compris. J'espère que j'arriverais à me tenir à cette volonté jusqu'au bout!

 **Comme beaucoup d'autre, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui laquelle ?**

Je suis une mélomane, pourtant quand j'écris, je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'écouter de la musique. Dans mon esprit mes personnages évoluent comme dans un film et je me concentre sur leurs interactions, leurs dialogues et leurs gestes. Mes sens doivent être tous en alerte pour retranscrire fidèlement ce que j'imagine, la musique serait alors pour moi une distraction plus qu'autre chose. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'en écouter en amont et qu'une idée surgisse, mais pas de titre précis.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Et bien... je crois que mon écriture est sincère, je cherche à offrir aux amoureux lecteurs des moments de joie, de rires, une évasion parfois salutaire d'un quotidien souvent éreintant, un voyage tout simplement! Pour cette fiction en particulier, c'est surtout l'humour qui plaît et l'envie de savoir comment ces deux-là vont se dépatouiller

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je crois que ça rejoint la réponse précédente finalement, l'humour et le cœur que je mets à l'ouvrage. Je travaille beaucoup sur la profondeur psychologique et émotionnelle des personnages pour apporter de la crédibilité à l'histoire. Après finalement ce sont les lecteurs qui savent ce qui leur plaît et pour chacun cela peut être différent.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Pour celle-ci bizarrement j'éprouve moins de difficulté à répondre: les glissements de point de vue! Dès le départ je savais qu'en choisissant un point de vue interne pour chaque personnage ce serait vite le cirque, mais je me refusais à céder à la facilité d'écrire "point de vue de..." à chaque fois qu'il y avait un changement. Par amour de la syntaxe et de la langue je me suis arrangée pour donner des indices dès les premiers mots, soit par un accord d'adjectif ou de participe passé, une pensée que seul l'un ou l'autre aurait pu formuler... Mais je comprends que ce ne soit pas du goût de tout le monde. Alors j'ai opté sur ce site par le traçage d'une ligne, pour autant cela n'indique pas dans la tête de qui on se retrouve, c'est un peu comme un petit casse-tête à résoudre, les lecteurs deviennent des détectives. Plus sérieusement, je persiste sur cette forme car je souhaite la peaufiner, c'est devenu un challenge!

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Dans toute histoire ce que j'aime c'est la première rencontre, les premiers instants qui décident pour beaucoup de ce que donnera la suite d'une relation. Je crois que pour le moment mon chapitre préféré est le tout premier que je couplerais au deuxième.

Mon personnage préféré... j'aime ce que j'ai fait de Sakura, une jeune femme vive, intelligente, pétrie de bonnes intentions avec un caractère de cochon et une fragilité latente. Je la trouve très humaine et attachante. Après je dirais que Itachi est celui que je l'ai moins "retouché", c'est un personnage fort et complexe, que l'on peut mettre en scène facilement, c'est un atout important.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'avais déjà la fin en tête, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas. J'en ai besoin pour construire une trame scénaristique cohérente. Je crois que cela apporte de la justesse et une fluidité qui permet aux lecteurs de se plonger dans l'intrigue, sans crainte, sans besoin de guide ou de boussole. Comme quand on bâtit une maison les fondations doivent être solides et le reste se fera naturellement.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

J'en apprécie plusieurs, il m'est difficile de n'en citer qu'un mais c'est le jeu... Je dirai Nefer! J'aime la force que dégagent ses écrits, en tant que lectrice je sens qu'elle a fait des recherches aussi bien historiques que culturelles. Elle a une intégrité en tant qu'auteur qui me touche.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Encore plus difficile que la question précédente! Je vais jouer un joker: en français je choisis "La larme de glace" de Bibi-chan en attendant que "Le serment" de Nefer ne soit achevé, et en anglais "Things you just don't talk about" de Enodia. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vous me ferez bien cette fleur? (rires).

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Un petit mot à mes lecteurs ? Merci ! Merci de votre fidélité de chaque instant, je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'attendre aussi longtemps pour qu'un chapitre ne sorte mais il en va aussi de ma fierté. Je refuse d'écrire vite sans prendre le temps de relire, de vous présenter un travail sérieux sans fautes si possible (il y a toujours une coquine qui passe mon filtre et puis les yeux fatiguent vite) avec un contenu intéressant, des enchaînements cohérents, de la fluidité dans l'écriture et surtout d'y mettre une véritable envie et du cœur, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident selon les événements de la vie. J'irai jusqu'au bout, je suis déterminée et je vous l'ai promis! Il me faudra encore une fois compter sur votre patience et j'espère que vous continuerez à me l'accorder. Merci.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Lulu-folle :** Merci à toi pour ton histoire ;) Ainsi que pour avoir rejoint l'équipe sur Discord^^ Bisous

* * *

Je remercie **Kimikokoi** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn, Yasei** et **J'men** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 13 « _Quelqu'un comme toi_ » de **Saoul-Of-Birds**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	14. Episode 13

**La chronique du savant, épisode 13 : « Quelqu'un comme toi » de Soul-Of-Birds**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 13 portant sur « Quelqu'un comme toi ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui réunit enquête policière et romance.

Avant de vous laisser avec l'épisode, je parle au nom de l'équipe pour souhaiter un Joyeux premier Anniversaire à « _La chronique du Savant_ » nouvelle formule et vous invite à vous joindre à nous pour une soirée anniversaire sur un chat vocal sur Discord ! Vous pouvez retrouver l'adresse pour nous rejoindre sur la page de présentation^^

Sans transition, voici l'épisode 13.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Quelqu'un comme toi de Soul-Of-Birds**

« Hinata Hyuga est la fille d'un lieutenant de la police criminelle de Konoha, Hiashi Hyuga. Ce dernier est chargé de l'enquête sur l'organisation Akatsuki. En conflit avec son père depuis peu, Hinata ne s'attendait pas à être mêlée de près comme de loin à son enquête et encore moins à rencontrer Naruto Uzumaki. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

« Quelqu'un comme toi » fait partie des premières fictions que j'ai découverte en m'inscrivant sur FFnet et je me souviens l'avoir dévorée et beaucoup aimée. Et à ma plus grande surprise, l'auteure a décidé de reprendre sa fiction pour la peaufiner et retravailler la partie disons « bancale » de la première version, à savoir : l'enquête policière.

Nous sommes donc sur l'analyse de cette nouvelle version (qui se trouve à la suite de la première) qui, vous l'aurez compris, traite d'une affaire policière où l'auteure y ajoute une romance.

Tout auteur a sa manière d'écrire une histoire, mais en ce qui concerne les polars (triller/roman noire/etc), quelques règles sont à respecter. Si vous voulez quelques astuces pour savoir écrire un bon polar, allez faire un tour sur Google où beaucoup d'écrivains vous guideront^^ Mais sachez que c'est le genre d'histoire qu'on construit à l'envers, soit en commençant par la résolution de l'affaire et l'imagination détaillé du crime. C'est donc le genre d'histoire qu'on est obligé de penser en entière avant de l'écrire !

Aparté terminée, parlons de « Quelqu'un comme toi ».

Cette fiction ne suit pas les règles de base d'un bon polar (mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne vaut pas le coup d'être lu) et la romance, bien qu'importante et présente, ne prend pas le dessus sur l'enquête mais se partage le scénario à part égale.

Nous allons donc suivre d'une part, Hiashi et Kakashi qui sont les deux policiers en charge d'un groupe de terroriste qui aime les attentats à la bombe et qui répond au nom de -roulement de tambour- l'Akatsuki^^ D'autre part, nous allons suivre Hinata et Naruto. L'une étant la fille de l'inspecteur Hyûga et l'autre ayant un lien avec cette affaire d'attentat (je ne spoil pas trop quand même^^).

L'histoire se passe à Konoha dans un univers alternatif et commence avec Hinata qui va faire la rencontre de Naruto. Cette rencontre n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais elle est importante malgré tout pour informer le lectorat.

Nous nous retrouvons ensuite au centre commercial de Konoha où la police a été alertée d'un attentat à la bombe. L'alerte attentat servira à la police criminelle pour découvrir un corps, celui de Kabuto, qui sera retrouvé dans les toilettes à côté de la bombe. A cette découverte les deux agents, Kakashi et Hiashi, vont nommer l'Akatsuki.

Le prologue est assez aguicheur, retenant l'attention comme il est censé le faire. Nous avons une touche de romance et une touche de l'enquête qu'il manquait dans la première version.

Le premier chapitre nous fait faire connaissance avec Naruto et nous donne une idée du lien qu'il a avec cette affaire d'attentat. Nous allons ensuite faire rapidement connaissance avec les amis de Naruto et leur discussion sera portée sur la jolie jeune femme pour qui l'Uzumaki flash : Hinata.

Nous allons ensuite suivre Hinata qui va en boîte de nuit avec ses amies. Elle revoit alors Naruto qui l'invite à passer au bar où il travaille.

Puis nous nous retrouvons au commissariat avec Kakashi et Hiashi. Ils enquêtent sur la mort de Kabuto avant que Kakashi ne reproche de façon subtile à son collègue sa relation chaotique avec Hinata.

Nous allons ensuite suivre le parcours scolaire-professionnel de Naruto et Hinata. Le chapitre se termine sur l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui suscite la curiosité : Kiba.

Pour avoir lu l'ancienne version, j'ai pu remarquer les changements effectués, surtout au niveau de l'enquête qui est nettement plus présente et plus coordonnée au reste de l'histoire.

J'avoue que j'apprécie vraiment cette histoire et que je ne vois surement pas assez les quelques défauts de scénario qui pourraient subsister, et aucune histoire est parfaite alors hein !

Je peux malgré tout noter qu'il y a plusieurs fautes qui se glissent dans le scénario mais on peut facilement en faire abstraction quand on se plonge dans l'histoire. Un détail me gêne cependant : les parenthèses. Il n'y a jamais de parenthèses dans un texte écrit avec un narrateur omniscient. Il vaut mieux retirer les parenthèses et mettre des tirets du 6 à la place.

Pour conclure, si vous avez envie de découvrir une histoire mêlant enquête policière et romance et où certains personnages pourraient vous surprendre, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Quelqu'un comme toi » et de laisser une review à son auteure ;)

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei**

Salut chers lecteurs, on se retrouve pour un nouvel avis ^^

J'ai lu les cinq premiers chapitres pour comparer, et j'ai remarqué qu'il lui a fallu x chapitres pour poser l'intrigue, c'était un peu long et j'étais impatiente de voir la trame avancer un peu plus rapidement.

L'auteur nous présente donc une version modifiée, à partir du chapitre 20. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, les chapitres réécrits me plaisent beaucoup plus.

Soul-Of-Birds, l'effort est apprécié ! ^^

La description est meilleure et plus littéraire, bien qu'il y reste toujours des fautes d'inattention et d'accord, surtout le pluriel et le féminin (oui, je fais ma bêta chiante mais on a ça dans le sang).

Les dialogues sont bien espacés et les descriptions plus aérées, avec plus d'informations, et seulement le nécessaire.

Concernant l'histoire, on rentre dès le début dans le vif du sujet, un peu macabre mais ça a le mérite de susciter ma curiosité.

Ce qui nous amène à nous interroger sur la véritable identité de Naruto, était-il en relation avec les meurtriers dans son passé ? Est-ce par pure méchanceté, ou par obligation ? A-t-il un casier judiciaire ? Pourtant que je vois mal Naruto faire cela, si je prends compte de la description que l'on a de lui au début de l'histoire. On comprend seulement qu'il est rongé par la tristesse, est-ce là du regret ?

On retrouve un peu le Naruto de l'œuvre originale, joyeux de l'extérieur mais rongé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre de l'intérieur.

J'aime la manière dont la relation entre Naruto et Hinata évolue, c'est timide au début, il n'y a que des rencontres inattendues, un brin de romantisme, de timidité, puis au fur et à mesure leur entrevues se font plus nombreuses (toujours inattendues d'ailleurs). Jusqu'au jour où il apparait sur les écrans de la section informatique de la police, et se faire arrêter (juste avant d'embrasser Hinata ! mais nooon !) Puis pour en revenir à la relation naissante, comme aucune n'est parfaite, et surtout s'il y a un meilleur ami dans les parages, on s'attend à des étincelles ! La présence de Kiba fera des problèmes, je le sens.

Cette histoire est pleine de surprises, la trame policière autour de Naruto suscite de l'intérêt et on se demande comment évoluera sa relation naissante avec Hinata, sachant que son père et lieutenant de police. Et puis, Naruto qui collabore avec eux contre ses anciens camarades, sa crainte psychologique due à son passé… J'angoisse avec Naruto, limite.

C'est une bonne histoire. La réécriture amène que du bon, le suspense est là, les informations inutiles ont sauté, l'intrigue démarre vite et tout est bien ficelé. La lecture est alors plus agréable.

A tous ceux qui aiment les enquêtes policières, avec un brin de romance et une intrigue à vous faire arracher les cheveux, cette fiction est pour vous ! Sans oublier les petits problèmes extérieurs autour de Hinata, Hiashi puis Kiba. Surtout ce que tout cela va emmener à la relation de nos deux personnages principaux !

Je vais suivre cette histoire, elle me plaît ! ^^

* * *

 **Les impressions de Fiona**

Quelqu'un comme toi

Une de mes histoires favorites, j'ai découvert Quelqu'un comme toi de Soul-Of-Birds avant qu'elle rejoigne . La joie immense quand j'ai appris qu'elle allait publier son histoire sur le site ! Beaucoup plus pratique pour moi pour suivre les publications que sur son blog à cette époque. J'étais tombée par pur hasard et le hasard fait bien les choses. J'ai découvert une petite pépite, à mon sens, de l'écriture. De suite j'ai été captivée par le monde de Soul-Of-Birds et son écriture ! Oui, vous l'aurez compris, elle fait partie de ces auteurs que je recommande vivement, chaudement, pleinement !

Il se peut que mon point de vue ne soit pas des plus objectifs, je suis une fan de ces histoires et bien que je ne laisse pas de commentaires (shame on me !) je suis toujours contente de relire ces histoires et découvrir ces nouvelles pépites. Que peut-on dire de Quelqu'un comme toi ?

Une histoire touchante, pleine de réalité et qui change énormément des thèmes que l'on retrouve sur . Ce qui m'a plu, le plus, dans cette histoire, c'est la relation entre Naruto et Hinata (évidemment) mais également chaque personnage construit de A à Z. La rencontre et le cheminement fait par les deux personnages principaux donne envie de croire en l'amour, au destin et à ses rencontres fortuites (bonnes ou mauvaises). C'est comme cela que j'ai perçu cette histoire entre nos deux amoureux. Autre point fort, j'ai énormément apprécié le Hiashi dans cette histoire. Nous retrouvons le côté dur et sévère du Hyuga mais nous pouvons également voir l'amour qu'il porte à ses filles.

Je suis très heureuse que Soul-Of-Birds ait décidé de réécrire son histoire ! Ces nouveaux chapitres montrent encore son évolution dans l'écriture et rend l'histoire encore plus attrayante. Des détails apparaissent, une meilleure cohérence se fait dans le déroulement de l'histoire également. Les chapitres sont plus développés et ainsi les personnages beaucoup mieux travailler. Le point fort de cette histoire est aussi les points similaires avec notre vie de tous les jours. Quand je lis cette histoire, je me dis qu'un jour cela peut nous arriver. Quand on avance dans l'enquête, nous savons que oui ça existe des enquêtes ainsi avec de tels personnages. Nous sommes dans une histoire liée à notre réalité et c'est cela qui me plaît énormément.

Au niveau de l'écriture, je n'ai rien à redire. Je suis captivée par cette histoire donc même s'il y avait la présence de fautes, je ne les verrai pas ! Ahahahaha.

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à lire Quelqu'un comme toi et à prendre autant de plaisir que moi à lire chaque chapitre ! Et si vous êtes charmé, alors allez jeter un coup d'œil sur ces autres pépites !

Bisous bisous les lecteurs !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Quelqu'un comme toi de Soul-Of-Birds**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Naruto exclusivement.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré?**

L'idée m'est venue par hasard. Si vous prenez les 3 premiers chapitres, vous ne verrez aucun genre policier transparaître, pourtant c'est ce qui domine toute la fiction par la suite. Et ... c'est normal. A la base, "Quelqu'un comme toi" n'était pas du tout destinée à être du genre policier. L'idée est sortie de nulle part ahah je commençais à m'ennuyer de la tournure et à l'époque je regardais beaucoup de séries policières, et du coup j'ai incorporé peu à peu cela à l'intrigue. Ce qui m'a complètement épanoui dans mon écriture. Donc par la suite, je me suis inspiré de toutes les séries que je regardais (et regarde encore) et des thrillers.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore? Si oui, laquelle?**

Ça arrive mais très peu souvent. Si j'en écoute, ce sont des musiques calmes type musique classique ou balade; de préférence dans une langue que je comprends pas, sinon c'est mort, je me concentre sur les paroles et je n'arrive pas à écrire. Je préfère largement écrire dans le calme.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Difficile question, c'est un exercice difficile que de vendre son histoire ahah. Premièrement, je dirais parce qu'elle a le mérite d'être terminée, qu'il y a donc un début, un milieu et surtout une fin. Ce qui est de plus en plus rare je trouve car beaucoup d'histoires sont en pause... Ensuite, parce que du policier avec du NaruxHina c'est pas courant. Enfin, parce que malgré le genre prédominant (policier), l'histoire n'est pas hyper glauque, et même parfois emprunte de légèreté.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Je pense l'action et sa description. J'ai eu de bon retour et je me suis éclaté à écrire ces passages.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Les personnages secondaires, que j'ai délaissé peu à peu au fil des chapitres et donc sont bâclés (exemple : Lee). Et le passage avec Sasuke où il s'en prend à Hinata, je comprends toujours ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête d'écrire ça ou du moins de cette manière, c'en est ridicule. Et bien évidemment, plein de petit détail mais bon comme dans tous écrits.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré?**

Pour le personnage préféré, j'aime beaucoup Hiashi dans cette histoire même si on le voit pas tout le temps. Je me suis attaché au père que j'en ai fait, même s'il mériterait d'être plus développé. Pour le chapitre préféré, j'en ai pas un mais plusieurs, ce sont les derniers chapitres (14 à 16 + épilogue). Quand je les ai écrit, j'avais passé une nouvelle étape dans ma façon d'écrire, j'appréciais beaucoup plus. Ils me correspondent un peu plus, sont plus recherchés et travaillés.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Non. Et beaucoup me demande comment je fais. J'ai généralement les grandes lignes, mais ce sont de très très grandes lignes, très vagues. Pour les petits détails, j'avance chapitre par chapitre. Tout se construit progressivement.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préférée, ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

Oh là, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de fanfiction donc se serait difficile de conseiller un auteur, surtout sur cette plateforme.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

J'en ai une, qu'il faut que je finisse d'ailleurs ahah, il s'agit d'EternallyMine sur le fandom Harry Potter qui se trouve sur Wattpad et skyrock. L'histoire est magnifique.

 **Bonus : Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu?**

C'est dur de choisir, mais s'il faut choisir alors ce serait ma deuxième fanfiction "Le temps d'un échange", qui est celle qui me correspond le plus et qui est pour moi la plus aboutie.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**

J'aimerai les remercier d'avoir lu ma fiction (et aussi ce questionnaire) ! Cette fiction commence à vieillir et il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il faudrait que je réécrive, j'en suis consciente, mais j'y tiens beaucoup parce qu'elle est la première que j'ai terminée et écrite. Et elle a eu un superbe accueil de la part des lecteurs, qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'au bout, c'était (et c'est toujours) incroyable ! Ils ont été au top ! Merci du fond du cœur.

J'ai souvent dit qu'il fallait que je réécrive cette histoire et bien c'est chose faite : la réécriture est en cours et les premiers chapitres sont déjà en ligne ici (à la suite de la fiction initiale) et sur Wattpad. N'hésitez pas à découvrir cette nouvelle version ! Merci :)

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Kimikokoi :** Ravie que cette expérience soit enrichissante^^ J'ai transmis ta review à l'équipe sur Discord ;) Bonne continuation à toi aussi et merci d'apprécier notre beau projet^^

* * *

Je remercie **Soul-Of-Birds** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Yasei** et **My fiona and largo** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 14 « _Discrète Kunoichi_ » de **Malyss64**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	15. Episode 14

**La chronique du Savant, épisode 14 : « Discrète kunoïchi » de Malyss64.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 14 portant sur « Discrète kunoïchi » du fandom Natuto. Une fiction sur l'univers original du manga qui s'attarda sur les frères Uchiha. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 14.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Discrète kunoïchi » de Malyss64**

« Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté au massacre du clan Uchiha ? Quelles seraient les conséquences ? Itachi/OC – Rating M pour le futur »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Voilà une fiction qui est la première de Malyss64. Vous êtes habitué maintenant et devez vous doutez qu'une première histoire comporte automatiquement des erreurs que l'auteur ne fera plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'essaie à la rédaction. Ce sont ces premières erreurs qui nous aident à nous améliorer alors que Malyss64 ne se décourage pas, on est tous passé par là ;)

Pour vous situer un peu, nous sommes dans une fiction sur le narutoverse qui commence un peu avant l'affrontement des frères Uchiha. L'auteure a opté pour une narration autobiographique qui nous fait suivre son personnage principale, sa création : une kunoïchi de Konoha nommée Aiko.

Je précise que j'ai lu la totalité de l'histoire.

Comme tous les premiers écrits, cette histoire comporte des défauts de scénario qui pourraient se corriger, mais cela n'en fait pas une mauvaise histoire et bien qu'étant un premier essai, elle comporte aussi de belles qualités. Mais commençons par les défauts !

_ Le développement des émotions est assez basique et pas très approfondit. C'est un défaut compréhensif étant donné qu'il n'est pas aisé de partager les émotions telles que le drame, la colère, la peur, l'amour, etc. C'est malgré tout un point important dans une histoire. Transmettre les émotions de ses personnages est le but d'un auteur, le moteur d'une histoire, que ces émotions soient négatives ou positives.

Ce n'est pas du tout un exercice facile, même quand le partage d'une émotion paraît aisé à la lecture. Pour reprendre les propos d'un ami, partager les émotions de ses personnages c'est comme prendre le rôle dudit perso, entrer dans sa tête et vivre ce qu'il vit ; cela demande une certaine implication émotionnelle.

Pour illustrer ce manque dans cette histoire, je vais prendre l'exemple du massacre Uchiha. Etant raconté par Aiko, nous n'avons évidemment pas accès aux émotions qui traversent Itachi durant ce laps de temps, ce qui déjà enlève une épine du pied parce que se mettre dans la peau d'Itachi pour raconter ce massacre me parait extrêmement délicat (et risque de mettre l'auteur sous prozac^^). Néanmoins, les émotions d'Aiko qui voit une partie de ce massacre sont peu développées et l'auteure est assez intelligente pour s'en rendre compte d'elle-même. Elle camoufle donc ce manque en faisant fermer les yeux à Aiko pour éviter un descriptifs lourd d'émotions.

Pareil pour l'entente entre les frères Uchiha, c'est trop peu développé et presque trop rapidement expédier. Itachi a obligé son frère à le haïr durant des années alors je vois mal Sasuke pardonner son aîné avec seulement quelques mots échangés. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il porte à Itachi, une rancœur ne s'efface pas aussi facilement et ce qui sauve l'auteure d'un tel approfondissement est la narration basée sur la vision d'Aiko ! Ainsi, elle n'est pas présente pour voir la « réconciliation » des frères. Néanmoins, il aurait fallu approfondir et faire traîner un peu en longueur le malaise entre les frères.

En revanche, l'amour que porte Aiko au petit Shisui par exemple est bien définit et facilement reconnaissable. Ce lien est correctement développé. Tout comme j'ai apprécié la relation conflictuelle qu'il y a entre Aiko et Sasuke. Pareille pour la romance entre Itachi et Aiko qui est bien menée et qui ne part pas dans le mielleux.

Passons aux qualités de cette fiction qui méritent d'être misent en avant, surtout en sachant que cette fiction est un premier écrit !

_ Le premier bon point de cette fiction est Aiko, la création de l'auteure. Eh bien non, vous n'aurez pas à faire à une OC Mary Sue qui se présente comme la plus belle jeune femme du village, détenant une puissance démesurée et un caractère parfait ! Vous aurez, au contraire, à faire à une jeune kunoïchi sans prétention, possédant ses qualités et ses défauts, ne possédant aucun pouvoir spécifique et entièrement imparfaite. Et ne vous attendez pas non plus à ce qu'Aiko devienne parfaite au fur et à mesure de l'histoire parce là aussi, l'auteure a su ne pas tomber dans le Mary Sue. Elle évoluera, apprendra de ses erreurs mais gardera ses défauts.

C'est pour moi un excellent point car c'est l'erreur type qu'on fait lors de nos premiers écris. C'est logique quelque part, notre personnage principal doit avoir LE truc qui fait qu'il est indispensable à notre histoire et qu'il en est le protagoniste. Pourtant, rendre notre personnage imparfait peut se révéler bien plus intéressant et nous permet non seulement de le faire évoluer mais aussi de le rendre bien plus attachant car notre lectorat a besoin de s'identifier aux personnages ! Donc très bon point pour Malyss64^^

_ Le deuxième bon point est le personnage d'Itachi. J'aime particulièrement le fait que l'auteure mette en avant qu'il ne veut pas être sauvé, ni réhabilité, ni excusé, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Itachi a volontairement assassiné sa famille, il a volontairement rejoint l'Akatsuki, il a volontairement choisi de mourir de la main de Sasuke. Bien sûr que nous voulons une autre fin pour Itachi (oh que oui^^) mais son sacrifice et tout ce qu'il entreprend à un but précis et ne pas en prendre compte en écrivant sur le narutoverse est mal juger le personnage et les raisons qui l'ont mené à cela.

Alors, malgré que Aiko souhaite de tout son cœur sauvé Itachi et réunir les frères Uchiha, j'aime lire qu'elle n'y parviendra pas comme elle le souhaite. Itachi refusera l'aide d'Aiko, refusera de changer ses plans et ira de son plein gré vers sa future mort en allant affronter Sasuke et ça, c'est un excellent point pour cette fiction.

Je précise aussi que le caractère d'Itachi est plutôt bien respecté et que son évolution au cours de l'histoire est censée et bien mené, ce qui ajoute un bon point.

_ Le troisième bon point est la simplicité du récit. Nous n'avons pas de chichi dans le texte, la lecture est fluide avec quelques défauts de ponctuation mais rien qui n'a entravé ma lecture. La simplicité a du bon et rend la lecture facile. Certains y verront un manque de figures de style, mais pour un premier essai je trouve cela très bien et suffisant. Il manque peut-être quelques descriptifs de paysage ou de personnage, mais en faisant un minimum preuve d'imagination, nous pouvons nous situer facilement et nous avons (à part Aiko) des personnages que nous connaissons, donc tout va bien !

Je peux ajouter quelques bons points supplémentaires comme le respect du caractère des personnages que nous connaissons, le traitement de Kisame que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, la création du personnage de Shisui (fils d'Itachi et d'Izumi), etc…

En sommes, bien qu'étant la première fiction de Malyss64, elle possède de belles qualités et une narration simple qui donne envie de continuer sa lecture. Le traitement des personnages est cohérent et le déroulement des évènements se suit sans anicroche.

Donc si vous aimez les fictions du narutoverse, que vous voulez savoir comment Aiko réussira à réunir les frères Uchiha et qu'une romance avec Itachi vous attire, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Discrète Kunoïchi » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei !**

Pour commencer, je n'ai jamais lu un prologue aussi simple, avec tellement d'informations et aussi rapide ! Elle est directement entrée dans le vif du sujet, sans plus de cérémonie. J'ai cette impression que tout va vite, bien que ce soit intéressant et bien organisé. Mais les explications sont enchaînées et c'est de la pure description, comme un journal intime où l'on écrit ce que l'on a fait de la journée.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le cas ou si c'est moi seule qui suis gênée par cela. Dans ce cas-là, veuillez ne pas prendre en compte cette remarque ^^.

Cette fiction se focalise sur un regard extérieur sur le massacre du clan Uchiha, on comprend alors que Aiko fera son possible pour de chercher la vérité, ayant assisté à cette nuit sanglante dont personne ne comprend la raison, et surtout à l'expression qu'avait laissé paraître Itachi cette nuit-là. Longtemps traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vu, malgré elle, et qui hante ses nuits, cela l'a motivée à emprunter un chemin dangereux, au nom du meurtrier du clan Uchiha.

On se demande si elle saura rétablir la vérité et ainsi condamner le Conseil et libérer les deux frères de leurs tourments ? Ou si le combat fraternel aura lieu ? Ou si Itachi restera en vie et retournera à Konoha, si ce n'est pas s'installer dans un autre village ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ose espérer que l'issue en sera différente avec l'implication de l'héroïne (oui, je parle bien de la mort d'Itachi ! T_T).

Pour la forme, il vaudrait mieux ne pas mettre les incises en gras et en italique. Si l'effet recherché est de les mettre en évidence, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose ^^.

Puis il serait judicieux de ne pas inclure des mots japonais s'il est possible de l'écrire en français, comme « gomen » etc (ou à la rigueur, les mettre en italique).

Il y a quelques fautes d'inattention çà et là, des fautes d'orthographe, quelques maladresses et des fautes de syntaxe et ça gêne ma lecture. Une bêta t'es conseillée ! ^^

Pour terminer, cette histoire est intrigante, on s'attache à Aiko, on apprend à la connaître à chaque chapitre.

Je vous recommande cette histoire, il est intéressant de voir les changements qu'un personnage extérieur, impliqué dans ce secret macabre et honteux, puisse apporter.

Je me souviens que je m'étais demandée lors de ces épisodes à l'époque, et si quelqu'un d'innocent avait assisté sans le vouloir à cette nuit sanglante, que ce serait-il passé ?

Merci à Malyss64 de nous partager une histoire comme celle-ci !

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans l'univers d'origine du manga, et semble en respecter toutes les caractéristiques à une exception près : le très redouté OC. Comme toutes les fics à OC, elle fait peur, car il est toujours délicat d'introduire son propre personnage dans l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre et de résister, pour un auteur, aux délicieuses sirènes de la Mary-Sue…

D'après les détails fournis à propos de cet fic, nous découvrirons certainement un couple assez insolite impliquant un certain Uchiwa prétendument impitoyable…

À première vue, on a donc un récit attrayant avec son pairing potentiel, et effrayant avec la présence de l'OC. Mais surtout, c'est un récit qui demande à son auteur de répondre à un double défi :

* Créer un personnage original qui tient la route, c'est-à-dire qui trouve sa place dans l'univers de base sans trop se démarquer par des compétences hors normes ou par le culte que lui voueraient les autres personnages.

* Élaborer une romance plausible et authentique sans pour autant que cette histoire d'amour n'engloutisse l'intrigue en général.

C'est donc essentiellement sur ces deux aspects que portera la partie de mon analyse consacrée au fond.

Mon avis sur le prologue est assez mitigé. En fait, je le trouve beaucoup trop rapide. Alors certes, il s'agit d'un prologue, donc d'une partie introductive qui est censée être courte, mais il inclut à mon sens trop d'éléments qui auraient mérité d'être davantage développés à travers des chapitres.

Le début du prologue est plutôt bon. On apprend juste ce qu'il faut sur la protagoniste à l'identité inconnue, du fait du choix d'un narrateur à la première personne. Ses origines, les premières années de son enfance, ses différends avec sa tante qui l'a élevée, la manière dont elle entre à l'Académie, son ressentiment envers Sasuke… Tout cela est parfaitement bien résumé, et avec une simplicité qui fait qu'on ne tourne pas indéfiniment autour du pot, ce qui peut être appréciable. On y découvre une héroïne à l'enfance pas si facile, orpheline, freinée dans son éducation par la crainte de sa tante de la perdre aussi ; mais aussi rusée et déterminée, et avec des aptitudes pour le ninjutsu médical qui écartent un peu le risque de nous retrouver face à une Mary-Sue.

C'est après que le bât blesse. Dès qu'on arrive au passage relatant le massacre, le récit devient moins plausible. Tout d'abord, la première question qui se pose, c'est : Comment une élève de l'Académie, même pas genin, a pu assister au massacre d'un clan entier sans se faire repérer, au choix, par Itachi –déjà Jonin de renom- ou par Tobi et ses incroyables techniques ? Sans compter que les Uchiwa sont connus pour être doués au niveau sensoriel grâce à leur sharingan… Ça paraît juste impossible. Là se trouve le premier détail qui manque clairement de crédibilité.

Le deuxième détail, c'est l'infiltration de notre protagoniste dans les archives. Certes, Naruto a bien réussi à y dérober des parchemins contenant des techniques interdites (un des détails inexpliqués et inexplicables du manga), mais quand même, c'est étrange que les archives de l'Hokage soient à ce point un gruyère. Puisqu'il s'agit d'ordres de mission hautement confidentiels, c'est assez louche qu'ils ne se trouvent pas au moins scellés par une technique impossible à défaire par une apprentie. Et qu'ils ne soient pas davantage cachés, histoire d'éviter que le premier archiviste venu ne tombe dessus par inadvertance et n'apprenne l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Konoha.

Enfin, le troisième détail, c'est la volonté de l'OC de retrouver Itachi. Là aussi, c'est un peu gros à avaler. Pourquoi veut-elle le retrouver ? D'après ce qui est décrit dans le prologue, ils ne se sont jamais côtoyés, jamais parlé, n'ont pas été camarades de classe, ni proches, ni amis, rien… En clair, c'était un parfait inconnu pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle assiste au massacre. Et franchement, malgré la larme finale de notre Uchiwa préféré et les tristes circonstances qui l'ont amené à trucider son clan, il n'y a pas de raison plausible pour qu'elle se lance à sa poursuite. Surtout sachant ce que ça implique de tenter de le retrouver : le risque d'être déclarée nukenin et donc cible à abattre par son village, et le risque de se faire tuer par Itachi qui, s'il a été capable d'assassiner sa famille et de chasser des bijû, ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'une illustre inconnue.

Après lecture de ce prologue, on s'aperçoit que les piliers qui soutiennent cette histoire se révèlent assez bancals, ce qui éveille quelques craintes quant à la suite de l'histoire.

Le premier chapitre est centré sur le départ de notre héroïne -dont on apprend enfin le prénom, Aiko-, dans sa quête pour retrouver Itachi. À travers ses interactions avec sa tante, on sent qu'elle a grandi dans une indifférence assez importante, et que l'amour n'a pas été présent dans son foyer. Sa tante a un côté franchement exécrable, il est facile de la détester. Pas de passé exagérément sordide pour Aiko, ce qui est un bon point, mais pas de réelles attaches non plus, ce qui explique la facilité émotionnelle de son départ.

Le cadre spatio-temporel est plutôt bien respecté, de même que les caractères des personnages du manga. Pour l'époque choisie, je dirais qu'on se situe quelque part dans Shippuden, je ne sais pas trop où exactement puisque le début de l'histoire est assez vague sur ce sujet. On reconnaît bien Tsunade, prompte à l'explosion, mais j'aurais pensé qu'elle se montrerait plus difficile à convaincre pour le voyage d'Aiko. Il faut dire que c'est un personnage assez têtu, vu comment Jiraya et Naruto ont galéré à la ramener à Konoha. Après, utiliser Shizune pour influencer Tsunade, c'est plutôt bien vu.

Un point qui aurait mérité davantage de développement de mon point de vue, c'est la relation entre Aiko et Naruto. Ils se côtoient de manière joviale, comme de bons camarades, ce qui est bizarre compte tenu de la situation familiale d'Aiko. Rappelons-le, Kyûbi a tué ses parents, la condamnant à une enfance solitaire et sans amour. Et Kyûbi est scellé dans Naruto, Naruto qui est de ce fait détesté par la plupart des villageois. Il est donc étrange qu'Aiko, même si elle semble être un personnage intelligent, ne nourrisse pas un minimum de ressentiments envers notre blondinet préféré, surtout qu'elle peut avoir quelques griefs personnels contre lui. Il aurait été judicieux soit qu'elle s'en méfie un minimum, voire qu'elle le déteste, soit d'expliquer comment Aiko a fait pour échapper à ce climat de haine et considérer Naruto autrement que comme le meurtrier indirect de ses parents et le réceptacle d'un démon.

En tout cas, c'est un chapitre qui laisse une impression douce-amère qui évoque bien un départ. On y voit ce qu'on laisse derrière soi sans regret, les bonnes choses que l'on quitte, et ce qu'on espère trouver.

Le deuxième chapitre relate le voyage d'Aiko et son arrivée à Suna, tandis que le troisième fait état de ses premiers jours dans le village du sable. En tout cas, prendre le prétexte d'un voyage à Suna pour initier la mission personnelle d'Aiko est une idée plausible, tout comme celle de consolider les bases du personnage en ninjutsu médical. C'est aussi une initiative intéressante de choisir Suna, parce qu'on quitte Konoha et son environnement connu pour un lieu sur lequel on a quelques connaissances, mais où beaucoup de choses restent à inventer. En clair, c'est le terrain idéal pour un auteur désirant laisser courir son imagination et essayer de surprendre ses lecteurs.

Ce qui est appréciable durant l'excursion, ce sont les réflexions d'Aiko. Pour la première fois, on la voit considérer avec un peu plus de recul son objectif, et c'est bienvenu. Ça compense quelque peu les manques du prologue où elle semble ne pas se projeter le moins du monde sur sa folle idée. Les cauchemars aussi sont crédibles, mélange de traumatisme et de craintes secrètes.

Temari est fidèle à l'image que nous en avons dans le manga. Franche et parfois un peu bougonne, mais foncièrement protectrice. L'ambiance est conviviale entre Aiko et elle, et c'est plaisant. Concernant Gaara, c'est plus mitigé. Son côté assez direct est bien respecté, mais il est trop proche d'Aiko, et trop vite. Ça ne colle pas vraiment à ce personnage qui est d'un naturel plutôt réservé et qui a longtemps évité la compagnie de ses semblables. Ça pourrait être cohérent à long terme, mais pas au bout de deux jours, surtout vis-à-vis d'une parfaite inconnue. Même si ça a un côté attendrissant. Autre détail, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Gaara n'utilise pas les suffixes de politesse, affectueux ou non. De la même manière, il n'a pas tendance à rire. Après, Gaara est un personnage difficile à utiliser si on veut suivre à la lettre son caractère.

Enfin, on sent que la mention de la technique de « transmigration d'énergie » n'est pas là par hasard. D'après son nom, on dirait la technique que Chiyo a utilisée pour ramener Gaara à la vie après l'extraction de son bijû. Affaire à suivre…

En ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire, on se trouve face à une succession de surprises. La première rencontre a lieu dans des circonstances terriblement banales, ce qui nous change des occasions montées de toutes pièces et fait qu'on ne s'y attend pas. Quant à Shisui, c'était la grosse surprise de l'histoire, et un bon moyen de réunir deux êtres qui n'ont apriori rien en commun, résolvant ainsi l'épineux problème de trouver un prétexte pour faire se rapprocher les deux acteurs de la romance.

Le caractère d'Itachi est plutôt bien respecté : impassible la plupart du temps, tendre avec ceux qui lui sont chers. Pour Kisame, j'ai été un peu plus étonnée, car on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très porté sur la gentillesse, celui-là.

Quant à la romance, elle fait partie intégrante de l'histoire, mais ne prend pas le pas sur l'intrigue générale. L'auteure a bien soigné cet aspect en particulier de son récit. Tout d'abord, la romance ne débarque pas dès le premier chapitre, tombant comme un cheveu sur la soupe du scénario. Elle met du temps à arriver, ce qui renforce sa crédibilité. Même du côté d'Aiko, plus prompte à éprouver des sentiments, ceux-ci ne se manifestent pas immédiatement, ce qui nous change agréablement de certaines fanfictions où on sent bien trop que l'auteur veut absolument caser deux personnages ensemble le plus vite possible.

Autre point positif : l'OC n'est pas Mary-Sue, à mon grand soulagement. Pas de passé effroyable qui en fait un être affreusement meurtri, pas des super techniques capables d'envoyer au tapis d'un seul coup Naruto et Sasuke réunis. Elle se débrouille, mais ne change pas la face du monde.

Si on s'intéresse à la forme, on remarque que la syntaxe est simple, basée essentiellement sur un enchaînement de phrases courtes. On n'y trouve pas de recours stylistiques, c'est un style qui privilégie la sobriété et l'efficacité. Pas de phrases alambiquées ni de tours et de détours autour du pot, on va droit à l'essentiel, et ça peut avoir du bon. En revanche, à titre personnel, j'aurais préféré une ou deux petites descriptions de temps à autres, pour dépeindre un peu mieux l'univers du manga, le changement de paysage… pour plonger davantage au cœur de l'histoire, en somme.

En termes d'orthographe, c'est plutôt bien écrit. On ne bute pas à chaque mot, ce qui est appréciable à la lecture. En revanche, il y a quelques cafouillages au niveau de la conjugaison, surtout au niveau des verbes introducteurs de parole. L'autre gros souci de conjugaison, c'est la confusion entre le conditionnel et le futur à la première personne du singulier. Vu que le discours indirect est rédigé au présent, on trouvera très peu de conditionnel et essentiellement du futur.

Petite astuce :

« Je resterai » et « Je resterais ».

Comment savoir quand on met un « s » ou quand on n'en met pas alors que les deux se prononcent pareil ? Au moment d'écrire, pour trancher la question, on change de personne. Il y aura deux résultats possibles :

Ex : « Elle restera » ou « Elle resterait ».

Si on tombe sur la première option, c'est le futur, on ne met pas de « s » à « je resterai ». Si on tombe sur la deuxième, c'est du conditionnel, on a tout intérêt à laisser le « s ».

Le deuxième détail sur lequel je souhaite revenir concerne la typographie. En effet, dans les dialogues, la partie correspondant aux verbes introducteurs est en gras. Utiliser les caractères gras dans le corps de texte, ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire, c'est même plutôt à éviter. Leur usage sera réservé à des cas très particuliers, comme par exemple pour mettre en valeur un titre ou signaler des formes de dialogue très particulières (discussions télépathiques entre deux personnages). L'utilisation de verbes introducteurs de parole suffit amplement à distinguer les précisions écrites du texte « oral ». Dans le cas de cette histoire, ça dessert même le texte puisque ça m'a permis de repérer plus facilement de nombreuses répétitions du fameux duo de verbes de paroles « dire/répondre ». N'oubliez pas, le dictionnaire de synonymes (ou la fonction « Synonymes » de Word si vous avez la flemme d'ouvrir le pavé) est votre ami ;)

Par ailleurs, il manque un certain nombre de points après ces fameux verbes. Or, même si parfois on est tentés de ne pas le mettre, il ne faut pas oublier que toute phrase se termine par un point. C'est aussi le cas après les verbes introducteurs, même s'il y a un point d'interrogation ou d'exclamation dans le dialogue.

Ex : ─ Jecroisquejelaioublié, dit Naruto à Sakura.

─ Euh… Pardon ? demande Sakura au blondinet, un peu confuse.

─ Je crois que je l'ai oublié ! répète-t-il comme si c'était évident.

(On n'applaudira pas l'originalité des répliques pondues à l'arrache.)

Dans le même esprit, pour les verbes de parole, quand on fait une inversion sujet/verbe, il doit toujours y avoir un trait d'union entre le verbe et le pronom personnel sujet. Ex : « dis-je », «prononça-t-elle », « protesté-je ». Le dernier exemple me rappelle un dernier point à corriger : les verbes de parole du premier groupe à la première personne du singulier. Alors, je sais qu'on est tentés de contourner la difficulté en supprimant l'inversion sujet/verbe parce qu'on est conscient que « demande-je » n'existe pas mais qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il faut mettre à la place, mais grammaticalement, c'est incorrect. Comment on fait alors ? En fait, toutes ces formes s'écrivent avec un accent aigu sur le dernier « e ». On aura donc : « demandé-je », « protesté-je », « clamé-je », etc. Oui, ça a l'air bizarre, mais c'est tout à fait normal. Pour les curieux et curieuses, en lisant à haute voix, ça se prononce de la même façon que « demandai-je », « protestai-je », etc.

En résumé, je dirais que cette histoire a un bon potentiel, avec des idées intéressantes. Si les bases sont un peu bancales au début, on sent que l'auteure a réalisé un bon travail sur son histoire pour en compenser au maximum les failles et elle parvient à tirer son épingle du jeu malgré tous les changements opérés par rapport à la trame d'origine. C'est une histoire agréable à lire et qui plaira sans doute aux amoureux des romances et des Uchiha.

* * *

 **La review de baleck 4**

Yo, ici J'men ! Aujourd'hui on va parler de : « Discrète Kunoichi ». Cette review sera courte, pas parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire mais car je n'ai rien de particulier à dire. Je trouve qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement originale dans son idée et sa trame. Cependant elle tire son épingle du jeu grâce au choix de l'auteure et sa façon de raconter le récit. La narration est simple et efficace, nous donnant un panel d'informations suffisant. Le peu de dialogues que j'ai pu lire ne m'ont pas spécialement marqués, ils tenaient leurs rôles c'est tout. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé ?

Tout d'abord, l'histoire nous fait suivre un ooc, il faut le savoir. Néanmoins ici on s'éloigne des clichés récurrent de Mary sue, force extraordinaire ainsi que le passé mystérieux et sombre. On est loin de la fille en love du « super-dark-trop-beau-ténébreux-Uchiha-Sasuke-de-la-mort-qui-tue ». Non et heureusement. Ici, c'est plus de l'admiration pour son talent, ses facilités. Mais elle ne l'idolâtre pas pour autant.

Aiko est un personnage attachant et c'est vraiment le gros point fort de cette fiction. C'est une héroïne dans lequel on peut s'identifier, que ça soit cette timidité qu'on a tous au fond de nous, cette crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur ou cette fascination pour certaine personne qui ont l'air d'accomplir si facilement des choses qui nous dépassent. C'est un bon personnage, un personnage fragile et seul. Une solitude causée par la perte de figures parentale et une tante qui a été là sans l'être vraiment. Une tante lui faisant inconsciemment le reproche de la mort de ses propres parents, reliant son anniversaire à leurs disparitions. Une solitude aussi causée par elle-même. Une prison dans laquelle, elle-même, elle s'est enfermée. Se mettant à l'écart pour je ne sais trop quelle raison. Mais comment lui en vouloir, elle, orpheline, à qui on n'a pas enseigné comment aimer. Par la suite, lors de son voyage à Suna, on la voit se libérer peu à peu de cette cage, et on se sent libre avec elle.

Malgré cette fragilité il y a aussi beaucoup de force qui se dégage d'elle. La force d'affronter ses démons. Mais ce n'est pas une force aveugle, Aiko reste la même. Ses doutes ne la quittent pas et elle continue de se remettre en question. Se demandant si elle a fait les bons choix, se questionnant sur son avenir ou essayant de savoir quoi dire si elle rencontre notre Nukenin préféré à tous. Cela rend le personnage humain et crédible.

L'auteure mène aussi bien son scénario. Malyss64 ne va pas trop vite, l'intrigue se pose brique par brique doucement, morceau par morceau. C'est le seul problème, un problème ou une qualité, chacun sa perception. Moi, je suis mitigé. On sent que l'auteure s'est tuée à l'ouvrage, il y a un travail qui se ressent derrière et j'aime le fait qu'il n'y a pas de précipitation. Beaucoup d'histoires vont trop vite et les incohérences pleuvent par la suite. Ici on ressent une certaine maîtrise. Néanmoins j'ai failli lire le quatrième chapitre. J'ai pour règle de ne lire à chaque fois que les trois premiers chapitres pour une review. Ce n'est pas forcément un mal en soit, ça démontre même un certain intérêt à connaître la suite (je l'ai follow en plus ^^). Toutefois, ça montre aussi une certaine lenteur dans le rythme. On aimerait un peu plus d'action, plus rapidement (et plus d'humour aussi pour ma part).

En conclusion, c'est une lecture que j'ai apprécié, avec un traitement de personnage de qualité, une trame maîtrisée et intéressante qui souffre de quelques problèmes de rythme. Bien évidemment je la recommande.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Discrète kunoïchi » de Malyss64**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris généralement ?**

Le fandom est uniquement Naruto pour l'instant, bien que j'ai des idées sur Hakuouki Shinsengumi qui commencent à germer dans mon esprit.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

L'idée m'est venue après la mort d'Itachi que j'ai trouvée absolument injuste. Encore plus après les épisodes pendant la guerre où Itachi avoue la vérité à Sasuke. Pour moi, malgré tout, il ne méritait pas un tel destin même si il était malade. Alors je me suis décidée à lui offrir la vie que j'aurais aimée qu'il ait, une vie heureuse et en paix.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui laquelle ?**

Oui je n'arrive à écrire qu'avec de la musique. En général j'écoute les musiques de Naruto car elles m'inspirent les périodes tristes ou plus mouvementées. Il m'est aussi arrivé d'écouter d'autres musiques mais je suis moins productive.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Si comme moi vous n'avez pas aimé la fin d'Itachi, peut être que vous apprécierez une vie moins triste pour ce héro mort trop tôt.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

J'ai voulu une histoire simple et facile à lire, sans trop de descriptions lourdes.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Son principal défaut ? Elle n'en a pas voyons puisqu'Itachi est parfait ! Lol

Plus sérieusement, je dirais que certaines personnes n'aimeront pas forcément les changements que j'ai fait dans l'histoire et peut être Aiko qui peut parfois sembler être un aimant à ennuis.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré ?**

Mon personnage préféré est sans aucun doute, Shisui, le fils d'Itachi et Izumi. Il est l'élément principal, celui qui lie les autres personnages.

Mon chapitre préféré est le chapitre où Aiko se retrouve sur le champ de bataille des deux frères, au moment où Itachi meurt. J'ai mis toutes mes émotions dans ce moment, surtout quand Aiko découvre le corps sans vie d'Itachi. J'en ai pleuré en l'écrivant, comme je pleure à chaque fois que je vois ces images.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Oui, mon histoire a déjà sa fin dans ma tête, même si j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Par contre une surprise suivra pour ceux qui la suivent déjà.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré, ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

J'avoue que j'ai plusieurs auteurs qui ont réussi à m'accrocher vraiment et que je recommanderais avec plaisir : Sakka-Sensei, sasunaru-doujins, MilenaWenham, Hatsukoi00 et j'men baleck.

Je ne lis pas forcément toutes les histoires de ces personnes mais celles que je suis sont géniales et pour certaines m'ont fait sortir de mes lectures habituelles (comme le yaoi dont je n'étais absolument pas fan)

Je laisse à chacun le droit de se faire sa propre idée sur les différentes options que ces auteurs géniaux proposent.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Si je ne dois en choisir qu'une c'est pas gentil... mais une m'a vraiment touchée et m'a sorti de ma zone de confort en me faisant lire du Yaoi : Les méandres des âmes de Hatsukoi00.

Comme j'ai dis, je suis pas mal d'histoires, toutes plus ou moins différentes, qui ont chacune un truc qui m'a fait sourire, pleurer, rire aussi mais celle-ci m'a marquée sensiblement.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Un mot ? MERCI. Merci infiniment de me suivre dans mon histoire, de prendre le temps de me lire. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir autant de personnes qui suivent cette fic, surtout la première. Merci à ceux qui laissent un petit mot à chaque chapitre, c'est super motivant et ça me donne aussi des idées sur ce que vous aimez ou pas et me permets de m'améliorer. J'ai tellement d'idées qui germent dans ma tête que je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter d'écrire je crois bien.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Soul-Of-Birds :** merci à toi^^ J'ai transmis ta reviews à l'équipe ;) Bonne continuation^^

* * *

Je remercie **Malyss64** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Yasei, Rozenn** et **J'men** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 15 _« High Tension »_ de **Emizumi**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	16. Episode 15

**La chronique du savant, épisode 15 : « High Tension » de Emizumi.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 15 pourtant sur « High Tension » de Emizumi. Une fiction du fandom Naruto avec comme couple phare notre duo Sasuke Naruto ! Sans transition, voici l'épisode 15.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **High Tension de Emizumi**

« Naruto et Kiba sont amis, les meilleurs amis. Ils ont tout plaqué pour vivre la vie à Miami. Naruto veut tenter sa chance dans l'acting et le mannequinat, Kiba veut vivre dans le monde de la nuit. Ils n'ont rien, juste une voiture pourrie et deux valises dans le coffre. Le but étant de trouver où (chez qui) dormir tous les soirs pour éviter les dépenses inutiles. YAOI LEMON »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Qu'en pense Yasei !**

« High tension » par Emizumi

Il s'agit d'un UA qui met en scène Naruto et Kiba, tournant courageusement le dos à leur ancienne vie et courent après leurs rêves respectifs, prenant un nouveau départ, un peu à la American dream.

Comme souvent dans les fictions traitant de mannequinat ou d'acting, les personnages principaux sont toujours décrits de manière « parfaite », dans le but de les rendre « parfaits » car ils veulent devenir mannequin ou acteur. Du coup tout à l'air plus facile, ils font confiance à leur beauté, leur charme, jouant avec pour « piéger » des personnes dans leur « terrain de chasse ». J'en vois à chaque fois et je me demande si un jour je lirais une fic qui traite de ça tout en montrant la vraie difficulté de percer dans ces milieux-là ! ^^

Et à ma grande surprise, ici, pas de piston, pas de facilité, mais le hasard a bien travaillé on va dire ^^ (en omettant Ino et Kiba xD)

Et la description de Sasuke, n'en parlons même pas : le beau le sexy brun imbu de lui-même, psychopathe aux yeux ébènes de-la-mort-qui-tue (du Sasuke tout craché).

Mine de rien, ce sont en partie ce genre de fiction que j'aime lire et qui m'amusent au plus haut point, surtout la rivalité naissante et l'attirance de ces deux opposés qui se complètent harmonieusement. C'est bien dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un récit du point de vue de Sasuke pour savoir ce qu'il ressent réellement envers Naruto.

L'histoire se construit au fur et à mesure des rencontres que font les deux amis venus vivre à Miami, le hasard fait bien les choses et c'est là que les relations deviennent ce qu'elles doivent être.

Le cas de Sasuke et Naruto est plus complexe et l'histoire est centrée sur eux, en terme de romance et de construction d'une relation de couple.

Ce qui soulève des questions telles que : quelle est la raison pour laquelle Sasuke traite le blond ainsi ? Un passé tourmenté ? Un ancien amour qui lui a valu souffrance et désillusion ? Un handicapé des sentiments ? Pense-t-il ressentir quelque chose envers le blond qu'il souhaite éviter en le traitant de la sorte ? Ou alors, c'est au fur et à mesure qu'il connaîtra Naruto où s'apercevra qu'il est plus attaché à lui qu'il veuille le croire ?

Au moins la relation qu'entretien le blond avec Sakura est bien meilleure ! J'aime beaucoup leurs discussions, et la rosée, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est insouciante ! Pas la Saku qu'on connaît tous, et tellement attendrissante (malgré son passé).

C'est une fiction qui pour moi, n'a pas été une seule fois ennuyante : elle jongle entre les pensées de Naruto, sa relation chaotique mais en construction avec le brun, leur rivalité, leur attirance mutuelle et les débuts de Naruto dans le monde du mannequinat.

Cet univers est bien décrit, il est rare que j'en lise une qui connaît un minimum ce monde, j'ai été captivée.

Chers lecteurs, je vous recommande fortement cette histoire, l'auteure a du potentiel et sait de quoi elle parle, puis sa chronologie est bonne et bien entamée.

Bravo à toi, Emizumi et merci ! Merci également aux lecteurs de cette chronique ! X/3

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Avant de donner mon avis, je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'Emizumi car j'ai fait mon avis à la dernière minute à cause d'un planning ultra chargé ! Je n'ai lu que les trois premiers chapitres.

Nous sommes face à un UA (Univers Alternatif), aux Etats-Unis où débarquent Naruto et Kiba.

On commence l'histoire avec Kiba et Naruto qui viennent de passer leur première nuit à Miami, dans une vieille voiture. Avec les quelques dialogues, l'auteure nous fait facilement comprendre qu'ils sont amis. Quelques précisions nous disent que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne regrettent d'avoir quitté leur ancienne vie pour partir à l'aventure. Naruto veut faire du mannequinat-acting et Kiba se voit serveur dans des bars branchés, des rôles qui leur convient de mon point de vue.

Après une journée de recherche de travail infructueuse, ils se préparent pour aller en discothèque. Leur but est de trouver une conquête qui les sauvera d'une nouvelle nuit dans la vieille voiture inconfortable.

Ils vont alors être invités au salon VIP par Ino et rencontreront Sakura et Sasuke. Ino va s'approprier Kiba qui ne semble pas mécontent d'ailleurs et Naruto se fera séduire par Sakura tout en étant mis à mal par Sasuke.

La tension entre Naruto et Sasuke est assez palpable. L'Uchiha est plutôt paradoxal, on ne sait pas trop s'il tente de séduire Naruto ou s'il joue tout simplement avec ses nerfs. On est cependant vite informé que Sakura est précieuse aux yeux du brun.

Le premier chapitre n'est pas très accrocheur à mes yeux, j'aurais tendance à vouloir suivre le reste de l'histoire uniquement parce que je sais que c'est un Yaoi Sasu-Naru ! Mais je ne suis pas fan de yaoi…

On débute le deuxième chapitre avec Kiba qui s'est fait inviter chez Ino. Une scène un peu hot qui nous laisse deviner que leur nuit est mouvementée^^

Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour Naruto qui s'est fait inviter par Sakura. Sasuke a apparemment embrouillé l'esprit de notre blondinet au point où il reste indifférent aux avances de la rose. Cette dernière ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il y a une ambiance amicale entre Naruto et Sakura qui n'est pas sans rappeler le manga.

Puis les deux amis se retrouvent. Naruto se fait charrier pour sa piètre performance avec Sakura. Puis Kiba indique qu'il va trouver un travail grâce à Ino.

Ils se font de nouveau invités par Ino pour le soir-même et si Kiba semble aux anges avec Ino, Naruto se retrouve dans une situation inconfortable à cause de la présence de Sasuke. Encore une fois, Sasuke se montre paradoxal et on a tendance à croire qu'il joue avec notre blondinet.

Il y a altercation entre Sasuke et Naruto et ce dernier préfère quitter l'appartement d'Ino. Sasuke le rejoint rapidement. Une nouvelle altercation qui va jusqu'aux poings cette fois avant que Sasuke n'engage un baiser féroce auquel Naruto répond. Puis l'Uchiha le rompt pour se moquer une fois de plus. Avec cette scène, on imagine bien Sasuke jouer de sa supériorité avec Naruto. Il sait l'effet qu'il fait au blond et semble s'en amuser.

Dans le troisième chapitre, Sakura et Naruto renforcent leur amitié qui, pour ma part, arrive bien rapidement mais bon ! Kiba débute un travail de serveur. Naruto part s'adresser aux agences de mannequinat moins conventionnelles. Il va aller dans une agence dirigée par Tsunade et où il va devoir faire une séance photo improvisée avec un partenaire qui n'est autre que Sasuke !

Contrairement à leur dernier tête à tête, Sasuke va aider Naruto pour la séance photo avant de se montrer comme précédemment, soit joueur et allumeur tout en étant distant et froid.

Malgré tout, Sasuke va inviter Naruto à passer la soirée chez lui et c'est avec l'approbation du blond à cette invitation que ce termine le chapitre, de quoi donner envie de continuer !

Pour ma part, la personnalité paradoxale de Sasuke est intrigante mais l'histoire ne m'attire pas plus que cela. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise histoire, loin de là, je pense même qu'elle peut satisfaire les amoureux du couple sasunaru dont je ne suis pas fan.

Je ne lis presque jamais de yaoi et il me faut vraiment une accroche spécifique pour que j'en lise.

La lecture est fluide. Le texte est écrit avec une certaine simplicité mélangée à un langage qui sied à des jeunes ados américains. Je n'ai pas repéré de fautes, quelques mots manquants ou doublés par moment, mais rien qui n'entrave la lecture. La seule gêne que j'ai eu ce sont les parenthèses qui ne s'utilisent pas dans un texte avec un narrateur omniscient !

Je pense que cette histoire plaira aux fans du sasunaru-narusasu sans problème, donc si vous en faites partie, je vous conseille d'aller lire « High Tension » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Le ressenti de Driope**

High Tension est une fiction assez longue, à ce jour plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres ont été publiés et, bien que je me sois arrêté au chapitre 15 par manque de temps, voici ce que j'ai pu en penser :

A première vue, quand Sakka m'a présentée la fic, rien qu'avec son titre et son résumé, sans les tags ni les images, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à du Kiba/Naruto. Peut-être un mélange des clichés des colocs qui tombent amoureux et des amis d'enfance qui s'aiment depuis toujours... Je me suis dit "tiens, je lis pas souvent de fics sur ce ship, ça me changera !". En fait non. Au final, est-ce pour le mieux ?

Une fois que j'aie eu lu l'interview, je n'avais pas encore lu le moindre mot de la fic à ce moment là, je précise, plusieurs éléments me faisaient déjà peur, et plusieurs autres me plaisaient déjà. Ils peuvent se résumer par un seul mot : SasuNaru.

Bon, plus sérieusement. Je suis faible pour ce ship, je les adore, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour donner un avis constructif et relativement objectif. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais plus lu de fics sur eux (parce que fut un temps où j'ai lu les archives du fandom Naruto en cliquant sur les résumés qui m'intéressaient, et quand j'ai eu terminé, je ne savais plus ce que je pourrais bien lire en suite), et ça m'avait peut-être un peu manqué. J'avais peut-être déjà lu le début de High Tension il y a un moment, Mais si c'est le cas ça n'avait pas accroché mon attention il faut croire.

Ce qui m'a fait un peu plus peur cependant, c'est quand j'ai lu que l'auteur aime les relations où un personnage a le dessus sur l'autre. C'est quelque chose qu'on voit régulièrement dans les romances, et notamment dans le boyxboy j'ai l'impression (surtout avec cette histoire de dominant/dominé, pénétrant/pénétré, vous savez...), et... J'aime pas du tout ce genre de dynamique, car souvent, un des personnages se trouve rabaissé à cause de son rôle dans l'amour (ce qu'on ne devrait jamais faire cela s'entend, il n'y a pas de perdants en amour). Si c'est mal amené, ça peut donner une relation abusive, même involontairement (ce qui est le pire). Et puis personnellement, je préfère cent fois les relations saines et équitables, je suis une véritable guimauve dans l'âme. Donc, pour moi High Tension part avec une épine dans le pied, étant donné que je ne suis apparemment pas le genre de personne visé ? Alors, la relation dépeinte dans la fic est-elle saine ? On va voir ça.

D'après l'auteur, les premiers chapitres ne valent pas les derniers, son style ayant évolué. Mais bon. Quand on lit une histoire, on commence par le début.

Dans la forme, c'est pas mal du tout. Je retiens même certains paragraphes très agréables à lire, avec une certaine... Poésie, si on peut dire ça. Le premier chapitre a un style sympathique et frais, je trouve. On ressent facilement et rapidement l'euphorie des personnages vis-à-vis de leur nouvelle vie, dans les quelques premiers paragraphes. C'est une très bonne exposition, rien dont l'auteur ne devrait être fier.e, si vous voulez mon avis (c'est pour ça que vous lisez ça si je ne m'abuse).

Ensuite, Naruto rencontre Sasuke, et là, c'est le choc. Le titre ce justifie dès leur première rencontre, dès le premier échange de regard, avant même qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, on est coincé sous toute cette tension qu'ils partagent et qui les lie. Je trouve ça complètement dingue.

Leurs débuts sont explosifs, c'est à la fois drôle et stressant. J'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre de voir que c'est Sasuke le pote surprotecteur, mais d'un autre côté... Eh bien, ça lui va plutôt bien je trouve.

Vous l'aurez compris, le premier chapitre m'a charmée. Oui, le style de l'auteur a évolué depuis, mais il a tout autant de charme que les dernier que j'ai lus, c'est juste, un charme différent. D'un autre côté, cette évolution progressive du style, peut illustrer la lente descente aux enfers de Naruto. Je trouve que c'est plutôt approprié.

Sasuke est clairement présenté plus comme un antagoniste que comme un deuxième protagoniste. Entre lui qui s'amuse clairement à faire tourner Naruto en bourrique, et Naruto qui s'énerve au quart de tour et est très sensible, qui se vexe tout aussi vite, et dont la colère exacerbe l'antipathie qu'il éprouve pour Sasuke... Quant à Sasuke, quand il n'est pas froid comme le désert Arctique, il cherche Naruto et le provoque, ou bien il le menace. Forcément, entre les deux ça fait des étincelles.

Donc, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : oui, la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto est parfaitement malsaine et toxique, mais c'est une volonté de l'auteur (faut-il qu'il soit tordu n'est-ce pas ?), et c'est maîtrisé. Dès le début, on est curieux de savoir comment ça va finir : Sasuke va-t-il apprendre un peu d'humanité ? Naruto va-t-il l'abandonner et partir le plus loin possible de cet enfoiré ? Ou bien notre blond préféré est-il condamné à se faire malmener par un dérangé mental ?

Je vais pas vous mentir, on a longtemps l'impression que ça tourne en rond : on passe de "il est trop beau" à "c'est un connard" puis à "mais un connard canon qui veut mon derche", puis "mais au final c'est bien un connard", et on continue : "je le déteste", "ah mais finalement c'est pas tellement un connard", "si c'est un connard", "non pas trop, et puis il est canon quand même" etc. Le fait qu'on ait le point de vue de Naruto exclusivement nous ferme beaucoup de possibilités, et il nous est impossible de savoir ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de Sasuke. On est aussi perplexe que le narrateur, ce qui laisse un certain mystère planer. On ne sait rien sur Sasuke, en tant que lecteur, on a aucune autre longueur d'avance que ce que dit l'auteur en outro parfois : il y aura un happy end. Cela dit je suis assez curieuse et j'aurais adoré connaître les pensées de Sasuke de temps en temps. Je comprends bien sûr le choix de nous les cacher, mais je me sens comme un gamin devant une boite de bonbons verrouillée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Parce que les bonbons ça donne des caries, mais qu'est-ce que je suis gourmande parfois... Bref. Je divague.

On a du coup l'impression de tourner en rond, entre "je l'aime"/"je le déteste", mais on sent que la situation évolue lentement. Au lieu de tourner en rond sourdement, on ferait plutôt un chemin de spirale, et doucement, on en apprend un peu plus sur Sasuke, sur sa façon de penser, sur ses motivations, sa personnalité. Lentement, on apprend à le déchiffrer et à le comprendre, avec Naruto. Et tout-à-coup Sasuke fait un truc auquel personne ne s'attendait et on doit refaire tous nos calculs ! youhou ! Non, je plaisante. Ça fait partie de l'équation ces actions qui semblent insensées au premier abord. En tous cas. Je suis allée jeter un œil au dernier chapitre publié, par curiosité, et oui, les choses continuent d'avancer. Ne vous laissez pas avoir : on a l'impression de tourner en rond, mais il n'en est rien, c'est très bien ficelé.

Voilà, je pense m'être assez étendue sur l'intrigue. Je tiens à faire un petit point sur la conjugaison, qui est parfois un peu bancale. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, surtout l'emploi des temps qui est un peu maladroit. Par exemple, le passé composé de l'indicatif (j'ai été) serait à bannir d'un texte au passé de narration. On lui préfère le passé antérieur (j'avais été). Je me répète mais je préfère le subjonctif passé, bien que je comprenne qu'il ne soit pas employé. Je suis juste une rabat-joie je sais. Les derniers chapitres semblent mieux maîtriser cet aspect, bien que j'aie trouvé quelques aberrations comme "parcourra" au lieu de "parcourrut" (je précise que "parcourra" existe bel et bien, pas du passé simple, mais au futur simple de l'indicatif) !

La fic, outre la "romance", c'est Naruto et Kiba qui partent vivre une nouvelle vie à Miami, ils commencent avec rien d'autre qu'une vieille bagnole et beaucoup de charme, et c'est satisfaisant de les voir progresser, affronter les galère de la vie, la collocation, les sorties, la recherche d'emploi puis d'appartement... Même si c'est secondaire, c'est une dimension sympa de la fic. L'environnement, entre les amis géniaux de Naruto (clin d'oeil à Sakura que j'ai adorée) et l'agence de mannequinnat un peu... excentrique, est original et entraînant. On ne s'endort pas, tout est intéressant.

Et voilà, sur ce, je pense avoir fait le tour des choses que j'avais à dire. Si vous cherchez une romance entre Sasuke et Naruto, pas trop guimauve et avec pas mal de passages citronnés (parce que j'en ai pas vraiment parlé, mais il y en a pas mal), que vous en avez marre de la guimauve et des romances fleur-bleue, venez lire High Tension, vous serez comblé. Et si vous avez toujours rêvé de voir Naruto et Sasuke pour un shooting un peu... "olé-olé", vous serez comblés aussi.

Sur ce, je rends la plume (il serait temps), je vous dit à bientôt, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **High Tension de Emizumi**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'écris essentiellement sur le fandom de Naruto. Je suis raide dingue de la relation Sasuke x Naruto. Je travaille actuellement sur une fiction Amour Sucré. J'aime beaucoup les personnages de ce jeu !

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?**

J'ai toujours adoré les relations de force. Je suis pas très guimauve et fleur bleue, alors il est vrai que mon inspiration a toujours été plus boostée quand l'un des protagonistes aime avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Je voulais donc écrire une histoire dans ce sens. Tout le reste a découlé de cette relation de force, il me fallait un cadre où les personnages allaient devoir se voir souvent, même s'ils n'en avaient pas envie, un métier tactile etc... Et le reste s'est fait tout seul !

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore? Si oui laquelle?**

Non, j'écris sans musique, cela a tendance à me déconcentrer. J'aime avoir l'esprit 100% imprégné dans mon histoire.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

C'est assez difficile de répondre à cette question tout en restant humble et objective. Je dirais simplement que si le lecteur aime voir des personnages tourmentés et un chouilla maltraités, mon histoire se laisse lire.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Je vais certainement passer pour une folle, mais je dirais le personnage de Sasuke. J'aime les personnages compliqués à cerner, très prétentieux et égocentriques, et le Sasuke qui évolue dans cette histoire entre dans toutes ces cases. Je suis assez fière de lui, et du personnage de Sakura également. Je me dis que j'aimerais vraiment avoir une personne comme elle dans la vraie vie.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Sans hésitation les 3 ou 4 premiers chapitres. Mon style d'écriture a bien évolué entre les premiers chapitres et ceux que j'écris actuellement. Avec le recul, je n'en suis plus vraiment satisfaite. Cela fait un moment que je me dis qu'il faut que je les réécrivent.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

Ahah, évidemment ! Comme dit plus haut, mon personnage préféré est Sasuke, et mon chapitre préféré est sans doute le 21e, car il regroupe deux scènes très fortes, dont, pour moi, la plus importante concernant Sasuke.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Évidemment. Je n'aime pas écrire sans savoir où je vais. Avant de me lancer, j'ai toute la trame et les moments clés de l'histoire qui sont prêts. Sinon, je sais que j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller, et cela ne donne jamais rien de bon !

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré, ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

Je suis tombée amoureuse des histoires de Seyline, et je suis très triste de voir que ses histoires sont abandonnées, car j'aime beaucoup son style d'écriture et la façon qu'elle avait de décrire les émotions.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

Ma fanfiction préférée, et celle qui m'a réellement marqué au point que je la relis très souvent vient du fandom de One Piece. Elle s'appelle Obsession de Sinasta. C'est un Zoro x Sanji. Cet OS est un réel bijou. L'ambiance, les personnages, le développement du récit, et le final ! Mon Dieu ! Rien que d'en reparler me donne envie de la relire une Nième fois !

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui suivent ma fiction, et tous celles et ceux qui m'encouragent ! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lecteurs et de personnes qui me témoignent leur engouement pour mon histoire, moi qui ai commencé à poster sur cette plateforme un peu sans grande conviction. Un grand merci à vous, car ce sont vos encouragements qui font que je suis toujours là !

* * *

 **5° Réponse au review**

 **Malyss64 :** coucou^^ Merci à toi pour ton histoire et ta participation dans la Chronique ;) J'ai transmis ta review à l'équipe^^ bisous

 **Enelloges :** coucou^^ Ah ah, oui, Savant m'a légué sa Chronique ;) Tant qu'on peut faire découvrir des fanfics et des auteurs, on est content^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Je remercie **Emizumi** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Yasei** et **Driope** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 16 « _Le voyage spirituel_ » de **Driope**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	17. Episode 16

**La chronique du savant, épisode 16 : « Le Voyage Spirituel » de Driope.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 16 portant sur « Le voyage spirituel ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui nous emmène dans l'esprit de Sasuke Uchiha ! Sans transition, voici l'épisode 16.

* * *

 **Note des Chroniqueurs :** Lecteurs-auteurs, proposez-nous les one-shot, two-shot et fanfiction que vous aimez en mettant le titre en review ou en envoyant un MP à Sakka-Sensei^^

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Le Voyage Spirituel » de Driope**

« « J'ai été convoqué par le Hokage. On m'a dit que ça concernait Sasuke, alors je me suis pressé » / « Sasuke-kun est victime de troubles de l'esprit. Tu ne le savais pas ? Désolée, je pensais que vous seriez proches » / Sasuke et Naruto vont devoir faire un grand voyage au plus profond de son âme. Entre ses cauchemars et pensées, elle leur réserve bien des surprises. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Me revoilà pour donner mes impressions sur la fiction de notre associée Driope^^

Je dois avouer avoir été un peu réticente au départ, le résumé ne m'intéressait pas spécialement et vu que je ne suis pas très fan du yaoi… En revanche, l'idée même de cette fiction me donnait envie de la lire alors j'ai refoulé mes réticences et j'ai entamé ma lecture^^

Driope a anéantit mes réticences grâce à sa note explicative au commencement du premier chapitre. Déjà, j'étais rassurée que ce ne soit pas un yaoi et les allusions romantiques pouvant être perçues ne me dérangeaient pas^^ Deuxièmement, c'est agréablement plaisant et incitatif de savoir que l'auteur prend son pied à écrire son histoire^^

Donc, nous sommes dans le narutoverse, même si nous l'effleurons seulement, il est bel et bien présent. Driope a choisi un narrateur autobiographique que se partagent Sasuke et Naruto. Hormis le fait que j'ai pu noter une légère différence de narration entre les deux, l'auteure nous annonce à chaque début de chapitre dans quelle tête nous sommes : le brun ou le blond^^

Quand je dis qu'il y a une légère différence dans la narration des deux protagonistes, ce n'est pas flagrant comme une différence de langage, c'est plus subtil. Personnellement, je trouve que les chapitres écrits avec le point de vue de Naruto reflètent bien son caractère, comme si son insouciance et sa chaleur étaient lisibles. Tout comme les chapitres écrits avec le point de vue de Sasuke reflètent le côté froid et réfléchi de notre Uchiha. Ce n'est peut-être que ma propre perception durant ma lecture mais ça reste à noter^^

Pour vous mettre dans le bain, cette fiction s'attaque à un sujet que je n'ai pas encore lu (pourtant, j'ai lu un paquet de fic) : une introspection dans l'esprit de Sasuke. L'histoire porte bien son titre ! Driope se sert d'un aspect qui est peu développé dans le manga et dans les fanfictions : Sasuke et Naruto sont les réincarnations respectives d'Indra et d'Ashura.

Être la réincarnation d'Indra cause du tort à Sasuke, autant sur son mental que sur son physique, et étant la réincarnation d'Ashura, Naruto est le mieux placé pour aider Sasuke à se défaire de la malfaisante incarnation qu'il renferme. Je trouve ce thème très intelligent, rendant la fiction intéressante.

D'après le manga, on sait peu de chose sur les fils de l'ermite Rikûdo. On sait qu'Indra s'est laissé berné par le Zetsu noir et qu'il imaginait pouvoir prendre la relève de son père grâce à sa force tandis qu'Ashura n'avait aucune envie de succession et qu'il trouvait sa force dans l'entraide, l'amitié et l'amour. Toujours d'après le manga, on sait que ces deux visions ont traversé les siècles, que les frères se sont livrés bataille à travers leurs réincarnations en défendant chacun leur vision. On le sait grâce à Rikûdo et on le voit avec Hashirama et Madara, tout comme on le voit de façon plus approfondie avec Sasuke et Naruto.

Chaque réincarnation des frères mène à une fin morbide (exemple : les frères eux-mêmes ou Madara et Hashirama), sauf avec Naruto et Sasuke, d'où le fait que Naruto puisse être le seul capable d'aider son ami Uchiha dans son introspection.

Nous allons donc entrer dans les pensées de nos deux protagonistes et plonger dans les tréfonds de l'esprit torturé de Sasuke. Mais Driope ne balance pas dans le pur psychologique, rendant ce voyage plus comme une aventure de purification. Une sorte d'épopée Fantastique dans le narutoverse^^

J'ai aimé le décor que dépeint Driope lors du voyage, il est tantôt lugubre, tantôt angoissant, tantôt touchant… On sent que l'âme de Sasuke est rongée par le Mal, que les remords l'assaillent. Tout est bien pensé, autant dans le décor que dans ce qu'il signifie, ce qu'il représente pour Sasuke, à quel moment de sa vie cela le ramène, etc… Un détail m'a beaucoup plu : le bras manquant de Sasuke. Le développement que Driope en fait est assez juste à mes yeux, surtout quand il réapparait sur le Sasuke qui vagabonde avec Naruto dans les tréfonds de son âme.

Pareil quand nous nous retrouvons dans les pensées de Naruto qui visite l'âme de son ami. Nous avons le même décor avec la vision qu'en a le blondinet, une vision qui se rapproche de celle que j'ai pu avoir en suivant le manga mais avec l'amitié que Naruto a toujours portée à Sasuke.

Puis le Mal est détruit, le décor change, la narration de Sasuke aussi.

Le décor devient doux, calme, plus lumineux… Il n'y a plus de moisissure, plus d'odeur nauséabonde, plus de noirceur… L'âme de Sasuke s'apaise d'où le subtil changement de narration. C'est moins froid, plus serein, tout en restant bien fidèle à notre Uchiha.

Je trouve les caractères de nos protagonistes fidèles au manga, leurs répliques leurs sied à merveille, tellement que Driope n'est pas obligé de nous dire qui parle dans les dialogues, on le devine aisément.

La lecture est fluide, je n'ai (comme d'habitude) pas réellement fait attention aux fautes donc je ne peux pas dire s'il y en a^^ Le seul bémol serait que les paragraphes sont longs et que cela peut gêner la lecture et fatiguer les yeux. Découper les paragraphes serait judicieux^^

Et en grande curieuse que je suis, même après avoir dévoré tous les chapitres de cette fiction fort intéressante et plaisante à lire, j'ai été lire le chapitre bonus où nos protagonistes vont aller explorer l'âme de Naruto.

Là aussi, nous retrouvons un décor digne d'être classé en Fantastique et, évidemment, bien plus joyeuse et lumineuse que celle de Sasuke. L'humour est plus fréquent que dans les chapitres précédents, ce qui est logique vu que nous sommes dans les tréfonds de Naruto et que Sasuke est libéré du Mal (non, non, notre Uchiha préféré n'est pas devenu guimauve pour autant^^).

Il y a un moment plus attendrissant quand nos amis se retrouvent avec toutes les facettes de notre blondinet dans ce que j'ai perçu comme étant la « salle des peurs » qu'ils ont visité chez Sasuke. L'auteure m'a fait voir cet endroit ainsi car il est légèrement, mais suffisamment, démontré que Naruto craint toujours un peu de se retrouver seul et craint toujours que Sasuke s'enfuit à nouveau. Cela démontre que les peurs restent toujours tapies quelque part en nous.

En résumé, j'ai beaucoup aimé découvrir cette fiction, suivre nos shinobi préférés tout le long de cette introspection. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être avec eux dans l'âme de l'Uchiha, puis celle de Naruto. Peut-être que Driope aurait pu approfondir encore l'introspection en détaillant certains aspect de Sasuke mais cela aurait assombrit l'histoire et je ne pense pas que c'était le but…

Donc, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Le Voyage Spirituel » qui est une histoire inédite à mes yeux sur le fandom et qui promet franchement un moment agréable, sans oublier de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Le Voyage Spirituel, c'est une courte fanfiction de 11 chapitres, bonus inclus (que je n'ai pas lus, par manque de temps et pour me concentrer surtout sur l'histoire), qui se déroule dans l'univers même du manga, mais en proposant une fin alternative. Pas de grandes aventures avec de l'action à tout-va ni des péripéties haletantes ici, mais beaucoup d'introspection et de développement de relations.

Le premier chapitre commence de manière plutôt ordinaire. Dans la peau de Naruto, on assiste à une réunion dans le bureau de l'Hokage (Kakashi à ce moment-là), en présence de Tsunade et son assistante, Sasuke, Kakashi et une OC. On y apprend que Sasuke souffre de troubles de l'esprit en lien avec son ancêtre Indra, et que nos deux compères doivent se rendre dans un temple en compagnie de l'OC pour remédier au mal qui ronge notre Uchiha préféré. Il s'agit là de la présentation de la situation initiale et de l'élément perturbateur qui vont initier « l'intrigue ».

Le deuxième relate l'arrivée au temple et les premières tentatives pour pénétrer (arrière, esprits mal placés !) l'âme profonde de Sasuke. On y rencontre une nouvelle OC qui passe en coup de vent, et dont le développement est encore plus sommaire que celui de la première. Puis on aborde un peu plus concrètement l'aspect spirituel de l'histoire. Quant au troisième, il nous raconte plus en détail une tentative assez aboutie qui fait rejaillir quelques personnages que nous connaissons bien. Tout le reste du récit va suivre, étape par étape, la progression de nos deux gaillards dans le monde intérieur fascinant et tracassé de Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce que cette histoire nous offre de particulier et d'intéressant ? La narration tout d'abord. La narration est assurée tour à tour par Naruto et Sasuke. Le choix de la première personne semble d'ailleurs logique et judicieux pour servir les objectifs de l'histoire, à savoir creuser le relationnel et la psyché de notre cher Sasuke. Les caractères d'origine de nos deux protagonistes sont d'ailleurs plutôt bien respectés. Naruto, pas toujours très fin, mais qui a des éclairs de génie de temps en temps et un optimisme sans faille. Sasuke, toujours aussi loquace et aimable, un peu antipathique et sérieusement torturé (bref, le Sasuke qu'on aime ou déteste). La relation entre notre duo de choc est assez fidèle également à celle présentée dans le manga : ça souffle le chaud et le froid, ça oscille entre « tu m'agaces » et « je t'apprécie quand même ». Bref, du Naruto/Sasuke tout craché, surtout focalisé sur leur amitié particulière, entre proximité et indifférence, mais toujours avec ce lien indéfectible qui la caractérise.

La spiritualité ensuite. Pour des lecteurs en quête d'une thématique un peu inhabituelle, cette histoire est plutôt indiquée. On y parle de concepts liés à l'âme et à ses différentes dimensions, et on explorera volontiers, à la manière de Naruto, les recoins les plus obscurs de l'esprit de Sasuke. J'ai notamment apprécié le passage de la bibliothèque, plutôt bien choisie pour refléter les différentes étapes de la vie de Sasuke. Quant aux autres passages plus glauques, ils étaient également bien menés.

L'aspect psychologique. On entre sans tabou dans les émotions des personnages tout au long de l'histoire. Sasuke se révèle tantôt difficile à cerner dès que la narration est assurée par Naruto, tantôt en proie à de vives émotions dès qu'il se charge de la narration. On partage ses angoisses, ses doutes, parfois sa froideur… Tout y est. On explore sans restriction ses peurs et ses angoisses teintées à l'encre de ses souvenirs parfois morbides. C'est rarement très gai quand il s'agit du Uchiha. De la même manière, on ressent avec une extrême précision les ressentis de Naruto : insouciance régulièrement, optimisme inébranlable, et incompréhension doublée de maladresse qui nous rappelle que, parfois, notre blondinet n'est pas une flèche. On éprouve avec lui ses doutes concernant sa relation avec Sasuke, sur la solidité de leur amitié souvent mise à mal par l'attitude distante, renfermée et parfois sèche du brun.

L'inventivité. Dans cette fic, on se trouve assez vite face à des descriptions foisonnantes et variées qui ont de quoi nous surprendre et nous ravir. Et ce, sans tomber dans la lourdeur. On se représente sans peine les décors parfois surnaturels ou angoissants de l'histoire. L'auteure a assurément fourni un travail d'imagination colossal pour parvenir à élaborer ces paysages et à les retranscrire avec une telle précision. On apprécie également les notes sur le langage des fleurs, ça ajoute une touche d'originalité à l'histoire.

De la même manière, qu'est-ce qui pourrait déplaire à certains lecteurs ?

Le manque d'action. Plutôt que de parler de manque, on pourrait dire plus simplement que ce récit comporte finalement très peu d'action, ce qui s'explique par la volonté de l'auteure de mettre l'accent sur l'introspection. Ne vous attendez pas à des combats épiques, à des retournements de situation ou à des déplacements incessants, ce n'est pas le propos de cette fanfiction. Ici, c'est le développement qui importe, et cela suppose de prendre le temps nécessaire pour bien exposer tous les aspects de l'esprit siphonné de Sasuke.

Il faut cependant garder à l'esprit qu'aucun récit ne pourra jamais être complet aux yeux d'un lecteur et contenir toujours tout ce qu'il aime. Il appartient à chacun de choisir selon ses préférences.

Dans le même esprit, à titre personnel, j'ai eu du mal à entrer vraiment dans l'histoire, surtout au début. Ce n'est que vers le troisième ou quatrième chapitre que je me suis laissé happer par le voyage de nos deux héros, que j'ai réussi à plonger vraiment dans leur exploration et à m'en représenter les détails. Certes, on peut difficilement entrer directement dans le vif du sujet dès le début de l'histoire, mais on aurait pu penser à un début in medias res qui nous projette au cœur de l'action, quitte à opérer une petite rétrospective dans les premiers chapitres pour expliquer comment on en est arrivé là.

L'absence de mystère, pour les lecteurs qui en sont avides. En effet, dès le début de l'histoire, on sait comment le problème va se résoudre. On connaît à l'avance les étapes qu'ils vont franchir, dans quel ordre, et on anticipe sans peine les événements qui sont davantage passés sous silence, comme la confrontation avec les peurs de Sasuke. La source de contamination est d'ailleurs bien facile à trouver, même un peu trop facile. Seule la présence du géant était quelque peu inédite et imprévisible.

Le traitement des OC. Effectivement, à part les quelques détails fournis dans les deux premiers chapitres, leur rôle est extrêmement limité, et leur développement fort survolé. On sent que ce ne sont pas des personnages à part entière, mais plus les réceptacles d'une fonction précise : permettre le voyage dans l'âme de Sasuke. Ne cherchez donc pas de profondeur psychologique chez les personnages inventés (ou non) qui entourent notre duo, ce n'est pas le propos de l'histoire. Bien que ce soit certainement un choix conscient opéré par l'auteure, de focaliser son récit sur ce binôme, les amateurs d'histoires complètes pourraient ressentir un manque à ce niveau-là. Par contre, le traitement de Sakura m'a laissée perplexe. Dans le dernier chapitre, on la voit essentiellement collée à Sasuke comme lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Comme si elle n'avait pas évolué, en somme. Or, depuis cet âge-là et après toutes les péripéties du manga, le personnage a quand même bien changé et a appris à se comporter en adulte et à faire preuve de davantage de retenue concernant Sasuke.

Et puis, comme d'habitude, je vais pinailler sur la forme. Dans l'ensemble, les fautes d'orthographe dans cette histoire s'avèrent très rares, ce qui est un excellent point. À part quelques confusions dans les conjugaisons dues à notre habitude d'utiliser la troisième personne pour écrire plutôt que la première, des futurs là où on attendrait du conditionnel et quelques petits accents bizarrement placés, il y a beaucoup de rigueur et de soin dans l'orthographe, et c'est très plaisant à lire.

En revanche, là où le bât blesse davantage, c'est au niveau de la ponctuation. L'alternance de guillemets et de tirets pour les dialogues est plutôt bien maîtrisée, et là encore on ne peut qu'apprécier. En revanche, c'est parfois un peu irrégulier sur d'autres points. Par exemple, une majuscule après un point-virgule qui doit forcément être suivi d'une minuscule, un oubli de majuscule au début d'une phrase, l'insertion d'une phrase narrative au milieu d'une prise de parole sans aucune indication préalable, des points-virgules dans les incises… Autant de détails qui peuvent faire l'objet d'une amélioration et perturbent les puristes de l'orthotypographie comme moi. Fort heureusement, l'emploi de la ponctuation s'améliore sensiblement sur les derniers chapitres.

Que peut-on faire pour remédier à ça ? Plusieurs choses.

Pour le point-virgule, il faut savoir que ce n'est pas un point à part entière. Il est donc toujours suivi d'une minuscule. Dans l'usage, on ne l'emploie pas pour les incises dans les dialogues. Pour séparer une incise du reste du dialogue, on emploiera soit des virgules si on estime que la phrase prononcée par le personnage n'est pas terminée, soit un point.

Ex : « Je me les (on parle des oreilles, bien sûr) gèle, protesta Naruto. On ne pourrait pas faire du feu ? »

« Je me les gèle, protesta Naruto, et j'ai faim. »

Quand on veut insérer une phrase entière de discours indirect dans un dialogue, on a plusieurs possibilités, plus ou moins adaptées selon le système qu'on utilise.

Quand on se sert des tirets pour les dialogues, on peut mettre cette phrase entre parenthèses.

Ex : ─ Je crois que c'est dangereux, déclara Kiba. (Il tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière.) Et toi, Hinata, tu en penses quoi ?

Quand on utilise les guillemets, il suffit de fermer le guillemet avant d'insérer la phrase, et de le rouvrir une fois la phrase achevée.

Ex : « Je crois que c'est dangereux, déclara Kiba » Il tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière. « Et toi, Hinata, tu en penses quoi ? »

Pour terminer sur une impression plus générale, je dirai que cette fanfiction propose une exploration un peu différente de ce à quoi on est habitué. Ceux qui apprécient de voir notre binôme préféré exploité un peu plus en détails, avec une légère ambiguïté sur leurs sentiments à la clé, combleront probablement leurs attentes avec cette histoire.

* * *

 **Que dit Yasei !**

Salut à tous chers lecteurs de la Chronique, on se retrouve cette fois pour un UR traitant de l'esprit noir et sombre que la vie de Sasuke a modelé et de sa guérison. Nous allons suivre tout ce processus de guérison à travers les chapitres.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas lu la fic en entier, je me suis arrêtée au chapitre 5 par manque de temps et je m'excuse d'avance car mon avis ne sera pas complet.

Driope est une très bonne auteure maîtrisant bien la langue française, ainsi de ce que j'en ai lu, l'histoire est bien ficelée, l'intrigue avançant pas à pas, nous tenant en haleine.

L'histoire commence directement par une « mission » importante qui est l'entrée spirituelle de Naruto et Sasuke dans l'esprit de ce dernier afin de trouver la source de la noirceur présente dans l'esprit du brun et l'éradiquer.

Je trouve les explications de Shinme super logiques, sans pour autant les trouver compliqués à comprendre. L'auteure sait où elle va et a étudié la logique de sa fic. Elle met en avant le fait que Naruto descend d'Ashura et Sasuke d'Indra et elle se sert de ces deux opposés ainsi que du Ying et du Yang pour la logique de sa fic. Je trouve cela très ingénieux !

C'est fou comment elle a pu développer tout cela seulement avec cette histoire d'intérieur où Naruto n'y était apparu que peu de fois dans l'œuvre originale ! Chapeau bas.

L'auteure laisse sous-entendre une éventuelle romance pour ceux qui veulent le voir, pour les fans de Naru-Sasu-Naru. Perso je préfère les voir comme des meilleurs amis ce qui me semble cohérent avec ce genre de fic ! ^^ A voir au fil de ma lecture.

Par contre, il y a énormément de gros paragraphes qu'il serait judicieux d'espacer une petit peu. Je me souviens que Driope avait fait la même remarque à Mugu dans « Dilemme du prisonnier » ! ^^

Je pense que c'est fait exprès car en un seul paragraphe, elle traite un petit sujet pour ensuite espacer et passer au sujet suivant. Mais c'est un peu chargé ^^'

Pour ma part, au début, je ne comptais pas écrire un avis sur cette fic, je m'y suis mise à la dernière minute et je pense avoir bien fait, je vous recommande fortement cette fiction. Je la dévore et à chaque fin de chapitre je reste sur ma faim. Heureusement qu'elle est terminée.

Voilà ! ^^ Bonne lecture aux curieux ! ;)

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Le Voyage Spirituel » de Driope**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

En ce moment j'écris beaucoup sur le fandom de Voltron le Défenseur Légendaire, qui m'inspire beaucoup, mais il m'arrive aussi d'écrire sur MHA ou Naruto de temps en temps.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Comme beaucoup de mes fictions, la base est sortie d'un rêve. C'était un rêve à propos de la série « Avatar : Le Dernier maître de l'Air », que j'ai vraiment adorée d'ailleurs. J'étais très inspirée notamment par la suite (La légende de Korra), entre la découverte du monde des esprits, et les esprits eux-mêmes, le plan astral, la maîtrise de l'État d'Avatar, le tout premier Avatar, j'avais de quoi !

L'idée de l'âme du personnage, dans laquelle on voyage le long de la fic, est directement inspirée de l'animé Naruto. Quand les personnages par exemple, discutent à travers leur esprit, et qu'ils sont dans une sorte d'endroit étoilé… Alors que pour Sasuke tout est noir et humide. Et puis, les couloirs glauques dans lesquels court Naruto au début de la série, dans sa propre âme, avant de tomber sur Kuurama ? Tout ça, et plus encore, ça m'a pas mal inspiré. Il y a pas mal d'explications vis-à-vis de l'âme, qui font le lien entre ce que va découvrir le lecteur et ce qu'on a déjà vu dans la série, vous verrez bien.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui laquelle ?**

Alors, pas du tout. Avoir de la musique dans les oreilles, surtout de la musique que je connais et/ou que j'aime, ça m'empêche de me concentrer, et je n'arrive plus à rien !

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?

Si vous aimez l'aventure et la contemplation, je pense que vous pourrez apprécier mon histoire. De même, si comme moi vous êtes fasciné par le monde des rêves, le psychisme, et ce genre de trucs, vous aimerez sûrement aussi !

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je pense que c'est l'environnement, l'âme en elle-même. J'ai adoré inventer les pièces de l'espace de stockage, imaginer cette sorte de boue noire qui recouvre presque tout, les différents habitants, les hallucinations... J'espère que les lecteurs prendront plaisir à découvrir tout ça !

Peut-être aussi que l'ambiance alternant entre le tranquille, zen, et le glauque bizarre, vous plaira aussi. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai réussie, vous me le direz !

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais en l'écrivant et c'est assez hasardeux. De plus, le fait qu'on soit dans l'âme de Sasuke fait que beaucoup de problèmes sont réglés par une simple intuition ou un tour de magie ?

Aussi, j'ai tendance à minimiser les informations du genre « dit-il », « s'exclama-t-il avec fougue », ou encore les points d'exclamation et les formes interrogatives dans la narration, pour laisser une plus grande liberté d'interprétation de l'air du personnage narrant, mais… Du coup, on peut avoir le sentiment que c'est plat, vide d'émotions. Vu qu'elles ne sont pas explicitement annoncées.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

J'ai préféré les chapitres d'exploration, comme "La Bibliothèque du Savoir", et le passage dans l'Usine... Et peut-être la toute fin, qui me satisfait plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Pour les personnages, on se concentre exclusivement sur Naruto et Sasuke (même si j'ai inséré un petit OC pour leur servir de guide), et je ne saurais choisir entre les deux, je pense qu'ils se complètent. Les autres personnages sont trop secondaires, même si je les aime beaucoup ils sont plus des personnages-fonctions que des vraies personnes.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Au début je ne savais ni comment cette histoire allait finir, ni même commencer ! L'exemple le plus parlant c'est Sasuke et Naruto : dans ma première idée, ils devaient finir ensembles ; puis au bout de trois ou quatre chapitres je me suis rendue compte qu'ils ne prenaient pas cette direction, puis vers la fin je me suis sentie comme si je me retenais, parce que ça tendait naturellement vers quelque chose de romantique. J'ai détesté me restreindre comme ça, et ça m'aura appris une bonne leçon je pense.

Donc non, je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je la réécrirais peut-être un jour, en mieux (sans les "kun" horripilants de Shinme, par exemple). Peut-être sous forme d'histoire originale, qui sait ?

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ? Ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Alors, très honnêtement, je m'intéresse plus aux œuvres qu'aux auteurs... et j'ai souvent du mal à retenir les pseudos... Mais, je peux citer des auteurs comme Hatsukoi00, Yznamo et Lilicat (tant les deux que séparément), dont j'ai aimé pas mal des fictions sur le fandom, bien que je n'ai pas lu l'intégralité de leurs travaux.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

. En restant sur le fandom de Naruto, une m'a particulièrement touchée : _Les Pas que j'entends dehors_ ; par Papy-1412. Je recommande aussi, chaudement, _La chambre noire_ _(camera obscura)_ de admamu, sur le fandom de Sherlock (2011) qui est plus courte mais aussi très touchante. Pour les anglophones, _Infection_ de 5557 sur le fandom de Voltron Legendary Defender est mon dernier coup de cœur en date.

Je pourrais en citer d'autres, mais en faisant un saut sur mon profil dans l'onglet "favoris", vous aurez un bon aperçu des fanfictions que j'ai adoré.

 **Bonus : Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Dur à dire… Dans la forme, c'est sans conteste _L'Homme qui marche vers sa mort_ (Onde Piece). Je ne connais pas parfaitement l'univers mais j'étais très inspirée. J'aime beaucoup le thème de _Le Voyage Spirituel_ , et j'ai bientôt terminé _Juste des veines bleues_ (Voltron) qui reprend pas mal de ces thèmes, avec cette fois-ci une romance complètement assumée. Je me suis attachée à l'humour et la légèreté de _Mighty All Green Guy_ (My Hero Academia), et sur le même fandom, _Kyokaï_ a une forme plutôt expérimentale qui me plaît aussi beaucoup.

(oui je sais j'ai cité la moitié de mes histoires publiées haha)

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Premièrement, je voulais remercier particulièrement la personne qui a recommandé _Le Voyage Spirituel_ à la gazette, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir tout comme ça m'a assez surpris je dois dire. Ça me fait tout bizarre, ça fait maintenant un petit moment que j'écris moi-même régulièrement des avis pour les différents épisodes…

Merci beaucoup aux chroniqueurs qui rédigeront un petit avis sur ma fiction, je suis un peu nerveuse mais j'ai hâte de vous lire !

Et bien sûr, merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de venir lire mon travail, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, c'est hyper motivant et ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Vous êtes tous formidables, je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Savant :** Tous les chroniqueurs se joignent à moi pour te saluer très chaleureusement ) Bisous

 **Guest :** coucou à toi ! J'ai transmis ta review à l'équipe sur Discord et nous avons quelques fictions à te proposer : "Blood for Blood" par Fanademanga, "Monster" par Moon's Night, "Instants sombres" ou « Behind blue eyes » ou encore "Animal I have become" par Haganemaru. En fic anglaise on te propose : « Black Flames Dance In The Wind Rise of Naruto par DevilKeys Writing et Raised a Criminal par DiscipleOfAnime. Personnellement, je ne connais qu'un auteur qui fait dans le dark-Naruto, c'est Sonnyus. Pour ton PS2, J'men est un comique et ça se lit dans ses fics ) Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Je remercie **Driope** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn** et **Yasei** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 17 « _Souvenirs_ » de **Sakka-Sensei**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	18. Episode 17

**La chronique du savant, épisode 17 : « Souvenirs » de Sakka-Sensei.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

Nous souhaitons la bienvenue à un nouveau chroniqueur : Naru-MJ-sama^^

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 17 portant sur « Souvenirs ». Pour être honnête, je me sens mal à l'aise de présenter ma propre fiction alors… sans transition, voici l'épisode 17.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Souvenirs de Sakka-Sensei**

« Quand l'amnésie est tout autant un fardeau qu'une libération. Quand les souvenirs peuvent faire souffrir autant que faire sourire… Elle ne sait plus qui elle est et découvrira peu à peu ce qu'elle a vécu avant de se réveiller. Il sera là pour elle… Attention, contient des scènes dures et violentes pouvant heurter les âmes sensibles. Interdit aux mineurs. UA »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Qu'en pense Yasei ?**

Hello chers lecteurs !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un épisode de notre chère Sakka et notre amie, en tête de la Chronique ! C'est en toute objectivité que je vous présente mon avis.

Il s'agit d'un UA (complètement réécrit) donc les personnages sont complètement OOC.

Cela va peut-être déplaire à certains, mais si vous vous contentez de ce critère, vous passerez à côté de quelque chose. Cette histoire est purement psychologique contenant des scènes bien hardcores, mettant en avant le côté obscur de l'âme humaine.

Entre perte de mémoire, dédoublement de personnalité, massacres, attentats, terrorisme, séquestration, esclavage, viols et humiliation, bref, toute la part sombre exploitée, Sakka a su « adoucir » son premier polar en incluant une rencontre entre la victime et son sauveur. Un rapprochement dont on s'y attend tous, tout en sachant que cela puisse être dangereux. La brigade de Kakashi, Ino, Temari et Sakura apportent la touche d'humanité qui palie à cette folie meurtrière, une fiction policière savamment menée, une intrigue placée petit à petit, autour d'un secret et de la protection d'objets historiques.

J'ai eu du mal à lire certains passages, je déteste et ne comprendrai jamais la violence humaine, la plume de Sakka est telle que les scènes m'ont foutu la chair de poule, des frissons d'horreur, car je sais que ces scènes peuvent être réelles, et qu'il s'est passé bien pire à travers le monde et les générations (un peu à la GOT, oui).

Etant également une de ses bêtas, j'ai cerné le style d'écriture de Sakka, j'apprécie le fait qu'elle dise tout, dans le sens où elle n'inclut pas des leçons stylistiques à rallonge pour nous faire comprendre quelque chose grâce à des indices. Si elle veut nous faire comprendre qu'un personnage est content, elle le dit. Y'a pas de description digne où on doit le deviner !

Cette fic n'est pas seulement une histoire forte et un bon style, c'est aussi un récit qui incite à un certain nombre de valeurs malgré l'intrigue sombre, principalement la confiance, la bonté, l'empathie, l'amour… Comme Sakka base principalement ses textes sur l'expression des émotions et des pensées intérieures, on entre facilement dans la peau du personnage. C'est ça le problème avec Sakka, elle peut te faire apprécier un meurtrier capable de tout et n'importe quoi juste parce qu'elle nous a expliqué son état d'esprit, on en vient presque à pardonner un gros connard, alors qu'à la base on ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement ! T_T

A tous les lecteurs souhaitant commencer cette fiction, je vous promets un bon polar (c'est son premier, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !) avec une intrigue savamment menée, dont je ne trouve personnellement aucune remarque à faire, à part de nombreuses fautes çà et là. Je ne souhaite pas m'avancer plus car je n'ai pas les bases nécessaires pour argumenter une critique constructive qui pourrait lui faire améliorer cette histoire, car mes connaissances en polar sont quasi nulles. Je compte sur mes collègues chroniqueurs qui sauront approfondir ce sujet. Et pour les fans de SasuHina, vous allez aimer lire cette histoire ! Ayez juste les nerfs solides ! x)

* * *

 **L'avis de Mugu**

Souvenirs... Souvenirs… une fanfiction du Narutoverse passée au crible dans cet avis. Comme d'habitude, avant d'embrayer sur la critique, il convient de réaliser une petite mise en contexte : cette œuvre est un AU (alternate universe) moderne au japon où l'on retrouve la plupart des personnages iconiques du manga. Il n'y a pas vraiment de liens directs avec le manga, hormis pour le caractère assez respecté des personnages, avec leur « position sociale » et leur « travail » ayant été plus ou moins translatée à notre époque, sous un couvert oriental. À éviter si vous cherchez des rasenguns et des sharigumgums en somme. Voyons voir ce qu'il en est de plus près.

Au niveau de la forme pour commencer, peu de choses à redire. Il y a quelques fautes, liées majoritairement à des oublis ou à des fautes de frappes, mais globalement rien de bien méchant qui vient enfreindre la lecture (la plupart du temps sur les verbes du passé où il manque une consonne à la fin). Dans de rares cas, on relève une surcharge de virgules, en partie liée à un excédent d'adjectifs ou de référents qualificatifs, où l'auteure hésite entre plusieurs mots et préfère tous les mettre, ce qui alourdit le texte. Néanmoins, cela reste très minoritaire et la lecture demeure très fluide dans sa globalité. Comparé à la fiction _Tensaï Escouade_ de la même auteure, on dénote une large amélioration au niveau du style et de la structure narrative. Les paragraphes sont bien séquencés pour une publication en ligne, soit ni trop longs, ni trop courts. Ces derniers sont en outre ordonnancés logiquement et on a pas de mal à suivre la pensée de l'auteure, ni le courant de l'histoire. Les mots sont globalement précis et variés, ce qui confère un effet agréable à la lecture. C'est un peu au-delà de ce que l'on a l'habitude de lire sur le fandom de ce point de vue. Il y a eu un clair travail au niveau de la relecture, cela se sent, cela se voit et cela est appréciable.

Pour ce qui est du fond, c'est le moment où les avis peuvent diverger. L'histoire traite en priorité des séquelles d'un traumatisme associé à une longue séquestration et comment l'héroïne en question gère ses problèmes psychologiques avec le support des autres personnages, avec une très légère trame policière. On relève une très forte fixation sur la romance entre les deux personnages principaux. Personnellement, ce n'est pas le style d'œuvres que j'ai l'habitude de lire sur le fandom, puisque je suis plus typé sur les romans aventures. Toutefois, l'aspect enquête est ce qui a retenu mon attention en premier lieu. Mes attentes ont-elles été comblées ? Oui et non. Oui dans le sens où j'avais pressenti que le côté mystère de la fiction autour des éléments d'investigations allait être laissé de côté au profit de l'héroïne et ses séquelles portant atteinte à son identité physique et morale. Non, car je n'ai pu empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'insatisfaction, au fait que l'intrigue policière soit rectiligne, direct et sans bavures et qui plus est, traite d'une affaire passée et non actuelle, elle permet pas de ressentir du stress ou de l'inquiétude concernant l'avenir des personnages. On ne se pose pas les questions classiques du style : les personnages vont-ils s'en sortir ? Qui est le meurtrier ? Etc… En ce sens, ce n'est pas un polar, mais plutôt un roman accès psychologie. Sur cet aspect, je regrette que l'auteure ait choisi une narration omnisciente, puisque c'est typiquement le genre de fiction qui aurait privilégié une vue plutôt externe, voire interne, avec une prise à partie de la narration dans le processus.

En abrégé, je trouve que cela manque de punch. Au final, même les scènes de viol n'ont retiré qu'un « meh » de ma part. Il n'y a pas assez d'éléments de choc, ce n'est pas assez percutant à mon goût. C'est trop classique, trop convenu. Ça manque de surprise. Même si l'auteure prend bien le temps de développer, on ne ressent pas de danger imminent pour les personnages, ou en tout cas, il n'y a aucun signe un peu déplacé qui vienne troubler le jeu d'enquête. J'ai l'impression que l'auteure hésite un peu trop entre deux types de récits ; l'un accès surtout sur la guérison de son personnage principal et de l'autre sur l'intrigue policière. En revanche, je trouve que les deux se marient assez mal, car je considère que l'on n'est pas assez plongé dans l'un ou dans l'autre pour se sentir concerné. Si les flashsbacks étaient un peu moins stéréotypés et plus surprenants, cela aurait donné un meilleur effet. Mais le fait que l'héroïne soit la victime et jamais l'actrice des événements est extrêmement frustrant. On aurait aimé, je ne sais pas, voir un flashback où elle essaye vraiment de s'échapper mais échoue. Elle est trop dans son rôle de victime et de demoiselle en détresse. On sait d'avance qu'elle ne pourra jamais devenir proactive, mis à part faire la cuisine pour Sasuke (je sens que je vais me faire taper dessus). Certes, ceci est due à la prémisse et c'est assez injuste de reprocher ça à l'histoire, mais reste que c'est un sentiment désagréable en tant que lecteur. Et quant à Sasuke, il est lui aussi extrêmement limité du fait qu'il soit obligé de se coltiner Hinata. C'est assez marrant quelque part, car je vois bien sa frustration, voire même, je le perçois bien en train de serrer le poing (avec de la bave lui coulant du menton) pour s'être fait refiler une simple tâche de gardien, alors qu'il est décrit dans l'histoire (en tout cas au début) de la part de ses collègues comme quelqu'un voulant aller au cœur des choses. Je trouve ça dommage qu'il ne soit là pour servir majoritairement de support émotionnel à l'héroïne et qu'il ne puisse pas se démarquer. En tout cas, on peut le féliciter d'avoir un chien et une villa pour lui tout seul. Il a trouvé une maison au bord d'une plage, imaginez le prix que ça coûte un machin pareil en taxe d'habitation. Il doit avoir un sacré patrimoine, ou avoir bien placé ses biens financiers pour supporter une qualité de vie pareille (un chapitre omake sur ça serait assez drôle d'ailleurs). Je doute que cela soit un logement de fonction en tout cas. Bel exploit pour un simple policier de banlieue. On se demande même comment il n'est pas terminé chef de brigade avec un patrimoine pareil. Mais bon, le système jap marche à l'ancienneté, donc je suppose que la justification vient de là (en tout cas pour son grade). Je trouve que ça manque de description concernant les lieux, où on a les noms, mais seulement ça. Sur un aspect un peu plus sérieux, j'aurais aimé visualiser plus de choses, notamment dans les lieux où les personnages vivent la majeure partie de leurs journées. La narration est trop focalisée sur le questionnement interne des personnages, bien que cela a du sens, vu que Sasuke (personnage principal) vit en permanence chez lui et ne se rend plus forcément compte des détails de sa baraque, où même l'irruption d'Hinata qui reste minoritaire chez lui, puisqu'apparemment, il a une énorme maison le cochon donc il a de la place pour s'isoler et mater en bon matou son porn en privé (non, ceci n'est pas raconté explicitement dans l'histoire).

Vu qu'on commence à parler de Sasuke et d'Hinata, on peut aussi évoquer les autres personnages. Globalement, je dirais que c'est réussi, dans le sens où je n'ai pas de dissonance cognitive en lisant, considérant que les personnages sont bien à leur place. Ils se comportent de manière professionnel dans leur métier respectif, ce qui est appréciable, même si je trouve que les interactions sont un peu trop occidentalisés pour un milieu jap, mais ce sont des personnages de manga, donc je ne vais pas faire chier sur ça. Pas d'incohérence en tout cas, Tsunade qui arrive en tant que procureur et qui donne la quête de trouver des preuves suffisantes pour faire arrêter ces satanés voyous de l'Akatsuki (je les imagine bien en train d'idolâtrer une statue de Boudah au milieu d'une orgie tiens). On se demande toujours si l'affaire avait été mise à la lumière du jour avant même que l'histoire se passe ou si l'enquête a commencé pile au moment où Hinata a pu être récupérée. Si des éléments d'enquête avaient été disponibles, pour quelle raison l'affaire avait été classée sans suite ? Etc... On se pose ce genre de questions car on n'a pas vraiment de réponse pour le moment. En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire va déboucher sur des éléments plus concluants, notamment avec ce prêtre Shintoïste qui fait son apparition dans les derniers chapitres et d'autres personnages qui arrivent apporter leur grain de sel (ou de riz ?). On veut de l'action, des courses-poursuites, des enlèvements et des meurtres ! Sinon remboursé !

Sinon, est-ce que ça m'a plu ? En tout cas, cela m'a suffisamment intrigué pour que je lise jusqu'au bout (incroyable mais vrai…). Je guetterai les sorties de chapitres avec curiosité pour voir si ça se met à décoller.

 _Review terminée…_

* * *

 **Les pensées de Fiona**

Et pour ce retour de My Fiona, un avis également sur la fiction du mois, celle écrite par notre chère Sakka ! Gros bisous à toi MOUAH !

Du coup l'exercice est d'autant plus difficile parce qu'il faut abstraction de notre attachement pour notre chère Sakka et analyser cette fiction avec toute notre objectivité. Quel cruel exercice !

Tout d'abord je n'ai pas connu la première version, du coup je découvrais cette histoire pour la première fois. De ce fait, je ne ferais pas de comparatif par rapport aux précédents chapitres écrits. Les différents thèmes abordés dans la fiction sont très intéressants et des sujets difficiles à parler. Quand on s'attaque aux meurtres, au viol, à l'abus psychologique et physique et les répercussions sur une personne, il faut réussir à transcrire les émotions des personnages, leurs souffrances et leur détresse mais aussi amener le lecteur dans cet univers « noir » sans l'apeurer et le faire quitter la lecture. Et c'est plutôt bien réussi !

Au début, au vu de mon retard…, je me suis dit « tu lis les trois premiers chapitres et tu fais l'avis », au final je me suis retrouvée à lire tous les chapitres et à me demander quand la suite sera publiée. J'apprécie énormément le sujet parce que l'on parle de psychologie et de comment notre cerveau créé des barrières pour se protéger d'évènements traumatisants. Le personnage d'Hinata est bien travaillé et nous ressentons sa détresse et surtout ce sentiment de perdition. Qui suis-je ? Quel est mon passé ? Que s'est-il passé pendant toutes ces années ? Tant de question qui perturbe une personne. L'avancée du personnage vers ses souvenirs et le développement à chaque surprise donne envie de lire la suite. On joue un peu aux montagnes russes avec l'évolution du personnage puisqu'au moment où on pense que la condition s'améliore, un nouveau trouble apparaît. Je dois avouer que l'arrivée d'un nouveau symptôme m'a perturbé, je m'y attendais pas du tout.

Concernant la relation entre Sasuke et Hinata, deuxième couple chouchou, j'apprécie comment elle s'installe et se construit. Bien sûr, au vu de l'état psychologique de la Hyuga, on ne doute pas que son attachement à l'Uchiwa vient en partie de sa détresse et c'est surtout ce point que l'on retient à ce stade de l'histoire. Pour le cas de monsieur Sasuke, son attachement et ses sentiments envers la jeune femme ne sont pas flagrant, sauf dans les moments clés. On garde une part de l'Uchiwa froid et distant, mais dans l'histoire, on découvre aussi une personne qui se veut froid et distant de l'extérieur mais qui est tout autre à l'intérieur. C'est ce côté que j'apprécie beaucoup !

Par contre, et oui, il y a un petit par contre. Je pense que la construction de la relation entre Sasuke et Hinata, pourrait être un plus approfondi. A la lecture des chapitres, même si l'avancée de leur histoire est fluide et naturelle, je reste un peu sur ma faim. Je ne sais pas ce qui manque, je l'avoue. Je ressens juste un petit vide. Comme pour l'état psychologique d'Hinata. Je pense que sur certains passages j'aimerai plus de développement sur les pensées de la jeune femme concernant son état et son questionnement de qui elle est. C'est vraiment l'unique petit point que j'aimerai voir changer. Après étant d'une nature à faire beaucoup de développement et de détails (Balzac quand tu nous tiens !), c'est vrai que parfois je reste sur ma faim quand j'ai pas un développement sur une émotion de trente lignes ahahah.

Mais malgré cela, j'ai apprécié de lire les chapitres et de découvrir à chaque fois les nouveaux indices et l'évolution des personnages. J'espère lire rapidement la suite et surtout, surtout, assisté à un nouveau rebondissement (Akatsuki où es-tu ?)

Bises !

* * *

 **La review de baleck 4**

Yo, ici J'men ! Aujourd'hui on va parler de « Souvenirs » écrite par notre reine et maman adorée Sakka Sensei ! C'est assez inhabituel, mais ayant déjà lu les trois premiers chapitres (et même beaucoup plus), je vais attaquer direct par la conclusion.

 **Mon ressenti**

J'ai découvert cette histoire il y a presque deux ans. Il faut savoir que je suis insomniaque, je cherche donc tout le temps de quoi m'occuper en attendant Morphée. La plupart du temps je regarde des animés ou j'erre sur youtube. Cette nuit-là je défilais le fil d'actualité des fictions Naruto en espérant y trouver la suite de Gates of Madness, une très bonne histoire à la fois drôle et palpitante grâce à son intrigue criminelle et son protagoniste. Son pseudo me disait quelque chose je l'avais certainement vu dans la section commentaire de l'histoire précédemment évoquée.

Comme je l'ai dit à l'auteure, le résumé m'a tout de suite séduit, étant un grand fan de séries policières ou de documentaires sur les serials Killers. Mes attentes étaient donc élevées, néanmoins, je n'ai pas était déçu bien au contraire !

 **L'histoire**

Les bases sont posées très rapidement. Cependant ce n'est pas un travail bâclé, bien au contraire ! Outre les références à l'œuvre d'origine comme le nom du chien (c'est mon personnage préféré ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire je vous signale quand même que sans lui, il n'ya pas d'histoire. Et oui, vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié que c'est lui qui trouve Hinata ? Sans parler de toutes ces fois où il la réconforte. Bref Susano est le best). Mais également et surtout, le travail de recherche effectué pour donner plus de réalisme et de crédit à son récit. Cela demande du temps et énormément d'investissement. Il y a intégré à l'intrigue : du folklore japonais avec le trésor impérial, des évènements du passé comme le tsunami ou enfin le système judiciaire du pays du soleil levant bien retranscrit. On sent qu'elle aime ce qu'elle fait et elle réussit à nous transmettre sa passion, nous donner envie de faire pareil et nous faire oublier, l'espace d'un instant, d'une lecture, tous nos problèmes. Alors qu'importe la durée de cette quiétude éphémère, je trouve ça beau et c'est pour créer ce genre de réaction que l'on écrit tous.

Néanmoins elle le fait avec une histoire qui ne s'y prête pas forcément. Dans la majorité de mes gros écrits à part pour le dernier, j'utilise l'humour sous toutes ses formes afin de dédramatiser certains sujets difficiles. Ici ce n'est pas le cas. Dès le premier chapitre on comprend clairement que nous ne sommes pas en train de regarder un épisode de Scooby doo. Et c'est tant mieux ( Scooby si tu lis ceci ne le prends pas mal, hein ! Je n'ai rien contre toi je t'assure. Je t'offrirai des croc Scooby à l'occasion, allez bisous) ! On est plongé avec effroi dans un univers sordide. Un univers où réside un océan immense. Un océan ou la perversité humaine, ses déviances et toutes les atrocités de son imagination cruelle ont remplacé l'eau. On arrive à atteindre enfin le rivage après avoir malgré tout bu la tasse.

Toutefois on finit par y retourner sans perdre une seconde. Pousser par une curiosité peut-être un peu malsaine. Envouté par ce cocktail d'émotions. Certes il a un arrière-goût de vice. Cependant il a aussi d'autres saveurs. Il nous dévoile le meilleur du pire mais aussi le pire du meilleur. Malgré un contexte particulièrement horrible (sans toutefois ne jamais être dans l'excès ou être superflu) déstabilisant et des chapitres qui nous exhibent sans clémence ou pudeur ce que l'homme a de plus mauvais. « Souvenirs », grâce à ses personnages nous fait en outre passer d'agréables moments.

Ils nous font sourire et même parfois rire sans même qu'on s'en aperçoit. On partage leurs doutes, leurs sentiments, leurs ressentiments et leurs tourments. On est préoccupé par leur sort voir impliqué émotionnellement. On a envie qu'elle aille mieux, que l'enquête avance, on se met à faire des hypothèses, à faire nos Sherlock. On guette aussi le moindre petit rapprochement (comme l'instant où ils passent du vouvoiement au tutoiement), la moindre braise de romance entre nos deux protagonistes en attendant que celle-ci se transforme en incendie.

Certains chapitres sont évidemment moins palpitant, mais la tension et toujours présente.

 **Forme**

Côté plus technique, la narration est très plaisante. Les livres et moi, ce n'était pas vraiment une grande histoire d'amour. Les seuls bouquins que j'ai dévoré avec passion étaient les Volume des Orphelins Baudelaire. « Souvenirs » et « Gates of Madeness » m'ont redonné goût à la lecture. Je lis même du Zola en ce moment (désolé Sensei mais je dois t'avouer que je suis fan de la plume de ce type ^^. Gomen !). La narration est simple dans le sens où ce n'est pas bourré de descriptions inutiles qui alourdissent le texte. Ici on va à l'essentiel ce qui n'empêche pas une immersion totale dans le récit. C'est rythmé et détaillé, très facile à lire, on se laisse happer aisément dans son monde.

 **L'enquête**

Comme dit plus tôt, l'auteur nous sert un travail de recherche de qualité assez rare dans ce fandom pour être signalé. Le vocabulaire est bien choisi, avec cohérence (genre pas là juste pour être là quoi) et adapté selon la scène. L'enquête avance progressivement ni trop vite ni trop lentement. Tantôt saupoudrer par quelques flash-back dévoilant le passé de la princesse en cachant cependant le plus gros du mystère. Ou nous distrayant avec ce couple si fusionnel et attachant. Mis à part le brun, d'autres personnages viennent ajouter leur pierre à l'édifice. Notamment mon second personnage préféré Shikamaru, ainsi que Temari. Pour en revenir au Nara, ce que j'aime chez lui ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit mais ce qu'il ne dit pas. On a toujours l'impression qu'il a un coup d'avance sur les autres.

Il n'y a pas que la police qui importe dans la catégorie « Crime », mais également tout ce qu'il y a autour. Sakura nous donne des analyses pertinentes et des diagnostiques correspondants à la réalité. Enfin, bien que je n'y sois pas encore, il y a même un procès par la suite.

 **Les points à améliorer**

Je n'ai pas trouvé d'incohérence notable ou d'erreur scénaristique. Il n'y a pas vraiment de choses qui m'ont interpellé ou d'élément qui m'ont déplu. Les fautes ne sont pas assez présentes pour être alarmantes et je n'y prête guère attention de toute façon. Je me rappelle avoir autrefois trouvé l'évolution de la relation entre Sasuke et Hime trop rapide mais en fin de compte ça va.

En bref c'est une histoire catégorie crime/romance. L'intrigue change de ce que l'on a l'habitude de voir, l'enquête est sérieuse et prenante malgré certaines scènes pour public avertit. La romance s'installe doucement et est sans clichés. Je recommande fortement cette histoire pour les habitués du genre.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Souvenirs de Sakka-Sensei**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Je n'écris que sur Naruto –hormis un OS Disney- mais il n'est pas impossible que j'explore d'autres fandoms à l'avenir, sait-on jamais^^ J'ai une histoire du fandom Harry Potter qui me trotte en tête et une autre sur Disney. J'explorerai sûrement ces fandoms un jour^^

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Oh la la, je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment… De base, ce n'était pas une fanfiction mais une histoire originale. Je voulais m'attaquer à un roman policier en trois tomes dans lequel je comptais mettre en scène les trésors impériaux du Japon. Mais n'ayant jamais écrit de polar, j'ai décidé qu'une version test en fanfiction me permettrait de pointer mes erreurs pour améliorer la version originale.

Je sais qu'une scène m'a hanté pendant un long moment, c'est d'ailleurs la première scène que j'ai écrite avant de commencer l'histoire ! Je pense que tout est parti de là, cette scène a fait naître le reste de l'histoire en faisant rebondir mes idées… J'ai alors crée tous mes synopsis ainsi que ma trame et ensuite, j'ai cherché un personnage Naruto à mettre à la place de ceux que j'avais créé et voilà^^

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Non, enfin en règle générale XD. J'aime écrire en étant dans ma bulle, soit sans bruit autour de moi. J'ai une imagination très imagée, comme si un film se déroulait dans ma tête et que mes doigts en écrivaient les détails, donc si j'ai du bruit, ça interfère. Surtout si la chanson à des paroles, je vais oublier l'histoire et me mettre à chanter en boucle XD. Mais il m'arrive d'avoir besoin d'une musique pour me mettre dans l'ambiance et pour « Souvenirs » ce sont souvent des oppening de Naruto comme « Sad song ».

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Elle est horrible cette question XD, non sérieux, faut l'enlever de l'interview^^. Hum… Je dirais que si on aime les enquêtes policières, le drame et la psychologie, cette fiction devrait plaire. Ou alors si, comme moi, on est curieux et qu'on aime les UA^^

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Encore une question compliquée^^ Hm… Faudrait demander à mes lecteurs, ils y répondraient sûrement mieux que moi^^ Si je dois vraiment répondre, je dirais que tout n'est pas prévisible (en tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a dit) et puis, je mélange -enfin j'essaie- enquête policière, psychologie et romance ce qui peut réunir plusieurs lecteurs qui aiment chacun un de ces genres^^

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Le fait que ce soit un UA déjà, beaucoup de lecteurs n'aiment pas. Ou encore le fait que les personnages ne reflètent pas forcément ce qu'en a fait Masashi^^ Mes personnages sont OOC vu qu'ils sont avant tout le reflet de ce qu'ils seront dans la version originale, bien que je garde certains aspects fidèles au manga, et ça ne plaît pas toujours^^ Ou encore le côté psychologique. On peut aussi voir Hinata comme une Mary Sue vu ce qu'elle a vécu… Et puis, aucune histoire n'est parfaite alors je suis sûre qu'on peut allonger la liste XD

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Habituellement, mon personnage favori est Hinata Hyûga. Elle a évidemment une place importante dans cette fiction car elle est le personnage principal, au même titre que Sasuke. Pourtant, je ne pourrais pas dire qu'elle est mon personnage favori dans « Souvenirs ». Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas de personnage préféré ici, plusieurs ont été intéressants à écrire et à développer comme Sasuke, Gêmu, Temari, Nagato… Ils m'ont tous apporté quelque chose.

Pour ce qui est d'un chapitre préféré c'est compliqué. Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite dans mes écris et mes relectures me font toujours changer quelques choses dans mes chapitres. Et puis, je suis en pleine réécriture. Mais j'ai un faible pour mon premier chapitre « L'échouée » et pour le sixième « Gêmu ».

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Oui, comme pour à peu près toutes les histoires que j'écris. Je suis une maniaque de l'organisation, du coup avant de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire, je fais les synopsis de mes personnages, je détaille ma trame et je prends tout un tas de note. Etant donné que cette fiction se base sur le Japon d'aujourd'hui, j'ai fait aussi tout un tas de recherches pour être la plus fidèle possible à ce pays et à leur façon de procéder, surtout sur le plan judiciaire. Tout comme j'ai fait un paquet de recherches sur la psychologie pour Hinata. J'aime savoir où je vais et comment j'y arriverai pour garder un maximum de cohérence et de réalisme^^

Donc quand j'écris les premières lignes d'une histoire, j'ai déjà les dernières en tête et sur mes notes^^ Malgré tout, je laisse toujours une place à l'imagination qui peut germer sans que la chose soit prévue et il m'arrive de rajouter quelques morceaux suivant ce que me disent mes lecteurs, que ce soit pour améliorer un point mal développé, pour ajouter quelques précisions ou tout simplement pour leur faire plaisir^^

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

La liste est longue, très longue… Mais pour en citer quelques-uns que je pourrai lire plusieurs fois sans me lasser :

_ **Hatsukoi00** qui écrit merveilleusement bien, elle est capable de nous embarquer avec elle dans les sentiments de ses personnages, c'est prenant et addictif ;)

_ **J'men Baleck** qui apporte toujours humour et réflexion dans ses fictions, c'est un régal^^

_ **Pinnk-kun** dont ses fictions sont d'un réalisme et d'un prenant qui m'a séduite.

_ **My fiona and largo** dont j'ai particulièrement apprécié plusieurs de ses fictions et son personnage de Hiashi !

Et plein d'autres…

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Franchement ? J'en sais rien, il y a trop de fiction qui m'ont vraiment plu (#la-centaine-de-favoris-et-suivis). Si vraiment je devais en choisir…

Je dirais en première « Blessing » de Hatsukoi00 qui m'a émue, cette fic est immense et c'était bien la première fois que je lisais un yaoi. « Ivresse » de Hime-Lay que j'ai lu au moins 4 ou 5 fois. « Gates of Madness » de Enelloges qui est un pur rafraîchissement. Ou encore « Un prof pas si charmant » de J'men baleck qui a un univers riche et complexe, me forçant à cogiter.

Et il y en a encore plein d'autre, fic longue et OS mélangés.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Hm… « La maîtresse du monstre » est ma toute première fiction, elle est donc mon bébé en quelques sortes^^ D'autres comme « Tensaï Escouade » ou « Le chantage » mériteraient un retravaille pour qu'elles me plaisent vraiment. J'ai un faible pour ma fiction « Infiltré », mais je pense qu'en fiction longue, ma préférée est « Souvenirs ». Elle est la plus travaillée de mes fictions, la plus aboutie^^

Pour mes OS, mon préféré est sans nul doute « En colle ». Shikamaru est vraiment un personnage intéressant^^

Et même si ce ne sont pas des fictions, j'ai énormément de plaisir à tenir les Chroniques du Savant. Faire découvrir des auteurs et leurs histoires est vraiment chouette et puis, mon équipe est géniale, j'adore mes chroniqueurs^^

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

MERCI beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui mettent mes fictions en favoris ou en follow, à ceux qui prennent le temps de me témoigner leur lecture, de me partager leur ressenti et de m'aider à m'améliorer en pointant mes erreurs. Si ce que j'écris plaît, c'est grâce à votre soutien et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez ;)

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Driope :** Merci à toi^^ C'est effectivement Yasei qui t'a laissé une review en guest ;) J'ai partagé ta review sur Discord^^

 **Samsamnobaka :** Bonjour^^ Ravie que l'idée de la Chronique te plaise et que nos avis te donnent envie de lire des fictions ;) C'est notre but^^ N'hésite pas à proposer des fics longues ou des one-shot et two-shot pour la Chronique^^

* * *

Je remercie **Sakka-Sensei** pour avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Yasei, Mugu, Fiona** et **J'men** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 18 _« Un nouveau sceau »_ de **MiaTreya.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	19. Episode 18

**La chronique du Savant, épisode 18 : « Un nouveau sceau » de MiaTreya.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

Souhaitons la bienvenue à une nouvelle chroniqueuse : La Noctambuleuse^^

On se retrouve pour l'épisode18 portant sur « Un nouveau sceau ». Une courte fiction du fandom Naruto qui met en scène Hinata, son clan et Naruto. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 18.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Un nouveau sceau de MiaTreya**

« Hinata Hyuga est maintenant considérée comme une héritière. Potentielle. Mais, lorsque sa famille la contraint de se marier pour accéder au pouvoir, peut-elle simplement baisser les bras ? Ne peut-elle changer cette vieille famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou lecteurs et auteurs^^

Me voilà pour donner mon avis sur la courte fiction de MiaTreya titrée « Un nouveau sceau ».

Cette fiction se décline en cinq chapitres (avec un petit bonus à la fin du cinquième) et se passe dans le narutoverse, soit l'univers original du manga. Au vue de l'âge de nos protagonistes, la quatrième grande guerre a eu lieu mais certains éléments ont été modifiés, comme la mort de Neji par exemple. On n'en voudra certainement pas à l'auteure^^

Comme son titre l'indique, cette fiction traite d'un nouveau sceau, ce qui implique évidemment le clan Hyûga. Hinata, prête à devenir héritière, se voit être fiancée par convenance et cherche à unifier les deux branches de sa famille en changeant le sceau de l'oiseau en cage avant même de prendre les fonctions de son père et d'épouser le Hyûga qu'on lui « impose ».

La trame n'a rien d'innovante, c'est un sujet qu'il est aisé d'octroyer aux Hyûga, surtout à Hinata, et un sujet que j'ai déjà pu lire à travers d'autres fictions d'autres auteurs. Cependant, c'est agréable de lire la vision qu'en a MiaTreya et de voir qu'elle fait bien attention à tout un tas de détails qu'engageraient le projet qu'entreprend Hinata.

L'auteure a bien fait attention à tout le déroulement d'un tel projet, que ce soit vis-à-vis du clan Hyûga, vis-à-vis d'Hinata, vis-à-vis de Konoha, etc… A travers Hinata, l'auteure n'oublie pas la fonction première du sceau de l'oiseau en cage : protéger le byakugan pour qu'il ne devienne pas une arme contre Konoha. L'idée donc n'est pas d'abolir simplement le sceau maudit des Hyûga, mais d'en créer un autre qui aurait la même fonction sans réduire la branche secondaire à l'esclavage.

L'intervention des personnages secondaires comme Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura…, apporte un peu de fraîcheur et d'humour. Les liens amicaux sont pour ma part bien respectés, tout comme le caractère des personnages.

L'aide que Naruto apporte à Hinata est aussi bien fidèle au manga dans le sens où la promesse que Naruto a faite à Neji à l'examen chûnin n'est pas oubliée et que cela explique que le futur Hokage prête main-forte à l'héritière Hyûga. Cela dessert aussi la partie romance de la fiction, via ce couple chouchou, sans pour autant qu'elle prenne le pas sur le sujet de base.

La lecture est fluide et l'auteure a une belle plume malgré les quelques fautes que j'ai pu déceler et le manque de plusieurs virgules. Il serait aussi judicieux d'espacer les paragraphes car lire sur écran est très vite fatiguant pour la rétine alors les courts paragraphes allègent cela. Si je peux aussi donner quelques conseils à l'auteure :

1-Les incises (phrase narrative dans les dialogues) ne prennent pas de majuscules, même s'il y a un point d'exclamation ou d'interrogation devant, et le point qui pourrait la précéder est remplacé par une virgule.

2-Sensé ou Censé ? Ces homonymes ne signifient pas la même chose. Censé peut être remplacé par « supposé », exemple : _« tu es censé aller en cours »_. Sensé peut être remplacé par « réfléchi » et se réfère à ce qui a du sens, exemple : _« c'est une personne sensée, il ne fera pas cette bêtise »_.

A part ces détails, j'ai apprécié lire cette courte fiction que j'ai trouvé bien écrite et agréable à lire malgré ce que j'ai expliqué plus tôt. En conclusion, si vous voulez voir comment Hinata compte faire changer les inégalités de son clan, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Un nouveau sceau » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Nous voici aujourd'hui réunis pour l'analyse d'une courte fanfiction de cinq chapitres inscrite dans la catégorie romance, où nous retrouvons une Hinata confrontée à un épineux problème. Basée dans l'univers du manga, cette histoire retrace le parcours de l'aînée du clan Hyûga pour trouver sa voie, ainsi que l'amour, et réaliser ses objectifs.

Sans plus tarder, décortiquons cette petite histoire et ce qui fait son intérêt.

Tout d'abord, on le constate sans peine, cette histoire est bien écrite. On a droit à un florilège de descriptions riches avec un vocabulaire varié qui prouve que l'auteure possède une idée très précise de l'environnement décrit. Il s'agit là de la preuve d'un écrit soigné. Les phrases sont relativement complexes et les fautes d'orthographe, plutôt rares (surtout des participes passés, encore une fois), ce qui est un excellent point. De cette manière, on entre plus facilement dans l'univers et on partage plus aisément les pensées et les ressentis des personnages.

Le deuxième point fort de cette histoire réside dans les personnages. Conformément à l'univers où ils évoluent, leurs caractères sont, dans l'ensemble, fidèles à ceux du manga. Les seules exceptions se trouvent essentiellement dans la présence de Neji, chose qui s'explique par la date où a été écrite cette fanfiction, soit bien avant qu'on découvre le funeste destin du porteur du sceau. Et la deuxième exception, c'est l'attirance surprenante de Sakura pour son sensei, mais passons.

Globalement, on retrouve une Hinata peu assurée et inconsciente de sa beauté, pétrie de bonnes intentions. Mais c'est également une Hinata retranscrite par le biais d'un prisme interne qui nous la rend plus vraie, plus authentique. L'auteure a choisi de mettre davantage l'accent sur sa force interne, sur ce trait de caractère souvent occulté dans le manga, et c'est plaisant.

Quant aux autres personnages, à savoir la famille Hyûga, les coéquipiers d'Hinata et les autres ninjas de leur génération, ils ne sont pas négligés pour autant. On ressent la force et la complicité qui lient les membres de l'équipe 8. De même, on apprécie la facétie d'Hanabi qui dissimule ses angoisses réelles, la balourdise attendrissante de Naruto, les rencontres entre les kunoichi de Konoha… Tout comme on en vient à détester la potentielle belle-mère d'Hinata et à compatir avec Koga d'avoir à supporter une mégère pareille. Franchement, c'est du beau travail en termes d'élaboration des personnages. La plupart des interactions ne dérogent pas à la règle fondamentale de la cohérence, et c'est plaisant. Les quelques touches d'humour glissées çà et là dans les dialogues sont comme des cerises sur le gâteau de cette fanfiction : délicieuses.

Puis, il y a la romance, et les obstacles qui l'entravent. Si le développement de la romance semble plutôt classique, il est néanmoins bien mené. Les deux personnages ne tombent pas directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et l'histoire est pourvue d'un fil conducteur qui la sous-tend. Certes, il n'y a pas pléthore de rebondissements émotionnels, ce qui est normal au vu de la taille de la fic, mais ce n'est pas gênant. La simplicité a du bon, et les problèmes d'Hinata suffisent à remplir la dose de drame de l'intrigue. L'un est rongé par le doute, l'autre est tenu par les conventions et le souci d'accomplir ses objectifs. En somme, c'est ce qui pourrait arriver à chacun d'entre nous, il n'y a pas d'obstacles rocambolesques, et ça facilite notre identification aux personnages.

Parlons-en d'ailleurs, du fil conducteur. Il s'agit d'une idée fort intéressante, et ma foi très cohérente par rapport aux convictions des personnages. On imagine sans peine Hinata se lancer dans le projet ambitieux de révolutionner son clan, tout comme il semble logique que Naruto lui propose son aide, lié par la promesse qu'il a faite à Neji. L'idée est originale tout en restant cohérente.

Attardons-nous maintenant sur les points qui pourraient freiner un peu certains lecteurs.

En termes de forme, la mise en page peut poser problème. Concernant la narration, on se retrouve assez régulièrement face à des paragraphes de taille effrayante, à savoir vingt lignes ou plus, qui ont tendance à rendre la lecture plus fastidieuse. Un lecteur un peu fatigué risque de se tromper de ligne avec de gros blocs pareils, voire de perdre le fil et de devoir retourner quelques lignes en arrière pour s'y retrouver. Il serait judicieux d'aérer davantage le texte pour une lecture plus agréable.

Concernant les dialogues, je souhaiterais préciser un point précis qui servira sans doute à certains auteurs et lecteurs. Les incises servant à introduire le ton de la phrase débutent toujours par une minuscule, même lorsque la phrase précédente s'achève par un point d'interrogation ou d'exclamation. Petit exemple :

─ Tu le lui as dit ? **questionna** Hanabi.

─ Quelle poisse ! **pesta** Kiba.

Ensuite, comme indiqué, il s'agit d'une fanfiction inscrite dans la catégorie romance et qui, en tant que telle, s'avère plus descriptive que riche en action. Une insistance toute particulière est portée sur l'aspect psychologique et le développement des sentiments. Si certains lecteurs trouvent ce type de texte tout à fait à leur goût, d'autres pourront déplorer le manque de péripéties et le rythme lent de l'histoire. Car ici, pas de missions trépidantes ni de combats épiques, juste la lutte d'Hinata contre le conservatisme de son clan. Sur ce point, tout dépend des goûts de chacun.

Pour résumer, je conclurai en disant qu'il s'agit d'une bonne histoire, que j'ai pris plaisir à lire. Le cadre est bien défini, le scénario se tient. En somme, l'auteure mène brillamment sa barque sur les flots de l'histoire. Malgré une mise en page parfois un peu compacte et quelques fautes persistantes, on se laisse facilement porter par le courant. Tous les fans de romance, et particulièrement du couple Naruto/Hinata, trouveront leur compte avec cette fanfiction et passeront un agréable moment.

* * *

 **Les pensées de Fiona**

Alors par où commence-t-on ? Hmmm… Réflexion, Réflexion. Et bien cette histoire fait partie de mes favorites, il se peut même qu'elle fasse partie de l'une de mes premières lectures sur le site fanfiction. Alors c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais parler de cette histoire pour la chronique.

Je l'ai relu, bien que j'ai fini par la connaître par cœur à force de lecture et relecture. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire du fait qu'elle est concentrée sur le clan Hyuga et son changement. Sujet sur lequel j'aime écrire et même discuter. De ce fait, cette fiction avait déjà les atouts pour attirer mon attention et me plaire. Il s'agit d'une histoire courte, 5 chapitres, qui nous raconte comment Hinata Hyuga va développer un nouveau sceau afin d'unir sa famille et surtout la Bunke. Au travers de ce défi nous la voyons grandir, évoluer mais aussi faire face à plusieurs impératifs. Pour atteindre son objectif, elle aura à ses côtés nos chers kunoichis mais également Naruto.

L'action se déroule sur un an et le fait que ce laps de temps soit compressé en 5 chapitres n'est pas gênant. L'enchainement des différents moments clés se fait plutôt bien et ne perturbe pas la lecture. S'agissant d'une fiction courte, il est normal que certains points ne soient pas autant développé que l'on aurait voulu. Mais je pense qu'il y aurait de quoi faire une fiction un peu plus longue en développant certains faits. J'aurai apprécié avoir plus de passage concernant la création du sceau avec la description des différentes expériences et les détails concernant le sceau (forme, fonctionnement totale, composant). Il aurait été sympathique de voir un peu plus l'intervention de Naruto dans la création du sceau en exposant ses connaissances et son savoir tiré des Uzumaki. Surtout qu'il travaille sur son propre sceau.

Concernant l'évolution de leur relation, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas trop de développement sur leur rapprochement, enfin surtout la naissance des sentiments de Naruto, n'est pas une gêne. Il s'agit là encore d'une fiction courte, on ne peut pas développer autant que sur une histoire de 30 chapitres. Néanmoins je pense qu'il est possible de mettre un peu plus de passage sur les pensées et sentiments de Naruto.

Sur la présentation du texte, il faudrait faire des paragraphes plus aérés ! Je rassure, j'ai le même défaut avec mes paragraphes à rallonge et qui rend parfois la lecture indigeste, je le reconnais. De ce fait, même punition ahahaha, il faut faire des paragraphes moins condensés. Une petite relecture sur certains passages serait à refaire, il y a parfois des mots manquants.

Petit mot de la fin : Fiction que je prends toujours plaisir à lire et qu'il peut devenir un vrai petit bijou avec une petite réécriture !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Un nouveau sceau de MiaTreya**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai écrit sur trois fandoms ; Naruto, Pokémon et The Legend of Zelda. C'est dommage pour Naruto mais...mon fandom préféré c'est celui de Zelda :P

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Le manga lui-même en fait. Déjà au début du manga on remarque les injustices dans le clan Hyuga. Je n'avais pas tant vu d'histoires qui avait développé cette idée donc...j'ai décidé de l'écrire :)

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle?**

Quelques fois, et dans ces cas-là, c'est une musique d'ambiance.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Parce que si vous avez le goût de lire une histoire romantique, avec un peu de drame et un peu d'humour aussi...je crois que ça pourrait vous plaire !

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Elle est terminée ! Et sérieusement, c'est un critère HYPER important pour moi !

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Il y a des fautes, que ce soit d'orthographes ou grammaticales...l'histoire aurait besoin d'une bonne re-lecture et on va dire que je manque de courage.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Le chapitre 3. J'adore écrire les conversations et ce chapitre en a plein !

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Cette question n'est pas vraiment applicable ici...

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préférée, ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Je n'en ai pas vraiment...y a beaucoup de talent sur le site ^^

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

The Sound of Falling Rain de DOTMW, c'est en anglais et c'est une fanfic de pokémon.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

C'est une question difficile ça ! Je pense bien que Link et Tetra est l'histoire que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire...mais les autres ne sont pas loin derrière !

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **As-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Et pour mes lecteurs : Quand je viens sur ce site pour lire une fanfiction, c'est pour me divertir et passer un bon moment...et bien c'est ce que je vous souhaite, surtout lorsque vous allez lire mon histoire :D

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **LiliCatAll :** Merci beaucoup^^ Je transmet à l'équipe ;)

* * *

Je remercie **MiaTreya** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn** et **Fiona** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 19 _« La clé de ma prison »_ de **Lovekisshu.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	20. Episode 19

**La chronique du Savant, épisode 19 : « La clé de ma prison » de Lovekisshu.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 19 portant sur « La clé de ma prison ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui pourrait bien vous surprendre. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 19.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **La clé de ma prison de Lovekisshu**

« Naruto regardait Sasuke et l'enfant à ses côtés, sans comprendre. Le brun s'accroupit, prit la petite main dans la sienne et dirigea son regard vers son ex-coéquipier : Naruto, je te présente ton fils, Menma. ./ Cette fic comporte : Lemon, viol, M-preg, gore, violence, angst, langage cru. [Naruto x Sasuke] »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde^^

Me voilà pour donner mon avis sur la fiction de Lovekisshu intitulée « La clé de ma prison ».

N'étant pas spécialement fan du yaoi et ayant quelques réserves envers le Mpreg et autres choses du genre, j'avoue avoir lu la fiction proposée avec une certaine réticence.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (comme moi avant la lecture de cette fiction), le Mpreg désigne qu'il y a une grossesse 'masculine' dans l'histoire, soit un homme enceinte ! Je dois avouer que l'idée est assez perturbante, ce sont les femmes qui ont hérité de ce 'pouvoir' de porter et donner la vie. Néanmoins, il est assez fréquent d'entendre qu'un homme aimerait savoir ce que ressent une femme lors d'une grossesse (je doute qu'ils diraient la même chose en subissant les contractions, ah ah).

Cette idée perturbante est cependant correctement expliquée dans cette fiction et ne m'a pas perturbée plus que de raison. Mais avant de parler de cela, revenons au début.

Cette fiction se passe dans le narutoverse (univers original). Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment situer l'histoire, nous sommes à l'évidence avant la Grande Guerre Shinobi, mais le reste est un peu flou. Et nous démarrons avec une situation pour le moins intrigante d'un Sasuke (toujours nukenin) qui présente un petit garçon comme étant son fils à Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura.

L'enfant en question se nomme Menma et est un parfait mélange entre l'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki : cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, etc… Avec une telle entrée en matière, il est évident que les petits curieux (dont je fais partie) vont vouloir en lire davantage.

Et il va falloir faire preuve de patience pour avoir toutes les explications attendues car l'auteure prend son temps pour développer son histoire, ce qui est plaisant^^ A l'aide de flash-back, nous apprenons comment Sasuke a pu tomber enceinte (on dit enceinte ou enceint ?) et de quelle façon cela s'est passé. Et ça n'a rien de très joyeux !

Personnellement, je trouve que l'auteure a su trouver une explication disons juste à cette improbable possibilité de fécondation de Sasuke. Certains pourront trouver facile de mêler Orochimaru à cet exploit 'inhumain', mais je trouve cela plutôt intelligent et cohérent. Il est aisé d'imaginer le Serpent capable d'une telle expérience, que ce soit dans le fait ou pour la raison d'un tel stratagème.

Je trouve cependant le côté sombre pas assez exploité. Je veux dire, j'aurais aimer ressentir le malaise de Sasuke lorsqu'il découvre l'expérience subie, ressentir la jubilation malsaine d'Orochimaru à sa réussite, ressentir l'aberration de Sakura, Tsunade et autres quand ils découvrent la vérité, ressentir le dégoût de lui-même de Naruto, etc… Ces points sont exploités dans l'histoire, mais pas assez profondément pour que je puisse vivre littéralement le ressenti des personnages en question. Après, l'histoire n'est pas terminée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tous les chapitres publiés (ayant lu les 8 premiers), donc il est possible que l'auteure est prévu d'approfondir le côté dramatique de sa fiction.

Pour le reste, je trouve le caractère des personnages assez fidèle au manga. Je retrouve parfaitement Shikamaru dans le chapitre où il apparait, tout comme Kiba. Je trouve aussi Sakura assez fidèle et son côté peste est exploité dans le bon sens à mes yeux. Tsunade reste la Hokage qu'on connait, bien que légèrement plus calme. Enfin, Naruto est fidèle à lui-même malgré l'horrible acte qu'il a commis, qui ne lui ressemble pas le moins du monde et que lui-même ne s'explique pas. Et Sasuke est celui du manga avec sa paternité en plus, ce qui explique ses élans de protections et d'affection envers Menma.

Certains passages sont drôles, comme la course poursuite que subit Naruto à cause de Jiraiya par exemple^^, ce qui allège le côté sombre.

La lecture est fluide, le vocabulaire est assez diversifié et je n'ai repéré que peu de fautes. En sommes, c'est une fiction agréable à lire de par sa narration et recelant une intrigue assez émotionnelle. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réellement parler d'une pure romance vu comment les choses démarrent et il est intriguant de savoir comment tout Konoha, Naruto et Sasuke vont vivre la suite des évènements. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas fan de yaoi, donc ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire qui m'accroche. Cependant, je pense qu'elle peut facilement plaire aux fans yaoiste^^

Vous l'aurez compris, si vous êtes fan de ce genre et que vous ne vous arrêtez pas aux préjugés du Mpreg et autres, je vous conseille d'aller lire « La clé de ma prison » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Les impressions de Paul**

Je tiens à prévenir que je ne peux pas parler de cette histoire sans en dévoiler le contenu, j'en suis désolé. J'ai par ailleurs un avis personnel assez tranché, que j'ai essayé de rendre le moins partial possible ici.

Comme le dit si bien Lovekisshu dans son interview, _La clef de ma prison_ a été écrite pour suivre une seule idée : Sasuke enceint. L'ensemble du récit tourne donc autour de trois problèmes : Sasuke découvre qu'il a la possibilité d'enfanter, Sasuke subit un rapport non consenti et a plus qu'une vague possibilité d'enfanter, et le viol qu'a commis Naruto est révélé au grand jour.

J'ai surligné 300 passages de l'histoire en faisant la lecture de cette histoire (c'est une petite habitude que j'ai prise cette année en philosophie), je vous ferais donc grâce de l'analyse de chacun d'entre eux. Cependant, je tiens à être honnête : je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé la lire. Il y a les problèmes auxquels font face les personnages, et les problèmes auxquels font face les auteurs et les lecteurs. Je tâcherai donc de montrer pourquoi il y a des problèmes dans cette histoire de la manière la plus constructive possible.

Lorsque nous avons discuté de cette histoire sur le Discord, j'ai vu qu'était surtout mis en avant la question du violet du _male pregnancy_.

Nous en reparlerons plus loin, mais Lovekisshu a fait le choix de parler de viol, et je ne pense pas qu'une histoire soit mauvaise simplement parce qu'elle parle de viol. Je pense que la fiction a le devoir d'aborder toutes les questions qui se posent, on peut seulement juger de la manière dont le sujet est abordé.

Par ailleurs, le mpreg ne peut pas non plus être un problème. Aucun homme n'ayant réellement la possibilité d'enfanter, c'est une question qui se pose dans le vide. Il n'est pas pour autant ridicule de se demander _et si ?_ En tant que personne transgenre je suis un homme qui a la possibilité d'enfanter. On me dit souvent que ce n'est pas pareil parce qu'il est évident que je ne suis pas un homme _de la même manière que les autres_ , et je ne peux donc pas m'empêcher de fuir ces débats qui me blessent.

En bref, je ne veux pas juger cette histoire sur ce qu'elle est. Mais j'ai besoin de parler de la manière dont elle est racontée.

 **L'univers de Naruto**

L'introduction de _La clef de ma prison_ est excellente. Avec cette course poursuite dans les arbres, jusqu'à la halte près de la falaise, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de voir un épisode de Shippuden. Et en général, je trouve que l'atmosphère de la série est très bien reproduite, l'univers et les personnages sont assez bien conservés, donc ça rend l'histoire très intéressante. Ce n'est pas un UA malgré tout, et ça aide à donner de la valeur à ce qu'on lit, ce respect pour le canon, c'est un très bon point.

 **Les incohérences**

Je ne sais pas si Lovekisshu souhaitait écrire une histoire qui soit réellement respectueuse du canon, ou pas. En tout cas, elle a fait des choix dans son récit qui semblent manquer de cohérence.

\- Sommes nous d'accord pour dire qu'un ninja a besoin de savoir quand il est observé ou non ? Combien de fois dans la série avons-nous vu Sasuke ou Sakura repérer un ennemi parce qu'ils avaient senti sa présence, ou s'étaient sentis observés ? Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il que Tsunade pour remarquer que Naruto écoute à la porte pendant leur discussion à l'hôpital ?

\- Sommes-nous d'accord pour dire que Naruto est vu comme un danger par toute la population de Konoha à cause du monstre qui est scellé en lui ? Le regard qui est porté sur les Jinchuriki est un thème majeur de l'anime, et un ninja comme Tsunade sait très bien de quoi il retourne, elle sait ce que peut faire Kyubi. Alors pourquoi est-elle si dure envers Naruto ? Attaquer un camarade pendant une mission n'est pas plus grave que de violer un ennemi quand on est possédé par un démon à queue.

De plus, Tsunade a ce long discours sur sa thèse en psychologie (ne serait-il pas plus approprié de penser que si elle a fait une thèse, c'était en médecine plutôt qu'en psychologie ?) qu'elle conclut par quelque chose comme _Naruto refuse d'admettre ses actes et de voir le monstre en lui_. Je trouve ce passage absurde : Naruto n'a pas besoin de voir le monstre en lui, il _**a**_ un monstre en lui.

\- Qui ici peut penser qu'il est rare pour un soldat qui combat de commettre un viol ? C'est une autre des atrocités de la guerre, mais les viols sont beaucoup plus communs qu'on ne le pense. L'armée française avait pour habitude d'installer des bordels à côté des camps dans lesquelles les jeunes filles des villages proches étaient forcées de travailler. Lorsqu'une armée pille un village, elle vole tout ce qui a de la valeur et donc logique, elle viole les femmes. Ils de coutume dans une guerre entre deux villages de violer les filles du village adverses, pour qu'elle soit rejetées par le village et donne naissance à un bâtard, pour éviter que le village adverse ne puisse voir sa population augmenter. Il suffit de regarder la série humoristique (ou dramatique) Kaamelott pour se rendre compte que violer la fille du chef vaincu est une obligation. Alors, aussi atroce que soit le viol, je ne vois pas pourquoi une société militaire qui contraint des enfants à se battre, puisse être aussi dure envers un enfant-soldat violeur.

 **Le rythme narratif**

Dans un récit se mêlent l'intrigue et l'histoire. L'intrigue se compose de problèmes que rencontrent les personnages et des éléments logiques qui leur permettent de résoudre ces problèmes. L'histoire est constituée de ce qui permet de faire évoluer les personnages et les relations qu'ils ont les uns avec les autres. Pour vous faire une idée simple, un récit policier a besoin d'une intrigue solide (meurtre, témoins, preuves, etc.), alors qu'un récit romantique a besoin d'une histoire solide (personnages touchants et construits, ambiance particulière, etc.). Dans tous les cas, le but reste le même : happer le lecteur dans le récit. Le faire mordre à l'hameçon pour qu'il veuille connaître la suite, pour qu'il ne puisse pas lâcher le livre. On écrit pour être lus.

C'est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de fanfictions romantiques sont décevantes, on connaît déjà l'histoire avant de lire le récit, quelque part. Touts les auteurs suivent toujours les mêmes schémas. Ici, la question du viol et du mpreg sont traités de telle sorte à sortir de l'ordinaire.

Cependant, je sens qu'il y a un problème dans le rythme de l'histoire qui est dû aux flashbacks. À cause d'eux, l'histoire n'avance pas. On sait déjà ce qui s'est passé depuis l'introduction : Sasuke a eu la possibilité d'enfanter, s'est fait violer par Naruto, et a donné naissance à Menma. Et ce qu'on sait depuis l'incipit de l'histoire, presque, nous est raconté, en long en large et en travers dans les flashbacks. C'est assez frustrant parce que bien que cela nous donne des indications sur ce qu'a traversé Sasuke, on se les imaginait déjà. Et, par ailleurs, je pense que c'est là que la question du viol est la plus mal traitée. Il en est fait une description très longue, et qui, je pense, en est devenue malsaine et superflue.

 **Les personnages**

On nous a tous dit un jour qu'il fallait éviter les répétitions quand on écrit, et que parfois, dans une scène avec plusieurs personnages présents, on se perdait un peu entre les _elle_ et les _il_. On perd parfois un peu les personnages, on ne sait plus qui fait quoi. Je pense que la première réaction est d'alterner différentes manières de nommer les personnages, seulement un pronom, ou seulement le nom, le titre, un détail physique. Dans une fanfiction, ça se traduit très souvent par quelque chose qui ressemble à ce que faisait Homère : Ulysse, aux milles ruses. Agamemnon, roi des Achéens, ect… Homère utilisait cette manière de nommer ses personnages pour allonger ses vers et garder le rythme de la poésie. L'usage qu'on en fait en fanfiction est beaucoup plus maladroit : la rose, la femme à forte poitrine, la puissante femme, le ninja dessinateur en sont des exemples que j'ai relevé dans _La clef de ma prison_. Voici un petit conseil : ce qui avait l'air malin il y a 29 siècles ne l'est peut-être plus tellement aujourd'hui. Heureusement, l'imprimerie manquait d'efficacité du temps d'Homère, et s'est bien améliorée en 29 siècles. C'est un exercice intéressant que d'ouvrir un bon auteur et de voir comment lui s'y est pris pour corriger le problème.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei ?**

Cette fiction (ayant soulevé un énorme débat au sein de notre Chronique xD), est un UA _averti_ (relations homosexuelles, viol, gore, Mpreg etc.).

Je n'ai eu aucun apriori sur cette fiction, au contraire j'ai été curieuse et j'en ai lu par le passé donc aucun souci (il en faut beaucoup pour me rebuter XD).

L'auteure a eu la bonne idée d'approfondir la réflexion sur le « mauvais côté » de Naruto ayant un démon à l'intérieur de lui. Ça change des Naruto tous gentils. Pareil pour Sasuke, on comprend le cheminement de ses pensées.

Contrairement à ce que j'ai pensé avant d'entamer la lecture, l'histoire n'est pas « enfantine » comme l'on peut lire dans énormément de fictions traitant du Mpreg. Il y a une réelle recherche sur la personnalité profonde des deux personnages principaux ainsi que les secondaires (Sakura, Tsunade etc.). Il y a une volonté de faire sortir les états d'esprits par lesquels sont passés Naruto et Sasuke suite à la découverte de leur attirance mutuelle et l'absence du porteur de Sharingan ayant engendré un vide dans la vie du blond et un manque de repères. D'où l'obsession anormale. Et évidemment, sans surprise, il doit s'en passer des choses en eux. C'est ce que l'auteur Lovekisshu nous présente dans cette fiction avec ses personnages torturés sous un aspect psychologique.

Par ailleurs, je suis tout à fait admirative face à Sasuke, je ne le reconnais pas en tant que tel, mais je l'admire. Avec ce qu'il a vécu, ces tortures physiques et surtout psychologiques devraient l'atteindre et le détruire, or ce n'est absolument pas le cas malgré cette perte de « masculinité » et cette humiliation, il va de l'avant et garde la tête haute. Il est même prêt à accepter la proximité de son violeur. Enfin la « accepter la proximité »… Vous comprendrez ! ^^

J'ai décelé une petite incohérence : la scène dans laquelle Naruto espionne Sasuke, l'Hokage et sa disciple laisse comprendre que Tsunade savait que le blond écoutait leurs échanges, bien qu'il fut caché. Or, tu nous fais comprendre qu'elle ne le sait pas. J'ai relu le passage deux fois et je ne sais pas si je suis passée à côté de quelque chose, mais j'ai décelé cette petite incohérence. A voir si c'en est bien une ! )

Ce qui m'a perturbé en revanche : les violeurs, je les exècre. Je leur souhaite même la mort. Sauf que là, j'ai limite de la peine pour lui et on tend à lui pardonner son acte (bah si Sasuke, victime, pense comme ça, qui sommes-nous pour le haïr, j'ai envie de dire !)

Ensuite, je suis peut-être dans l'erreur, mais j'ai le sentiment que le viol dans cette fiction est quelque chose de _« grave mais pas trop parce que c'est Naruto et il est torturé psychologiquement à cause de Sasuke donc bien fait pour lui c'est le karma »._ C'est vachement compliqué mais ça tient la route. C'est même paradoxal ! C'est pour cela que je suis partagée car d'un côté, ça colle bien avec « l'obsession » qu'a Naruto envers le brun, et de l'autre, cette envie de le surpasser plus que tout et se faire contrôler par cette « envie ». Mais à 15 ans… Là je n'ai pas trop compris.

Sans oublier Tsunade, qui n'est pas « si surprise que ça » de son acte et il reste impuni parce qu'elle est proche de lui, et qui va même jusqu'à rompre son serment d'Hokage. C'est même compréhensible, mais ! Il y a ce mais dont je ne sais comment le décrire, juste ça me gêne, mais c'est d'une telle logique que je ne sais que dire.

Sans oublier Sasuke qui est presque « content » de s'être fait engrosser par son violeur plutôt que porter l'enfant d'Orosnake ! Non mais, pourquoi je trouve que ça colle, encore une fois ? Je soulève des trucs qui me perturbent mais je trouve que c'est normal et logique, allez comprendre ! XD

En ce qui concerne la forme, bravo à ma petite Hatsu pour les corrections ! Tu es passée à côté de certaines choses mais c'est normal, on ne peut pas tout pointer et tu as fais ce que tu as pu )

L'écriture est belle, fluide, franche et pas superflue.

Je reviens rapidement sur la question « principal défaut » de la fic, effectivement la lenteur de publication (XD) mais en aucun cas tu détailles trop, il est même nécessaire de détailler ! C'est de la psychologie dont tu traites, il n'y a rien de mieux que des explications détaillées de l'état d'esprit de chacun ^^ (c'est même ces détails qui ont fait que tout colle, que tout soit logique et que l'on le comprend le pourquoi du comment, même si c'est « inadmissible » à la base).

J'apprécie vraiment cette histoire, elle est touchante. J'aimerai dire un petit mot à tous ceux qui ont des aprioris sur ce genre de fiction, lancez-vous dans la lecture, il n'y a rien de « dégoutant » et l'histoire est mature, bien pensée, avec un bon fil conducteur et absolument tout est logique et bien décrit. On sait même le pourquoi du comment. J'attends la suite avec impatience pour ma part !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **"La clé de ma prison" de Lovekisshu**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'ai deux fandoms principaux : Naruto et Harry Potter

J'ai commencé à écrire sur Harry Potter alors c'est un fandom que j'affectionne particulièrement! La communauté est radicalement différente de celle du fandom de Naruto. Ce n'est pas la même génération, pas les mêmes attentes ou bien relation avec l'histoire.

J'avais tenté déjà le fandom Durarara, mais par manque de temps j'ai rapidement abandonné et la communauté ne m'attirait pas trop. De même j'avais essayé le fandom Kyo Kara Maoh, vite abandonné également à cause de la communauté.

Pour moi la relation avec les lecteurs est très importante et l'ambiance générale du fandom aussi. Alors quand il s'agit de manga avec un fond de romance/bromance yaoi il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles (entre 12 et 18 ans). Pas que je dénigre cette génération haha, mais je me sens complètement en décalage maintenant (j'ai 26 ans).

J'arrive encore à m'y retrouver avec la communauté de Naruto même si elle est globalement plus jeune. Et sinon, mon pêché mignon reste et restera Harry Potter. C'est une communauté très spéciale en fait. C'est une communauté composée principalement de filles qui ont grandi en même temps que les livres et les films, donc nous sommes presque toutes de la même génération, avec les mêmes évolutions, nous avons connu la même folie HPDM en même temps alors que les livres n'étaient pas terminés. C'est une communauté aussi très exigeante sur la qualité des écrits et du fond des histoires. Pour y faire sa place, il faut une belle plume.

Pour l'instant mes écrits sont en pauses dû à mon voyage en Chine. Mais rien n'est abandonné. J'ai pour but de terminer toutes mes fictions, que ce soit Naruto ou Harry Potter d'ici 1 an, 1 an et demi :P

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

En fait, c'est une idée qui germait dans mon esprit depuis longtemps mais je n'avais jamais osé sauter le pas parce que je me disais « un homme enceinte, les gens ne vont pas aimer, ils vont trouver cela un peu trop exagéré ». Mais finalement, j'ai regardé à nouveau l'ensemble des animes Naruto et relu tous les tomes et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une idée si folle que ça.

Ensuite, bien évidemment, j'ai eu des inspirations extérieures au manga. Je suis une grande adepte du Male Pregnancy, ou du M-Preg comme on dit dans le jargon, et je lis beaucoup d'histoires/mangas sur ce sujet. En ce moment je lis « A love story » qui est un manga en ligne qui traite de ce sujet.

Je me suis toujours demandé comment un homme réagirait face à quelque chose de cette ampleur. Que cela lui arrive à lui ou à l'un de ses amis. C'est pourquoi je voulais que Naruto soit impliqué dans l'histoire.

Ensuite, le ton général est assez sombre, on parle tout de même d'un viol, ce n'est pas rien. Pourquoi ai-je fait ce choix ? Pour plusieurs raisons en fait.

Tout d'abord, parce que j'avais envie de faire découvrir un côté de Naruto que l'on ne connait pas bien. Dans beaucoup de fictions, Naruto est loyal, gentil, fier, fort et de confiance. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que ce soit un personnage si parfait que ça. Il a ses propres démons et comme tout humain, il a en lui des côtés moins sympathiques que j'ai fait ressortir en me servant de l'influence néfaste de Kyubi qui sommeille en lui.

Ensuite, pour une question de logique : Sasuke, au courant de sa transformation interne, n'aurait jamais laissé aucun homme l'approcher. Il faut se mettre à la place d'un homme dont le corps ne lui appartient plus vraiment et qui perd ses repères en tant qu'individu, c'est très difficile à supporter. Alors comme je ne le voyais pas accepter gaiement de se faire engrosser, j'ai opté pour l'option la moins douce mais à mon sens la plus réaliste.

Enfin, pour les mêmes raisons que Naruto, je voulais montrer un autre visage de Sasuke, tout simplement parce que l'histoire qu'il vit n'est absolument pas la même que dans le manga. On va découvrir petit à petit des travers qui étaient enfouis en lui et qui, par l'absence de repères stables, vont s'exprimer de façons plus ou moins violentes. J'ai pris en compte l'environnement dans lequel je l'ai fait grandir et l'ambiance générale qui l'a formée. Du coup, le Sasuke de cette histoire peut paraître parfois assez détaché de certains actes immondes qu'il peut faire, ou de sa propre condition, car il a une toute autre conception de la vie.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Oui ! Alors pas qu'une seule, j'ai toute une playlist qui me permet de me mettre dans l'ambiance. Alors j'ai plusieurs thèmes et des musiques avec des styles totalement différents. Parfois il s'agit de musiques que j'ai découvertes en regardant des AMV sur Naruto et donc qui me rappellent les personnages et le manga. Et d'autres musiques qui, selon mon humeur, vont me permettre d'être inspirée.

Par exemple, j'ai écrit une scène d'horreur il y a quelques semaines pour une autre fiction. J'ai fouillé sur le net des bruitages d'horreurs pour me mettre dans une ambiance stressante et glauque (portes qui claquent ou qui grincent, grognement sourd, petite fille qui rit au loin, bruitage de vent etc.).

Du coup, je ne pourrais pas vraiment donner de titre car je change souvent d'humeur selon les chapitres ^^ Je peux aussi bien écouter du classique et deux heures après basculer sur du Trap&Bass haha !

A titre d'information, en ce moment j'écoute « Bridge / K11 Mayi » qui est du hip hop chinois (voyez, je bascule du côté obscur de la force…).

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Parce qu'elle est extraordinaire ? Haha non je plaisante !

Je pense qu'il faut la lire pour découvrir une autre facette des personnages. Pour comprendre que tout n'est pas rose et que Naruto, Sasuke ou encore bien d'autres personnages restent des humains avec leurs faiblesses qui vont s'exprimer ou non selon les caractères.

Je pense aussi que cette histoire pourra surprendre au niveau des flash-backs. Dans ces flash-backs nous allons découvrir notamment le passé de Sasuke chez Orochimaru qui, disons-le, a été plutôt terrible pour lui. On suivra donc ses dérives et la perte totale de maîtrise de soi et de son environnement.

Enfin, je pense qu'il sera intéressant pour les lecteurs de découvrir comment un amour peut naître ou renaître entre deux personnages qui se sont fait beaucoup de mal. Naruto, pour sa part, supporte le lourd fardeau de son erreur et tentera de se rattraper aux yeux de Sasuke par tous les moyens.

L'histoire est principalement basée sur le POV de Naruto (c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire des flash-backs sur Sasuke). On verra que Naruto est parfois très conscient de ce qu'il a fait, et parfois plus du tout et qu'il en perd même les notions de la réalité. Il y aura également beaucoup d'événements autour de lui qui feront qu'il aura du mal à accepter la situation telle qu'elle est.

C'est la première fois que je me concentre autant sur les aspects psychologiques. Mais pour cette fiction il me semblait que cela était nécessaire. Le plus drôle je pense, c'est que Naruto peut tellement faire pitié qu'on serait presque à même de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui va grandement perturber Sasuke mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Et un dernier mot pour vous donner envie de lire : Menma ! He bien oui, il est adorable. Ni trop présent, car oui, des bambins c'est mignon mais ce n'est pas le but de mon histoire, ni pas assez. Venez découvrir le mélange que donnent les essences de Sasuke et de Naruto !

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je pense que, comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus haut, les personnages eux-mêmes sont une grande qualité avant même l'histoire. Les personnages sont complexes et ont des difficultés parfois à se sortir la tête de l'eau pour réfléchir calmement. Ils ne sont pas lisses, au contraire, ils sont plein de contradictions et de secrets inavouables.

Ensuite, je pense que le style est assez fluide, facile à lire.

Les lecteurs qui recherchent du réalisme devraient pouvoir trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent !

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Cette question est difficile ! Je dirais la longueur et la lenteur peut-être. J'ai tendance à beaucoup détailler. D'ailleurs ma bêta me l'a souvent fait remarquer. Donc je pense que parfois certains chapitres peuvent trainer en longueur car il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi nécessaire pour avoir le temps d'installer une ambiance spécifique à la fiction.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré ?**

Mon personnage préféré dans cette fiction c'est, sans hésitation, Sasuke. Parce qu'il est bourré de défauts, il est sans cesse en contradiction avec lui-même, il y a un écart fulgurant entre ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait. Et pourtant il se bat quand même pour s'en sortir et pour garder la tête haute, ce qui le rend admirable. Il a des carences affectives énormes qu'il a du mal à comprendre et donc à compenser, mais tout cela fait de lui un personnage complexe et imprévisible.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Oui bien sûr, dans les grandes lignes. Je n'ai jamais entièrement mes histoires en tête dans les détails. Je sais simplement le contexte du début, l'élément déclencheur et la manière dont tout cela va se terminer. Toutes les péripéties qu'ils vivent entre deux me viennent au fur et à mesure. J'ai toujours fonctionné de cette façon et je pense que c'est ce qui me correspond le mieux.

J'avais déjà essayé d'écrire une fiction en suivant une trame bien précise. Au final, je passais sans cesse mon temps à changer le plan car j'avais toujours une meilleure idée qui me venait à l'esprit pendant l'écriture. Donc aujourd'hui je me fixe simplement un point de départ, un élément déclencheur et un point d'arriver.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Je suis présente sur deux fandoms sur FFN : Harry Potter et Naruto. Il faut savoir que je suis restée 10 ans sur le fandom d'Harry Potter avant de venir pointer le bout de mon nez sur le fandom de Naruto.

Pour Harry Potter, mes auteures préférées resteront celles qui m'ont fait découvrir le site, il s'agit de :

\- Leviathoune (qui m'a d'ailleurs grandement inspiré mon OS Konoha Live Messenger). Elle a des idées très surprenantes et j'ai toujours bien rigolé en lisant ses fictions.

\- Pilgrim67 qui aujourd'hui est romancière sous le nom de Nathalie Bleger. Elle a une plume extraordinaire, ses histoires sont prenantes et poignantes.

Pour le fandom de Naruto il s'agit de LiliCatAll. C'est la première que j'ai découverte sur le fandom et j'ai adoré ses histoires. Elle écrit bien, c'est fluide, et elle me permettait de m'évader de mon train train quotidien. Je l'ai découvert en lisant un de ses TS qui se nomme « Pour une histoire de pieds » qui selon moi est un chef d'œuvre absolu en tout point.

Je pourrais également citer Tch0upi, que je pense tout le monde connait. D'ailleurs elle a aussi écrit une fiction M-Preg à partir d'un viol. J'ai lu sa fiction et j'ai adoré (peut-être un peu déçue de la tournure que prend la fin). Ce qui est assez drôle, c'est que j'ai découvert cette fiction après avoir commencé à écrire La clef de ma prison. Ça m'a rassuré de voir que je n'étais pas la première et que c'était un thème plutôt apprécié sur ce fandom (ce n'est pas forcément le cas sur HP).

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

C'est difficile comme question car il y a plusieurs fictions qui resteront à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire.

Je citerai « Blond comme un garçon » du fandom HP de Pilgrim77, un chef d'œuvre. Je citerai également « Sex Magic » du fandom HP de Angelinadelacour, une de mes premières découvertes sur le fandom HP, incroyablement bien écrite et traduite.

Pour Naruto je citerai bien évidement « Under my skin » de Tch0upi, les raisons sont déjà évoquées haha mais aussi « Liaisons, embrouilles et un rouleau disparu » de Kumfu que j'admire beaucoup. Cette fiction m'a prise totalement du début à la fin, bien écrit, prenant et drôle à la fois !

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Alors, il s'agit d'une fiction Harry Potter qui s'appelle « Le Monastère des Prisonniers » qui fait 200 pages words et dont j'ai réussi l'exploit de l'écrire en une semaine ! Pour moi c'est la meilleure fiction que j'ai écrite car, déjà, elle est terminée haha ! Mais aussi parce que j'avais beaucoup travaillé mes personnages secondaires, les lieux et le caractère de mes personnages le tout sur un fond d'humour implacable. C'est un peu mon premier vrai bébé.

Bien sûr, j'espère y placer Sexto et La clef de ma prison lorsqu'elles seront terminée.

Je suis assez fière également de ma mini fiction Konoha Live Messenger dans laquelle je trouve que Sasuke est odieux à souhait et Naruto aussi Naïf qu'une betterave.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci ! Un énorme merci à mes lecteurs qui sont au courants de quelques-uns de mes petits soucis et qui ont été adorables avec moi dans les commentaires! Sans leur soutien je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore eu la force de publier en ligne mais j'ai reçu tellement de messages supers gentils en MP aussi que ça me maintient à flot.

Un grand merci de me lire et de me rester fidèle, je suis très contente d'avoir suscité autant d'intérêt que ce soit avec cette fiction ou Sexto. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me laisser une petite trace de leur passage.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **MiaTreya :** Merci à toi, c'était un plaisir ;) J'ai transmis ta review à l'équipe ;) Bonne continuation^^

 **Driope :** Salut à toi chroniqueuse ;) Pas de soucis Driope^^ Une prochaine fois sûrement ;) Ravie de t'avoir aidé à distinguer ces homonymes^^ A très vite ;)

* * *

Je remercie **Lovekisshu** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Paul** et **Yasei** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 20 : _« Marathon citronné »_ de **LiliCatAll.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	21. Episode 20

**La chronique du Savant, épisode 20 : « Marathon citronné » de LiliCatAll.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

Avant de s'attaquer à la Chronique, souhaitons la bienvenue à une nouvelle chroniqueuse : Juiceandcookies, alias Juice ;)

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 20 portant sur « Marathon citronné ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui ne manque pas de mordant ! Sans transition, voici l'épisode 19.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Marathon citronné » de LiliCatAll**

« Des concurrents bien décidés à tout faire pour gagner ! Un jury d'experts impartial et exigeant ! Deux commentatrices motivées ! C'est une compétition acharnée qui va se dérouler sous vos yeux ! Mais au final, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur ! Et c'est VOUS qui décidez ! Paring varié, mais tous yaoi »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Mugu**

J'annonce tout de suite, le politiquement correct a été oublié dans cette critique :

C'est une fiction assez particulière que nous avons là. Elle est basée sur le principe d'une discussion méta entre plusieurs personnages (dont l'auteur fait partie) concernant des situations de couple grotesques au sein du Narutoverse. Voyons voir ce qu'il en retourne de plus près.

Le genre étant la comédie, le but du texte est évident ; réussir à susciter le rire au lecteur. Y arrive-t-il ? Pour mon cas, je dois avouer que non. La comédie et l'absurde dans une œuvre littéraire est un processus assez fin et demande une synchronisation particulière avec son lectorat. En l'essence, vu qu'un tel procédé est relatif à la sensibilité de son public, il constitue l'un des plus difficiles à écrire, puisque produire un effet uniformément attendu relève de l'impossible.

De mon côté, j'ai été plutôt confus, voire déçu par le côté puéril des gags présentés. C'est bon enfant, c'est certain, mais je suis peut-être un peu trop blasé du fandom pour que ça m'atteigne véritablement. De plus, je n'adhère pas à la forme du texte. Au sein d'une fiction, une discussion méta entre personnages est pertinente seulement s'il y a eu un minimum de base préalable (on pensera à Umineko pour ne citer que cette œuvre). Là, la fiction se contente de réexploiter des gags déjà présentés dans le manga d'origine, avec quelques ajouts mineurs, mais qui sont en l'état insuffisants pour relever l'ensemble. Mon style d'humour, c'est plutôt la violence gratuite et sans bavures, au ton mordant qui expose brutalement une réalité avec ironie, chargée d'une pointe d'aigreur dans l'idéal. En ce qui me concerne, la fiction a échoué dans son objectif, si ce n'est me faire rire jaune à l'élaboration de cette critique.

Peut-être que ça manque un peu d'analyse dans le traitement. J'aurais plutôt préféré voir un peu plus de satyre, soit sur l'œuvre elle-même ou sur les fanfictions qui gravitent autour. Mon référentiel a peut-être été impacté par mes lectures antérieures du fandom anglais, où il y a eu pléthore de fictions de ce genre. Dans un sens, je considère que la fiction dans son état actuel manque de finesse dans son traitement. Il n'y a clairement pas eu assez de recherche dans le style non plus. C'est dommage que l'auteur n'utilise pas tout l'arsenal de la langue française pour susciter le rire. Les jeux de mots y sont absents, je n'ai pas repéré de contrepèterie non plus. Sans que cela tombe dans l'écueil du vulgaire, se contenter de présenter seulement des mises en situation ne suffit pas à m'égayer. Le loufoque, c'est amusant à petites doses. À petites doses seulement. En lisant, j'ai eu l'impression de lire une blague à laquelle j'attendais inexorablement la chute. La chute, c'était d'attendre que la fiction me fasse rire. En rétrospective, c'était peut-être le côté le plus drôle dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou à tous^^

Me revoilà pour vous partager mon ressenti à la lecture de « Marathon citronné » ! Et mon avis sera sûrement différent de ceux que je fais habituellement car je ne vais pas du tout vous expliquer à quel point la syntaxe est bonne ou mauvaise, ni même vous dire que la lecture est fluide car ici, c'est superflu !

Je vais plutôt vous dire que j'ai passé un agréable moment, que j'ai ri, beaucoup, et que cette fic est un pur rafraichissement ! Non mais vraiment ! Il FAUT la lire !

Ce n'est pas une pure fanfiction à proprement parlé dans laquelle il y aura de la narration digne de ce nom, des descriptifs de lieux magnifiques et où les personnages vivent une épopée (quoi que !), c'est une fanfiction écrite dans le seul et unique but de faire rire les lecteurs, et même l'auteure ;)

Nous sommes un peu comme dans un jeu télévisé où le présentateur nous demande d'envoyer un sms –surtaxé- pour soutenir notre candidat préféré, sauf que là, le sms –surtaxé- est remplacé par une review, les candidats par des duos originaux et le présentateur par deux adorables présentatrices/commentatrices : Lili et Cat ! Et nous avons aussi un jury hors pair qui est fort sympathique^^

Moi qui ne suis pas fan de yaoi, j'ai adoré suivre les prestations des couples HxH qui sont proposés, emportée par le fangirlisme débordant des commentatrices, amusée par les invités et le jury (Orochimaru est excellent^^) et transportée par l'imagination et l'humour de l'auteure. Y a pas à dire, cette fiction est un régal pour les muscles zigomatiques !

Les petits chapitres bonus avant la fin sont un divertissement de plus, surtout celui avec les mouettes, j'ai vraiment adoré. J'ai tellement ri en lisant LiliCatAll, que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Et bien que « Marathon Citronné » soit terminée et que le vote des lecteurs n'est plus utile, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de laisser une review, juste pour remercier l'auteure pour cette tranche de rire ;)

Vous l'aurez compris, si vous cherchez une fiction sans prise de tête pour pouvoir passer un bon moment à rire gratuitement, je vous conseille **fortement** d'aller lire cette petite pépite. Attention : risque de rire aggravant !

Merci à LiliCatAll ;)

* * *

 **Les impressions de Paul**

En lisant les premiers paragraphes de cette histoire, j'admets avoir été un peu rebuté. Il y a de nombreuses figures littéraires qui permettent de faire naître l'humour dans un récit. Et lorsqu'on débute dans l'écriture de l'humour, on a tous tendance à commencer par une des plus évidente et des plus simples : insérer sa propre parole et ses commentaires dans l'histoire. C'est généralement mal fait, et un peu lourd, et quand on relit ses anciens textes, on n'arrive définitivement pas à en rire.

Heureusement ici, LiliCatAll maîtrise très bien l'exercice ! Cette figure devient rapidement la clé de son style et de son humour, et le moteur de l'histoire.

Ce n'est pas la seule force de son récit, qui se fait tout en commentaires. Comme elle le dit dans son interview, elle s'est inspirée des commentateurs sportifs, mais je dois avouer que ce Marathon m'a plutôt faire penser à ce qu'on peut voir dans la série avec l'examen des Chûnin, avec les combats dans les arènes.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez découvert Naruto par les anime ou les mangas, mais personnellement j'avais un budget livre limité, et aucun pouvoir sur le programme télé. J'ai donc découvert Naruto par ses nombreux jeux de combats sortis sur PS2, puis sur Xbox 360. Le Marathon, avec ses ships parfois un peu particuliers, m'a donc fait beaucoup penser à ces jeux de combats, ou les combos et les techniques spéciales rapportaient des points.

En conclusion, je dirais que cette histoire est excellente, l'auteur a fait un très bon travail sur son écriture. Son style est donc travaillé, et très original. Et je dirais que c'est justement le vocabulaire que tu as utilisé, LiliCatAll, qui fait marcher ton humour. Quant aux dialogues, puisqu'ils décrivent l'action, ils font la narration. On a parfois du mal à suivre s'il s'agit de Lili ou de Cat, mais distinguer les deux n'est sans doute pas si important au final, je me trompe ?

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Marathon citronné » de LiliCatAll**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Le fandom sur lequel j'ai le plus écrit c'est Naruto, et de loin ! Mais j'ai pas mal de fandom à mon actif (17... si je sais compter lol). Pour certain il s'agit juste d'un petit OS, pour d'autres c'est plus. C'est très varié. J'essaye, plus ou moins régulièrement et surtout à l'occasion de défi ou de jeu, d'écrire sur des fandoms autres que ceux que je fais d'habitude. Parfois ça prend bien, ça coule tout seul et du coup j'en écris plus. D'autres fois, un seul OS me suffit et je n'ai pas l'envie d'en écrire plus. Il y a des fandoms où je trouve que c'est plus simple d'écrire que d'autres... Après je pense que c'est là un avis très personnel.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Ouhla ! Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir savoir ? Non parce que c'est très... disons que ça me ressemble bien en terme d'inspiration.

Tout est parti d'une discussion avec mon maître Jedi, avec qui j'écris aussi en collaboration, j'ai nommé la seule, l'unique, la magnifique, l'extraordinaire... Yzanmyo ! (vous le dites si j'en fais trop hein !).

Bref, tout est parti d'une discussion sur la difficulté d'écrire les lemons. Je lui expliquais que c'était un exercice très difficile pour moi (c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs), et elle me donnait quelques conseils. Il y avait le tour de France à la télé (oui c'est important de préciser ça... tout à fait !). J'ai alors émis l'idée que ce serait sûrement plus simple pour moi si je devais écrire un lemon version commentateur sportif. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite de la discussion avec la mise en pratique de cette idée et le fou rire que cela a engendré.

Le lendemain j'avais envie de l'écrire cette idée à la con. Et comme il y avait une émission de télé-crochet quelconque à la télé, j'ai fait un mix entre le commentaire sportif (chute ! Chute à l'arrière du peloton) et le télé-crochet... Marathon citronné était né !

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Oui et non... En fait tout dépend de ce que j'écris. L'humour est quelque chose qui me vient très naturellement, je n'ai donc pas spécialement besoin de musique en fond pour me concentrer ou me mettre dans l'ambiance. Je peux écrire une comédie avec n'importe quel fond sonore (le plus souvent la télé).

En revanche, si j'écris sur d'autres genres, là il me faut la musique adéquate pour me mettre dans l'ambiance et me concentrer.

C'est donc très varié en terme de musique, ça dépend de ce que j'écris. Ça peut aller de la musique classique au dernier tube d'Armin Van Buuren en passant par les Ramoneurs de Menhirs ou Eddy de Pretto. J'avoue même parfois écouter les chansons de Disney (et chanter en même temps...). Bref, je n'ai pas de playlist définie pour écrire. Quand j'ai besoin je lance Youtube avec le genre que je veux et il se charge de m'ambiancer.

En revanche il me faut absolument du bruit ! Je ne supporte pas le silence ! Ça m'angoisse le silence... Sûrement des réminiscences d'une de mes vies antérieures mdr.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

C'est une excellente question. Je vous remercie de l'avoir posée.

Pourquoi ne pas la lire ?

Ce n'est pas l'histoire de l'année, mais elle peut vous faire rire et donc passer un bon moment. Sauf si vous n'aimez pas l'absurde... Auquel cas effectivement il vaut mieux ne pas la lire. Quoique... Vous pourriez être surpris. Sait-on jamais.

Mais je pense que le résumé donne un assez bon aperçu du ton de l'histoire, donc bon.

Vous le sentez que je sais pas vendre mes histoires ?

Honnêtement je vais pas vous mettre un couteau sous la gorge pour que vous la lisiez, mais je sens que la curiosité vous tenaille ! Cédez y !

Et tout à fait honnêtement, si vous êtes fan du duo de commentateur Philippe Candeloro et Nelson Monfort, je pense que vous aimerez.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

C'est rigolo parce que je n'ai pas répondu aux questions dans l'ordre et c'est celle-ci que j'ai gardé en dernier. C'est toujours plus difficile pour moi de trouver des qualités que des défauts à mes écrits. Je les aime tous, et j'en suis fière, mais devoir dire quelles sont leurs qualités, ça me gêne et je suis bien embêtée. Je ne suis pas du tout objective !

Du coup, après mûre réflexion, et relecture des reviews, je dirai que c'est l'humour... C'est sa principale caractéristique, et je pense aussi sa plus grande qualité. Mais si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'humour, forcément vous ne serez pas d'accord avec ça.

Sinon on y voit un petit échantillon de mon répertoire musical et quelques références cinématographiques... Les retrouverez-vous ? Et surtout les connaissez-vous ? Non parce qu'on n'est pas sur du récent récent... ouhla non ! On est sur du bien ringard, surtout au niveau musical. Mais j'assume !

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Défaut ? Aucun voyons, elle est parfaite ! * éclate de rire*

Non en vrai, elle en a plein ! Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir écrit l'œuvre de l'année.

Déjà, il y a la mise en forme. Comme ce n'est que du dialogue dans la majorité des chapitres, avec très peu d'indications de gestuelles (comme au théâtre quoi) c'est un peu difficile de s'y retrouver dans qui dit quoi dès qu'il y a plus de deux intervenants. Mais ça c'est un défaut que j'ai corrigé quand je l'ai publié sur AO3 et que je vais essayer de trouver le temps de corriger rapidement sur FFnet.

Sinon, elle a tous les défauts du théâtre qu'on lit sans jamais avoir vu la pièce (ou le film tiré de la pièce). Il n'y a que des dialogues, très peu d'indications de gestuelles et de décor, et donc cela fait fortement travailler l'imagination du lecteur ce qui peut être difficile et surtout donner un résultat très différent d'un lecteur à l'autre. Ceci dit si jamais une âme courageuse veut en faire une adaptation audio, je suis partante XD.

Niveau vocabulaire on est sur du familier, voir du vulgaire parfois, ce qui peut gêner certains lecteurs. Et je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des fautes qui trainent à droite à gauche.

Et les situations sont tellement absurdes que, selon moi, si on adhère pas dès le début au concept c'est compliqué. Après je me souviens avoir vu il y a fort longtemps (bien avant d'écrire cette histoire) un extrait d'une TV-réalité pornographique où le candidat devait faire jouir sa partenaire le plus possible sous les yeux des autres candidats et du présentateur. J'imagine que ce genre de show existe encore, surement en encore plus trash maintenant... Donc mon idée n'est peut-être pas si absurde que ça... *Lili ou l'art et la manière de défendre son idée*

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré ?**

J'adore le chapitre bonus En interne... Je l'ai relu récemment (pour répondre à cette interview en fait) et j'ai ris autant que quand je l'ai écris. Après j'aime tous les chapitres, mais celui-là vraiment... un peu plus que les autres.

Niveau personnage, les deux commentatrices Lili & Cat sont très clairement inspirées de nos discussions avec Yzanmyo... en à peine plus barrées... Donc c'est difficile pour moi de ne pas les aimer. Et à tous ceux allergiques aux Mary-Sue, pas de panique, ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Avec le recul je me suis parfois dit que j'aurai pu utiliser des personnages existants dans le manga pour faire les commentaires. Mais les deux seuls que je voyais dans ce rôle sont Kakashi et Jiraya... et Kakashi est un des concurrents, et Jiraya tient magnifiquement son rôle de jury. Du coup pas de regret.

Sinon j'aime beaucoup les quatre jury : Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Obito. Ça m'a tellement fait rire de les mettre dans ce rôle et de les faire interagir. J'espère que vous les aimerez aussi dans ces rôles.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

De manière générale j'ai toujours une idée de la fin de l'histoire que j'écris. Mais il arrive régulièrement qu'en cours d'écriture une fin différente me vienne et me semble mieux que celle imaginée au début. Du coup je change mon fusil d'épaule.

Pour cette fic je savais à quoi ressemblerait le dernier chapitre. Mais il y avait une grosse part d'inconnu. Et oui cette fic était interactive. Les lecteurs pouvaient (étaient même fortement encouragés) à voter pour leur couple préféré. J'avais même donné une date butoir pour la clôture des votes, et prévu deux chapitres d'attente qui sont de fait très différents des précédents (au final il y en a eu trois... ). Du coup j'ai vraiment écrit la fin du chapitre à la dernière minute, une fois les votes clos et le comptage fait. Le début était écrit depuis longtemps, mais pour la fin il y avait l'inconnu des votes des lecteurs. C'était une expérience sympa, mais si jamais je refais un truc du genre, je donnerai des critères de votes (genre donnez une note de 1 à 10). Là j'avais pas donné de consigne et ça m'a bien compliqué la tâche pour comptabiliser les votes lol.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Ah mais c'est dur comme question ça ! Je fais rarement attention au nom des auteurs des fics que je lis en fait. C'est souvent après coup que je me rends compte que j'ai tout lu d'un auteur... Oui je sais c'est pas bien !

Honnêtement je recommande fortement les fics d'Yzanmyo. Son style est plus riche que le mien et très différent mais j'aime beaucoup sa capacité à donner des ambiances bien particulières à chacune de ses histoires et sa façon de développer les personnages. Même dans ses textes les plus sombres il y a toujours beaucoup de douceur.

Je recommande aussi les textes de Maeglin Surion. Un auteur avec un univers très intéressant et très riche, en plus il est super gentil (ce qui ne gâche rien) et très drôle.

Sinon, en vrac, comme ça, les auteurs dont les fics m'ont marqué : Dragonwing4, , Lonely Seira, Gody, XYZ263103. Et sûrement pleins d'autres que j'oublie.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

C'est impossible de choisir ! Le problème c'est que je suis très bon public, du coup j'aime beaucoup d'histoires. Bon je vais essayer de faire une sélection...

J'aime beaucoup Toi & Moi d'Yzanmyo. Une très belle histoire, toute simple mais parfaitement écrite. Avec en plus un exercice de style très intéressant.

Le Loup Garou de Londres de Maeglin Surion (Publiée sur AO3). En même temps il l'a écrite pour moi, donc ce serait dommage que je l'aime pas lol. Mais franchement elle est top ! Je l'aime beaucoup !

J'aime beaucoup aussi A finger Slip de Daleeks-need-eggs qui en est la traductrice. C'est très drôle et touchant.

Il y a aussi Ni personne d'autres de Mila la chose, Meilleurs ennemis de Saralyn15... et je m'arrête là sinon je vais vous énumérer tous mes favoris... et la réponse à cette simple question va être plus longue que le reste de l'interview.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Question difficile... je les aime toutes... Je dirai que peut-être, celle dont je suis la plus fière c'est Le Carnacier. Parce qu'elle est loin, très loin, trèèèèèèèèès loin de mon style habituel et que c'est la première vraie fic à chapitres que j'ai écris en solo (les fics à chapitres je les écris le plus souvent en collaboration avec Yzanmyo). Il y a d'autres fics à chapitres dans mes modestes œuvres, mais mis à part Marathon citronné qui est une catégorie à part, les autres sont juste une succession d'OS... Donc on ne peut pas vraiment parler de fic à chapitre.

Alors que Le Carnacier c'est une vraie fic à chapitres, avec du suspense et tout et tout (enfin j'ai essayé en tout cas de mettre du suspense... Si j'en crois les reviews c'est pas trop raté).

Sinon il y a Cauchemar, qui est mon seul et unique Lemon ! Mdr.. Et oui j'en suis fière parce que je l'ai écrit moi même toute seule comme une grande et en suant sang et eau (quand je dis que c'est un exercice difficile pour moi !).

Mais c'est pas simple de choisir... Je les aime toutes, et j'en suis fière, même si à chaque fois pour des raisons différentes.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci ! Merci de me lire, merci de me soutenir et merci de vos reviews qui sont toujours si agréables à lire. Et si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous empêche de laisser un mot pour dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé... promis je mords pas ! Sauf si vous êtes gratuitement méchant...

Et si vous aimez mes histoires au point d'en mettre un grand nombre dans vos favoris, je vous en remercie. Mais je serai encore plus contente si vous laissiez un petit mot, que ce soit en review ou en MP.

PROMIS JE MORDS PAS ! (de toute façon je suis édentée... donc aucun risque mdr).

Et si cette analyse et cette interview vous ont donné envie de me lire... Cédez à votre curiosité XD

Et Merci à vous de vous pencher sur ma fic, j'ai hâte de lire votre analyse !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Sol :** Ravie que la Chronique te plaise ^^ J'espère que tu trouveras de bonnes lectures ;)

* * *

Je remercie **LiliCatAll** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Mugu** et **Paul** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 21 : _« Yôkai-Akuma-Sennin »_ de **Naru-MJ-sama.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	22. Episode 21

**La chronique du Savant, épisode 21 : « Naruto : Youkai-Akuma-Sennin » de Naru-MJ-sama.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 20 portant sur « Naruto : Youkai-Akuma-Sennin », un cross-over des fandoms Naruto et High School DxD. Sans transition, voilà l'épisode 20.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Naruto : Youkai-Akuma-Sennin » de Naru-MJ-sama**

« Scellé suite à la Grande Guerre opposant les trois factions Naruto est emprisonné dans le fossé dimensionnel pendant trois cents ans jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse enfin son retour dans le monde surnaturel pour apporter une paix définitive pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Naruto X Harem. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Mugu**

Préambule : C'est une fiction un peu particulière que nous avons là puisque c'est la première fois dans la chronique du savant qu'un Xover (mélange entre deux univers fictifs) se présente à nous. En raison de ce format particulier, je prends le parti pris de l'analyser comme une fiction originale et tout ce que ça implique en terme d'attentes. Les deux univers choisis (Naruto et High School DxD) me font penser que le genre va pencher vers un genre qui me parle : la « high fantasy ».

La première question que je suis me suis posé : ai-je été accroché par la première phrase ? Spoil : non. C'est dire si je ne me suis pas endormi en lisant le prologue. L'auteur réalise deux erreurs fondamentales qu'il ne faut jamais faire quand on commence un bouquin : dire les événements au lieu de les raconter et faire que la première entrée sur l'histoire soit seulement de l'exposition. La lecture m'a donné autant de frisson qu'un bouquin de maths (sans le bénéfice de la rigueur scientifique). Pourquoi indiquer que les anges ont des ailes blanches (oui, c'est dit tel quel) ou que les démons ont des ailes noires ? De une, on s'en doute. De deux, c'est prendre les lecteurs pour des idiots. Autant les démons peuvent prendre des formes différentes, autant ce qui définit un ange, c'est d'avoir des ailes pareilles dans la culture populaire. On nous « raconte » aussi qu'il y a eu une guerre entre plusieurs factions… mais pourquoi le dire ? Pourquoi ne pas le montrer via ses conséquences par exemple (village dévasté, des orphelins, etc.) ? Est-ce que le lecteur peut se sentir concerné par un conflit dont il n'a pas les clés de compréhension ? Imaginez un jeu de rôle où le maître de jeu vous bassine pendant une heure de l'histoire de son univers ? Vous aurez juste envie de lui balancer son livre de MJ à la tronche. Ou bien encore mieux vu que la fiction provient de deux univers rattachés à des mangas : est-ce que vous réussissez à vous figurer que le premier volume d'un manga ne soit composé que de cases noires avec des bulles descriptives ? Côté immersion : Zéro pointé. Et c'est ce que fait le prologue ici. Sans même compter que ce soit un poncif, la manière dont c'est fait est maladroite. Aucune cohérence vis-à-vis de la temporalité des verbes. Le récit jongle au passé, au présent, au plus-que-parfait, au passé composé… Du coup, tous les repères temporels que l'on peut avoir sont faussés. Quand se déroule l'action ? Pourquoi le narrateur s'exprime des fois directement au lecteur via « vous ? » ? Est-ce que le narrateur lui-même va-t-il intervenir dans l'histoire ? Au fil de longs paragraphes d'exposition, on passe au personnage principal. Description complète… pourquoi juxtaposer le récit d'une guerre à la taille d'un personnage ou même à la couleur de ses yeux ? Là, double écueil : pour les lecteurs du fandom, c'est affligeant parce que tous les fans savent à quoi ressemble le personnage principal de la série et les autres lecteurs pourront juste se demander pourquoi ils sont encore là en train de lire. Un autre pêché du prologue : nous décrire des faits puis nous dire : « oui, peu de gens connaissent untel fait »… procédé douteux, qui est encore plus douteux quand il est répété pour CHAQUE FAIT de l'HISTOIRE. L'effet qui est supposé mettre la hype au lecteur va juste le faire décrocher un « lol j'ai pas lu ! ». Et oui, je n'ai pas pris la peine de lire la suite du prologue qui à partir de là avait perdu toute crédibilité à mes yeux. L'auteur devrait juste brûler son prologue et passer tout de suite au cœur de l'histoire.

Comme il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa première ou à sa quatrième de couverture, j'ai quand même lu le chapitre suivant. Là c'est bien mieux. L'entrée en matière est réussie. Déjà on a un lieu où se placer. Les phrases coulent bien mieux que des énumérations vides de sens. Bien que le style d'écriture soit un verbeux, au moins, les descriptions sont biens rendues. Point positif : peu de fautes à l'exception de quelques lettres oubliées, ce qui rend la lecture aisée. Néanmoins, j'émets une grande mise en garde sur l'utilisation des temps encore une fois qui est ici hasardeuse. Même si les faits relatés sont je trouve un peu exagérés, au moins on se trouve devant un véritable récit comparé au prologue. La deuxième ligne de dialogue m'a un peu froissé. Je digère encore mal l'utilisation de mots étrangers quand ce n'est pas des interjections. Un grand dragon rouge qui dit niaisement Ophis-baka, ça a tout de suite moins de gueule qu'un dragon qui prononce gutturalement Ophis. (même si la narration stipule qu'il le prononce gravement). Pareil avec le Grand Rouge-teme. Je ne sais pas si c'est par fidélité de DxD que l'auteur fait ça mais dans tous les cas, ça a clairement nuit à mon immersion car je me suis dit « what the actual fuck? ». La première ligne de Naruto, j'ai eu du mal aussi. L'auteur gagnerait à retravailler cette première scène. Mettre plus d'émotion, plus de suspens, plus de rythme. Plus de beaucoup de choses au final. La situation donne un bon potentiel pour avoir un début explosif. C'est trop mou là. Et le dialogue perd grandement en intérêt passé les premières lignes où j'ai l'impression que les personnages sont plus des Mr et Mss Exposition que des personnages authentique. Le dragon-rouge qui fait un récit de la genèse de l'univers dans les premières secondes qu'il croise un type louche (qu'il a cherché pendant trois cent ans soi-dit en passant), très peu pour moi. Ça fait un peu trop : voici ma quête, prends-la Naruto et sauve le monde, sans le panache ou la mise en scène qui aurait pu donner du crédit à la situation. Limite que le narrateur se serait exprimé directement à Naruto aurait été plus intéressant. Ou que le narrateur soit le grand-dragon rouge lui-même vu qu'il est censé être une entité surpuissante. Enfin bref… je m'égare. Tout le point de vue de Naruto est ennuyant à souhait après. Encore une grande énumération d'exposition. Stop. La scène. On veut que la caméra revienne sur la scène ! Arrêtez avec vos cases noires ! Haaaaaaaaaa ! Scène suivante pareille. Agrou agrou ! Troisième scène, enfin ! On retourne sur de l'action. Peu de dialogue et florilèges de descriptions qu'on aurait préféré qu'elle soit destinée à l'action mais au moins une scène ! Fin du premier chapitre. Conclusion : la moitié est à remodeler ou à jeter à la corbeille. Le chapitre suivant, je dois avouer que j'ai complètement décroché du récit. Je lisais mais les phrases sonnaient creux dans mon cerveau. Peut-être le fait que le récit soit trop impersonnel. Peut-être le fait que la mise en scène soit discutable. Enfin bref… Pour un début d'histoire, cela ne m'a pas du tout accroché. En passant je recommande quand même à l'auteur de lire Irregular Metronome de Ouroboros/Resonance qui est aussi un Crossover Naruto/DxD.

Et pour terminer sur une conclusion à propos de l'histoire vu qu'elle se passe dans une académie : Recalé !

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde^^

Me revoilà, fidèle au poste, pour vous donner mon ressenti sur la fanfiction de notre jeune recrue : Naru-MJ-sama.

Cette fiction est un UA aux airs de Fantasy qui mélange deux univers : celui de Naruto et celui de High School DxD.

Je dois avouer avoir un faible pour cette littérature. La Fantasy comme le Fantastique sont des genres qui me plaisent et qui m'accrochent assez facilement. Et en tant qu'auteure, je trouve ce genre agréable à écrire car nous pouvons tout créer, de A à Z. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas adhéré cette fois.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise fiction, je pense juste qu'elle n'a pas reçu les reviews constructives qui permettraient à Naru d'améliorer son histoire. Il n'y a actuellement que quatre chapitre publiés et après lecture, je pense cerner ce qui est maladroit.

Naru, quand tu liras mon avis, surtout ne te démoralise pas, ton histoire n'est pas mauvaise et j'espère pouvoir t'aider à l'améliorer avec cette critique^^

La première chose qui ne va pas est le prologue. Je pense qu'on a tendance à oublier ce qu'est un prologue et à quoi il sert exactement, on l'utilise de la mauvaise façon, moi la première XD. Dans une histoire Fantastique/Fantasy/SF, on a l'impression qu'un prologue est nécessaire pour mettre nos lecteurs dans le bain, sauf que cela enlève souvent une partie du suspens qui intrigue généralement le lecteur et c'est assez compliqué à écrire. Un prologue n'a que rarement un réel rapport avec l'histoire qu'on va lire : soit c'est un simple glossaire pour aiguiller les lecteurs, soit c'est un fait antécédent à l'histoire qui est _indispensable_ pour la suite, soit ce sont les pensées de l'auteur sur sa propre histoire, etc… Il arrive même qu'un prologue soit écrit par quelqu'un d'autre que l'auteur lui-même !

En gros, un prologue est, la plupart du temps, inutile car il peut effectivement mettre l'eau à la bouche d'un lecteur, comme lui faire refermer le livre ! Ici, le prologue n'est pas nécessaire à l'histoire, il gâche même l'immersion dans le sens où les choses sont expliquées et non racontées. Et il y a énormément de répétitions qui alourdissent le texte et casse la fluidité. En gros, il est maladroit et ne dessert pas l'histoire. Il sert à énoncer des faits antérieurs qu'il serait plus intéressant de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

Si je fais abstraction du prologue, j'ai un peu plus accroché à la suite. Là, une fois entré dans l'histoire en elle-même, on retrouve bien plus le côté narratif. Néanmoins, à cause du prologue et de certains paragraphes un peu trop explicatifs, je sais déjà pourquoi Naruto arrive dans la ville nommée, pourquoi il se sent coupable, quelles sont ses intentions… Et cela retire tout suspens, ce qui m'a empêché d'apprécier ma lecture. Pareil pour d'autres personnages comme Sona ou Rias, où leurs intentions sont dévoilées trop rapidement. Ça manque d'intrigue. Notre curiosité n'est pas piqué au vif, elle est directement assouvie avec des explications trop fréquentes, ce qui ne convient pas du tout.

Autre chose, je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès, mais les descriptions du groupe de jeunes diables qui vient dîner dans le restaurant de Naruto m'a dérangé. Le descriptif des filles est assez machiste de mon point de vue et je n'ai pas réussi à cerner si c'est Naruto qui a cette vision ou l'auteur lui-même !

C'est vraiment dommage parce que je ressens bien que l'auteur aime son histoire et que, de ce que j'en ai lu, cela pourrait être une super bonne fiction.

J'ai eu horriblement de mal à rédiger cet avis parce que j'ai peur de blesser l'auteur avec mes remarques. Mais je me devais d'être parfaitement sincère pour t'aider dans ta progression Naru, et si jamais tu veux qu'on en discute ensemble, n'hésite pas^^ L'idée de base que j'ai à peu près perçu est bonne alors, en relevant les maladresses, tu pourrais faire de ton cross-over une fiction vraiment chouette ;)

* * *

 **Le ressenti de Juice**

La fiction de Naru-MJ-Sama est un crossover entre Naruto et High School DxD. Je ne connais pas le deuxième animé mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de comprendre l'histoire car l'auteur installé le contexte et toutes les caractéristiques dès le prologue.

D'ailleurs, le prologue... Très long. Je dirai que c'est son principal défaut mais il nous donne le cadre spatio-temporel que je trouve ici, indispensable pour bien comprendre la suite de l'histoire. Au niveau du fond, l'histoire peut plaire ou non. Je trouve que c'est une histoire qui tient la route tout de même.

Passons à la forme. Les phrases sont parfois longues et répétitives, et les chapitres longs avec pas mal d'informations à retenir. Ce qui m'a plu c'est la facilité avec laquelle j'ai pu lire cette histoire. Non pas au niveau du style de l'auteur mais parce que j'ai tout de même trouvé une fluidité dans les actions. Un point amenait un autre et la suite paraissait logique, ce qui facilitait considérablement la compréhension des événements.

Voilà pour moi. Bonne journée/Bonne soirée chers lecteurs !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Naruto : Youkai-Akuma-Sennin » de Naru-MJ-sama**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Mes fandom-s préférés en terme d'écriture sont au nombre de trois :

Tout d'abord comme le prouve les fandom-s de « Naruto : Yôkai-Akuma-Sennin », j'aime beaucoup Naruto et High-School DxD, ce sont deux fandom que j'aime énormément car ils ont un univers riche en personnages et une bonne trame principale.

Cependant, il y a d'autres fandoms sur lesquels j'aime également beaucoup écrire, tout dépend du thème sur lequel je veux écrire, on retrouve notamment :

\- Détective Conan pour le genre policier.

\- Code Geass/Death Note pour le genre bataille psychologique et/ou politique.

\- SAO/Accel World/Log Horizon pour le thème des jeux vidéos.

\- Bleach/One Piece pour le thème aventure.

Mais tout dire, ce que j'aime le plus dans les fanfictions c'est de pouvoir mélanger les univers, les cross-over de fandom-s sont ce que j'écris le plus.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

En plus d'aimer écrire, j'aime beaucoup lire des fanfictions et surtout des cross-over, c'est en lisant quelques fanfictions anglaise sur le cross-over Naruto/High School DxD que j'ai décidé de me lancer à mon tour. Pour ce qui est du déroulement global de l'histoire je suis beaucoup le canon de DxD pour le moment et je m'inspire de quelques autres fanfictions mais la plupart est tiré de mon imagination.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Je n'écris pas avec une musique en fond sonore mais avec toute une playlist, principalement des musiques d'animés, en ce moment j'écris surtout en écoutant celles-ci :

\- seishun satsubatsuron : 1er Opening de Assassination Classroom

\- Hikari ni wa : Musique chantée par Saara dans le film Lost Tower de Naruto Shippuden.

\- If : Ending du film Lost Tower

\- Believe : 2ème Opening de One Piece

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Pour commencer, il faut savoir que cette histoire est une cross-over, un mélange entre deux fandoms, si le cross-over est quelque chose de très répandue dans les fanfictions anglaises, il n'en est pas ainsi dans les fanfictions françaises et c'est pourquoi je pense que cette fanfiction devrait être lue. Non seulement permettra aux personnes ne connaissant pas l'un des deux univers de se familiariser avec celui-ci mais cela permettra également à ceux qui connaissent de découvrir de nouvelles aventures avec de nouveaux personnages et une histoire inédite.

De plus mon objectif est d'inspirer d'autres auteurs à tenter ce genre d'histoire car cela peut amener de nouvelles idées et des histoires totalement originales.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Cette question et la suivante sont difficile à répondre parce qu'il est assez difficile d'avoir une vue totalement objective sur son propre travail mais si je devais trouver une qualité à cette histoire je pense que ce serait l'originalité, bien entendu le début peut ressembler à d'autres fictions mais au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera le lecteur sera plongé dans un univers totalement nouveau avec une trame et des personnages qu'il ne connaîtra peut-être pas.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Je ne vais pas être prétentieux et dire que mon histoire est sans défauts, mais c'est difficile de répondre à cette question, ce qui peut être un défaut pour moi peut être une qualité pour quelqu'un d'autre et vice-versa. Je pense que le principal défaut de cette histoire et plus généralement de toutes mes histoires, c'est son temps de parution, en tant qu'auteur je suis très irrégulier en termes de parution et d'inspiration. Par conséquent, il arrive fréquemment dans mes histoires que certains chapitres soient inégales en rythme et évènements, pour le moment je n'ai écrit que très peu de chapitre sur cette histoire et j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées que j'ai déjà noté mais il se peut que cette histoire suive le même chemin que mes autres fanfictions et deviennent irrégulière.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Pour le moment je n'ai pas de chapitres préférés, j'aime beaucoup chacun d'eux depuis que j'ai réécrit cette histoire, mais celle-ci n'est encore qu'à son début, il se peut donc que la réponse à cette question soit amenée à changer.

En termes de personnages, c'est une autres histoire, il m'arrive régulièrement de changer un peu les personnages pour qu'ils se prêtent plus à mes goûts donc je les aime généralement tous mais il est vrai que j'ai un petit faible pour certains d'entre eux, dans le fandom de High School DxD, j'aime beaucoup : Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou et Sona Sitri, pour ce qui est du fandom Naruto, j'aime beaucoup Naruto, les jinchûriki et les Bijû, voilà pourquoi ce sont eux que j'ai choisi pour faire partie de cette histoire, je ne pense pas que d'autres personnages de Naruto apparaîtront dans l'histoire hormis dans des flashbacks.

Il y a d'autres personnages d'autres univers que j'aime beaucoup qui auront une place dans l'histoire également mais en parler serait du spoil alors patience.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Non, absolument pas, je n'arrive pas à me projeter aussi loin dans l'histoire et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferais pas pour une raison simple, j'aime écouter les avis des lecteurs sur le déroulement des évènements et m'inspirer de leurs critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises pour avancer dans l'histoire, il arrive même que je laisse plusieurs choix pour la suite de l'histoire, j'organise alors un vote pour connaître la direction que va prendre l'histoire.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

C'est une question assez délicate aussi, il y a vraiment beaucoup d'auteurs très bon, parfois certains sont très connus, d'autres pas, c'est pourquoi il m'est impossible de n'en citer qu'un ou même seulement quelques-uns, il y en a tout simplement beaucoup trop.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Tout comme la question précédente, je connais beaucoup de fanfictions qui mériteraient que je les cite en réponse mais cela serait beaucoup trop long. Cependant si je dois en choisir une qui sur le fandom sur lequel j'ai écrit mon histoire, je pencherais sur la fanfiction de Keysapocalypses : « Keiki no Atarashii », une fanfiction cross-over de Naruto et High School DxD que je recommande.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

J'aurais probablement plus d'un mot à dire aux personnes qui me lisent, mais le mot qui me vient en premier c'est : merci. J'aimerais remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent et suivront cette histoire et mes autres fanfictions. J'aimerais également vous encourager à ne pas hésiter à laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, tant qu'elles sont argumentées et non insultantes, toutes critiques sont bonnes à entendre, alors chers lecteurs, je vous invite à laisser des commentaires sur le maximum de fanfictions que vous lisez, cela aide l'auteur à progresser et à vous fournir du meilleur contenu et cela fait toujours plaisir de sentir son travail être apprécié par d'autres.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **LiliCatAll :** c'était avec plaisir Lili ;) J'ai transmis ta review à l'équipe sur Discord^^ A bientôt

* * *

Je remercie **Naru-MJ-sama** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Mugu** et **Juice** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 22 : _« Les pas que j'entends dehors »_ de **Papy-1412.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	23. Episode 22

**La chronique du Savant, épisode 22 : « Les pas que j'entends dehors » de Papy-1412.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 22 portant sur _« Les pas que j'entends dehors »_ sur le fandom Naruto. Une courte fiction de 9 chapitres. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 22.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Les pas que j'entends dehors » de Papy-1412**

« Un soir d'été, deux samouraïs croisent le fer, et le son de l'acier fend le silence. L'un fuit son passé, l'autre se contente de l'accepter. L'un obéit au gouvernement, l'autre est un chien errant. Mais leurs vœux, leurs rêves, ne sont-ils pas, au final, très semblables ? »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Ce mois-ci, on s'attaque à une courte fanfiction de neuf chapitres où s'annonce un chip très apprécié : Sasuke et Naruto.

Je ne vous apprends rien en répétant (radotant^^) que le yaoi n'est pas ma tasse de thé et qu'il faut se lever tôt pour que j'y accroche vraiment. Eh bien, Papy-1412 a réussi cet exploit ! En quelques mots : j'ai adoré son histoire.

Il faut dire que l'univers me plait, les samouraïs m'ont toujours attirée. C'est un univers tellement différent du nôtre, régit par des principes qui me parlent pour la plupart… L'image qu'on a des samouraïs est parfois erronée de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, mais j'adore ce thème. Et cette fiction nous amène dans l'atmosphère de l'époque, plutôt bien retranscrite, même s'il n'est pas approfondit.

Nous allons suivre Naruto, un rônin (un samouraï renégat qui a désobéit à son maître) qui se voit être confié à un capitaine de renom, Sasuke. Tout les oppose de base, à commencer par leur statut social, pourtant un lien se crée et j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé cette création. C'est naturel, fluide.

On ne s'écarte pas du caractère que nous connaissons de Naruto et de Sasuke. Notre blondinet préféré reste bien le gars jovial, amical et souriant qui peut paraître très irréfléchi et idiot - sans entrer dans l'exagération -, et notre Uchiha favori reste le gars impénétrable et froid qui s'est laissé bouffer par la vengeance et la rancœur. Même Shikamaru, qui n'apparait que peu, est fidèle à lui-même. Ce respect des caractères est appréciable et a probablement joué sur mon accroche^^

L'histoire est assez simple en elle-même, il n'y a pas d'intrigue qui nous tient en haleine, seulement une romance plutôt bien menée. J'aurais voulu en apprendre plus sur l'univers, sur la mission de Kurama ou même suivre les entraînements de Naruto… mais la romance a réussi à me contenter.

Je ne m'amuserai pas à vous briefer sur l'histoire que je vous laisse découvrir… Alors passons à la forme !

Les chapitres sont courts, trop courts même des fois^^ Le vocabulaire est assez riche et diversifié, la lecture est fluide malgré les fautes qui viennent l'entraver. L'auteure à une jolie plume, agréable à lire, et les dialogues sont bien représentatifs des personnages, je trouve.

En conclusion, c'est une histoire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié bien qu'elle soit une romance yaoi. Les protagonistes et la plume de l'auteure se laissent lire avec envie. Je recommande donc cette fanfiction à quiconque veut lire une simple romance sans fioriture, et je vous encourage à laisser une review à son auteure ;)

* * *

 **L'avis de Mugu**

Les pas que j'entends dehors, une énième fanfiction sur le fandom Naruto. Typé Yaoï, AU (Alternate Universe) dans un japon féodal. Mon opinion sans plus tarder :

Le style :

Très bon. Concis, propre, peu de fioritures. Quelques étourderies (rarissimes, fréquence 1/1500 mots). Peu de choses à redire. La plume est agréable, coule bien et on se laisse entraîner dans le récit sans soucis.

Focalisation et trame narrative :

On a ici une narration fixée sur le point de vue de Naruto, qui se détourne parfois sur des personnages auxiliaires. Si le style est impeccable, on regrette néanmoins un **manque** important de détails. Le décor est rarement ancré dans l'action. Quand les dialogues se déroulent, on se demande toujours : mais où sont-ils ? Bien que la narration retranscrive fidèlement les expressions des personnages, à la façon de planches sur un manga, il y a une carence trop importante sur l'environnement. C'est un détail, mais un détail qui compte beaucoup pour l'immersion. Même si décrire le sifflement de tuiles croulant sous des averses équatoriales peut paraître anecdotique, cela amène de l'ambiance et surtout, un aspect vivant au texte. En cela, le texte souffre en sa qualité de fanfiction, ou plutôt du fait de catégorie : la romance. La fiction est centrée exclusivement sur Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto et Sasuke, encore et encore. Quelques fois, rarement, d'autres personnages transparaissent, mais ils sont rapidement laissés de côté pour revenir au duo. Et c'est lassant. Pourquoi ? Car la richesse d'une histoire centrée sur la romance n'est pas dans l'émerveillement réciproque de deux tourtereaux, mais dans la complexité des personnages qui les entourent. Et malgré que la réciprocité dans le scénario intervienne très tard ici (par déni, destiné, ou autre cliché similaire), ce n'est pas un texte qui accroche. Pour cause, il n'y a pas ou peu de renouvellement ou de péripéties. On sait déjà plus ou moins comment l'histoire va se terminer. Et cet effet est dû au premier critère que j'ai relevé : le manque de détails. Les personnages secondaires manquent cruellement à l'appel. En vérité, la majorité d'entre eux n'ont même pas de noms. Ils ne sont désignés que par la catégorie à laquelle ils appartiennent (Yakuza, samuraï, etc.). Le manque de travail de ce côté-là est flagrant. Dans le scope, il n'y a que Naruto et Sasuke. Le récit est bien trop conceptuel en ce sens. Bien qu'il est important de décrire comment les deux personnages principaux interagissent entre eux, que le fond du texte soit exclusivement lié à comment l'un finisse dans le lit de l'autre est lancinant. Ou plutôt, la manière dont cela a été rendu est bien trop fade pour qu'on s'y intéresse. Malgré toute la beauté que peut avoir la plume de l'auteur, le texte échoue à inclure le lecteur. J'aurai aimé visualiser des figures comme celle du forgeron un peu bougre, le rival du héros dans sa quête à devenir le meilleur épéiste, ou ce genre de choses. Même des descriptions sur la ville où habitent les personnages, les infrastructures qui la composent, ou même le système gouvernemental régissant le pays (et qui aurait été fort à propos en raison de la profession des personnages) auraient été super. Une trame centrée sur un groupe de samuraïs renégats n'aurait pas été de refus non plus. Bref, du relief, du détail, du mystère. Ici rien. Ce n'est pas ce type de texte. Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir la manière dont Sasuke répond aux yeux doux de Naruto. C'est caricatural mais c'est l'essence même du texte. Le setting n'est ni plus ni moins un prétexte pour que les deux personnages partagent le même lit. En somme, il manque trop de détails pour que le récit vaille la peine qu'un lecteur s'accroche. Le récit a du potentiel, mais sa portée est limitée par sa quantité et par la manière dont il a été retranscrit. Beaucoup trop épuré et ne contenant pas assez de matière. On regrettera en plus que vingt pourcent des chapitres ne soit consacré qu'à des notes d'auteur ou des réponses à des reviews, ce qui réduit encore plus le récit. Et lorsqu'il se termine, le texte laisse un arrière-goût amer. On se demande : quelle est ma récompense à terme de ma lecture ? L'histoire n'a pas décollé qu'elle se termine déjà. Pas de questionnements, pas d'introspection, juste un vide intersidéral.

* * *

 **Les impressions de Paul**

Je ne pourrais pas trop vous spoiler dans cet avis puisque je ne suis pas arrivé au terme de l'histoire, je n'en ai lu que 6 chapitres sur 10. J'ai donc conscience que certains des défauts, ou certaines des qualités que je peux pointer sont contrebalancées, ou résolues dans la fin de l'histoire, et je m'excuse de cette imprécision.

Pourquoi n'ai-je lu que ces 6 chapitres ? Pour une question de préférence personnelle, pour tout vous dire. Pour moi, un récit est composé d'une histoire et d'une intrigue, et ici, il n'y a pas d'intrigue, seulement une histoire romantique développée entre Sasuke et Naruto, et ça ne m'intéresse pas. La fanfiction était suffisamment bien écrire pour que je rentre dans les personnages et l'ambiance, mais pas assez bien construite pour me donner envie de plus (c'est le manque d'intrigue qui m'a fait lâcher).

Le grand intérêt de cette histoire est évidemment la construction de son univers alternatif ! Inutile de dire que j'adore le japon et cette période de son histoire, et que la liste de vocabulaire ainsi que le titre du premier chapitre ont suffi à m'intéresser _à mort_ ). Cependant, je pense que cet univers n'est pas assez bien exploité.

Pour commencer, c'est un huis clos dans le Shinsengumi, et Naruto ne prend pas part aux activités des autres samouraï mis à part pour l'entraînement. Donc, on a beau être à côté d'Edo, on n'y met jamais les pieds. La cour du Shogun est évoquée, mais encore une fois, on n'en voit rien. Ça donne une impression de calme plat qui m'a fait me demander pourquoi Sasuke doit présenter un rapport quotidien à ses supérieurs… Il suffirait d'envoyer un petit coursier avec un « Il ne se passe rien », non ? Et enfin, ce qui m'a vraiment déçu, c'est qu'il ne se passe vraiment rien avec la mission d'infiltration de Kurama pour ces 6 premiers chapitres… J'espère qu'on en apprend un peu plus par la suite, mais je n'ai pas eu la patience d'arriver au bout.

De plus, le fait que ce soit un UA historique m'intéressait vraiment, mais la sous-exploitation de l'univers fait que je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'apprendre vraiment quelque chose du japon de cette période, et qu'on m'a juste conforté dans mes préjugés sur les samouraï.

J'ai tout simplement adoré les titres de chapitres en japonais, et je pense que c'est ce qui montre le plus que tu as fait des recherches (même si mon piètre niveau ne me permet pas de les comprendre, je l'avoue). Et le fait d'utiliser ce vocabulaire particulier pour désigner précisément les objets qu'ils utilisent, c'était merveilleux pour mettre en place l'univers.

Le grand défaut de cette histoire, je dirais que c'est la narration qui est trop lente et trop longue. Les personnages sont trop dans l'introspection et le souvenir (ce qui est bien pratique pour raconter une histoire dans son ensemble, je suis d'accord, connaître les pensées et le ressenti des personnages en détail, et leur passé), et donc, le rythme n'est pas assez punchy, il n'y a pas assez d'action. Je me suis un peu ennuyé, même si ce n'était jamais pour très longtemps.

Pour la syntaxe, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il y a parfois de gros problèmes, mais tu l'a déjà mentionné dans ton interview, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'épiloguer.

Je dirais que cette histoire est vraiment excellente, parce que tu as fait un gros effort sur l'univers, et qu'elle sort du lot. Cependant, elle ne finira jamais dans mes favoris pour des raisons très personnelles, et qui ont fait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ses promesses, je pense. Je ne souhaite vraiment pas te descendre, mais il y a une grosse maladresse en particulier qui a changé mon point de vue sur l'histoire : c'est le chapitre très important où chaque matin, Naruto entend les pas de Sasuke de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, Sasuke qui s'assure qu'il est bien là. Je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire de cette scène, et la tension entre les personnages qui tu y as installée. Cependant, son utilisation romantique n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais. Naruto ne faisait que des suppositions, et l'histoire a enchaîné comme par magie en lui accordant qu'il avait raison sans même évoquer la possibilité d'un doute. En fait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que Naruto se faisait des histoires, et que Sasuke ne s'arrêtait pas devant sa porte pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, parce qu'il tenait à lui, mais plutôt pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas parti dans la nuit, parce qu'il tenait à respecter son engagement.

* * *

 **Kiran nous en parle !**

A la lecture des trois premiers chapitres, j'ai trouvé cette fic distrayante et très sympathique. La structure narrative est travaillée, fluide et le vocabulaire correspond parfaitement à une ambiance semi sérieuse avec des passages humoristiques.

Le personnage de Naruto est très drôle comme ressort comique. Sasuke et Kyubi sont des personnages intéressants à suivre également.

Sasuke à un passé dont le mystère est bien exploité et donne envie d'en découvrir plus. Et Kurama en samurai humain est très sympa comme concept (est-il seulement humain ? Est-il un esprit qui s'est lié à Naruto pour sauver ses miches de grosse victime ? Qui sait).

En plus les termes expliqués en paratexte permettent une expérience de lecture très agréable.

La relation filiale entre Naruto et Kurama est très attachante, c'est mon truc préféré dans cette histoire, ça donne envie d'en découvrir plus sur eux et sur comment ils se sont connu !

Bémols ; sasuke, si jeune et déjà chef... l'expérience que j'ai de ce genre de persos me fais peur mais ça pourrait donner un truc intéressant. Affaire à suivre xD

Si le shinsengumi existe sous ce nom, cela signifie que les européens ont déjà débarqué sur l'île et que l'histoire se déroule entre les dates 1853-1864-1868. La période est logique mais la poignée de main est un anachronisme car les japonais ne se touchent pas physiquement, et ce même pour passer un accord. Au japon pour passer un accord, les samurais se saluent, jurent sur leurs sabres respectifs ou échangent une coupe de saké dans laquelle ils doivent boire chacun leur tour. Ces actes cérémonieux tenant plus de l'ordre du serment, sasuke et kurama auraient dû jurer sur l'honneur et se saluer au lieu de se serrer la main.

Enfin : la romance narusasu qu'on voir venir depuis le japon xD pour moi Naruto a flashé un peu vite sur sasuke, mais le faire le détester pendent une moitié de chapitre n'atténue rien, personne n'est dupe auteure x)

Les pas que j'entends dehors est une fic très sympathique avec un très bon potentiel. Les personnages sont attachants, le contexte Historique donne un corps très original à l'histoire, l'intrigue n'a pas l'air trop tiré par les cheveux, alleluia il y a des définitions des termes japonais ! et Kurama et Naruto papa-fiston relationship bordel !

Les trois premiers chapitres laissent présager une bonne suite. Attendez-vous à voir Naruto baver d'entrée de jeu sur le derrière de Sasuke mais si vous ne venez pas pour le ship, venez au moins pour le Kyubi quadragénaire avec un ado débile à sa charge xD

* * *

 **Le ressenti de Driope**

Ah ! Une de mes Fanfictions préférées tous fandoms confondus, je vous le dit tout de suite il y a des chances que je ne sois pas du tout objective.

J'ai commencé par lire l'interview, puis le commentaire de début de l'auteur, qui commence à dater maintenant ! Je trouve ça vraiment cool qu'après plusieurs années, elle aime toujours autant cette fanfic, en soit toujours aussi fière. C'est un petit détail que j'ai trouvé touchant.

Je ne suis pas du genre à relire des fan fics, même si je les ai beaucoup aimées, ça m'arrive très rarement. D'ailleurs, c'est pareil pour tout : livres, films, séries… je préfère découvrir de nouvelle chose pour enrichir mon domaine de connaissances plutôt que de m'enfermer dans ce que je connais déjà. Pourtant, relire ou revoir est toujours une expérience très intéressante. Premièrement, parce que nos souvenirs sont souvent faussés, et ne correspondent donc plus forcément à la réalité de la chose, mais aussi parce qu'il y a toujours des détails qu'on avait pas remarqué, des références qu'on n'avait pas saisi, ou des informations qu'on comprend juste différemment en grandissant. J'étais un préado quand j'ai découvert Les Pas Que J'entends Dehors, et c'était il y a quand même quelques années maintenant. Je ne l'avais pas relue depuis.

Alors, même si j'ai gardé un souvenir plus que positif de cette fic, est-ce qu'elle le vaut ?

Je peux vous assurer que oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout relire, je suis allée jusqu'au chapitre 7, mais j'ai réellement dévoré cette petite histoire qui m'a complètement replongée à l'époque où je l'avais découverte. Je me disais à chaque nouveau détail « Ah mais ouiiiii ! C'est vrai qu'il y avait ça, et que c'était comme ça ! ».

Cela dit, ce n'est pas purement par nostalgie que j'apprécie tant cette histoire. Il y a tout ce que j'aime (ou en tous cas, que des trucs que j'aime, parce que j'aime décidément trop de choses pour en faire une bonne histoire haha) : le Japon féodal, les samouraïs et les rônins, du SasuNaru, et un lien quasi-mystique qui les unit, un Sasuke auquel je m'identifie facilement, un Kuurama protecteur, des backstories émouvantes sans être envahissantes… C'est que du bonheur de retrouver tous ces petits trucs et de se dire « j'adore voir ça dans une fanfic ».

Bref. Pour parler un peu plus en détail de cette histoire :

J'ai été tout de suite happée par le récit. J'ai peut-être trouvé le premier chapitre un peu longuet, mais dès le deuxième, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et je me suis laissée porter par le récit (enfin, j'ai bien dû m'arrêter de temps en temps, je suis quelqu'un d'occupé malheureusement). L'auteur ouvre sur une scène de duel à l'épée, et ce passage (comme tous ceux dans lesquels interagissent Sasuke et Naruto vraiment) est poignant de poésie et de tension.

J'ai écrit un petit paragraphe dans mes notes de lectures sur ce passage je vous le mets tel quel : Rien qu'avec le premier chapitre, que dis-je ? Des le premier paragraphe, j'étais déjà replongée dans l'histoire de samurais que j'avais tant aimée. Ce duel d'ouverture est juste sublime, on ressent la tension dans chaque mots, tout en restant dans le flou, parce que tout est plus suggéré que décrit. C'est un choix assez surprenant que de commencer directement par une scène d'action, mais, et bien qu'on ne connaisse ni le contexte ni l'identité des combattants, il nous tient en haleine. On apprend juste après tout ça bien sûr, mais en tant qu'entrée en matière, c'est de l'entrée en matière pour sûr !

Merci à cette petite habitude qui m'aide à retranscrire les sentiments que j'avais quand le chapitre 1 était encore chaud dans ma mémoire !

À part ça. On constate que c'est Kuurama dans cette fic qui a le rôle de Gardien de Naruto, rôle habituellement plutôt attribué à Iruka ou Jiraya. Apparemment ça faisait partie du deal avec Sasunarufann, à qui est destinée la fic. Je trouve que c'est une interprétation fraîche et vraiment unique du personnage. Grand Ronnin au cœur dur qui s'est pris d'affection pour un gamin blond et turbulent, j'aime beaucoup son personnage. Je crois même qu'il m'a plus marquée que lors de ma première lecture.

Dans la forme, les mots sont souvent très justement choisis, le rendu du texte est fluide et agréable, pas trop complexe mais tout de même poétique. Pour ceux qui font attention aux fautes de français, eh bien c'est nickel à ce niveau là aussi. En six chapitres je n'en ai vu qu'une ou deux (Le première au chapitre 4 « quand il l'entendait s'approchait », la deuxième je ne me souviens pas et donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle existe au final haha), probablement dues à une petite inattention, ça arrive à tout le monde et le fait qu'elles soient si rares (quasi inexistantes en fait, j'ai un peu cherché pour la petite bête là) est particulièrement agréable. Ça prouve à quel point l'auteur fait attention à ses chapitres !

En parlant de chapitres, j'ai beau ne pas encore avoir relu les trois derniers, je m'en souviens assez bien, ils m'avaient marquée. À partir du chapitre 7 (de la fin du 6 pour être exacte), l'histoire prend un tournant…. Annoncé, mais surprenant tout de même. Un tas d'informations sont disséminées çà et là à travers les deux premiers tiers de l'histoire pour que cet événement ne semble pas sorti de nulle part, et on est quand même surpris, on a peur et on est triste. C'est bien pensé, bien écrit, la conclusion est particulièrement satisfaisante (dans mes souvenirs), donc chapeau bas.

Je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire Les Pas que j'entends Dehors, c'est une très belle histoire ! Peut être que ça ne vous plaira pas, peut être que vous adorerez, à vous de voir maintenant !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Les pas que j'entends dehors » de Papy-1412**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'ai commencé sur Détective Conan, sur lequel je suis restée quelques années, avant de basculer dans Naruto. Là aussi j'y ai passé plusieurs années, durant lesquelles j'ai écrit "Les pas que j'entends dehors", avant que la fin du manga me donne envie d'un peu m'éloigner du fandom. Désormais, je dirais que mon principal fandom est Free!, c'est en tout cas celui qui m'inspire le plus.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Cette fiction est avant toute chose un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon amie et bêta-lectrice sasunarufann, que j'ai rencontré là aussi autour d'une de mes fictions Naruto ("San"), puis IRL. Encore aujourd'hui c'est vers elle que je vais dès que j'écris quelque chose, pour son avis, correction, réactions, etc.

Du coup, elle avait évidemment quelques petites choses qu'elle avait envie de me voir écrire, et ça commence à dater donc mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, mais je me souviens surtout qu'elle souhaitait voir Kurama. Un autre critère était évidemment d'écrire du SasuNaru, même si ça coulait pas mal de source ^^

Après, personnellement, en écrivant cette fanfiction je sais que j'ai été inspirée par deux choses : un ending de Naruto Shippuden, dans lequel Naruto et Sasuke sont samurai; ainsi que le manga Gintama, qui traite lui aussi de ce même thème. Cela m'intéressait d'écrire une fanfiction un peu historique (même si aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que pas mal de choses que j'ai pu écrire ne sont pas 100% correctes historiquement parlant), alors cela m'a conduit à faire pas mal de recherches, qui là aussi m'ont beaucoup inspirée.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Oui, je suis incapable d'écrire sans musique. La musique, cependant, change vraiment selon ce que j'écris, pour correspondre à l'ambiance de ce que j'écris. Dans le cas des "Pas que j'entends dehors", j'ai majoritairement écrit avec la bande-son de l'anime Mushishi. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas les énumérer, tant mes influences musicales sont nombreuses et variées. Mais pour écrire, je préfère généralement les bande-sons, sans paroles donc. Si je devais citer un artiste que je peux écouter peu importe ce que j'écris, c'est probablement Nujabes, je trouve qu'il a produit la musique parfaite pour travailler.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

J'estime que c'est une de mes meilleures. Après, encore une fois, ma rédaction date pas mal, cela fait déjà 5 ans que je l'ai écrite, après tout. Mais je pense qu'en terme de narration, ambiance/atmosphère, c'est celle que j'ai le plus réussi. Je souhaitais quelque chose d'assez onirique, pour une fois en me centrant surtout sur les deux personnages principaux (j'avais tendance, à l'époque, d'écrire sur des castings bien plus larges), et en abordant vraiment précisément la naissance des sentiments, à une époque si différente de la nôtre.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je vais sûrement me répéter, je pense que c'est l'atmosphère, et le développement de la romance.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Si je la relisais aujourd'hui, j'en trouverais probablement des tas, notamment dans la rédaction, syntaxe, etc, ^^ En tant qu'histoire, je dirais que peut-être, certains passages vont un peu trop vite, alors que j'aurais pu étirer un peu plus, laisser une meilleure impression de temps qui passe.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Plus qu'un chapitre, c'est un passage en particulier, du chapitre 3. Je me souviens avoir vraiment aimé ce passage en l'écrivant, et il me semble bien que c'est à partir de là que j'ai réellement lancé cette fiction, que j'ai terminé de la rédiger en à peine quelques semaines. C'est un peu le moment charnière de l'histoire, celui où les masques tombent, sans avoir besoin d'un mot ou un regard, et je suis assez fière de ce passage.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Je préfère commencer en ayant déjà une fin en tête, même si ce n'est pas toujours le cas. S'il m'arrive de commencer à écrire sans vraiment avoir de plan extrêmement défini, celui-ci demeure complet avant que je ne passe la moitié de la fiction. Après, dans probablement 90% des cas, la fin que j'avais prévue est différente de celle que je finis par écrire. Pour cette raison, j'essaie de ne pas faire des plans trop détaillés, je me laisse de la liberté dans l'écriture, et si en pleine séance d'écriture, je ressens le besoin de changer quelque chose (au r*** de totalement bouleverser ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite), j'ai tendance à laisser mon instinct me guider. Je ne pense pas que les histoires qui suivent à la lettre le chemin qui était prévu en amont sont bonnes, on ne peut savoir ce qui est bon ou non qu'au moment de la rédaction. Le plan, pour moi, c'est un moyen de rassembler des idées et les organiser, mais ce n'est vraiment pas un manuel à suivre à la lettre.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

C'est extrêmement dur à dire, tant j'en lis beaucoup, et surtout tant cela fait vraiment des années que je n'ai rien lu qui me fasse vraiment me dire "woah, d'adore". J'ai fini par consommer des fanfictions à la chaîne, sur Ao3 notamment, et c'est assez rare que je tombe vraiment sur des histoires qui me marquent au point qu'elles ressortent vraiment du lot.

Mais si je pense à mes premières années de lectrice, je dirais que dragonwing4, et ses écrits dans le fandom Naruto, sont encore aujourd'hui de vrais bijoux (je conseille très très très fort "Rider" ou "Le Kit", mais tous ses écrits sont incroyables). Chez les anglophones (je ne lis plus que des fanfics en anglais depuis plusieurs années), j'ai récemment eu un gros coup de coeur pour "L'appel du vide" de Xov (sur Ao3), une fanfiction Persona 5.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Tout comme au-dessus, c'est très difficile de répondre. Mais en plus de "Le Kit", "Rider", ou "L'appel du vide", j'aime énormément "Worth than death" (de Yoite, dans le fandom Monster, sur Ao3), ainsi que "Maybe" (de TGP, dans le fandom Evangelion sur ffnet et Ao3). Ce sont les rares fanfics que je relis régulièrement.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

"Les pas que j'entends dehors" est assurément celle dont je reste la plus fière, surtout dans le fandom Naruto. Dans le fandom Free, j'adore vraiment "And I won't stop running", j'en suis là aussi très fière, et elle est chère à mon coeur pour tout un tas de raisons. Mais je dirais que l'histoire que j'écris actuellement, et qui n'est donc pas encore publiée, "The Dark Side of the Moon", est celle que je préfère de toutes, tant je l'ai travaillée, et que je compte bien continuer de la peaufiner jusqu'à perfection.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Je ne suis certainement pas l'auteur la plus active, je suis même quasiment inactive depuis quelques années, alors je pense que je devrais avant tout m'excuser. Mais s'ils me lisent depuis longtemps, je pense qu'ils savent que je suis incapable d'écrire autre chose que des pavés, et ainsi, forcément, cela prend du temps à écrire, et corriger. Du coup je voudrais aussi les remercier pour leur patience, et j'espère très très vite les retrouver, que ce soit pour terminer quelques histoires laissées en hiatus, ou pour enfin partager ce sur quoi je travaille depuis déjà un an et dont je suis si fière.

Merci!

* * *

Je remercie **Papy-1412** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Mugu, Paul, Kiran** et **Driope** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 23 : _« BonToyBon »_ de **Kirango Kin.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	24. Episode 23

**La chronique du Savant, épisode 23 : « BoyTonBoy » de Kirango Kin.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 23 portant sur « BoyTonBoy » sur le fandom FNAF, une fiction axée psychologie de notre chère chroniqueuse Kiran. Je m'excuse auprès de l'auteure et de vous lecteurs, l'équipe de la Chronique a été très occupée ces dernières semaines, il n'y a donc qu'un seul avis. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 23.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« BoyTonBoy » de Kirango Kin**

« La famille est quelque chose de très important pour Bonnie, alors quand il fut remplacé il dû revoir sa position dans la famille, et ainsi envisager de créer de nouveaux liens dans sa fratrie agrandie. Oui, Bonnie doit apprendre à vivre avec Toy Bonnie, dont les sentiments à son égard restent obscurs. Mais il est possible de s'entendre. Après tout la famille c'est fait pour ça. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde^^

Et pour cette fin d'année, nous nous attaquons à la fiction de notre chère Kirango Kin sur un fandom qui m'est (presque) totalement inconnu : Fnaf.

(Choupette, désolée si mon avis est pas très approfondi, j'ai fait au mieux entre deux cartons^^)

Nous allons suivre Bonnie, un lapin mauve, qui est plutôt morose parce que sa troupe d'amis « jouet » s'est faite remplacer par des tout-neuf ! Il y a donc les Olds et les Toys, l'ancienne génération et la nouvelle.

Pour ce qui est de la forme : le texte est bien agencé, la lecture est assez fluide, malgré le nombre de fautes et d'oubli de mot (comme les « à » surtout), ou les mots qui sont mal orthographiés à cause de la dyslexie de notre Kiran préférée (on ne t'en veut pas^^). Une énième relecture ou une bêta-correction pourrait améliorer ce souci. Kiran a aussi mis ses dialogues en version théâtre, ce qui peut déplaire à certain.

Le vocabulaire est adapté au fandom et c'est très appréciable, nous plongeant un peu plus dans l'univers. Etant donné que nous sommes avec des jouets, Kiran fait bien attention à ne pas totalement « humaniser » ses personnages. Certes, ils ont des émotions humaines, mais la transcription sur leur physionomie est mécanique. Un exemple : _« Le courant circulant dans ses fils reprit un débit plus raisonnable »_ ou encore _« Et cela lui court-circuitait le système de rage »_. Non seulement c'est bien représentatif d'une émotion sur des personnages mécanique, mais en prime ça ajoute un peu d'humour.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire : c'est difficile de juger correctement étant donné qu'il n'y a actuellement que deux chapitres de publiés. Néanmoins, l'idée est assez claire et j'ai bien apprécié ma lecture, sans même connaître le fandom.

Bonnie vit une sorte de « remise en question » sur sa propre existence, un peu comme nous les humains, quand nous faisons ce que l'on appelle « la crise d'adolescence » ou « la crise de la quarantaine », en quelque sorte. S'être fait remplacer, comme sa « famille » (ses amis jouets), le fait se sentir obsolète. Il n'accepte pas sa situation et rejette sa colère sur son remplaçant : Toy Bonnie. En gros, il est dans le déni et s'y cramponne, sûrement parce qu'à ses yeux, accepter son nouveau lui reviendrait à tirer définitivement un trait sur sa propre existence. Et au vue de ma lecture, je pense que le but est qu'il finisse par comprendre qu'ils peuvent tous coexister, si je me fie à sa famille dont certain membre ont déjà accepté leur nouveau eux !

Pour conclure, je dirai que l'attrait psychologique de cette fiction est très intéressant, je guetterai donc les publications à venir pour voir où cela peut mener. Donc, Kiran, à ton clavier ! Pour les autres, eh bien je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil à cette fiction et, si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une review à l'auteure^^

Et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année^^

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« BoyTonBoy » de Kirango Kin**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Mes fandoms du moment sont Undertale et Hollow Knight, mais toutes les fics que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent sont sur du my hero academia, Naruto, Fnaf.

En fait je publie tellement peu que l'on peut difficilement m'attribuer un fandom précis xD

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

J'étais en plein boom de l'ère Five night at freddy's quand j'ai commencé cette histoire ^^ l'inspiration m'est juste venu comme ça quand je jouais aux deux premiers jeux : je me suis dit « et si j'écrivais sur ce truc », mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps que je serais incapable de me rappeler l'étincelle qui a pu faire germer cette histoire xD

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Je ne mets de la musique que lorsque je dessine. Avec mon cerveau qui a tendance à partir dans tous les sens à la moindre distraction, je suis incapable d'écrire lorsque d'autres mots sont prononcés dans la même pièce que moi ou qu'une musique fait divaguer mon imagination xD

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Question ardue. Je dirais que si vous vous attendez à une fic classique centrée sur les animatronics qui essayent de tuer le gardien de nuit, vous risquez d'être plutôt déçu car l'univers principal de Fnaf est assez secondaire ici. Mais si vous voulez explorer un thème différent qui se trouve être dans l'univers de Fnaf vous pourriez être intéressé.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je dirais que sa principale qualité est son originalité et son développement des personnages. L'intrigue étant exclusivement centrée sur le relationnel entre les personnages, cela donne une histoire en huit clos qui ne s'embarrasse pas d'éléments superflus et extérieurs à leur cercle intime. De plus tous les personnages secondaires un peu moins connus de l'univers fnaf ont leur petit moment à l'avant de la scène~

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

La principale qualité serait, je pense, le principal défaut de mon histoire. Comme l'intrigue est focalisée sur un cercle clos de personnages eux même très fermés, cela peut rebuter les lecteurs qui aimeraient y retrouver des éléments plus ouverts comme des références aux autres jeux, la présence du gardien de nuit, la mention des gamins disparus etc...

De plus j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a des années donc la qualité d'écriture à de grandes chances de ne pas être top, vu que je n'ai pas repris la fic depuis pour corriger les fautes de syntaxes grosses comme des baleines (satanée dyslexie) , et que j'avais tendance à construire des phrases longues et compliquées qui donnent mal à la tête.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Comme il n'y a que deux chapitres pour l'instant, je dirais le chapitre deux, car la joute verbale que se livrent Endo et Bonnie était tout bonnement délicieuse à élaborer ^^

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête ?**

Oui je l'ai x) reste plus qu'à trouver la foi de la coucher sur papier numérique.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Pffft Mes potes de la chronique ? XD ils font tous un super taf donc allez leur payer vos respects illico!

Sérieusement les auteurs que je lis sont tous anglophones et sur AO3 donc aucune chance de les trouver sur . Mais si vous aimez Undertale, je vous recommande le duo Comic4244 et Gaylie, auteurs de kustard proclamées, qui basent leurs histoires sur des roleplays, ce qui assure une bonne et constante production, et E_Bel qui écrit sur des ships moins connus mais qui s'occupe par excellence d'un polyamory que j'affectionne énormément.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Je suis assidûment Tout ce que E_bel écrit, avec mon petit coup de cœur de la vie The Evil Sanses Go On a Road Trip qui me fait juste me plier de rire encore aujourd'hui x,D

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras, car c'est le seul vrai travail de la passion que j'ai réussi à finir xD

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

1) je promets de finir mes fics un jour xD

2) assassinez moi dans vos critiques ! Depuis le temps que je le mérite, my body is ready~ xD

(soyez un tout petit peu gentil quand même ;w;)

* * *

Je remercie **Kirango Kin** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions.

A suivre : épisode 24 : _« À la recherche de mon père »_ de **Rivertale.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	25. Planning 2020

**LA CHRONIQUE DU SAVANT**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs !

L'équipe de la Chronique débute une nouvelle année^^ Voici donc le nouveau planning de la Chronique qui désormais, sera effectif de février à novembre, offrant décembre et janvier comme vacances aux adorables chroniqueurs qui donnent de leur temps pour les merveilleux auteurs que nous analysons ;)

Pour rappel, les publications sont mensuelles, aux alentours du 15 de chaque mois. L'épisode est entièrement consacré à la fanfiction de l'auteur du mois, tout fandom confondu. Après l'analyse des chroniqueurs, vous pouvez lire l'interview de l'auteur.

Et n'hésitez surtout pas à proposer des fanfiction longues ou des One-shot qui manquent de vues, de reviews, ou que vous avez tout simplement aimé^^

* * *

 **-L'EQUIPE DE LA CHRONIQUE :**

 **Sakka-sensei :** coucou, je suis Sakka^^ Je suis écrivaine et auteure de fanfictions à mes heures perdues. Je tairai mon âge parce que j'ai un léger complexe de Peter Pan (c'est tellement mieux de vivre au Pays Imaginaire^^). J'aime la poésie, la philosophie, la simplicité, rire, partager et ma plus grande passion est l'écriture.

Je suis une grande lectrice qui aime tous les genres : romance, fantastique, humour, suspens, drame, aventure, etc… J'aime les histoires bien construites et réalistes tout comme je peux tomber amoureuse d'une histoire complètement loufoque ! En gros, mes lectures se font au feeling.

Sur ce, la seule chose que je voudrais ajouter c'est que chaque plume mérite d'être lue et que chaque auteur mérite une review^^

 **Kirango Kin :** Alors, par où commencer... Beeen...je m'appelle Kirango (kiran pour les intimes~) la littérature, le cinéma et le théâtre sont mes passions, surtout les comédies et les bonnes tranches de rire~ J'ai 20 ans cette année et j'étudie actuellement à la fac de lettres, en littérature et civilisation anglaise. Objectifs futurs plutôt variés, avec comme métier principal ; actrice de doublage, et à côté; auteure comédienne interprète traductrice sous titrage critique dessinatrice à mes heures perdues et bla bla bla plein de trucs en rapport avec l'art~

Je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait normale, aussi complexe et simple que n'importe qui pourrait l'être. Voir moins car je suis une personne assez simple, peut-être un peu bête, avec quelques difficultés à saisir les sous-entendus et le second degré~ Je suis aussi une personne avec un caractère très explosif, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Pour le meilleur car cela me permet de dire sans trop de complexe le fond de mes pensées, mais aussi pour le pire car les autres peuvent certaine fois en faire l'amère expérience. Car en effet mon plus gros défaut est d'être une pointilleuse maniaque de la langue, quelque peu mégalomane, prête à ressortir toute les définitions possibles du dictionnaire et des règles de grammaire remontant jusqu'à Molière pour prouver que j'ai raison "^^

Enfin voilà pour ma présentation~ à retenir de moi : critique amateur et volcan bulldozer instable très exigeante, sans doute trop?, envers tout le monde (mais n'est-ce pas avec de l'exigence que l'on obtient l'excellence ?~) Désolée pour ce long pavé "^^ continuez d'être super vous tous~❤

 **Rozenn Selwyn :** Salut la compagnie ! Ici Rozenn, lectrice, auteure et bêta-lectrice à ses heures perdues.

J'ai 24 ans, et (presque) toutes mes dents, des idées plein la tête et des rêves plein l'esprit. Niveau caractère, je suis une contradiction sur pattes, parfois drôle et souvent trop sérieuse, tantôt calme et tantôt agitée. Profondément idéaliste, j'accorde une importance fondamentale aux valeurs et je prône la tolérance.

Les fanfictions et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour qui dure depuis bientôt dix ans. Je suis plutôt portée sur les récits d'aventure et les romances, avec un gros faible pour la fantasy médiévale. Des mangas aux romans, en passant par les jeux vidéo, j'écume les fandoms à la recherche d'histoires qui me font voyager, qui provoquent les émotions et suscitent l'intérêt. Les bonnes histoires, selon moi, sont celles qui trouvent écho en nous.

La Chronique du Savant, c'est un beau projet qui est entré dans ma vie par hasard, et qui m'a tout de suite séduite. J'ai adhéré à l'idée de mettre en avant des fanfictions, d'offrir des avis et de connaître les dessous des fics d'après leurs auteurs. J'espère avoir pu contribuer à cette super idée. Quand je rédige mes impressions, j'essaie d'être le plus objective possible et de passer au crible chaque aspect de l'histoire. Quelques réflexes d'ancienne prof influencent ma manière de commenter dans le sens où j'essaierai toujours de faire preuve (avec plus ou moins de succès) de bienveillance, de souligner les points forts de la fic autant que les points à améliorer. Ah, et je suis très exigeante sur l'orthographe. Trop peut-être. Mais j'assume ;)

Pour terminer ce long pavé, je souhaiterais vous transmettre un message. Si vous aimez écrire, quoi que l'on dise de vos écrits, ne vous arrêtez pas. Ne laissez pas le découragement vous atteindre et vivez à fond votre passion ^^

 **Yasei no Aijin :** Salut à tous ! Je suis auteure mais plus penchée vers la bêta-lecture ! J'aime lire à mes heures perdues, j'aime la littérature, et écrire a toujours été une de mes activités favorites.

Je suis sur Ffnet depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai décidé de me faire un nom d'auteur que depuis peu. Bien que je n'écrive pas beaucoup sur ce site, j'ai eu de la chance de connaître certains auteurs qui ont su me transporter dans leur monde et m'encourager à me lancer. Puis j'ai décidé de devenir bêta-lectrice, chose que j'ai découverte et qui me plaît à tel point que j'envisage d'en faire mon métier (oui j'aime traquer des fautes et péter des durites devant mon écran xD).

À côté de cela, j'en profite pour dire que je suis heureuse de faire partie de la chronique et contribuer à vous faire connaître certaines pépites à travers notre travail de chroniqueurs. En espérant que ce projet auquel nous contribuons tous vous satisfait, je vous remercie de la part de tout le monde de porter un intérêt sur nous !

Voilà je n'ai pas dit grand chose sur moi-même mais j'en ai profité pour vous parler directement ! Bises ❤

 **My fiona and largo :** Alors je suis My Fiona and Largo (oui, j'aime les surnoms longs 😁), 25 ans et fonctionnaire contractuelle dans un service Population (si vous avez des questions Etat civil, élections etc., n'hésitez pas ahaha). Ecrire et Lire sont deux grandes passions qui monopolisent mes neurones. J'écris sur plusieurs fandoms mais je n'ai publié que pour Naruto ! Je suis également Beta correctrice pour ce fandom. J'apprécie les histoires originales avec une bonne construction de trame, et mon point d'exigence l'ORTHOGRAPHE ! Personne n'est infaillible, moi la première en ce qui concerne l'orthographe. Néanmoins, au vu de la technologie actuelle et des moyens mis à notre disposition, je trouve inacceptable les erreurs que l'on retrouve dans les écrits. D'autant plus que le plaisir de la lecture en est gâché. Voilà mon petit côté intransigeant 😋

Exigeante envers moi-même, je le serai envers les autres et n'hésiterai pas à dire le fond de ma pensée ! J'ai pour pensées que nous sommes tous réunis sur fanfiction dans le but de progresser, de recevoir des avis nous aidant à améliorer nos histoires et écrits. Vous trouverez parfois mes commentaires assez secs mais toujours argumentés pour permettre d'évoluer. Jamais dans le pur dénigrement !

Voilà Voilà ! Bisous à tous 😘

 **Mugu :** Je suis mugu, un ingé dev et réseaux ayant pour hobby la lecture, l'écriture et les jeux de rôle. Mes histoires de prédilection sont celles qui savent exploiter intelligemment les tropes et/ou apporter de la vulgarisation, qu'elle soit scientifique, philosophique ou économique. De nature perfectionniste, je serai pour vous le grincheux de service qui ne sera probablement jamais satisfait de votre histoire. Néanmoins, je serai toujours là pour discuter avec vous si vous trouvez mon analyse biaisée.

 **JustPaulInHere :** Je suis Paul et étudiant en philosophie et en littérature. Ce qui m'intéresse avant tout, c'est l'analyse du langage et de la fiction. Je n'ai pas souvent dans l'esprit de vouloir corriger un texte pour qu'il se conforme à un canon de littérature. En effet, il est assez difficile de définir les histoires que nous écrivons tous dans la fanfiction.

Donc, lorsque j'analyse un texte pour la chronique, je n'essaye pas de voir ce qui est mauvais en comparant à ce qui a pu être publié ou qui peut être encore publié aujourd'hui dans nos librairies. Vous n'êtes pas des professionnels, donc les personnages et l'intrigue sont parfois bancals. Vous n'êtes pas des spécialistes de l'orthographe non plus (mais pas de chance pour vous dans ce cas-là il y a des règles précises à suivre).

Ce qui m'intéresse plus, c'est ce que vous parvenez à construire dans votre texte. Ce n'est donc sans doute pas très pertinent mais la plupart du temps je vais essayer de vous expliquer ce que vous avez écrit. Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

 **J'men** du duo **J'men Baleck :** Yo ici J'men !

Je suis un membre du duo d'auteurs J'men Baleck. Fan inconditionnelle de mangas et animés, je suis un lecteur plutôt ouvert et je connais pas mal de fandoms. Des grands classique et incontournables : Naruto, One piece , Bleach, FMA, Gintama , Jojo bizarre aventure aux récents : One punch man, Nanatsu no Tazai, My hero Accadema ou moins connu : Gangsta en passant par les dessins animé comme Avatar.

Je suis un insomniaque qui recherche de bonnes histoires pour passer le temps en attendant le bus du sommeil. J'aime rire mais si l'intrigue et les personnages sont intéressant je resterais même si l'humour à peu ou pas de place dans le récit. Vous l'aurez compris, l'originalité et la cohérence de vos récits sont très important pour moi. Plus que la forme (orthographe, conjugaison etc..) c'est le fond qui est pour moi primordial. J'aime être surpris mais pas de manière incohérente et je suis un lecteur qui s'ennuie assez vite. Voilà voilà je pense que c'est bon, à vos claviers.

 **Driope :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Driope, mais je réponds aussi aux pseudos k0ala ou Koala Tout Petit, sur d'autres plateformes. Je suis actuellement étudiante en école d'art (comm et animation, si vous voulez tout savoir), et j'écris des fanfictions sur les fandoms qui m'inspirent à mes heures perdues. J'en lis beaucoup, d'un peu tous les styles et les genres, et j'adore laisser de longues reviews pour partager mon ressenti avec l'auteur, que ce soit positif ou négatif (bien souvent les deux) !

Un lecteur à un jour recommandé ma fiction "Le Voyage Spirituel", et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la chronique et son concept fantastique ^^.

J'ai un esprit scientifique assez développé, donc je suis plutôt exigeante sur la forme d'un récit ou sur la logique d'un événement. J'ai tendance à me poser trop de questions parfois ^^' ...

Je peux parfois paraître un peu dure dans mes critiques, mais ce n'est que pour encourager les auteurs à s'améliorer ! Je ne vous souhaite que le meilleur !

Voilà pour moi, bonne continuation à tous (quoi que vous fassiez) et à une prochaine fois !

 **Naru-MJ-sama :** Yo,

Moi c'est Naru, enchanté de vous écrire, chers lecteurs.

Aujourd'hui je suis là pour me présenter alors commençons sans plus tarder.

Je suis un homme de 22 ans, je vis dans le Sud de la France, proche de la mer. Je fais actuellement des études en informatique et plus précisément en programmation.

J'aime beaucoup la musique, la lecture, l'écriture, les jeux vidéos, les jeux de rôle et les jeux de plateau. J'aime aussi énormément la culture nippone (japonaise) et tout ce qui s'y rattache, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Otaku et j'en suis très fier.

Une de mes passions comme vous pouvez donc vous en doutez, c'est l'écriture, j'écris beaucoup de fanfiction sur divers fandom et je serais ravi d'avoir des retours de votre part. J'aime aussi beaucoup lire les fanfictions, échanger des avis et conseils avec des lecteurs et d'autres écrivains, d'où ma présence dans l'équipe de cette chronique.

Au plaisir de vous rencontrer.

 **La Noctambuleuse :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis la Noctambuleuse, il faut savoir que ce pseudo je l'ai choisi car je suis une grande insomniaque. Je vis la nuit et survis le jour.

Je suis actuellement en Master, bien que l'école et moi cela n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour, comme quoi.

FFNet a déclenché en moi une véritable passion pour la lecture. Je me revois encore dans les années 2008, tous les mercredis à attendre la suite de mon histoire favorite des heures... J'ai découvert la plateforme via l'anime Ghost Hunt qui est juste génial, un peu vieux maintenant. De cela a découlé une réelle passion pour la littérature, puis les mangas. (Je ne suis pas trop BD). Je lis de tout, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Par contre, tout ce qui est autobiographique ou d'un point de vue interne, je ne peux pas. C'est un supplice d'être dans la tête d'un personnage, sauf cas exceptionnel !

Si j'ai rejoint la Chronique du Savant, c'est parce que, j'ai remarqué que les fandoms se meurent très rapidement, notamment celui de Naruto. Donner une vision globale à une fanfiction afin d'attirer les lecteurs est vraiment géniale je trouve, même si j'avoue que je fais également partie de ses gens qui délaissent de plus en plus les fandoms.

J'ai toujours écrit de la Fanfiction, mais je ne les termine pas, donc mes chapitres et mes idées dorment sagement pendant de longues années dans mes dossiers électroniques. Actuellement, j'essaie de recommencer à écrire et publier, mais quand l'idée est là, le temps me fil entre les doigts et je ne peux pas écrire, et quand j'ai le temps, pas l'inspiration…

En attente de vos lectures :D

 **Juiceandcookies :** Bienvenue sur la Chronique ! Je suis Juiceandcookies mais vous pouvez m'appeler Juice.

Je suis étudiante en chimie et également très intéressée par l'écriture et la philosophie.

J'ai choisi ce pseudo parce que je suis une grande gourmande. Aussi bien de la nourriture que des fanfictions. Je dévore de tout, une préférence pour les pairings atypiques, j'aime la nouveauté que voulez vous ^^

Pour la Chronique, je ne chercherai qu'à donner un avis objectif et constructif, me fiant aux premiers ressentis de la lecture avant d'analyser le texte, de voir le fond et la forme, la cohérence des éléments et tout le reste. Les fautes d'orthographe me piquent un peu le coeur, je l'avoue mais n'étant pas une experte ni au niveau de la synthèse ni du langage, je ne serai pas dure là-dessus. Le but étant de s'améliorer et de découvrir :)

Prête à vous lire, bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Retrouvez-nous sur Discord à l'adresse suivante :** discord. gg/ fz6usT6 (sans les espaces)

* * *

 **-LISTE DES ÉPISODES pour 2020 :**

 **15/02 :** _À la recherche de mon Père_ de **Rivertale**

 **15/03 :** _La mort d'un cœur pur_ de **NaruHina82**

 **15/04 :** _Les visiteurs du Pandémonium_ de **Mugu**

 **15/05 :** _Retour à Poudrald_ de **Lili76**

 **15/06 :** _Cinquante nuances de Sakura_ de **Rivertale**

 **15/07 :** _Hérault du Fléau_ de **Princesse Toady**

 **15/08 :** _Rouge Métallique_ de **Timaelan**

* * *

 **-Pour conclure :**

Si une histoire te plait et que tu souhaites qu'elle apparaisse dans cette chronique, n'hésite pas à m'en parler par MP !

Si tu as un bon esprit critique, que tu aimes les fanfictions et que tu es partant-e pour nous en faire profiter, n'hésite pas à me contacter par MP pour rejoindre l'équipe !

* * *

Je terminerai cette page d'accueil en vous partageant un sondage fait durant l'année 2019 sur le thème : **QU'EST-CE QU'UNE REVIEW ?**

 **Sakka-Sensei :** _« Ça dépend d'où on se place. En tant que lectrice, si je laisse une review à l'auteur c'est pour lui donner mon ressenti : ce que j'aime dans son histoire, ce qui m'intrigue, les personnages qui me plaise, la narration, etc… C'est aussi une façon de le remercier du partage, de l'encourager à continuer. Il m'arrive bien sûr de ne pas laisser de reviews, cela signifie en général que je n'ai pas lu grand-chose. Comme je ne laisse pas à chaque fois une review constructive, longue ou détaillée. Parfois j'écris un simple : « j'ai aimé ton histoire, merci pour ce moment ». Quand une histoire retient mon attention, j'aime le dire à l'auteur._

 _En tant qu'auteure, c'est différent. Je reçois ce ressenti, ce "hey, je lis ou j'ai lu ta fiction !". C'est gratifiant, c'est incitatif. A coup sûr, chaque fois que je reçois une review, je souris. J'entends souvent dire « vous écrivez pour vous-même chers auteurs », et c'est vrai. J'écris parce que c'est ma passion, parce que ça fait partie de moi. Mais mon but est de faire voyager des lecteurs à travers mes histoires, les emmener dans mon monde, comme en tant que lectrice je cherche un moment pour m'évader lorsque je lis. Si on écrit, c'est aussi pour être lu. Et une review, qu'elle soit simple ou constructive, courte ou longue, positive ou négative, c'est comme une récompense. C'est un échange qui peut être tellement instructif. »_

 **Mugu :** _« Une review, c'est un condensé de passion. »_

 **Kirango Kin :** _« C'est un applaudissement de plus. »_

 **Rozenn Selwyn :** _« En tant que lectrice, une review, c'est d'abord une manière de montrer à l'auteur que je l'ai lu. L'auteur a la gentillesse de nous partager ses textes alors que rien ne l'y oblige, et commenter, c'est pour moi une manière de le remercier de ce partage. Il s'agit d'une forme de respect et de reconnaissance basiques envers l'auteur que de laisser une trace visible de son passage._

 _Ensuite, c'est une collaboration, une façon de perpétuer le partage. Mon but est d'apporter un retour utile à l'auteur sur ce que je ressens en tant que lectrice, sur les points forts ou les points à améliorer dans son histoire. J'espère contribuer à entretenir la motivation de l'auteur à écrire son histoire, l'encourager à poursuivre dans la voie de l'écriture._

 _Enfin, c'est une manière de lutter contre cette surconsommation excessive induite par notre société, et qui s'étend jusqu'aux fanfictions. On a trop tendance à consommer les histoires sans se manifester, comme si c'était un dû, alors que ça représente pour l'auteur des jours, des semaines, des mois, voire des années entières de travail pour essayer d'élaborer une histoire qui tienne la route. Bien que je m'y sois cantonnée pendant des années, je refuse de m'enfermer plus longtemps dans l'attitude du consommateur passif et j'ai décidé de devenir active en apportant ma pierre à l'édifice de la publication : juste quelques mots qui ont une importance capitale pour l'auteur._

 _Bien sûr, je ne laisse pas toujours de longs pavés hyper constructifs ou je ne commente pas toujours dans l'immédiat, ayant comme chacun des impératifs à gérer dans la vie réelle. Les histoires que je ne commente pas sont celles que je ne lis pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que même quelques mots, pas nécessairement à tous les chapitres, mais de temps en temps, peuvent être suffisants pour montrer qu'on soutient un auteur._

 _Venons-en d'ailleurs à ce que représente une review pour un auteur. En tant qu'auteure, recevoir une review, ça m'emplit à chaque fois d'une grande joie. J'ai la preuve tangible que quelqu'un m'a lue, que mon histoire a suscité un ressenti chez une personne. J'en conçois aussi l'impression qu'un lien ténu s'est tissé entre le lecteur et moi, qu'on partage réellement un même goût : celui de la lecture et de l'écriture._

 _Quand j'échange avec des lecteurs sur mes histoires, j'ai aussi régulièrement de nouvelles idées qui foisonnent pour les chapitres à venir. Si j'ai un plan préétabli de mon récit, une idée lumineuse inspirée par un lecteur peut changer radicalement la tournure d'une péripétie. Donc dans tous les cas, l'échange est extrêmement constructif pour moi et pour l'histoire._

 _Voir un commentaire, même très court comme « j'aime ta fic », ça assène généralement un coup de fouet à mon inspiration. Ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire. Mais surtout, ça me donne envie de continuer à la partager. Car à l'inverse, ne pas recevoir de review ouvre la porte au doute. J'en viens à me poser des questions comme : Y a-t-il vraiment des lecteurs qui me suivent ? Mon histoire laisse-t-elle à désirer sur bien des plans pour justifier un tel silence ? Cela vaut-il vraiment la peine de prendre sur mon maigre temps libre pour travailler et retravailler mes chapitres, les mettre en forme, les corriger, les publier ? C'est mon désir de partager qui en souffre._

 _Car, si on écrit pour soi et qu'on partage en partie pour soi, on écrit et on partage aussi pour les autres, pour les embarquer avec nous dans d'autres univers, pour leur offrir un instant d'évasion. »_

 **My fiona and largo :** _« Une review c'est une récompense et un moment de partage. Quand on reçoit cette petite notificación que vous dit : une nouvelle review, un sourire s'étire sans que l'on s'en rend compte. On a le coeur qui palpite et une grande impatience nous prend. On est impatient de lire les quelques mots posés par nos lecteurs. On imagine tout, des mots positifs, négatifs, des conseils. Avoir mis tant d'énergie et de temps dans l'écriture et recevoir quelques mots, c'est magique. On a une reconnaissance de notre effort, une satisfaction d'avoir rendu une personne heureuse et lui avoir donné un moment de lecture agréable. Une review nous donne joie ou tristesse, une review représente la puissance des mots. »_

 **Maeglin Surion :** _«_ _Les reviews sont notre salaire, à nous autres auteurs de fanfictions. Voir que notre histoire a rassemblé tant ou tant de visiteurs est une chose qui fait déjà grandement plaisir, mais voir qu'ils ont pris la peine de s'arrêter un instant pour donner leur impression, c'est vraiment plaisant. Les reviews permettent aux lecteurs de dire à l'auteur ce qu'ils ont pensé de son histoire. Ont-ils aimé ou non, pourquoi ? C'est très gratifiant pour un auteur de lire une review encourageante. A l'inverse, une critique constructive aide à progresser. Et puis, ça fait partie des petits plaisirs des auteurs de voir les lecteurs faire des plans sur la comète à propos du futur déroulement de la fic et constater leurs réactions quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont raison ou non._

 _Je comprends parfaitement qu'on puisse ne pas avoir envie de laisser une review, ou qu'on ait peur de le faire pour une raison ou pour une autre. N'ayez pas peur d'en laisser. C'est agréable d'encourager un auteur, de le féliciter ou de l'aider (avec tact et diplomatie c'est toujours mieux, haha) et les discussions qui peuvent s'ensuivre sont susceptibles d'être intéressantes, voire enrichissantes. En effet, on oublie parfois que le but de la publication sur Internet est d'échanger. La plupart des auteurs ne mordent pas et c'est toujours agréable de discuter ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec quelqu'un qui vous a lu et pour ma part, je réponds toujours aux reviews qu'on me laisse. Et je le fais avec plaisir._

 _(Et si d'aventure ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'annonce fièrement qu'à ce jour j'ai posté 778 reviews via mon compte ffnet (plus celles d'Ao3). C'est pas forcément utile à préciser, mais c'est plaisant.) »_

 **Sermina :** _« Je dirais qu'une review c'est (pour moi) un droit (et non une obligation) au lecteur de commenter de manière constructive une histoire ou un chapitre permettant à l'auteur de s'améliorer. »_

 **MadMeary :** _« Une review pour moi c'est le moyen qu'ont les lecteurs pour échanger avec un auteur et lui faire part de son avis sur l'histoire qu'il commente. Cela permet à l'auteur de s'améliorer et de voir les points positifs de son œuvre ainsi que ceux qu'il doit retravailler. C'est une critique gratuite qui doit rester constructive et ne pas être utilisée pour insulter ou manquer de respect. L'écrivain doit par politesse répondre à ce type de messages afin de renforcer le lien avec sa communauté et lui prouver sa reconnaissance. »_

 **LiliCatAll :** _« Une review ce n'est pas nécessairement donné un avis constructif et détaillé. C'est surtout et avant tout laisser une trace de son passage à l'auteur, donné son avis en quelques phrases, quelques mots... parfois un seul suffit._

 _En tant qu'auteur il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que de voir le nombre de vues montées, de voir pleins de favoris ou de follows et de ne pas avoir de reviews (ou si peu par rapport aux nombres de lecteurs passés par là). On se doute bien que si vous mettez l'histoire en follow ou en favoris c'est que vous l'avez aimé... Mais un petit mot fait encore plus plaisir. Clairement une review c'est un geste d'encouragement pour l'auteur. Le signe que vous êtes là, de l'autre côté de votre écran, à le lire, à aimer (ou pas) son travail et à attendre la suite ou une autre histoire de sa part._

 _Imaginez, vous passez des heures sur un devoir, vous croisez les doigts pour avoir une bonne note et là le prof vous annonce que non ça ne sera pas noté. Intérieurement vous êtes déçu. Quelque part votre dur labeur ne sera pas récompensé. Même si le prof lis votre devoir, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il en a pensé, s'il a aimé ou pas etc... Bref vous avez l'impression d'avoir bossé comme un taré pour rien. Et bien c'est un peu ce que ressent l'auteur devant l'absence de review. Les reviews, c'est la note de l'auteur._

 _En tant que lectrice je comprends à quel point c'est facile de lire une histoire et de cliquer sur un bouton pour la retrouver facilement parce qu'on l'a aimé et qu'on a peut-être envie de la relire. Et à quel point il peut être difficile de laisser une review. C'est vrai ça... Que dire dans une review ? Réclamer une suite en ayant l'impression de mettre la pression à l'auteur qui a sûrement une vie à côté comme nous tous ? Juste lui dire merci ? Lui dire qu'on aime alors qu'on a déjà mis sa fic dans nos favoris... donc il doit s'en douter ? Lui dire qu'on n'a pas aimé au risque de se prendre une bordée d'injure de la part d'un auteur vexé ? Bref... C'est pas toujours facile..._

 _En vérité peu importe ce que vous écrivez dans vos reviews. Bien sûr qu'un avis constructif et/ou détaillé va plus plaire à l'auteur qu'un simple "Merci" ou "J'adore" ! N'empêche que ce simple "Merci" ou ce simple "Je suis pas fan" vont quand même faire plaisir à l'auteur. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, l'auteur ne va pas vous trucider sur place. Déjà il ne connait pas votre adresse, ensuite ce serait stupide de sa part... Au pire il vous demandera pourquoi, et là libre à vous de lui répondre ou pas._

 _Petit plus : laisser une review, aussi petite soit-elle, c'est permettre à l'auteur de pouvoir vous répondre... et qui sait peut-être deviendrez-vous amis. C'est en laissant des reviews, et en répondant à des reviews laissés sur mes fics, que j'ai rencontré ma sœur jumelle siamoise (Yzan), ma super bêta de la mort qui tue (Loute) et mon breton-du-bout-du-monde-spécialiste-dans-plein-de-domaines-muse-à-ses-heures-perdues (Maeglin)._

 _En bref une review c'est une porte ouverte sur un monde de possibilité et un gros câlin virtuel à l'auteur (et tout le monde sait que les auteurs sont des Bisounours adorant les câlins). »_

 **Lulu-Folle :** _« Je dois avouer que ça m'a un peu posé une colle. Du coup j'y ai pas mal réfléchi. Pour moi, une review représente partager avec l'auteur l'enthousiasme que l'on éprouve à la lecture de son texte. Il y a des lecteurs qui vont bien au-delà de la simple manifestation enthousiaste (théories sur la suite, fautes de grammaires ou d'orthographe ayant échappé à l'auteur, menaces de mort pour cause de suspens insoutenable...). Les reviews peuvent même devenir un véritable lien, une conversation tout au long de l'œuvre qui enrichira auteur comme lecteur (#Lulu qui possède un esprit de bisounours à la vanille)._

 _Mais les reviews ne sont pas seulement des "liens" à mes yeux, elles sont surtout ce qui permet à un auteur de prendre conscience de l'existence de son texte pour d'autres yeux que les siens. C'est une reconnaissance de ce que l'auteur a créé, et je dirais même que les œuvres naissent deux fois : quand elles sont écrites, et quand elles sont lues._

 _Pour moi, une review est un partage envers l'auteur, un remerciement pour avoir publié son texte qui a permis au lecteur de passer un bon moment/réfléchir/évoluer. Et cela fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir un texte où l'on a toujours mis beaucoup de soi être apprécié. (#Bisounours, le retour) »_

 ***Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à vos auteurs !***


End file.
